La Serpiente de Gryffindor
by Nocturna4
Summary: Relata la realidad de un Black. Un pasado que talvez demuestra más de lo que se ve. Visto por ojos jóvenes. El pasado iluso de quien posiblemente fue falso. La historia de Sirius Black HG HrR y DMPP
1. Capítulo 1

La Serpiente de Gryffindor.

N/A: Pues… para que vean lo raro de todo esto, es que este es mi PRIMER fic de Harry Potter y lo estoy poniendo después de MUCHO tiempo (un año y medio) es a compás del tercer y cuarto libro (mientras los leía, si los leí algo tarde), obviamente todos sabemos cual es el contenido del tercero (hasta la película hemos visto), pero se pueden admirar de lo que le hago al pobre de Sirius, jeje…

Nota ajunta: La idea de este fic me vino en un sueño, tomé la idea de poner a una de las hermanas gemelas y elegía Caterine (de su historia, que es todo un sufrimiento, hice un Universo Alterno (aunque suene raro), para que sea una bruja normal, como Harry (leer mi biografía… o bien uno de mis fic's (En casi todos sale) para entender))

Summary: Harry Potter, el niño-que-vivió, el Elegido, el hijo de James y Lily y el ahijado de Sirius Black, el mejor amigo de su padre y un asesino.

Advertencia: Los personajes que aparecen en este fic, sin contar a los de J.K. Rowling, son creaciones mías. No me hago propietaria de ninguno de los demás personajes. Y de este fic lo que realmente es mi propiedad es la idea de hacerlo.

Capítulo I

A sus trece años Harry no era un chico normal, todos lo sabían (por lo menos los que no eran muggles), era un mago, uno de los mejores magos que podían existir, no por que fuera inteligente (cosa que por sí él ya lo era) sino por su gran habilidad para librarse de Lord Voldemort ya tres veces. Después del _pequeño _incidente que la tía Marge había provocado por abrir su boca de más (la cual, para esos momentos, debía dejar de ser un globo gigante y con feo vestido), ahora él se encontraba ya en el Gran Comedor, junto a Hermione y Ron, sus mejores amigos. Su tercer año en Howgarts. La castaña había sido llamada por la profesora McGonagall por algo importante, pero había llegado justo a tiempo para ver la Selección del Sombrero en los de primer año.

'¡Es un orgullo para mí, presentar a los nuevos estudiantes de Hogwarts!' dijo con emoción el director del colegio, Albus Dumbledore, extendiendo su brazo derecho en dirección de la entrada principal del Gran Comedor.

Con paso temeroso los niños que por primera vez pisaban aquel castillo, entraron y formaron una fila india en frente del banquillo donde se encontraba el Sombrero Seleccionador.

Como era de suponerse el sombrero comenzó una canción animada, Harry no prestó mucha atención ¡Se moría de hambre! ¡Pero es que el estomago ya hacía sonidos vergonzosos! Y aun debía esperar a que todos esos niños fueran seleccionados, para ver en que casa asistirían. Pasaron los minutos y el sombrero comenzó a mandar a cada estudiante a su respectiva casa. Más de una vez Gryffindor se levantó para recibir a su nuevo compañero entre aplausos. Cuando el último estudiante se dirigió a su respectiva casa (Ravenclaw) Harry se puso muy alegre, ahora tan solo debían guardar el sombrero y el banquete daría comienzo por fin.

Pero eso no fue lo que sucedió, todo lo contrario, Dumbledore volvió a levantarse con una gran sonrisa, haciendo que la mayoría lo viera fijamente y con el respeto que imponía tan solo su presencia, el lugar se quedó en silencio.

'Por cuestiones de agrado para todos los que pertenecemos a Hogwarts' el profesor Snape hizo un gesto que demostraba enteramente que él no era parte de ese _todo_ 'tendremos a dos nuevos estudiantes los cuales no son, como de costumbre, de primer año, sino que han estudiado lo suficiente para ingresar con los de tercero' comenzaron pequeños susurros entre los estudiantes 'y por ello los presentaremos para que sean examinados por el Sombrero Seleccionador, creo que uno de ellos, será reconocido en instante, como pasó hace ya tres años con alguien de aquí' Harry sintió como lo miraban y bajó su vista '¡Y con ustedes Caterine Viper y Robert Shelter!' Todos se quedaron en silencio, cuando entraron ambos jóvenes, los cuales permanecieron parados en la parte de atrás mirando a todos los que se encontraban en el Gran Comedor.

No vasto mucho tiempo para entender porque el silencio, ya que la mayoría veía la joven como si no creyeran que se encontraran frente a ella. Caterine bajó la mirada y dejó ver un leve sonrojo.

'Caterine Viper, acércate' le dijo el director, mientras la joven de cabellos negros como la noche y piel blanquecina se acercaba, se podía escuchar murmullos. _La serpiente en Hogwarts _decían algunos jóvenes.

Fred y George la examinaban y se habían parado, cosa que hizo asombrar a Harry, ya que no entendía la razón de que la llamaran _serpiente_. Cat subió donde se encontraba el sombrero y se sentó en el taburete, la profesora McGonagall le puso el sombrero sobre la cabellera suelta y ligeramente ondulada.

'¿Eres la serpiente, verdad?' le dijo el sombrero. Ella asintió con temor 'Tranquila, no te pasara nada ¡Pero mira! ¿Acaso puedo ver que temes a tu futuro? ¿A tu pasado? ¿A lo que vayas a encontrar aquí?' le susurró 'deberías estar serena, tan solo veré a que casa debes pertenecer' El sombrero se movía sobre su cabeza de un lado al otro, como si buscara algo'eres una mente difícil, hace mucho que no me he encontrado como una de estas' Cat miró instintivamente a Harry, el cual miraba muy intrigado los movimientos del sombrero 'tienes razón, la última mente así fue la de Potter' ella volvió a ver a sus manos, como si fueran lo más interesante en ese momento 'Veo que eres astuta, una cualidad muy importante para Slytherin, talvez debas ir a ese lugar' los ojos de la joven se abrieron como si fueran grandes platos 'Veo que no es de tu gusto lo que te he dicho' ella movió la cabeza enérgicamente 'Al parecer tienes otros planes y el estar en Slytherin los arruinarían' removió un poco más 'Tienes gran valentía, algo de Gryffindor' la joven dejó ver una gran sonrisa '¿Te agrada la idea?' Ella asintió 'pero en Slytherin encontrarías algo más que aventuras, tendrías poder' le dijo en un tono que deseaba convencerla, ella negó con rapidez 'entonces esta decidido' el Sombrero miró a todos los presentes y gritó '¡SLYTHERIN!' la mesa de verde y plateado se levantó y comenzó a aplaudir con fuerza; decepcionada, Cat, se preparaba par dirigirse a su nueva casa, dejando atrás al sombrero, pero se escuchó la voz de este con aun más fuerza '¡GRYFFINDOR!' los Slytherins se sentaron extrañados y se miraron entre si, los que pertenecían a Gryffindor comenzaron a festejar, pero Draco Malfoy, a regañadientes, como si lo que fuese a hacer era de su desagrado, se levantó haciendo que todos lo mirasen.

'¿Se podrían decidir?' preguntó enfadado '¿Va a asistir a Slytherin a Gryffindor?' Caterine, que se encontraba ya parada, se regreso a ver al joven de ojos grises.

'Pues creo que será a…' dijo el sombrero, que aunque no se encontraba en la cabeza de la joven aun se movía '¡GRYFFINDOR!' Malfoy se sentó algo molesto, mientras que Cat se dirigía a su correspondiente mesa, su nuevo hogar.

Bajó mucho más calmada las gradas y se sentó junto a Harry mientras a sus espaldas y alrededor de ellos se escuchaban murmullos _¿La serpiente en Gryffindor? ¡Imposible!_ Cat intentó no hacer caso a lo que decían las otras mesas y le dirigió una gran sonrisa a Harry, como si hubiese esperado aquel momento desde hace mucho.

'Hola, soy Caterine Viper' dijo con cortesía la joven.

'¡Tenemos a la Serpiente de Gryffindor!' gritaron Fred y George, que ni cortos ni perezosos, ya habían creado un sobrenombre para la joven.

'Es increíble tener a dos magos famosos entre nosotros' le dijo Fred a Harry, mientras le guiñaba un ojo 'y lo mejor es que son de la misma edad ¿No Harry?' continuó con un noto pícaro.

'Hola…' el moreno se había sonrojado, entendiendo a la perfección a lo que se refería el Weasley 'mi nombre es Harry…'

'Se quien eres' le detuvo la joven 'Eres el famoso Harry James Potter y ustedes' al ver que los amigos del moreno la miraban, les dijo 'Son Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley ¡Ustedes son famosos!' dijo con emoción.

'Pues se ve que tú eres igual o más famosa' le contestó Hermione, que miraba como el resto de la mesa clavaba su virada sobre Cat. La castaña dejo su libro de _Cómo encantar a las encantadoras Serpientes_ sobre sus piernas y se acercó un poco más a Ron, el cual miraba a Caterine muy de cerca, se escuchó una vez más _¿La serpiente de Gryffindor?_ Hermione miró a Caterine ¿Cómo es eso de _La serpiente de Gryffindor?_ mejor dicho ¿Que es eso de _serpiente_?' la pelinegra notó que toda la mesa se acercaba más a ella para escuchar su explicación.

'Es que ella es de familia de magos que han sido, enteramente, de Slytherin' contestó Fred, ya que Caterine no decía nada 'Sin contar a su madre' se apresuró a corregir 'además de que la familia Viper esta dotada del encanto y magia de las serpientes y víboras, dos magias muy antiguas y oscuras. Los Viper, a su vez, son una familia de tradiciones, muy cercana a los Malfoy' el pelirrojo notó el odio en los ojos negros de Caterine y como sus exóticas pupilas grises se agrandaban. 4

'Se dice que los Malfoy tienen una costumbre, la cual es que los varones Malfoy tengan dos prometidas, una elegida por ellos y la otra es una Viper. Los Malfoy y los Viper, han entrelazado su sangre en la mayoría de generaciones' sonrió con picardía a Caterine 'Una hija de los Viper y un hijo de los Malfoy, si no me equivoco, ya están elegidos para un matrimonio acordado' concluyó. Ron miró a Draco y luego a Caterine, sus ojos se abrieron asombrados.

'¡No me voy a casar con un Malfoy!' gritó la joven, como suponiendo lo que pensaba Ron, al parecer ya le había pasado aquello antes y esta vez había explotado '¡Nunca!' todos miraron a Draco y a la pelinegra, y ella bajó su mirada, notablemente sonrojada 'además, mi madre es rechazada por todos los Viper' el silencio se apoderó de todos, pero Caterine volvió a levantar su rostro, con una leve sonrisa, miró a Hermione '¿Te a agradado hasta ahora la lectura de aquel libro? ¡Es genial!' le dijo, la castaña asintió extrañada 'Lo leí hace un mes, me sentí identificada, además que mi tutor me lo mandó a leer'

'Otra traga libros' susurró Ron en el oído de Harry.

'Callate Ron' le dijo Hermione y mirando a Caterine continuó 'Me interesaría saber un conjuro que dice aquí, no lo explican y se ve muy interesante'

'¿_Mirada de serpiente?_' le preguntó Cat, la castaña asintió 'El deber de una Viper, es saber este tipo de conjuros, mi profesor me lo explicó. Déjame te lo enseño' Hermione se apartó de Ron, dejándole un espacio a Cat, la cual se levantó y se dirigió al espacio que había entre la castaña y el pelirrojo, se sentó junto a ella, que había depositado el libro sobre la mesa 'Es muy simple, primero…'

'Creo que Hermione encontró a otra de su especie' susurró Ron a Harry, los cuales miraban como ambas brujas se entusiasmaban en la conversación 'NO se como les interesa esas cosas'

Harry tan solo miró la mesa donde se encontraban ya servida la comida, pensó en avisarle a las chicas, pero cuando regresó a ver a las jóvenes, notó que Robert Shelter se encontraba en la mesa de Gryffindor, mirando a Hermione y a Caterine, con sus ojos azul marino, como si las estuviera examinando con detalle. Harry observó al joven por un gran tiempo, hasta que Robert cruzó su mirada con la del el moreno y a su vez ambos dirigieron su mirada a sus respectivos platos.

'¿Qué estabas viendo?' preguntó Ron a su amigo, Harry tan solo negó con la cabeza y desvió su mirada a donde se encontraban Hermione y Caterine, las cuales seguían viendo el gran libro.

Todos empezaron a comer (claro esta, exceptuando a las dos jóvenes) el Gran Banquete. Harry atrapó en más de una ocasión a Robert mirando con interés a Cat, pero con rapidez desviaban sus miradas, como lo habían hecho la primera vez.

'¡Yo no dije eso!' Ron y Harry regresaron a ver a Caterine, la cual miraba a Hermione, la pelinegra se encontraba muy sonrojada 'Me has mal entendido, castañita'

'No me mientras Cat' le dijo con una gran sonrisa la aludida, la joven miró a Ron y le dijo picaramente 'La pelinegra, aquí presente, cree que eres muy simpático' Ron se sonrojó y miró a Cat, la cual tenía su mirada clavada sobre la de la castaña.

'¡Mientes!' gritó con fuerza, todos regresaron a ver y ella los miró con suspicacia '¿Qué están viendo?' pero ninguno dejó de mirarla '¡¿No quieren tomar una foto! ¡Duran más!' y para su asombro un flash le dio en los ojos, Colin había acatado lo dicho 'Demonios ¡Lo dije con sarcasmo, idiota!' todos regresaron a sus cosas al verla tan enojada y susurró 'Al colegio que vine a para' retomó su atención a Ron y se aclaró su garganta 'Lo que dije fue que Hermione y TÚ hacen una pareja Simpática' Si Ron estaba sonrojado antes, ahora parecía un tomate maduro.

'No mientas' dijo Hermione, mientras cerraba su libro 'Dijiste que RON era simpático' Cat cerró los ojos y tanto su cabeza, como sus manos, se movieron de un lado a otro, confirmando su negación, al volver a abrir sus ojos, se encontraba con una sonrisa divertida y se fue a sentar junto a Harry '¡Ven acá, cobarde!'

'Prefiero dejarte cerca de tu AMOR' le dijo la pelinegra mientras miraba la comida, puso una cara de niña pequeña y triste; miró a Harry '¿Solo sobra postre?'

'Ustedes se pasaron conversando mientras el resto comía' Cat y Harry miraron todos los postres y ambos fijaron sus ojos en un pastel de chocolate con cerezas y frutillas, cubierto con chocolate derretido y crema batida; ambos extendieron sus manos, al único pedazo con dos cerezas; y por lo tanto Harry chocó con la mano de la pelinegra, ambos se quedaron viendo 'Mejor cógelo tú' le dijo cortésmente el moreno.

'Tranquilo, ya veré yo otra cosa' la joven fijó su mirada en los demás postres.

'¡Pie de piña!' dijeron al unísono el moreno y la pelinegra, se vieron fijamente y le preguntaron al otro '¿También te gusta?' ambos, al ver su similitud, rieron divertidos.

'Hagamos una cosa' sugirió Caterine 'tú comes el pastel y yo el pie, así cogemos los mejores pedazos de ambos postres' ella extendió su mano '¿Trato?'

'Trato hecho' y estrecharon sus manos entre risas de ambos.

Después del pequeño trato Cat y Harry iban por la mitad de su comida, la pelinegra levantó su mirada y notó algo que la decepcionó.

'Ya no hay más' tanto Harry como ella, miraron las fuentes donde antes estaban el pie de piña y el pastel de chocolate y ambas estaban completamente vacías, ambos suspiraron con tristeza 'A ver, arreglemos esto. Tú quieres pie y yo quiero pastel de chocolate. Así que, lo mejor sería intercambiar' Harry asintió.

Con gusto ambos intercambiaron sus postres. Cat se encontraba muy entretenida con su comida, hasta que sintió como alguien le empujaba la cabeza contra su propio pastel, todos empezaron a reír, en especial la mesa de los Slytherin, ella levantó su rostro con lentitud y comenzó a limpiarse

'¡Robert!' gritó con tono irritado.

'No fue él' le comunicó Ron 'El culpable es Draco Malfoy' Caterine regresó a ver con furia y notó como Draco sostenía algunas esferas pequeñas sobre su mano 'Son _vishats_, pequeñas pelotas que se estrellan contra la persona que le diga su dueño'

'Contra que esas tenemos, Malfoy' Caterine se levantó su túnica y sacó su varita que segundos antes estaba sostenida por una cinta negra amarrada a su muslo.

'Ten cuidado' le susurró el pelirrojo 'No vale la pena' Cat lo miró, le dedicó una leve sonrisa y volvió a guardar su varita, Harry le pasó una servilleta y ella se limpió con esta, el moreno se dio cuenta de que era una servilleta mágica, ya que al tocar el rostro de la joven, todas las manchas desaparecieron.

Pero Caterine no se quedaría así de tranquila, se debía una _pequeña _venganza. Como si no hubiese pasado nada, Cat siguió con su comida o por lo menos con lo poco que le quedaba. Dumbledore indicó el fin del banquete y como siempre Percy llevó a todos los alumnos de Gryffindor al cuadro de la Señora Gorda.

'_Fortuna Maior_' dijo con superioridad el prefecto, después de cruzar el retrato todos los de Gryffindor entraron y gracias al banquete, todos sus miedos que traían desde el Expreso y su _agradable_ encuentro con los guardias de Azkaban.

'¡Arriba esos ánimos!' le susurró Caterine a Harry, él cual se encontraba con una mirada perdida 'Debemos dejar de pensar en esas cosas, ya veras que los _dementores_ se alejarán del colegio ¡Anda! ¡Anímate!' le dijo, como si supiera lo que había pasado y en lo que pensaba el moreno '¡Hay que divertirse!' tomó la mano de Harry e hizo que se levantase.

Harry, al igual que Ron y Hermione, la miraron muy extrañados, pero tanto Fred como George, movieron sus varitas y susurraron _musicatus _y en ese mismo instante música alegre y movida comenzó a sonar. Caterine sacó su varita y apuntándose susurró.

'_Tactus Instantus_' y comenzó a bailar, como era de suponerse, la gran mayoría de Gryffindor hizo lo mismo.

Ginny dejó escapar leves risitas, pero se mantenía algo distante a todo. Caterine, que se encontraba bailando la miró y se fue directamente donde se encontraba la joven, con el menor contacto de la mano de Cat sobre Ginny, esta empezó a bailar, los ojos de Ginny se abrieron con rapidez mirando incrédula a la pelinegra.

'¡Los Weasley se divierten más!' le gritó Caterine mientras miraba como la pelirroja bailaba entre los gemelos '¡Ustedes no se me escapan! ¡Hermione y Ron!' y se dirigió donde ambos, juntos, miraban, pero no hacían nada. Toco sus manos y las junto entre ellas haciendo que ambos bailaran algo extraño, pero para Harry muy divertido.

Caterine se acercó a él, comenzó a bailar a su alrededor, con algo de sensualidad y dulzura, algo así como una pequeña gatita jugando con su compañero, extendió su mano, pero Harry se movió más rápido que ella.

'Yo solo puedo, gracias' le dijo el moreno, bien sabido era que él no era amante de bailar, pero por lo menos podía divertirse haciendo el ridículo. '¿un conjuro, verdad?' preguntó interesado por los poderes de la joven, ella asintió y lo arrastró al lugar en donde se encontraban los gemelos y la menor de los Weasley.

'Admirable' dijo el que al parecer era Fred, mientras se alejaba de su hermana y la abandonaba junto a Harry.

'Fenomenal' continuó George a la vez que tomaba la mano de la pelinegra y hacía que diese unos cuantos giros 'Mis felicitaciones, Serpiente' esta frunció el entrecejo e intento hablar, pero el otro gemelo se adelantó.

'Pero dime ¿Qué vas a hacer con Percy Premio Anual Aburrido?'

'Digamos que Hermione me comentó cual es su talón de Aquiles' exceptuando a Harry, los Weasley la miraron sin entender mucho 'Quiero decir: su debilidad' y en ese momento la puerta se abrió, extrañamente Hermione y Penélope Clerwater, la novia de Percy, entraban. Harry notó esto e inmediatamente regresó a ver a Ron, donde se suponía debía estar la castaña y lo más extraño era que así era, una vez más miró donde estaba Penélope y la castaña ya no estaba 'Con ustedes' continuó Cat 'mis adorables caballeros' hizo una cómica reverencia 'Penélope, la novia de nuestro Premio Anual' Fred y George le imitaron con la misma reverencia.

'Ahora si' dijo Fred, mientras tomaba la mano de Angelina Johnson 'Hay que divertirse' y junto a ella se fue a bailar.

'Y si no te molesta, Serpiente, yo voy por otra de las cazadoras, mi favorita, a decir verdad' continuó George y se retiró donde estaba Katie Bell.

Caterine siguió bailando, dejando a Harry junto a Ginny, comenzó a saltar con locura y subió por las gradas que llevaban al ala de los dormitorios de jóvenes, para luego bajar por el barandal y dando giros se propuso llegar cerca de la chimenea, pero no pudo hacerlo, un joven la había atrapado en sus brazos, ella levantó su mirada y al encontrarse con Robert, el joven con el que había llegado a Howgarts, cambió su semblante, se vio enojada, el muchacho de piel canela, cabellos rebeldes y castaños la miraba como si pidiese perdón.

La delgada figura de Caterine fue acorralada entre la pared y el cuerpo de Robert, intentó forcejear, pero fue inútil, el joven era mucho más fuerte que ella. Él logró sonreír al verla tan indefensa, sin su varita.

'BOBY suéltame' le dijo con crueldad la pelinegra.

'Robert o Bob, por favor' le corrigió el aludido 'además, no te soltaré hasta que me perdones, era por tu bien, Caty' dijo con melosidad la última palabra.

'Caterine o Cat' dijo molesta '¡Y no te perdonaré! por tu culpa casi no llego a Howgarts'

'Prometí venir yo y encontrarlo por ti, encontrarlos a ambos' miró a Harry y luego a ella 'Me comprometí a vengarte, no quiero que te hagan daño. Sabes que es muy peligroso, perdóname Cat' suplicó.

'¡No! Tú más que nadie debía entender lo que estaba sufriendo' fijó su mirada en la chimenea 'Si no fuera por el profesor Lupin, yo no estaría aquí' retomó su mirada al joven '¡Gracias Robert! ¡Por tú culpa mi madre casi no me deja venir!' y lo empujó con fuerza.

'Por lo menos déjame bailar contigo, por los viejos tiempos' le rogó y sin esperar respuesta la tomó del brazo para que no se retirase 'para que veas que estoy arrepentido'

Caterine lo regresó a ver, con una leve sonrisa, sus ojos negros tenían un brillo inusual, tomó la mano de Robert e inclinó su cabeza cortésmente.

Todo fue rápido. Caterine levantó con fuerza la mano de Robert y lo último que se vio fue al joven en el suelo, a los pies de Cat.

'A ver si entiendes de una buena vez que yo puedo SOLA' y se retiró, dejando a un inconsciente Robert.

Ya era temprano, toda la Sala Común de Gryffindor se encontraba hecha un desastre y al parecer algunos se habían quedado dormidos en ese mismo lugar. Ron y Hermione estaban sentados en uno de los sofás con sus cabezas apoyadas en la del otro, mientras dormían. Harry se había sentado en otro de los divanes, uno para tres personas, apoyando su cabeza sobre su brazo mientras Ginny dormía sobres sus piernas. Caterine estaba recostada en otro de los sofás con una de sus manos en el suelo. Los que habían llegado a sus respectivas alcobas comenzaron a bajar y sus risas despertaron a la mayoría de los que descansaban en la Sala Común.

De un salto Hermione y Ron se dirigieron a sus respectivos dormitorios, sin regresar a ver al otro, pero con un ligero toque carmesí. Ginny, por su parte, se acurrucó un poco más, abrazando las piernas de Harry, haciendo que este despertara y la viera con un rostro asombrado.

'Em… ¿Ginny?... Despierta… Ginny…' susurró el joven, mientras notaba como todos los miraban 'Ginny es hora de ir a clases, despierta'

La joven abrió los ojos y se encontró con las orbes esmeraldas del moreno, por un momento se mantuvo paralizada, inmóvil y al segundo siguiente cayó del sofá y corrió al dormitorio de chicas de segundo año.

Harry suspiró y dirigió su mirada a Caterine, la cual no se había movido, después de tanto ruido 'Cat' Harry se levantó y caminó alrededor del sillón, quedándose parado junto al espaldar de este, al encontrarse cerca de Caterine comenzó a picarle el hombro con su varita 'Caterine, despierta'

'Harry, cariño, dame cinco segun…' Cat había girado y caído al suelo, sobre algo o mejor dicho ¿Sobre alguien? '¿… dos más?... ¡Auch! Que caída tan ¿Suave?... ¿En que demonios caí?' la pelinegra miró a Harry, quien le sonreía divertido y le indicaba que mirase al suelo, en el lugar donde ese _algo_ estaba, escuchó abajo suyo un ligero _Auch_. Caterine regresó a ver y se encontró con los inconfundibles ojos azul marino de Robert '¡Ah!' de un solo y ágil salto se subió al sofá y tomó el brazo de Harry '¡Un monstruo!'

'Ja, ja, ja' dijo la voz adolorida del joven desde el suelo 'muy graciosa, Cat'

'¡Que asco!' continuó la joven, como si no hubiese oído a Robert '¡Además de atrasada me acaba de infectar!' tomó la mano de Harry, el cual la miraba muy extrañado y saltó del sofá al suelo, junto a él, comenzó a jalarlo a las escaleras que llevaban al cuarto de chicas 'Ven Harry, acompáñame… ¡Que asco! ¿Cómo pude dormir cerca de esa cosa?' al llegar a la puerta de los cuartos la abrió y entró, llevando, aun con ella, la mano y por lo tanto, el resto del cuerpo de Harry adentro 'Debo tomar un baño, preparar mis cosas, tengo que hacer demasiado cosas, voy a llegar tarde'

En ese momento Harry reaccionó ¿Estaba entrando al cuarto de CHICAS de tercer año? Pero algo andaba mal, ningún chico podía subir las escaleras ni mucho menos a las habitaciones de las brujas, eso era prohibido, se suponía, según le había comentado Hermione, que el piso se transformaba en un tobogán haciendo que cayera, pero al parecer eso no había pasado, miró al suelo y notó que flotaba, se asombró, pero luego entendió que lo más seguro era que Cat había hecho un conjuro para hacer que no tocara el suelo, pero aun así, al parecer, Caterine lo iba meter al cuarto de chicas…

'Caterine Viper ¡Suelta mi mano ahora!' dijo desesperado Harry, mientras recuperaba su mano y con fuerza se hacía atrás, aun flotando 'los chicos no pueden entrar al cuarto de la brujas' pero Caterine lo miraba de una forma extraña, como si estuviera hechizándolo con tan solo mirarlo '¿Cat?' la joven movió su rostro de un lado al otro, lentamente, aun manteniendo el contacto visual, sin parpadear y con una sonrisa malvada.

'Esto nunca paso' susurró Caterine, arrastrando las palabras, antes de ver como Harry daba media vuelta y flotaba al primer piso, el cuerpo del joven se veía algo perdido, como si no supiera lo que estaba sucediéndole, al llegar a la última grada bajó con delicadeza y llegó al piso inferior, regresó a ver a la pelinegra.

'¿Qué haces ahí? ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿No estábamos durmiendo en la Sala Común?' preguntó el moreno, como si no recordase nada y al parecer era cierto.

'¿Yo? Me voy a tomar un baño, como lo están haciendo los demás ¿Y tú?' le preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

'Creo que también tomaré un baño' le contestó sonriente, miró a Robert '¿Vienes?' el aludido asintió sin dejar de ver la figura femenina que se perdía tras cerrar la puerta del dormitorio de las chicas de tercer año.

'¿Tú crees que Caterine es extraña?' preguntó Robert a Harry, mientras subían las gradas hacia sus habitaciones.

'En realidad si, creo que eso es lo que me agrada más de ella' le contestó Harry, como su no fuera de mayor importancia 'Tú la conoces desde antes ¿No es verdad?' Robert se limitó a mover su cabeza de arriba abajo en símbolo de afirmación '¿Por qué está tan molesta contigo?'

'Porque' Robert abrió la puerta y dirigió su mirada a otra puerta que estaba frente a ellos, de la cual salía vapor 'por mi culpa su madre casi no le permite venir a Howgarts' ambos jóvenes comenzaron a quitarse su ropa y cubrirse con unas toallas 'pero te aseguro que era por su bien'

'Pero según tengo entendido, como me dijo Cat, su madre viaja por toda Sudamérica investigando sobre…' pero Harry tomó aire, pensativo y se quedó en silencio.

Robert y Harry entraron a los baños, ante ellos se extendían una larga fila de duchas contiguas, la mayoría de los chicos de tercer año de Gryffindor se encontraban ahí, tomando una ducha, para quitarse el sueño que aun tenían.

'La madre de Cat esta investigando _El misterio de las sobre vivencia de criaturas mágicas junto a criaturas no mágicas_' respondió Robert mientras entraba a las duchas 'Al igual que mis padres' le dijo, después de abrir la llave de agua caliente y dejar la toalla a un lado 'mis padres y la madre de Cat son grandes amigos, conozco a Cat desde que tengo memoria' movió el cabello castaño que cubría su rostro 'y pues se molestó porque ambos sabíamos, gracias al profesor Lupin, que este año sería muy peligroso y no queríamos dejar a nuestro tutor aquí, sin nosotros. Además…' bajó en tono de voz 'Caterine quería saldar cuentas' notó como Harry lo miraba incrédulo.

'¿Te refieres a los _dementores_?' le preguntó asombrado 'Pero si ellos están buscando a Sirius Black' las últimas palabras las dijo con un gran odio 'y él tan solo me esta buscando a mí. No entiendo de lo que se puede preocupar ella'

'¿Eso es una rata?' preguntó Robert al ver una bola café a los pies de Ron.

El joven pelirrojo regresó a ver a ambos jóvenes y sonrió 'Si, es Scabbers' contestó mientras recogía a la rata del suelo 'Desde que ese gato está aquí, Scabbers no está seguro en ningún lado'

'¿Sabían que las duchas de las chicas y las duchas de los chicos tienen un conducto que las une?' preguntó Dean Thomas para cambiar de tema, señaló el conducto de aire que se encontraba sobre la cabeza de Ron 'Se cree que lo que decimos por aquí ellas lo escuchan y lo que dicen ellas lo podemos escuchar, claro, si es que prestamos atención' en ese momento todos se quedaron en silencio, esperando escuchar algo… pero claro que escucharon algo, pero no exactamente por el conducto que unía las duchas de chicos con las de chicas.

En las afueras de los baños, en los dormitorios de los chicos se escuchan gritos desesperados.

'¡Crookshanks!' gritaba la voz de una joven desesperada.

'¿Esa no es la voz de Hermione?' preguntó Ron, mientras salía de la ducha.

'¡Ven gatito!' era una segunda voz, algo más aguda.

'¿Y esa no es Ginny?' preguntó Harry, al igual que Ron salía de la ducha para ver en dirección de la puerta.

'¡Ven gato del demonio! ¡Nos has sacado de las duchas a todas mojadas!' está tercera voz, se escuchaba mucho más molesta que las otras dos.

'Y sin lugar a duda esa es Caterine' comentó Robert, el cual miraba la puerta 'Harry ¿Cerraste la puerta?'

'No, pensé que lo hiciste tú ¿Por qué la pregun…?' en ese momento Harry encontró la respuesta a la pregunta que no había terminado de formar.

La puerta de los baños se abrió de un solo golpe y un pequeño gato entró, Scabbers corrió desesperada fuera de la ducha y pasó junto al pie de Ron, haciendo que saltase y cayera al suelo. Crookshanks saltó encima de Ron y salió en búsqueda de la rata.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera actuar, Hermione entró a toda prisa, con una bata de baño, pero se quedó paralizada al ver a Ron, tirado en el suelo y… desnudo.

'¿Dónde esta el maldi…?' esa voz era de Cat, la cual, al igual que Hermione se había quedado impresionada ya que entró corriendo y chocó contra Robert, que al parecer intentaba cerrar la puerta. Caterine desvió la mirada, pero _lamentablemente _no lo hizo a la dirección correcta, sino, había bajado su mirada al suelo. Sus ojos se abrieron como enormes platos y con el rostro sonrojado miró al joven 'Ro… Robert'

Harry vio el pequeño espectáculo y se maldijo, ellos no estaban cubiertos por nada y ellas se encontraban en bata de baño, pero su mente lo despertó ¡Ginny! Ella aun no había entrado.

'Ginny! ¡No se te ocurra entrar!' pero era demasiado tarde, talvez ese era el momento más vergonzoso de Harry, la menor de los Weasley se encontraba en la puerta, frente a él, con su rostro del mismo color que su cabello, Harry intentó en vano cubrirse, después de todo ya era tarde, Ginny lo había visto…

'Em… ¿chicos?' susurró Caterine, intentando reaccionar de todo lo que había pasado, dirigió su mirada al suelo y esta vez se encontró con Ron, él cual estaba muy adolorido y no se había podido levantar '¡Por Merlín, Ron, no sabía que eras Completamente pelirrojo!' dejó escapar una pequeña risa.

El rostro de Caterine se ubicó en un grado tan alto de rojo que parecía que se estaba quemando, desvió su mirada y esta vez se encontró con el cuerpo de Harry, parado, frente a ella y Ginny, sin moverse, igual que todos, los demás Gryffindor's habían huido al oír las voces de las chicas, una actitud que en ese momento Harry consideró la más apropiada y correcta de su existencia. Lastima que no la había tomado.

'¿Hace calor aquí o que?' dijo Caterine mientras hacía un movimiento con sus manos para darse aire y evitar ver a los tres jóvenes de Gryffindor completamente desnudos 'Creo que quien captó más mi atención fue el pelirrojo, por mi que no se cubra, pero talvez sería interesante que lo hiciera, antes de que Hermione me mate' la castaña se sonrojó y el aludido, con todo y dolor del cuerpo, su vergüenza fue más grande y logró levantarse y tomar una toalla. Los ojos de Caterine quedaron nublados, alguien le había tapado los ojos con sus manos.

'Es mejor que ustedes tres salgan de aquí, con tanto grito pueden llamar la atención de cualquiera' les dijo Robert, dando así, tiempo a Harry que se tapase.

No tuvieron que esperar a que lo repitieran por que las jóvenes salieron corriendo del lugar, sin decir más.

En el Gran Comedor Hermione, Ginny y Caterine estaban comiendo su desayuno, las tres ya habían tomado su tercer vaso de jugo de calabaza.

'Nunca pensé conocer a Robert TAN bien' comentó Cat al terminar su jugo 'Si bien nos bañábamos juntos cuando éramos unos niñitos, ahora me doy cuenta de que a cambiado MUCHO'

'Pues Ron me dejó impresionada' comenzó Hermione, sin dejar ver su sonrojo.

'Harry no se queda atrás señoritas, para nada' dijo Ginny mientras buscaba una tostada.

'¿PODRÍAN POR FAVOR DEJAR ESE TEMA EN PAZ?' las tres jóvenes dieron la vuelta asustadas y se encontraron con Harry, Ron y Robert, los cuales las miraban fijamente.

Caterine miró a los tres jóvenes y no pudo más, se sonrojó y al igual que Hermione y Ginny, se levantó y decidió salir corriendo, definitivamente su primer día de clases no era como se lo hubiera imaginado. Cat corrió en dirección a la puerta y chocó contra el pecho de alguien. Por el mismo impacto casi cae hacia atrás, pero ese chico la había atrapado por su cintura.

Cat, aunque sonrojada, decidió ver a su salvador y pedirle disculpas, pero al hacerlo dio un salto hacia atrás. Draco Malfoy se encontraba con sus ojos tan abiertos como los de ella.

'Debí soltarte, Mestiza' dijo con frialdad Draco. Los amigos de Cat ya habían llegado y habían escuchado lo que Draco le había dicho. Malfoy levantó su vista y miró a Harry 'Veo que te llevas con el otro mestizo, bien por ti Viper'

Caterine lo miró con odio, nunca había soportado a Draco Malfoy, pero sonrió, algo que a Robert dejó impresionado.

'Perdoname Malfoy, no me di cuenta que estabas ahí'

'No te comportes tan cortes, Viper' le dijo con dureza 'No por eso voy a tomar en serio nuestro compromiso' le dijo con superioridad. Cat se molestó aun más 'Recuerda que nunca tendremos nada. No me intereso por mestizas como tú'

Caterine abrió sus ojos y miró fijamente a Draco, el odio que sentía era enorme.

'Con que no te interesan las mestizas, Draco' le dijo con dureza, mientras avanzaba, cuando pasó junto a él le susurró para que nadie escuchase 'Pues veremos lo cuanto te puedo interesar, Malfoy' dio unos cuantos pasos más y lo regresó a ver. Draco la miraba impresionado. Cat uso el mismo tomo de superioridad, pero a la vez algo coqueto 'Recuerda que el compromiso entre los Viper y los Malfoy está aun en pie' y se retiró, dejando, además de a Draco, a sus propios amigos impresionados.

Robert salió corriendo y después de transitar por dos pasillos más, uno de ellos que no llevaba a ningún lado, la encontró apoyada contra una pared.

'¿Hablabas en serio?' le dijo con incredulidad a la pelinegra.

'¿Acaso tienes orejas parabólicas?' preguntó molesta, pero suspiró resignada 'Robert ¿quieres que te perdone?' le preguntó, mientras su mirada temerosa se posaba sobre él, sin pensarlo dos veces el joven asintió 'Quiero que me ayudes con mi venganza contra Malfoy'

'Estas llena de venganzas, Cat, parece que en cambio de venir a estudiar, viniste a hacerle daño a los demás'

'Hablo en serio' le comunicó.

'¿De que forma quieres que te ayude?' se escucharon unos pasos acercarse y Caterine le susurró

'Te digo luego' y miró a los recién llegados '¿Y Ginny?'

'Se retiró a clases de Transformaciones' le contestó Ron 'Y nosotros vamos en camino a Adivinación, llegaremos tarde si no nos apresuramos'

En la clase de Adivinación todo fue muy extraño, Caterine y Hermione se sentaron juntas y los chicos en otra de las mesas que se encontraban en medio de la semi-oscuridad. La profesora Trelowney era extraña. Desde el primer momento miró a Hermione mal. Harry fue motivo de temor para la profesora y Neville rompió dos tazas de la lectura de té.

'Esto es estúpido' susurró Cat mientras miraba la taza de Hermione 'Odio este tipo de clases. No por la materia, como debería ser en este caso, sino por la profesora, tengo la impresión de que sospecha de mí, de alguna forma'

Cat y Hermione conversaron entre ellas, dando por hecho que no podían descifrar cosas interesantes en la taza de la otra, así que miraron como la profesora Trelowney miraba la taza de Harry.

'¡El Grim! ¡El perro de la muerte!' Caterine se levantó, intentó ver en la taza, pero la profesora no le dejaba. Dirigió una vista suplicante a Robert y este se acercó a la profesora, simulando que le interesaba lo que decía esta 'también dice que una persona cercana a ti no es lo que parece, tiene muchos secretos, vigílala, será fundamental para ti ¡Oh! Esa perso…' pero no pudo continuar. Robert había empujado la mano de la profesora haciendo que esta dejase caer la taza al suelo y se rompiese.

'Apuesto a que eso no lo predijo' comentó Hermione, sin nivelar su voz.

'Oh mi niño, no debes encubrir a esa persona' le dijo con dulzura 'Solo harás que la verdad se retrase'

'¿Profesora?' dijo con cautela Cat '¿Podría salir? Mi esencia espiritual se acaba de debilitar'

Ni Caterine y al parecer mucho menos el resto de la clase, entendió lo que había dicho, exceptuando a la profesora Trelowney que le sonrió y la dejó ir. Cat corrió por los pasillos, sin saber a donde dirigirse. Se detuvo y sacó de su bolsillo un caramelo, su garganta le ardía y no sabía el motivo, era como si algo la hubiese impactado y su garganta se hubiese secado de la impresión.

'Sepiente ¿Qué buscas?' le preguntó una voz a sus espaldas. Sin necesidad de mirar atrás Cat contestó.

'A su hermana' regresó a ver y eran Fred y George, como lo supuso '¿Qué no tienen clases?'

'Digamos que nos dieron tiempo libre' comentó uno de los gemelos.

'¿Quieres que te llevemos a la clase de Transformaciones?' le sugirió el segundo hermano.

'¿No será una trampa?' cuestionó Caterine.

'Nunca le haríamos eso a nuestra Serpiente de Gryffindor' le dijeron a la vez. Cat desconfió, pero se dejó llevar. Llegaron a la puerta de una aula 'Aquí esta'

'Toquen ustedes y pidan por su hermana' ordenó la pelinegra.

Después de quince minutos. Ginny y Cat se encontraban en las habitaciones de las chicas de segundo de Gryffindor.

'¿Y para que quieres mi uniforme?' le preguntó la menor de los Weasley.

'No tu uniforme, solo tu falda y camisa blanca' le corrigió.

'Pero tú eres mucho más alta que yo y… pues… te va a apretar en unas zonas' le susurró indicándole a Cat su busto, obviamente el de la pelinegra era más grande.

'Eso es lo que quiero, Ginny, te lo pido por eso' la Weasley la miró extrañada.

'Pero la falda te va a quedar muy corta, tus piernas son mucho más largas que las mías' insistió la pelirroja.

'Solo dame una camisa y una falda, te lo ruego, a la siguiente hora tengo Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y Gryffindor comparte esa hora con los de Slytherin' con más motivo Ginny la miró dudosa.

'Está bien'

En menos de cinco minutos Caterine salió del baño de chicas puesta la falda y la camisa blanca de Ginny. Realmente le quedaba todo muy pequeño. La falda se encontraba muy alta, parecía, más bien, una mini-falda y como Ginny se lo había dicho, la camisa se apretaba en su busto, dejando notar que se encontraban, los botones de ese lugar, ajustados.

'¡Tienes un sostén negro! ¡Se nota a kilómetros de distancia!' le gritó Ginny al notar que algo negro llamaba la atención en la camisa.

'Eso es lo que quiero' insistió la pelinegra, notó como Ginny la miraba extrañada 'En el almuerzo te lo explico' y salió corriendo en dirección al bosque prohibido.

Y antes de llegar junto a sus nuevos amigos, se puso la túnica negra. A lo lejos notó a Ron, Hermione, Harry y Robert, corrió desesperada y antes de que cualquiera lo notara, tomó la mano de Robert y se lo llevó atrás de un árbol'

'¿Qué te pasa?' le preguntó el chico.

'He averiguado una que otra cosa' le dijo rápidamente 'La segunda prometida de Malfoy es Pansy Parkinson' le comunicó con severidad, mientras miraba al grupo de Slytherin 'Lo que quiero que hagas es que te hagas MUY amigo de ella, quiero que todos crean que eres su novio o que le quitaste la prometida a Malfoy, lo primero que pase' Robert intentó decir algo, pero Cat lo detuvo '¡Se que es una Slytherin, pero debes hacerlo!'

'¿Me estas quitando de tu camino?' preguntó extrañado.

'Si te refieres a alejarte en estos momentos de mis asuntos, tómalo así' y se retiró, dejando a Robert admirado, pero no faltó poco para que se reuniese con el grupo de Gryffindor.

Caterine se ubicó junto a los Slytherin's, en especial junto al grupo de Draco, el cual estaba muy ocupado mirando y burlándose de Harry, como para percatarse de la presencia de Caterine. Robert por otro lado, a regañadientes se paró junto a Pansy, no podía negarlo, la joven era muy hermosa y tenía una mirada muy extraña color negrusca, su piel blanca; y su nariz fina hacía que su rostro pareciera como un ángel caído, ya que tenía sus rojizos labios apretados, sus brazos cruzados, un busto protuberante, algo llamativo y seductor, como si gritase que el mundo los mirase; con una mirada que saboreaba la crueldad y la maldad, pero aun así siendo seductoramente hipnótica, dando la apariencia que estaba completamente indiferente; un aire soñador y algo sumiso, su cabello, negro, de uno muy deslumbrante y juguetón, completamente lacio y corto, hasta la altura de su cuello, parecía un ser sobrenatural, como una pequeña y peligrosa hada que esperase libertar. Robert se encontraba, de cierta forma, muy bien. Pansy no era más que una joven rebelde, traviesa y peligrosa, algo que le gustaba mucho.

'Bueno chicos' dijo con alegría Hagrid 'les tengo una sorpresa, esperen aquí' y se retiró, todos empezaron a hablar entre ellos.

'Hace un poco de calor aquí' dijo sutilmente Caterine, lo cual llamó la atención, como esperaba, de Draco Malfoy, el cual se cruzó de brazos y miró a la pelinegra.

Como la joven esperaba, él enfocó su mirada en todo su cuerpo, fue ahí cuando la primera parte de su plan comenzaba a hacer efecto. Con lentitud se sacó la túnica, no pudo evitar que muchos, entre ellos, Harry, Ron y Robert la miran con la boca abierta, pero eso no era lo que deseaba la pelinegra, cuando sacó su cabeza de la túnica se encontró con la expresión de asombro de Draco.

En la mente del Slytherin se remarcaban ciertas cosas: La falda tan corta de Viper. La camisa transparente y ajustada de Viper. Los botones ajustados de Viper. Los botones que ajustaban el busto de Viper. El sujetador negro que ocultaba el busto de Viper. Viper. Caterine Viper ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de ella antes?

'¿Malfoy, me sostienes la túnica?' le preguntó con leve cariño Caterine. Él tan solo asintió 'Aun siento calor, es un día MUY caluroso' poso su mano en la parte de atrás de su cuello y la bajó hasta el cuello de su camisa 'Creo que puedo solucionarlo' una vez más notó como más de uno la observaba, se sentía avergonzada, pero no podía detenerse, su plan estaba funcionando. Se desabotonó los tres primeros botones de la camisa, dejando ver su prominente, pero aun cuidado escote. 'Creo que eso me mantendrá fresca. Gracias Draco' le quitó con delicadeza su túnica y rozó sus manos con las de él 'Malfoy, estas caliente, creo que deberías quitarte tú también la túnica, pero si estás hasta sudando' fue ahí cuando la Serpiente de Gryffindor logró algo más que llamar su atención. Draco, Draco Malfoy estaba sonrojado y al parecer, según Harry, que no quitaba la mirada de Cat ni de Malfoy, el rostro de Malfoy era el lugar ideal para freír un desayuno.

'¡Uuuuuh!' gritó Lavender, señalando a Hagrid y unos seres muy extraños que iban atrás de él, Harry se quedó admirado, esos seres eran realmente extraños, mitad caballos y mitad águila, unos seres que para el moreno eran increíbles.

'¡Hipogrifos!' anunció Hagrid '¿Quién quiere tocarlos?'

Casi nadie aceptó, sin contar a Pansy, que al parecer le llamaba la intención aquellas criaturas y por ende, Robert, que estaba encargado de estar junto a ella todo el tiempo posible, tuvo que ofrecerse también. Harry, al ver el poco interés de la mayoría, se ofreció, Hermione y Ron, como buenos amigos lo imitaron, junto a la pelinegra, Caterine.

'Muy bien, exactamente tenemos seis hipogrifos, así que elijan el que más les guste'

Harry se acercó a un macho que tenía una actitud eminente, de color gris. Ron tomó a uno castaño oscuro y al parecer el más joven. Hermione eligió a uno de color rojizo, como el fuego, al parecer estaba algo confundido al ver a tantos humanos. Pansy tomó a una hembra (según Hagrid) blanca como la luna. Robert escogió el más cercano a la Slytherin, un macho fuerte y negro como la misma noche. Caterine se acercó a uno violeta, parecía ser uno muy estricto y extraño.

'Ahora mírenlos a los ojos, fijamente' les dijo Hagrid 'No parpadeen, eso no les gusta'

Todos se concentraron, esperando no parpadear ni un solo segundo. Pansy se encontraba en completo éxtasis, ante ella se encontraba un ser que consideraba, de alguna forma, similar a ella, pero a la vez perfecto.

'Muy bien, bajen con lentitud sus cabezas… eso es' seguía aconsejando el guardabosque.

En el movimiento para inclinarse, Caterine, vio algo negro en la espesura del bosque prohibido.

'Sirius' susurró, pero había detenidos su inclinación.

El hipogrifo dio un sonido agudo, pero muy silenciosos y le dio un cabezazo a Cat, haciendo que ruede hacia atrás. La joven Serpiente terminó cayendo a los pies de Draco, que la miraba con superioridad.

'Ummm…. mmm…' susurró la pelinegra, lo suficientemente alto para que el Slytherin la oyese 'Auh' le dijo como en un susurró, pero no exactamente de dolor, sino de disfrute al ver la cara de Malfoy, al parecer ese leve color carmesí se había hecho costumbre en el rostro serio de Draco ese día '¿Me ayudas a levantarme?' continuó mientras extendía su brazos, esperando la ayuda de Malfoy 'Ayuda a esta Mestiza, Malfoy' lo había dicho en un tono que sabía que Draco no haría nada más que ayudarla.

Un segundo golpe, Robert Shelter se había distraído y el hipogrifo negro lo había estrellado contra un árbol.

Un tercer golpe, uno amortiguado, esta vez contra Robert, Pansy también había bajado la guardia y fue pateada por su hipogrifo contra el Gryffindor, el cual la recibió entre sus brazos.

'Cat, Robert, Señorita Parkinson ¿Se encuentran bien?' Hagrid regresó a ver a Hermione, Ron y Harry 'Ustedes tranquilos, lo están consiguiendo, no se rindan'

'Ahora me encuentro bien, profesor' contestó Caterine, que estaba muy cerca de Malfoy, bajó su mirada, haciendo que Draco la imitase, y se encontraron observando el cuerpo del otro 'Me encuentro MUY bien' susurró.

'Yo también lo estoy' dijo Pansy 'Shelter me atrapó, profesor'

'Al igual yo' contestó Robert a la mirada preocupante de Hagrid y regresó a ver a Pansy, quien se estaba arreglando uno de sus cabellos negros, aun sentada sobre él.

'Gracias por salvarme Shelter, si no hubiese sido por ti, ahora estaría herida' le dijo mientras se levantaba, de una forma algo coqueta, al parecer dándole celos a Malfoy, que seguía mirando a la pelinegra de Gryffindor.

'Dime Robert, todos lo hacen' ella asintió y le sonrió 'Además, fue un placer ayudarte'

'Entonces dime Pansy' le extendió una mano y lo ayudó a levantarse '¿Qué harás en el almuerzo, Robert?'

'Supongo que comer en mi mesa, Gryffindor y tú en Slytherin, con tu novio, Malfoy' le dijo lo último con pesar.

'Draco no es mi novio' le corrigió moviendo su dedo índice de un lado al otro y guiñándole un ojo.

'Pero eres su prometida' le recordó Robert.

'Eso no significa nada, además, se ve que le interesa más su primer prometida. Así que me encuentro en derecho de hacer amigos' miró a Caterine y retomó su atención a él 'Espero que no les moleste a los de tu mesa que yo coma con ellos, Robert, creo que necesito los apuntes de esta clase que, como veo, ni mis compañeros anotaron'

'Yo tampoco,' susurró con pesar, pero se apresuró a decir 'pero le pediré a Hermione que me preste los suyos, así cuando llegue la hora del almuerzo podrás tomar los míos' se miraron un momento / Tengo una amiga en Slytherin / pensó Robert mientras notaba como Harry, Hermione y Ron se encontraban acariciando a sus hipogrifos, al parecer habían hecho un buen trabajo, regresó a ver a Pansy, la cual tenía perdida su mirada.

'Eres muy galante Robert' le dio un corto beso en la mejilla y le sonrió 'No puedo creer que tengo un amigo en Gryffindor, me van a matar los de mi casa' le dijo divertida.

'Puedes asegurarles que soy Sangre Pura, así no te molestarán. Además, mis abuelos de parte de mi madre eran de Slytherin' le mintió en lo último, a decir verdad su familia siempre había tenido tutores privados o asistido a Internados Mágicos en Occidente.

'¿Ahora quien quiere probar suerte con los hipogrifos?' preguntó Hagrid y para su asombro toda la clase, al ver el éxito de la mayoría, había levantado su mano.

Draco escogió el mismo hipogrifo que había usado Harry, Buckbeak, como lo había llamado Hagrid, inclinó su cabeza ante Draco y este le acarició su pico.

'Esto es muy fácil' decía el Slytherin 'Pero debí darme cuenta, si Potter pudo ¿A que no eres peligroso bestia asquerosa?'

Pansy se había golpeado la frente con su mano, en señal de desapruebo ante lo dicho por su compañero de casa, este comenzó a reír con fuerza.

Sucedió muy rápido, como si tres sables embistieran a Malfoy, las garras de Buckbeak atacaron con fuerza a Draco. Malfoy emitió un grito de dolor y cayó al suelo. Hagrid se lanzó contra el hipogrifo, que al parecer no daba por hecho su trabajo con el Slytherin, y lo ató muy lejos del grupo.

Era impresionante, el cuerpo de Draco se encontraba temblando y su ropa sangraba, la mayoría de Slytherin acudieron a su ayuda y Pansy miró, por primera vez, con decepción a Malfoy y algo de temor a aquellas bestias que le inspiraban respeto, luego reaccionó y corrió al lugar en donde se encontraba Draco, intentándolo ayudar.

'¡Me muero!' gritaba Malfoy con fuerza 'Esa bestia me quiso asesinar'

'No te estás muriendo' le dijo Hagrid 'Alguien venga conmigo para llevarlo a la enfermería'

Draco miró a Pansy, quien se había reunido junto a Robert, esta captó la orden que él le decía y con pesar intentó hablar, pero alguien más se le adelantó.

'Yo… yo voy' dijo Caterine, tanto Harry como Pansy la miraron asombrados, al parecer no era lo que realmente deseaba, pero aun así lo estaba haciendo.

Robert y Pansy abrieron la puerta mientras Hagrid salía con Draco en brazos y Caterine mirando extrañada al _muerto_ de Draco.

'La muerta seré yo' susurró Pansy, mirando el suelo.

'¿Por qué?' le cuestionó Robert.

'Draco me miró de una forma, ordenándome que vaya con él y no la acaté' susurró asustada.

'¿Y por que debes hacerle caso a ese idiota?' preguntó el Gryffindor.

'Es mi deber, como su segunda prometida, acatar sus ordenes' le dijo.

'¡Primer pasará por mi cadáver antes de tocarte!' gritó enérgico y como respuesta tuvo a la frágil Slytherin entre sus brazos.

'Deberían despedirlo' argumentaban los Slytherin, refiriéndose, obviamente, a Hagrid, Pansy se acercó al grupo, pero no dijo nada.

'Pero si toda la culpa la a tenido el estúpido de Malfoy' defendió Ron.

Todos se dirigieron al castillo y se fueron, cada cual a su Sala Común mientras maldecían. Slytherin a Hagrid, Gryffindor a Draco.

Al llegar a la Sala Común de Gryffindor se encontraron con una preocupada Ginny que al verlos se acercó con rapidez, dejando atrás, al parecer, su tarea de Transformaciones.

'¡Ya todos lo saben!' dijo paseando su mirada por la de todos ellos y deteniéndose en Harry.

'¿Saber que?' le preguntó Harry enterrando su mirada en la menor de los Weasley.

'Sobre lo que pasó con Draco Malfoy' le contestó, intentando controlar el color carmesí que deseaba aparecer en su rostro 'Los de Slytherin dicen que e culpa de Hagrid, pero el resto asegura que toda la culpa la tiene Malfoy'

Hermione se quitó la túnica ya que habían prendido la chimenea y como aun era temprano hacía calor, notó que sus amigos posaban su mirada sobre ella, todos pudieron apreciar que la castaña se sonrojaba y bajaba su vista al suelo.

'¿Esto quiere decir que ASÍ es realmente el uniforme de las chicas?' comentó Ron haciendo notar un dejo de decepción.

'Eso quiere decir que Caterine se compró el uniforme y luego creció MUY rápido o cuando se lo compró no había de su talla' comentó también decepcionado Harry que aun miraba a Ginny, debía admitirlo, la hermana de su mejor amigo era muy bonita y crecía con rapidez.

'Ah, ya se de que están hablando' comentó la pelirroja, sin percatarse de la mirada esmeralda que se posaba sobre ella 'ese no es el uniforme de Cat, es mío, yo le dije que le iba a quedar pequeño, ya que ella es más alta, pero no hizo caso y se lo puso, no quiso escuchar cuando le dije que le quedaba más pequeño de lo que me imaginaba a un principio'

'Y yo ya me hacía esperanzas' dijo en tono triste Ron 'ya iba a felicitar a los que decidieron cambiar el uniforme de las chicas' miró a Hermione 'hubiera sido un año tan bonito' continuó 'además que a más de una le hubieran quedado perfecto' concluyó.

'RONALD WEASLEY' gritó Hermione 'ERES UN COMPLETO PERVERTIDO' e intentó ahorcar a Ron, mientras este corría por la Sala Común.

'Pero si solo dije la verdad' comentó Ron, mientras esquivaba un libro que le había lanzado la castaña 'deberías considerarlo un halago' volvió a esquivar algo, que al parecer, por ese color dorado, era un caldero ¿Acaso esta mujer le quería romper la cabeza?

'¿CREES QUE ES DIVERTIDO SENTIR QUE TE MIREN DE ESA FORMA TA… TAN… PERVERTIDA?' gritó Hermione, mientras buscaba su varita entre sus bolsillos y tomaba lo primero que veía para tirárselo al pelirrojo.

Mientras todo esto pasaba, Ginny se había dado cuenta de la forma en que la miraba Harry y se había retirado, _algo_ nerviosa, dejándolo con Robert, el cual ya se estaba perdiendo de vista por la salida de la Sala Común.

'¿A dónde vas?' le preguntó Harry, el aludido regresó a ver.

'Voy a ver a Pansy' comentó como si no fuera nada del otro mundo.

Al parecer si lo era, ya que Ron se detuvo justo antes de intentar saltar un sofá y Hermione no logró frenar a tiempo y cayó sobre él. Hermione sobre Ron; y el pelirrojo, boca arriba en el sofá, aun así miraban a Robert muy extrañados.

'¿Vas a ver a una Slytherin? ¿A la que siempre anda con Malfoy?' comentaron a la vez Harry, Ron y Hermione que permanecía sobre el pelirrojo.

'Si, es mi amiga y no es nada de Draco' y antes de salir recibió los gritos indignados de sus amigos y dijo mirando a Ron y Hermione 'Como que ustedes dos les encanta estar en un sofá JUNTITOS ¿No?' al ver el efecto sobre sus amigos y el intento de Hermione de retirarse de Ron, remató lo dicho con un simple 'Mejor es que vayan a un Motel, debe ser más cómodo y privado' y se fue.

¡PLUM!

Hermione y Ron habían caído del sillón y se miraban en silencio, cuando decidieron decir algo la puerta del cuarto de chicas se abrió.

'¡Hermione!' la voz de incredulidad de Ginny resonó el lugar, se volvió a cerrar la puerta, al parecer la imaginación de la menor de los Weasley había volado más allá de lo en realidad había sucedido.

'Creo que los dejo solos' comentó Harry y subió al cuarto de chicos. Al entrar comenzó a reír, se dirigió a la ventana y vio algo. En lo profundo del bosque prohibido se encontraba algo que él ya había visto antes, su sonrisa desapareció y quiso ver con más atención, el mismo perro que vio la noche en que se fue de la casa de sus tíos lo miraba desde el bosque o por lo menos parecía que lo miraba

'¡Caterine!' escuchó el grito de Hermione, regresó a ver a la puerta, lo más seguro era que Cat había llegado, volvió a mirar por la ventana y el perro había desaparecido.

Decepcionado bajó las gradas del cuarto de chicos y su mirada se poso sobre Cat, la cual aun seguía con el uniforme de Ginny. Caterine lo regresó a ver y le sonrió, mientras notaba que no era el único que la miraba embelesado. Ron, su mejor amigo, también la miraba de la mismo forma o peor.

'Hasme el favor de ponerte mi túnica' le rogó Hermione, mientras se la lanzaba.

'Pero hace calor' intentó refutar.

'¡Solo hazlo!' Cat temió ante la mirada de la castaña y se puso rápidamente la túnica.

'¿Dónde estabas?' le preguntó con curiosidad Harry.

'Cuidando de Draco ¿Por qué?'

'¡Draco Malfoy!' gritaron Hermione, Ron y Harry.

'Si, esta algo extraño, mientras estuve ahí me comentó sobre lo aterrorizante que fue casi morir' comentó mientras subía sus piernas al sofá donde se había sentado ella 'Se quedó con mi túnica, cada vez que me la intentaba poner decía algo para que no lo haga y antes de que me vaya se cubrió con ella' comentó con una leve sonrisa de triunfo.

'Y debes saber porque lo a hecho' le dijo con seriedad la castaña.

'¡Claro que si! Mientras venía me encontré con algunos chicos, uno de Ravenclaw me invitó a almorzar en su mesa y uno de Hufflepuff, de cuarto año, me ha invitado a cenar con él' comentó sonrojada.

'¿Y que les has dicho?' le preguntó Ron.

'Que no podía, que después de comer iba a aprovechar el tiempo libre que me quedaba para estar con Draco'

'No me digas que te creyeron' le dijo Harry extrañado, definitivamente esa era la peor excusa que había escuchado en toda su vida.

'Claro que no' sacó un papel y se los enseñó 'Les tuve que indicar el permiso que tengo de la Madame Pomfrey, la enfermera' comentó la pelinegra.

'Tú y Robert son extraños' susurró Ron.

'Si, ambos interesados por los más peligrosos de Slytherin' dijo Hermione.

'Y tú con alguien que se supone no estarías con él ni muerta' comentó Harry.

'Pues es mi prometido, después de todo, quiera a no, así esta escrito' Caterine se levantó 'Vamos, debemos ir al Gran Comedor, me muero de hambre' y se retiró.

'Extraña, toda ella es rara' expresó Ron 'pero aun apoyo lo de los uniformes' dijo para si.

'Hazme un favor, Weasley' comentó la castaña 'Callate' y salieron.

Harry se quedó en silencio, volvió a recordar al gran perro negro, al Grim, pero luego se despejó la mente, recordó que los partidos de Quidditch estarían prontos de empezar.

Continuará…

N/A: Gracias por leer este capitulo, al rescribirlo, siento como si regresara a la época en que leía el tercer libro y tan solo me enfocaba en los animes, se nota a diez kilómetros de distancia que a muy paralelo al libro, pero como se dan cuenta también muy rápido.

Como es obvio y talvez les moleste, es que he subido el carácter de la mayoría y a su vez algo de picante en esto. En especial con las cosas de Ron, es que yo si que lo adoro COF también creo que parecen más dibujos que personas o talvez más locos de lo que ya son, pero bueno, espero que aun así les guste… díganme, es muy importante para mi que todo esto salga bien o mejor dicho que les agrade.

Adiós.

Y dejen reviuw's, se los agradezco de ante mano

( ) ( ) Gracias por  
( ) ( ) ( ) leer mi  
( ) fic  
( ) ( )


	2. Capítulo 2

La Serpiente de Gryffindor.

Capítulo II

La Sala Común de Slytherin estaba completamente vacía, tan solo una joven, sumergida en sus propios pensamientos se encontraba consiente de todo, era jueves y eso significaba que Draco Malfoy regresaría de la enfermería en cualquier momento, pero ella no quería estar ahí, de seguro que venía con esa pelinegra cualquiera de Viper.

/ Su primera prometida / pensó con pesar la joven, dio un golpe contra uno de los cojines y miró al suelo, sonrió levemente / Por lo menos Robert está conmigo... lastima que aun odie tanto a los Slytherin's como para no entrar aquí y hacerme compañía / movió su cabeza de un lado al otro, apretando sus puños con dureza / ¡No odia a todos los Slytherin's, yo le agrado// tomó el pequeño espejo que se le había quedado a su _amiga_ Amaya, se miró en este, el delineador negro se le había corrido un poco, con cuidado se limpió el exceso y sonrió alegre, pocas veces sonreía de verdad, usualmente tenía esa sonrisa _perfecta_ de las damas importantes y de exhibición.

'¡Pero que estoy diciendo! ¡Yo no soy nada de eso!' se levantó y comenzó a tararear una canción algo triste, la había escuchado en una cajita musical de Draco, le gustaba, parecía que relataba una historia y para ella era la de una joven que fingía para sentirse aceptada, la historia de una cobarde '¡Hasta que llegó alguien y la vio como realmente era!' su voz sonaba más infantil, como si hubiese retrocedido tres o cuatro años atrás, siguió girando y riendo, pero sin dejar de tararear aquella melodía.

Una segunda voz se le unió, una voz masculina, ella mantuvo sus ojos cerrados y continuó girando, conociendo el lugar a la perfección, sin percatarse que aquella voz no era de su imaginación, de verdad él estaba ahí.

Unos brazos la atraparon y ella lentamente abrió los ojos, se encontró con los de Malfoy, quien le sonreía con maldad, ella se asustó y se alejó rápidamente, él continuó acercándose y ella tropezó con uno de los sillones, sentándose, con las piernas flexionadas sobre el lugar en donde usualmente se ponía los brazos.

'Draco…' susurró temerosa, deseo que Robert la ayudase, que estuviese ahí / ¿Pero de que estoy temiendo// pensó, él no era malo, por lo menos no lo era con ella, tan solo hacía cosas que para ella eran divertidas y malvadas a la vez '¿Te encuentras mejor?'

'Sobreviviré' se limitó a contestar, haciéndose el indiferente '¿Acaso te asusté? pero si estabas comportándote de una forma… ¿Cómo decirlo?'

'¿Poco femenina?' le cuestionó la Slytherin 'Creo que si, estaba divirtiéndome como soy ¿No te agrada?' le preguntó desafiante.

'Al contrario, me encanta' le susurró, mientras se le acercaba e inclinaba su cuerpo sobre el de ella 'Te pareces a cierta chica que conozco'

'¿A la Mestiza esa de Viper? Ni se te ocurra mencionarla, por favor. Ya se que ella es más espontánea y todo' le dijo tajante.

'¿Celosa?' le preguntó con algo de emoción, claro, camuflada con superioridad.

'Agradecida, me encontré con un joven Sangre Pura, se llama Robert, es amigo de esa bruja. Digamos que gracias a ella conozco más especimenes'

'Que graciosa, Pansy' y subió a su habitación, algo molesto por la actitud de ella.

Era verdad que era su prometida, la había elegido en ¿segundo o primer año? Si su memoria no le fallaba fue en las vacaciones de primer año, tan solo por que era perfecta, en todo sentido, ella era única, se veía excelente para ser la prometida de un Malfoy, algo que podía adornar, pero en segundo año cambió todo, ella se había convertido en su compañera, era la única que tenía cerebro y a la vez hermosura y seguía siendo perfecta. Claro que nunca le había dicho nada de lo que él pensaba, esa no era una actitud Malfoy, pero si se lo hacía entender, ya la había besado antes, su primer beso fue con ella.

No eran novios, eran como una relación liberar donde ninguno de los dos estaba con otra persona, pero tampoco se besaban muy seguido o expresaban sentimientos. Ella era de él y punto. Pansy era su prometida y eso era lo que contaba para él.

Ahora un sentimiento extraño lo embargaba, era una sensación de querer matar a ese tal _Robert_ que había mencionado ella, pero luego desechó la idea, que mejor que jugar lo mismo que estaba haciendo Pansy. Una Slytherin con un Gryffindor ¿Por qué no UN Slytherin y UNA Gryffindor? Sonaba tentador.

Draco se unió con los demás a la última hora del día, Pociones, se sentó en un lugar algo apartado y esperó al profesor, mientras miraba como Pansy y Robert se sonreían y se hacían señas desde sus mesas, la sangre le comenzó a hervir.

'Este día he decidido hacer un cambio de parejas ya que es la primera clase que tengo en este año' dijo el profesor Snape dirigiéndole una mirada a Harry 'Para separar a las habituales parejas'

'Con tal que no me toque con Draco Presumido Malfoy, seré feliz' dijo en tono alto la compañera de caldero de Hermione, Caterine.

'Pues entonces será su día de suerte, señorita, le tocara hacer el trabajo con el señor Malfoy ¡Ahora!' la pelinegra se levantó desesperada y se puso junto a Draco, mientras sonreía.

'Por lo menos funcionó' le dijo Cat al Slytherin.

'¿Disculpa?' le preguntó Draco.

'Nada, solo trabajemos' le contestó la Gryffindor.

La clase pasó muy tranquila… Corrección, si digiera eso estaría mintiendo, más bien todo fue muy extraño y la mesa donde se encontraban Caterine y Draco, más bien, era todo un caos.

Una vez más Caterine se había quitado la túnica, pero no llevaba el uniforme apretado (es decir, ya le había debuto a la menor de los Weasley, el suyo), pero para compensarlo, su camisa se abría sus cuatro primeros botones y desde cierta distancia se veía el sujetador gris de la pelinegra, Caterine se preocupó mucho cuando el profesor Snape se le acercó y después de mirarla por largo tiempo se limitó a decirle.

'Continue con su trabajo, señorita Viper' y se retiró.

Caterine se alegraba de ese hecho y aun más cuando notó que Draco inventaba cosas para verla. Primero fue por las raíces de margarita para la Solución para Encoger. Luego por los higos y así continuó toda la clase.

Hubo algo más fuera de lo común en esa clase, justo cuando Caterine regresó a ver a Hermione para pedirle un poco de polvo de hada negra alcanzó a oír algo que la dejó algo ruborizada.

'Por lo menos deberías usar el uniforme como Cat, mira que ella no se intimida con facilidad' le dijo el compañero de caldero de la castaña.

'Vale Ron' contestó cansadamente, pero de inmediato tomó un tono furioso al notar que, al parecer, no solo Ron sino Harry y Neville le habían escuchado y la miraban perplejos 'El día en que tú te quites la camisa todo el día de CLASES' se percató del rostro enrojecido del pelirrojo y agregó 'Así que hasta entonces, hazme el favor de Callarte' y el resto del día ambos estuvieron en silencio.

Cuando sonó el timbre todos se levantaron, pero Draco se había demorado. Al salir se encontró con Caterine, ya puesta su túnica.

'Espero que la próxima clase no tiemblen tus manos, Malfoy' le susurró la pelinegra.

'No me provoques, Viper' le dijo con un dejo de furia.

'Pero si eso es lo que más me gusta, Draco, además, debes recordar que esto' señaló a su propio cuerpo 'es solo para tus ojos' le guiñó un ojo 'Nos veremos más pronto de lo que crees'

Y se fue, dejando a un confundido Draco retirarse por los pasillos oscuros.

Una joven miraba el Bosque Prohibido, en ese lugar se sentía el ambiente tenso. Su larga cabellera negra caía sobre sus hombros y cintura, se encontraba en una habitación, con cuatro camas distribuidas con mucha distancia una de la otra.

La joven bruja estaba sentada en el marco de la ventana, perdiendo el tiempo, al parecer, abrazaba un libro con fuerza y sutil esperanza. Sus ojos negros no eran la gran cosa en el lugar que se encontraba, ahí había mucha gente con esa mirada que en otros lugares era inusual, pero sus pupilas no, esas si eran especiales, grises, extrañas y enigmáticas, como ella.

Suspiró mientras dejaba el libro sobre la cama. No se sabía si perdía su mirada sobre el edredón o sobre el mismo libro (_Grandes enigmas de las serpientes y víboras_), se sentía como leyendo un texto que la examinara.

Ella. Caterine Viper, mejor conocida como la Serpiente, pero ahora su nombre era más largo, gracias a ciertos pelirrojos gemelos, para amargura de ella… La Serpiente de Gryffindor, como le decían desde que entró en Hogwarts y fue seleccionada para la Casa de los Leones, se encontraba dividida.

El nombre de sus motivos: Slytherin, el lugar al que pertenecían sus abuelos y familiares de parte de su padre. Posó su mano sobre su cuello y volvió a suspirar. Vio en la ventaba el reflejo de sus ojos negros con aquel centro gris y por un momento sintió que los papeles se intercambiaban. El color gris de sus pupilas se hacía negro y sus ojos oscuros se remplazaban por un gris brillante. No temió, mejor aun, sonrió.

'Mestiza' susurró, era así como a llamaba su _prometido_. Draco Malfoy, dicho así por la familia de su padre, que había propuesto dar su mano al heredero de los Malfoy y este era, sin lugar a duda, Draco.

/ Como lo hubiese deseado tu padre / aun recordaba las palabras de su abuela, cuando la había visitado, a sus nueve años, para informarle de tal compromiso.

De madre bruja y de abuelos por parte de ella muggles era considerada Mestiza. Suspiró, volvió a ver los ojos grises que en realidad no estaban ahí y de la nada, como un rayo, esos mismos ojos se hicieron azul marino, sonrió aun más. Los miró profundamente y tocó el cristal.

Luego la figura del rostro de un mago se formó en la ventana. Caterine se admiró, al parecer realmente tenía buena imaginación. Se fijó más en el cristal y notó la figura de cuerpo completo del chico ¡No podía ser tan solo su imaginación! pero Robert no podía estar en ese lugar, era el cuarto de chicas, aunque…

'¿Robert?' susurró.

'¿Me has llamado?' le contestó el reflejo del cristal. Caterine ahogó un grito y regresó a ver.

La joven bruja sonrió más tranquila, los ojos azul marino se posaron sobre ella, la figura alta del mago seguía ahí, parado, mirándola. Caterine bajo su vista, encontrándose con la ropa del joven, una playera, sin mangas, azul y unos jeans. Los brazos, musculosos. Sus manos, metidas en los bolsillos delanteros de sus jeans. Miró una vez más el rostro y se enfocó en la sonrisa que se posaba en los labios delgados del joven.

'¿Cómo has llegado aquí?' le preguntó interesada, mientras bajaba del marco de la ventaba y se sentaba en su cama.

'Un guardián siempre cuida lo que le han encomendado' le contestó muy serio.

'Quien te oyera pensaría que eres un buscador de Quidditch y que te estuvieras refiriendo a cuidar a una snitch' dijo la joven.

'Tomalo como quieras, Cat' le dijo Robert, mientras se sentaba junto a ella '¿Sigues molesta?' le preguntó con cautela.

'Aunque quisiera, no podría, nunca me molesto contigo de verdad' notó la sonrisa de Robert 'No te hagas ilusiones, me refiero a que le has agradado a Harry y él es el que me interesa en este lugar, debo estar cerca de él en todo momento y como ahora tú estás con él, no podría andar molesta' concluyó.

'Tranquila, pronto terminará esto y lo sabes'

'¿Te diste cuenta que estas en el cuarto de chicas?' le preguntó haciendo que la incómoda conversación cambiase de tema 'para un chico es casi imposible subir, que yo sepa las gradas se convierten en…'

'Un tobogán, lo sé' le contestó 'pero subí en mi escoba ¿Recuerdas?' Caterine asintió, la Nimbus 2 001. Un regalo de los padres de Robert por ingresar a Hogwarts.

'¿No te han visto?' preguntó incrédula.

'No había nadie' se acercó más a ella.

'Sabes que, si alzo algo más la voz y grito _Hay un mago en las habitaciones para chicas_ vendría todo el mundo' le comentó dándose superioridad.

'No lo harías, por lo menos no a mí' le susurró.

'O mejor aun _Un mago de Gryffindor ¡Me quiere violar!_ así te expulsarían de este lugar' le dijo divertida la pelinegra.

'La violación no es de mutuo acuerdo, Cat, recuérdalo' le dijo Robert mientras sonreía.

'¿Acaso dices que yo me dejaría de ti?' le preguntó aun divertida.

'Si te dejas de Draco' y se alejó de ella, algo disgustado.

'¡Yo nunca me dejaría de alguien como ÉL ¡¿Qué te sucede!' le dijo algo molesta.

'Tranquila, que lo he dicho en broma, no te molestes'

'Pues creo que te vas a divertir más con lo que va a pasar en la fiesta de Halloween' le dijo a la vez que se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta, la abría y miraba afuera 'No hay nadie, ahora puedes irte'

'Lo mínimo que pasará en esa fiesta será que acalores a más de uno, con tu atuendo' comentó Robert mientras le guiñaba un ojo antes de salir 'Como lo has hecho toda esta semana en clases de Hagrid'

'Me alegra que Hagrid no lo haya tomado a mal lo que hice' susurró con alegría la pelinegra.

'Pues si no lo hubiera hecho, como es tan amigo de tu madre, le hubiera comentado por una carta y tú estarías castigada hasta los treinta' dijo divertido Robert.

'Es lo que maldigo, como a Hagrid le encantan esos animales raro, no faltaba tiempo para que conociera a mi madre' respiró profundamente y lo miró 'Se acerca nuestra primera salida Hogsmeade, creo que deberé hacerle una visita a los Dursley'

'Tienes a Harry muy vigilado, sabes todo de él' susurró algo molesto el joven, pero luego sonrió 'Ya me imagino lo que pasará ¿Y esta vez si vamos a Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras? Recuerda que Lupin nos hizo faltar ¿Por qué habrá sido?'

'Pues estaban viendo a esos _boggarts_' le dijo como si fuera obvio '¿No crees que sería raro que tu temor más grande sería verte en Azkaban por mi culpa y que yo tema ver a Sirius Black en frente de mi padre, en un duelo donde él gana?' comentó Caterine.

'Nos creerían locos' susurró mientras volvía a sentarse en una de las camas.

'Te dije que te retiraras' dijo molesta la pelinegra, mientras volvía a cerrar la puerta '¿Por qué vas siempre en mi contra?' le preguntó indignada mientras se sentaba junto a él.

'Vamos, no seas exagerada' le susurró al oído, como si temiera que alguien lo oyera 'Adeás, no te hagas, que te encanta que vaya en contra tuyo' y se recostó en la cama.

'Estas en la cama de Hermione, este es el cuarto de brujas de tercer año y tú estas rompiendo las reglas, Robert' le dijo indignada, mientras se levantaba.

'Estas muy equivocada. Estoy en la cama de una amiga, en el cuarto donde duermen la mayoría de mis amigas y estoy queriendo contarte algo' corrigió el joven.

'Entonces dime, que pronto llegará alguien, lo sé'

'Vamos Cat, tan solo le hechas un conjuro y listo, no es para tanto' Cat lo fulminó con la mirada 'Además, lo que te quería decir es que ya invité a Pansy a la fiesta de noche de brujas' dijo con triunfo que solo él se lo creía.

'Pues yo seguiré con mi plan, ya verás como Draco cae ante mi' susurró con maldad.

'Lo dices como si fueras lo suficientemente hermosa como para hacer desmayar a cualquiera' se burló Robert.

'Lo digo como si fuera la única chica de Gryffindor lo suficientemente loca como para ir con nada a la fiesta para hacer que Draco caiga ante mi' miró el brillo pervertido de su amigo '¡Si fuera necesario, idiota!' y se recostó junto a él.

'Lo que falta es que te lo quieras llevar a la cama Caterine… ¿Cat?...' no había respuesta de la joven '¡¿Lo vas a hacer!' le gritó escandalizado, levantándose y mirándola asombrado, ella mientras tanto se reía en silencio.

'Claro que no, recuerda que tengo trece años, solo esperaba ver tu reacción' Caterine comenzó a reír, al igual que Robert, el cual había empezado a hacerle cosquillas 'Bas… Basta… Ro… Ro… Ro…'

'Pareces un carro viejo' se burló entre risas, ella pasó sus piernas por la cintura de él y Robert hundió su rostro en su cuello, sin parar de hacerle cosquillas, así que la pelinegra se mantenía en contracciones y aguantando la risa bajo el peso de este.

Un sonido amortiguado hizo que ambos pararan y mirasen a la persona que estaba en el marco de la puerta.

'¡No en mi cama!' gritó con desesperación Hermione 'Debo hacer un trabajo, al igual que tú, Cat' miró a Robert '¿Tú como llegaste aquí?' el joven miró suplicante a Caterine la cual susurró _es más difícil con ella, conoce mi secreto_ y él se levantó decepcionado.

'Tan solo vine a hacer visita social' y salió de la habitación.

Luego un grito de dolor provino de las gradas y las jóvenes salieron corriendo. Robert, al parecer, había pisado los escalones y se había resbalado.

'Estoy bien' y con rapidez se levantó.

'Que bruto' susurraron.

'¿Trabajamos?' dijo Hermione mientras se sentaba en el nuevo tobogán que las llevaría a la planta baja. Ambas tomaron una de las mesas y se pusieron a revisar sus deberes 'Debemos hacer la tarea de Estudios Muggles'

'¿Pero no se supone que Adivinación y Estudios Muggles están a la misma hora?' preguntó Ron, que estaba haciendo sus deberes de Transformaciones, al parecer ninguna de las brujas los habían visto (a él y a Harry)

'Claro que si' contestó con rapidez Cat 'Pero yo sigo Estudio Muggles, pero de… Cocina, tan solo voy cuando vemos eso, la profesora McGonagall me dejó hacer eso como algo extra'

'¿Y tú, Hermione?' insistió Ron.

'¡Ah! He olvidado sacar el libro de _Conjuros ocultos para hacer frente a Muggles_' y salió corriendo

'Me suena a que no es la única que anda olvidando las cosas' susurró Harry, señalando a una soñadora pelinegra que miraba una de las ventanas más altas de la torre, como si esperase algo.

'Harry ¿Vienes con nosotros a Hogsmeade?' preguntó muy interesada Caterine.

'No… es decir… mis tíos… no la han firmado… pues… entonces no, no voy' concluyó sonrojado.

'¡Genial!' gritó la joven mientras se levantaba.

'¿Cómo se te ocurre decir esas cosas tan tontas, Cat?' le preguntó extrañado Ron.

'No por eso idiota, buen de hecho si, pero yo puedo hacer algo para cambiarlo, Harry'

'¿Cómo?' preguntó extrañado. Y de un salto tuvo a la chica junto a él, muy entusiasmada.

'Como mi madre viaja tanto por América, a veces me deja en ciertos lugares, muy lejos de ella y como no suelen haber chimeneas en medio del bosque… pues conseguí un permiso para Aparecerme y caduca en una semana, creí que podía usarlo para ayudarte. Es un permiso tan poderoso que hasta puedo hacerlo dentro de Hogwarts'

'¿Aparecerte?' preguntó extrañado Harry.

'¡Puedes hacerlo! ¿Pasaste el examen? ¡Que envidia!' gritó Ron.

'Harry' comenzó a explicar Caterine 'Aparecerse es cuando puedes ir de un lago a otro así' trono sus dedos 'de rápido, te daré un ejemplo, iré a la casa de tus tíos para que te den el permiso' se levantó y desapareció ante sus ojos

'¿Crees que lo logre?' preguntó Harry con ansias, poder ir a Hogsmeade era lo que más deseaba hacer, estar en un lugar con sus amigos y sin profesores molestos.

'Usualmente necesitas saber el lugar en donde te vas ha Aparecer ¿Cat conocerá tu casa?' preguntó el pelirrojo, pero ninguno supo la respuesta.

Tuvieron que esperar unos quince minutos de los cuales, a los diez, Hermione llegó y le explicaron todo. La joven no se encontraba muy entusiasmada con la idea de que Caterine desapareciera del colegio sin permiso de Dumbledore, pero Ron la calmó.

En ese momento llegó Caterine, en su mano derecha llevaba un papel.

'¿Lo has conseguido?' le preguntó el moreno emocionado.

'Tuve que asustarlos, decirles que si podía usar magia contra ellos y por último susurré tonterías contra tu _querido_ primo y tus tíos me dieron el permiso'

Harry tomó el pedazo de papel y temblando lo leyó en voy alta, la letra se veía temblorosa y casi no se entendía.

Yo, Vernon Dursley, autorizo a mi sobrino Harry Potter

ha asistir a Hogsmeade los días que se de aquellas salidas.

Con todo el poder que tengo sobre mi sobrino:

Vernon Dursley.

Terminaba con una firma que más bien parecía un garabato, haciendo que Harry riese al imaginar a su tío lleno de miedo y escribiendo presurosamente.

'Esto es asombroso, Cat, gracias' le dijo el moreno y la abrazó con fuerza.

'Harry, si me quieres agradecer hazme un GRAN favor' le suplicó la pelinegra mientras se soltaba del mago 'invita a Ginny al baile que se organiza por Halloween' le rogó, Ron miró a su amigo con la boca abierta.

'Pero, Cat, yo…' intentó decir el moreno, muy sonrojado.

'¿No quieres ir con ella?' le preguntó extrañada.

'¡No es eso!' alzó la voz, pero la volvió a bajar 'Es que… ya lo hice'

'¿Qué?' preguntaron todos admirados.

'¿Cómo? Es decir' se apresuró a decir Hermione 'sin un empujoncito nunca lo hubieras hecho... yo creía que te seguía gustando Cho Chang' le dijo extrañada, pero este negó rápidamente.

'Ah… es decir que para eso hablaste con ella a solas después de eso' en el rostro de Robert se dibujó una Gran sonrisa.

'¿Después de que?' preguntaron desesperadas Cat y Hermione.

'Después de… pues…' pero Harry no dijo nada.

'Las vimos transformar el vestido de Ginny en uno muy… ya saben' dijo Ron, pero miró a Harry indignado 'No sabía que le habías pedido ir contigo'

'No me digas que vieron nuestra practica de cambio de ropa' dijo con un tono molesto Hermione.

'Si y por lo menos yo vi lo que te vas a poner… espero que no cambies de decisión' le susurró Ron a Hermione la cual abrió los ojos como platos y miró a Caterine.

'¡Toda la culpa es tuya, Viper!' gritó Hermione mientras se sonrojaba 'Tú convenciste a Dumbledore para hacer una fiesta de disfraces en vez del banquete común' se desahogó.

'No te hagas, que te gustó la idea, pero bueno' Caterine miró a Harry 'es decir que tus ojitos se hicieron ilusiones al ver lo que llevaría Ginny, mira tú, y eso que no se lo puso' observó a Hermione y Ron 'pues parece que a ustedes de LEY les _toca_ ir juntos' comentó.

'¿Qué?' gritaron ambos.

'La regla es ir en parejas, así que no podemos romperla'

'Enonces ustedes irán también en pareja' dijo con tono burlón el pelirrojo a Cat y Robert.

'No, ella ira con Malfoy y yo con Pansy' explicó Robert.

'Pero talvez intercambiemos en media fiesta' susurró Cat para que tan solo la oyera Robert.

'¡Ustedes si que son extraños!' y Ron comenzó a recoger sus cosas, pero miró a Harry 'Por cierto, Potter, una cosa es que lleves a mi hermana al baile y otra que te sobre pases con ella ¡No querrás ni imaginarlo!' el moreno se estremeció.

'Yo termino de hacer esto y me voy a descansar' cambió de tema la castaña.

Crookshanks saltó con destreza al regazo de Hermione. Una araña muerta y grande colgaba de su boca.

'¿Tiene que comerse eso AQUÍ?' preguntó Ron molesto.

'Hola Crookshanks' dijo Caterine, mientras lo miraba fijamente, luego miró a su lado derecho y atrapó una araña de patas largas entre sus manos y se la enseñó al gato, el cual tan solo la aplastó y un poco para comérsela después 'Eres un Gran Cazador' felicitó.

'Pensé que no te agrada ese gato, creí que estabas de parte de Scabbers' opinó Ron.

'Soy neutral' comentó Cat mientras acariciaba al gato.

'Pues no te he visto tratar a Scabbers' señaló el bolsillo que estaba sobre su pecho 'de esa forma'

'¡Bravo Crookshanks! ¿Lo has atrapado tú solo?' interrumpió Hermione.

El gato masticó la primera y sin tragársela comió la otra, mirando profundamente a Ron.

'No lo sueltes, Scabbers esta durmiendo en mi bolsillo' susurró Ron.

Continuaron la conversación y cuando Hermione y Caterine se preparaban para ir a su cuarto…

'¡Maldición!' Crookshanks saltó sobre Ron y le clavó sus garras, comenzando a destrozar la ropa del pelirrojo '¡DEJAME ENDEMONIADO ANIMAL!'

La rata salió corriendo del bolsillo de Ron y Crookshanks salió atrás de ella.

'¡Crookshanks! ¡Alto!' gritó Caterine.

Harry dudaba que fuera a pasar algo, pero para su admiración el gato se detuvo, regresó a ver a Cat y ronroneo.

'Eso es, tranquilo' y cuando se preparaba para lanzarse sobre el gato, este salió corriendo en dirección contraria a Cat, siguiendo a Scabbers 'Que extraño…'

La rata se ocultó bajo una vieja cómoda y Crookshanks saltó contra ella, intentando atraparla. Hermione y Ron se apresuraron sobre él. La castaña cogió al gato por el lomo y lo levantó. Ron tomó a su rata.

'¡Mirala! ¡Esta en los huesos! ¡Esa asustada!' le gritó mientras le enseñaba a Hermione el animal en el rostro.

'¡Todos los gatos cazan cosas! ¡Entre ellas roedores! ¡Comprende!' se defendió Hermione.

'¡Scabbers estuvo aquí primer!' gritó mientras subía las gradas molesto '¡Y está enferma, debes considerarla!' y se fue muy molesto.

Los regimenes de seguridad en Hogwarts subían con el pasar del tiempo. Gracias a la amenazaba de que Sirius Black había atacado el colegio y por el hecho de que el cuadro de la Señora Gorda estuviera destruido, sin contar que por una temporada durmieron en el Gran Comedor y posteriormente se puso el cuadro de Sir Codogan ante la entrada de Gryffindor.

'Todo va de Guatemala a Guatepeor' aseguró Robert, cuando por fin pudo regresar a su cama en la Torre de Gryffindor.

Lo que le alegraba a Harry es que en esos momentos tenía más amigos que antes y los conocía cada vez más, por fin sabía los motivos por los cuales Cat y Robert conocían a Hagrid (ya que él era amigo de la madre de la pelinegra) y a su vez también se enteró por que eran muy cercanos a Lupin (al parecer la madre de Caterine era amiga del profesor desde joven -habían sido amigos cuando estudiaron en Hogwarts- además de que compartían la misma casa, Gryffindor, y posteriormente la madre de Caterine le pidió a Lupin que sea el tutor de magia de Cat desde que ella cumplió ocho años y eso explicaba la llegada paralela del profesor con aquellos dos jóvenes (como Lupin fue a Hogwarts a educar, al parecer Caterine y Robert entraron para continuar las clases con él))

Harry de vez en cuando se preocupaba por la amenaza de Sirius Black, pero rápidamente se le iba olvidando, siempre por las mismas razones. Sí no era Caterine molestado a todos, era Hermione persiguiendo, junto a Ron, a Crookshanks; o Robert jugando bromas por toda la Sala Común. Luego de la decisión final para el partido de Quidditch contra Slytherin, Oliver reunió al equipo.

'No jugaremos contra Slytherin' anunció a todos 'sino contra Hufflepuff'

'¿Por qué?' preguntaron todos.

Oliver contó los falsos motivos de la casa de las serpientes (según ellos Draco estaba aun mal por su _encuentro con la muerte_ en las garras del hipogrifo) y a su vez les dijo cual era la causa real (Con un clima tan peligroso no habían practicado lo suficiente). En otras noticias, les comunicó el ingreso de un nuevo buscador de Hufflepuff, Cedric Diggory (Y como habían dicho las chicas (Angelina, Katie y Alicia): el apuesto, alto, fuerte y callado, Cedric)

Ahora Harry tenía más problemas, debía practicar contra Hufflepuff y su Adonis (el apelativo no lo había creado él, sino Cat) buscador…

Llego el día del partido, Harry debía admitirlo, era difícil practicar en plena lluvia, no podía ver nada, el agua caía sobre sus lentes y no lo dejaba ver. Seguido de un trueno, la Señora Hooch pidió tiempo muerto para que los equipos desarrollaran una estrategia ante el mal tiempo.

'¿Cuánto vamos?' preguntó un congelado Harry.

'Cincuenta puntos a nuestro favor, pero sino atrapamos la snitch esto durará para siempre' le contestó Oliver.

'Con esto' Harry tomó sus gafas 'No podré encontrarla aunque se me posase sobre la nariz'

En ese momento Hermione y Caterine llegaron corriendo al lugar en donde se encontraba el equipo.

'Prestame tus lentes, Harry' le dijo Cat, al entregárselos, sacó su varita y susurró '_Impervius_' miró al equipo 'Repelente de agua' y ambas dieron una gran sonrisa a Oliver. Este las abrazo a las dos.

'Gracias, gracias, gracias' Oliver se separó y miró a Caterine 'Creo que te voy a besar'

'¡No!' gritó asustada Caterine, mientras se ponía detrás de Hermione 'Yo se que quieres agradecer a alguien, así que te la presento: Hermione Granger. Soltera y disponible. Ella fue la de la idea'

'¡Tampoco necesito un beso, gracias!' le advirtió.

'¡Se acabó el tiempo muerto!' anunció la Señora Hooch '¡Suban a sus escobas!' y todo el equipo regresó al juego.

Era verdad. Aunque estaba helado, veía bien, como la tormenta se hacía cada vez más poderosa, Harry empezó a buscar con desesperación, dio una vuelta para regresar a la mitad del campo y lo vio. Frente a él se encontraba: El Grim.

Algo pasaba, Harry temblaba, sus manos se resbalaban del palo de la escoba y comenzó a tambalearse. Caterine miró en dirección a donde Harry tenía clavada su mirada y también lo vio.

'Sirius' susurró mientras se levantaba y corría a la parte inferior de las gradas.

'¿Caterine, a donde vas?' gritó Robert, pero la joven no respondió.

/ Sirius / pensaba con anhelo Caterine, mientras corría a la dirección en donde estaba el gran perro negro / Ahora veremos / sacó su varita / Todo este tiempo he deseado verte y ahora te tengo frente a mi /

La pelinegra escuchó un grito desesperado, regresó a ver y su cuerpo tembló. Dementores, más de los que podía contar, rodeando a Harry, este perdía el conocimiento deprisa. Caterine regresó a ver donde se suponía estaba el perro, pero ya no había nada. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas al campo de juego.

'¡Harry!' gritó con desesperación, pero en ese momento lo vio caer. Su varita se enfocó en los dementores, ahora iban por ella. Se detuvo por un momento, en su mente pasó la idea de huir, pero vio a Harry caer, debía ayudarlo y comenzó, una vez más, a correr.

Un viento helado recorrió su cuerpo, punzadas de dolor se enfocaban sobre su pecho. Levantó la mirada, ahora los dementores estaban sobre ella.

Oyó gritos, era ella. Ella estaba gritando. Ante su cuerpo, estaba Sirius Black, encerrado en una celda, con ella. Moría, ante sus ojos Black moría. Cayó de rodillas y lloró.

_/ Aléjate… Caterine, aléjate de él… ven con tu madre… apártate de ese hombre… Sirius, deja a Caterine… /_

Miró al lugar en donde provenía esa voz, era su madre, frente a ella, estaba llorando, regresó a ver a Sirius, estaba frente a ella, a su madre, quien aun susurraba incoherencias.

_/ Ya has hecho demasiado… déjanos… deja a Caterine… aléjate de mí… tu mataste a mi esposo… déjanos… ¡No//_

Caterine estaba inmóvil y su madre estaba muerta. Sirius, frente a ella y ante sus manos, tenía a su padre. Black había matado a su padre, a un ex mortífago. Cat lloró con fuerza y vio al acecino y le gritó.

/ '_¡Él ya no es un mortífago!... ¿Por eso lo mataste?... ¿Por qué ya no servía a tu Señor?... ¿O por que tenía lo que más amabas? ¡A mi madre!' /_

Sirius sonrió y le habó mientras él también moría.

_/ 'Esto tan solo es una pesadilla y lo sabes Cat… la verdad ¿Por qué huyes de la verdad?… ¿Me temes por lo que hice?... Temes a lo que hice... temes saber la verdad… temes saber quien realmente soy y porque hice todo lo que he hecho…' /_

Caterine no escuchaba, ante ella vio como mataron a su padre, mejor dicho, como ELLA sabía que habían matado al hombre que hubiese llamado padre. Estaba muerta. Su padre, su única familia, estaba muerta y ahora Black moría ante ella. Estaba sola, ya no tenía nada, sin padres, sin seres que la amen, sola

Harry se despertó, estaba acostado en una cómoda cama en la enfermería y ante él estaban Ron, Hermione y Robert; miró a su derecha y ante él estaba todo el equipo de Quidditch de su casa.

'¿Qué pasó?' preguntó angustiado.

'Te caíste, fueron unos…' Fred se detuvo un momento, pensativo '¿Veite metros?'

'Casi te matas' comentó Robert.

Asintió abatido, lo notaba, su mente entendió los motivos por los cuales se encontraba en esa cama. Había sido los dementores, pero recordó algo, Caterine corría a él antes de perder el conocimiento.

'¿Dónde esta Cat?' preguntó.

Silencio. Robert señaló la cama junto a él, la cortina estaba abierta y la vio, estaba temblando y sudando.

'Los dementores la atacaron aun más de lo que habían hecho contigo' susurró Hermione 'Aun no despierta'

Maldición. ¿Por qué le pasaba esas cosas? No entendía los motivos por los cuales su vida se limitaba a desastre tras desastre, ahora, una amiga estaba temblando, convulsionando, por querer ayudarlo.

Después de eso, Madame Pomfrey sacó a todos del lugar y Harry se sentó sobre la cama y observó a Caterine, estaba hablando dormida, se levantó para oírla, le dolía todo, pero por lo meno se enteraría de lo que le pasaba a la pelinegra.

'Mama… ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué murió?' susurraba

/ ¿Murió// Se dijo Harry / ¿Quién murió//

'¿Por qué te fuiste, papá?... ¿Por qué?'

Su padre. Si, ella le había comentado sobre su padre para estar a mano, después de todo, ella sabía todo lo que había sucedido con los padres de él. El padre de Caterine fue un mortífago, servía a Voldemort, pero renunció. Un punto más para odiar a la mano derecha de Voldemort. Sirius Black. Enfocó su mirada sobre la pelinegra y volvió a escuchar.

'Harry… Harry…' lo estaba llamando en sueños 'El Grim… él es… los dementores… él…' Harry se desesperó ¿Black y los dementores? ¿De que se trataba lo que intentaba decir Caterine? 'A nosotros nos atacan… los dementores… por Black… nosotros tenemos que ver con el pasado de Black… él es…' Harry se acercó más, faltaba poco para tocar la mejilla de la pelinegra con su nariz.

Un ruido. Alguien se acercaba. Volvió a su cama de un salto. Miró a Caterine, seguía hablando dormida, pero él no podía escuchar nada, era apenas susurros, talvez gritos en sus sueños ¡Como deseo saber cual era el motivo por el que los dementores los atacaron a ambos! A ella. Más que todo deseaba saber porque casi la matan. Caterine se había hecho parte de él, sentía por ella algo extraño, un sentimiento que es normal, pero que por algún motivo él no había podido experimentar. Los pasos se hicieron más cercanos, Harry cerró un poco los ojos y aparentó estar dormido.

La puerta se abrió.  
La puerta se cerró.

Una sombra se extendía en la enfermería. Era un chico y se acercaba a la cama de la pelinegra. La sombra observó al moreno por un momento, este aparento que aun seguía soñando. La sombra se acercó a Caterine. Fue en ese momento que supo quien era. Robert. Su amigo, sacudía a Caterine y esta despertó de un salto, sentándose y mirando a Robert.

'¡Black!' gritó Caterine como si deseara buscarlo en ese lugar '¿Dónde está?' le preguntó al joven, este negó con la cabeza y se sentó frente a ella. Harry los miró, aun manteniendo sus ojos algo cerrados.

'Has silencio, preciosa' susurró mientras señalaba a Harry 'lo puedes despertar' Caterine asintió.

'Perdoname' lo abrazó con fuerza y comenzó a llorar, Harry lograba oír algo de lo que decía 'Black… él estuvo en el partido. Estaba vigilando a Harry. Esos dementores casi lo matan' susurraba mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Harry notó como Robert la abrazaba con más fuerza.

'Casi te matan a ti y eso es más importante para mí, casi me muero al verte rodeada de los dementores, pensé que morirías' la abrazó contra su pecho 'No me vuelvas a hacer eso'

¡Un momento! ¡Detengan el mundo! La mente de Harry parecía haber estado en shock. ¿Robert y Caterine eran…? bueno… no es que le importara… ¿Eran novios?... ¿Por qué nadie se lo había dicho antes? ¿Por qué Caterine no le había comentado nada al respecto? Y más importante ¿No se suponía que Cat quería tener algo con Draco y Robert con Pansy? ¿Por qué no entendía nada? Ya le iba a doler la cabeza, lo sabía.

'¿Estas bien?' susurró Robert.

'Si y él también' señaló a Harry 'Mi tesoro se encuentra a salvo' susurró, con un tono que Harry reconoció como el que usaba Ron ante Ginny cuando se preocupaba por ella… con el mismo sentimiento que él expresaba por aquella traviesa y extraña pelinegra, pero a la vez muy diferente… ¿Por qué?

'Y el mío también' susurró Robert, recogió el cabello que caía sobre el rostro de la joven '¿Necesitas energía?'

'Si, aun estoy temblando' contestó con alegría Cat.

Harry nunca esperó ver algo así en su vida, no supo como aun se mantenía en silencio. Robert había sacado una navaja (quien sabe de donde) y posteriormente se alzó la manga de su camisa, clavó el arma sobre su brazo.

La sangre. La delicada sangre fluía por la herida de Robert y Caterine se inclinaba sobre ella, para beberla, depositó sus labios sobre el brazo de Robert y como si se tratase de una copa de vino, bebió, saciando su sed y recuperando fuerzas. Harry tembló ¿Qué demonios pasaba? ¿Acaso Caterine tenía tendencias de vampira? La pelinegra nunca había mencionado que su preferencia ante la sangre. Cuando Harry reaccionó, Cat tan solo lamía la herida y se sacaba la comisura de sus labios con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

'¿Te encuentras mejor?' le preguntó Robert, al parecer no le dolía el corte que él mismo se había causado.

'Si, ahora recuerdo por que eres mi guardián, te preocupas por mi salud y siempre estas conmigo' comentó Caterine mientras se recostaba en la cama 'Espero no estarte quitando mucha energía' dijo con algo de tristeza.

/ ¿Energía// La cabeza del moreno iba a explotar / ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí//

'Tú mismo lo has dicho, soy tu guardián y como tal debo velar por ti hasta que te encuentres con Black y…' pero su voz se había apagado. Caterine tomó su mano y la besó con cariño.

'Gracias, lo haré, no te preocupes' susurró mientras miraba al moreno 'Protegeré a Harry como si fuera lo más importante de mi vida'

Si Harry no había entendido antes, ahora era menos. Caterine bebía sangre. Robert era su guardián y ¿Ella lo protegería? ¿De quien? ¿De Voldemort o de Black?

'Y yo haré lo mismo contigo' se acercó a ella, su rostro se fue perdiendo en la cercanía del de ella. Harry palideció por un momento. No podía saber lo que pasaría a continuación y esa sensación no era de su agrado.

'Espera' susurró la joven, Robert se volvió a sentar y Cat hizo lo mismo. La pelinegra miró a Harry 'Has despertado, Harry'

Silencio. Caterine había averiguado que estaba despierto ¿Ahora que pasaría?

La pelinegra se levantó y se dirigió a la cama donde Harry estaba, este no se pudo mover, mientras la joven se arrodillaba y lo miraba a los ojos. Una contemplación profunda, directa a sus ojos. Una mirada penetrante se clavó sobre los ojos esmeralda casi cerrados, pero lentamente estos también se abrieron y observaron a Caterine.

'¿Estas bien?' le preguntó la pelinegra, mientras se acercaba a Harry 'Dejame ver' el moreno ahogó un grito. Caterine había sacado su lengua y la movía con rapidez, le recordó a una víbora de verdad. Sintió como lentamente tocaba sus mejillas. Volvió a meter su lengua y sonrió 'Tan solo algo de frió, pero no es nada grabe'

'¿Quién realmente eres tú?' preguntó Harry. Ya no podía esperar más, esa joven había hecho demasiadas cosas extrañas en una noche como para pasarlas desapercibidas '¿Por qué has bebido sangre? ¿Qué es eso de _energía_ que a dicho Robert?' tenía más preguntas, pero comenzó a buscar su varita. No estaba, debía estar junto a su ropa y esta estaba en una silla frente a su cama.

'¿Quién soy realmente?' repitió Caterine 'Soy una Viper, una víbora o mejor dicho esa actitud es un regalo de la familia Viper. Habilidad de víbora o serpiente ¿Por qué crees que me decían serpiente?' comentó con un tono divertido 'Has preguntado sobre el hecho de que bebo sangre, pues, Harry tienes razón, deberías saberlo desde hace mucho tiempo, eres mi amigo, mi tesoro' repitió profundamente 'Mis energías se pierden con más facilidad, es por Sirius Black, mi cuerpo necesita encontrarse con él y como todas mis fuerzas se enfocan en saber donde esta su paradero, eso me debilita, lo único que me devuelve mi energía y magia es la sangre de mi guardián' notó como Harry miraba a Robert y luego a ella 'Exacto, Robert es mi guardián, el me protege, no deja que nada pase y me da su sangre cuando es necesaria, pero eso es muy rara vez, desde que se que Black está cerca y que él mismo quiere hacerse ver, mi cuerpo descansa, pero esos dementores me dejaron débil' sonrió 'creo que eso responde todas tus preguntas'

'¿Por qué me llamas _tesoro_?' inquietó Harry, por alguna extraña razón deseaba confiar en ella.

'Pues porque lo eres' rió en voz alta 'esta bien. Te digo tesoro porque Black desea matarte y lo sabes, pero lo que no sabes es que él fue el que mató a mi padre ante los ojos de mi madre cuando estaba embarazada de mi' Robert se levantó y se sentó junto a ella, en el suelo, y pasó un brazo por su hombro 'Creo que lo mató por que dejó a su Señor, a Voldemort' miró a Robert y luego a Harry 'O talvez porque Sirius Black amaba a mi madre. Si Voldemort no hubiese existido, él estaría casado con ella'

'Cat…' Harry se sentía arrepentido, había desconfiado de su amiga, una amiga que sufrió, al igual que él, por culpa de Black.

'Descuida' le consoló 'Estoy bien, debí decírtelo, tranquilo' le dedicó una gran sonrisa 'Además' se apartó y lo miró fijamente 'tan solo debo contarle a Ron y Ginny, y todos lo sabrán, ellos son mis amigos, pero no he tenido oportunidad. Hermione se enteró porque vio algo parecido a lo acabas de ver' suspiró 'la diferencia es que casi me mata con un conjuro' los tres rieron.

'Creo que mejor me voy' comentó Robert 'ustedes deben descansar y ahora mismo le contaré a Ron y al amanecer a Ginny' notó como el moreno y la pelinegra lo miraban extrañados 'es que Ron se despertó cuando me preparaba para venir acá y me esta esperando para que le comente como están ustedes' se acercó a Caterine y le dio un beso en la mejilla y con la mano le hizo una señal de adiós a Harry.

Se cerró la puerta. Harry se levantó y miró a Cat.

'Tú y Robert… son… bueno… ¿novios?' le preguntó.

'¡Claro que no!' exclamó Caterine 'Tan solo somos buenos amigos'

'¿Y esa forma de besarte, con tanto cariño?'

'Así se despide la gente en América del Sur, si realmente te agrada o aprecias a esa persona, le das un sonoro beso' comentó la pelinegra.

'Desearía vivir ahí' ambos rieron. Cat se dirigió a su cama y se acostó '¿Y la forma en que se preocupa por ti?'

'Ya deberías suponerlo. Es porque él es mi guardián, me debe proteger. Te lo aseguro, tan solo somos bueno amigos' sonrió a Harry 'Como tú y Ginny'

'Mejor duérmete' le dijo algo sonrojado.

Harry agradeció a Merlín que Caterine no lo viera en la oscuridad, porque notaría que estaba sonrojado / ¿O si puede// Se aferró a la idea de que no pudiera.

'Hasta mañana, tesoro' y ambos cayeron dormidos.

Una semana más, una larga y aburrida semana, bueno, sin contar por las salidas al pueblo que si eran muy divertidas. Ahora que todos sabían el secreto de Caterine y Robert habían quedado en un acuerdo.

Harry estudiaría para defenderse de los dementores mientras Caterine y Robert vigilaban el lugar para saber donde se escondía Black (pero obviamente esto no lo sabía Lupin ni ningún profesor). Hermione y Ron se encerraban horas y horas en la biblioteca para examinar más sobre lo que indicaban los libros sobre Black o lugares donde se pueda esconder.

'Buen, hasta ahora sabemos que Black argumento que no fue él quien mató directamente a todas esas personas' comentó Hermione mientras desayunaba, no deseaba mencionar a los padre de Harry y Caterine 'pero aun así aceptó la condena'

'Pues nosotros hemos buscador por todas partes y no sabemos donde se puede esconder' comentó Cat decepcionada 'Y eso que hemos usado el mapa del merodeador'

'Pero eso solo demuestra que no esta en los terrenos de Hogwarts' confirmó Ron.

'¿Y como esta Scabbers?' preguntó Harry, mientras terminaba de beber su jugo de naranja.

'Pues aun muy asustado' miró a Hermione con rencor 'Ese gato lo a tenido en constantes miedos desde que se conocen'

'¡Es verdad!' Caterine se había levantado, buscó con la mirada a Ginny y la llamó por señas, cuando esta estuvo cerca miró a Hermione '¡Esta noche es la fiesta de disfraces por Halloween!' Las dos chicas también se levantaron.

'Casi lo olvido' comentó Ginny.

'Y yo que pensaba que hoy teníamos clases normales' finalizó Hermione.

Ya que Cat convenció al profesor Dumbledore de hacer una fiesta de disfraces, este ofreció ese día como un día libre, después del desayuno comenzarían los arreglos del Salón y el almuerzo sería llevado a cada Sala Común para que comiencen ahí, pero sería poco, ya que también habría un banquete.

'¿Cómo van a ir disfrazados?' preguntó Caterine a los chicos.

'Pues…' comenzó Harry.

'…. nosotros…' continuó Robert,

'… no sabemos' terminó Ron.

Las chicas se miraron entre ellas, susurraron algo y regresaron a ver a los chicos con una sonrisa malvada. Ginny tomó a Harry, Hermione a Ron y Caterine a Robert; y los llevaron, entre gritos y forcejeos, a la torre de Gryffindor. Al llegar a la Sala Común y al ver que casi nadie estaba ahí, las chicas soltaron a los magos.

'¿Por qué nos han traído aquí?' preguntó Ron.

'¡Aun no terminábamos de desayunar!' continuó Robert.

'¡Esto es un secuestro!' finalizó Harry.

Las jóvenes intercambiaron miradas.

'Ginny, sube a ver si en las habitaciones de tercer año de brujas hay alguien' Ginny asintió 'Hermione, ve a la entrada y cerciórate de de nadie venga' la castaña acató lo dicho por su amiga.

'¿Qué van a hacer?' preguntó extrañado Harry.

'Ya verán' cuando vio que sus amigas estaban en sus lugares tomó la mano de Ron 'toma la mano de Harry' por un momento no hizo caso '¡Ahora!' eso bastó para que lo hiciera 'Harry, tú toma la mano de Robert' inmediatamente lo hizo 'Ahora rodéenme y mírenme fijamente' los tres magos cumplieron lo dicho por la joven. De los ojos de Caterine salió un rayo negrusco que chocó contra las pupilas de los jóvenes 'Pueden soltarse' y lo hicieron. Caterine tronó su lengua tomó la mano de Harry 'Ahora, despreocúpate, deja tu mente en blanco' comenzó a acercarse a las gradas que llevaban al cuarto de las chicas. Harry intentó decir algo, pero ella se le adelantó 'Subieré un escalón' lo hizo 'y ahora quiero que no mires abajo por ninguna circunstancia' Harry asintió. Caterine comenzó a subir y el moreno se elevó unos centímetros en las gradas hasta llegar al interior del cuarto de chicas y bajó. La pelinegra volvió a salir y descendió las gradas, tomó la mano de Ron 'Igual tú'

Hizo lo mismo con Robert.

Cuando todos estaban en el cuarto, Hermione realizó un conjuro contra la puerta y esta se cerró con seguro.

'¿Para que nos han secuestrado?' preguntó nervioso Robert.

'Para su ropa, mejor dicho, sus disfraces' comentó Caterine.

'Bueno, bueno, lo primero será ver de que los disfrazamos' comentó Hermione, chasqueó los dedos y miró a todos 'Ya se como' sacó su varita 'ustedes también' les dijo a la brujas 'Ahora' apuntó a los chicos 'quiero que se metan en el baño de chicas, se saquen la ropa' notó la mirada asustada de los chicos 'pero se quedan en ropa interior y se ponen nuestras batas de baño para poder practicar los conjuros textiles'

'¿Practicar?' repitió Ron con temor '¿Acaso no están 100 seguras de que funcionará esto?'

'Es que…' titubeó Ginny '…no estamos muy seguras, hemos practicado, pero aun no lo dominamos a la perfección'

'¿Y AUN ASÍ LO VAN A HACER?' gritaron los tres magos.

'Claro, si es seguro hacer ese tipo de conjuros' comentó Hermione.

'Así que ¡Al baño!' gritó Caterine apuntando a los chicos 'Se demasiados maleficios como para no intentarlos'

Rápidamente los tres jóvenes ingresaron al baño casi corriendo, dejando ver su gran temor.

'¡Descuiden!' gritó Ginny '¡No veremos más de lo que vimos el primer día de clases!' las tres chicas rieron.

'Esto va a ser divertido' comentó Hermione, mientras se acostaba, boca arriba, en su cama.

'Sin contar que podremos detallar cosas' susurró Ginny.

'¿Te refieres a detalles corporales?' dijo Caterine con un tono pícaro '¡A Ginny le gustó lo que vio de Harry la vez que estuvimos en los baños de los chicos!' era un tono algo infantil '¡Ginny esta imaginando cositas degeneradas para su edad!' más bien, era un tono completamente infantil.

'¡Callate!' gritó la pelirroja, muy sonrojada '¡Solo digo lo que piensan ustedes!'

'¿Nosotras?' dijeron a la vez las aludidas.

'No se hagan las desentendidas, que ese papel no les queda'

'Bueno, la verdad es que más de uno si esta bonito' Cat rió un poco 'los tres están más que bonitos'

'Si vamos a ser sinceras' dijo Hermione 'nunca pensé que bajo esos uniformes habían semejantes cuerpos' miró a sus amigas, esperando que la miraran mal, pero ellas tan solo asintieron.

'Y fíjate que tan solo tienen 13 añitos' susurró Ginny mirando a la puerta.

'Ya me los imagino a los 14 o 16' comentó Cat 'serían tan…'

'perfectos' completaron las otras dos.

'Ellas están locas' comentó Robert, mientras se quedaba en un bóxer corto gris 'parecen secuestradoras profesionales. Nadie sabe que estamos aquí'

'Parecen Violadoras profesionales' corrigió Ron '¡Niéguenlo! Parece que nos van a violar'

'Te lo repito, Ron, la violación no es de mutuo acuerdo' le recordó Harry mientras se despojaba de la última prenda y se quedaba en un bóxer holgado negro.

'¡Lo dices por mi hermana, Potter!' dijo al principió en un tono de burla, luego lo miró a los ojos '¡Cuidado con tocarla! ¡Pedazo de degenerado!' advirtió Ron quedándose tan solo con un bóxer color vino.

'¿Yo?' se asustó Harry 'Pero si tú eres el que comenta de las chicas y como se han _desarrollado_'

'Y tú no te hagas, que cuando de Ginny se trata, eres todo un experto' le recordó Robert.

'Y tú de Caterine, de Pansy y medio colegio femenino' molestó Ron.

'Y vos de Hermione, así que no molestes' dijo algo incomodo Robert.

'Es por las hormonas' dijo pensativo Harry 'supongo'

'¡Y hablo el experto pervertido de Harry Potter!' bufó Ron.

'Callate' advirtió Harry.

'¿Creen que esto sea algo bueno? Es decir' interrumpió Robert 'Las chicas nos van a ver casi desnudos para darnos unos trajecitos para la fiesta de esta noche ¿No tramarán otra cosa?'

'Aun que no queramos no podemos hacer nada' le explicó Ron 'nos han secuestrado'

'Además, no tenemos nada que ponernos para esa endemoniada fiesta' completó Harry.

'Espero que no sea tan vergonzoso' susurró Robert.

'Espero que nos dejen hacer lo mismo con ellas' opinó Ron 'Sería justo'

'¡Excelente idea Weasley!' gritó Harry, ambos magos lo miraron extrañados 'Podemos hacer que hagan lo mismo o…' pero no sabía que amenaza complementar.

'¡O les contamos a todos que casi nos violan!' sugirió Ron.

'¡Esa es!' apoyó Robert 'Como es un chisme, todos lo van a creer'

'Entonces, está dicho' culminó Harry, tomando una bata 'las amenazaremos'

'Por ser justos' continuó Robert.

'Esa no te la crees ni tú' se burló Ron '¡Por que somos pervertidos!'

'¡Y por que somos hombres!' dijeron a la vez los tres magos.

Salieron del lugar para encontrarse con las chicas. Esto sería más difícil de lo que aparentaba. No solo por la vergüenza ¿Serían lo suficientemente valientes como para hacerlo? Nunca hay que olvidar lo rápido que la mente de magos y brujas pude ser, en especial en la adolescencia…

Continuará…

N/A: Si, es que parece que es algo picoso, lo siento, pero así soy. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el fic. Por cierto, yo uso a la Pansy de las películas-

Espero que me dejen reviuw's con sus comentarios.

**Una cosa más, espero que den sus opiniones de los disfraces que pueden usar tanto chicos como chicas.**

SIGUIENTE CAPITULO: detalladito (casi) cada cosita de la fisiología de los chicos y para los varones, también de las chicas. Hay que ser justos con los hombres ¿No?

Adiós.


	3. Capítulo 3

La Serpiente de Gryffindor.

Capítulo III

En la Sala Común de las serpientes, todos los estudiantes corrían de un lado al otro, desesperados por encontrar sus disfraces o accesorios, en el cuarto de las chicas de tercer año, dos de sus cuatro ocupantes, se miraban en el espejo, pero una de ellas no tenía su completa atención en lo que hacía, más bien miraba a la ventana que se encontraba más alta, aunque pequeña, que alumbraba el lugar.

'¿En que piensas, Pansy?' le preguntó su amiga, Amaya, una arpía, una_ amiga _de la cual cuidarse, muy desarrollada para su edad, de cabellos castaños y largos, mirada miel, pero aun así con un aspecto de una tonta fácil.

'En todo y en nada' se limitó a contestar la pelinegra, sabiendo que el cerebro de su compañera, tardaría en darse cuenta del significado de sus palabras.

'¿Piensas en Draco?' Pansy trató de no reír, esta joven definitivamente usaba el famoso dicho de_ si no sabes, improvisa_, era algo patética, pero muy usada entre sus compañeros de casa.

'No, realmente no. Pienso en otro joven, un Sangre Pura, muy apuesto y valiente, de la casa de los leones' le contestó juguetonamente, a decir verdad ella estaba pensando tanto en Draco como en Robert, después de todo, si él tenía otra chica en su vida, ella podía hacer lo mismo, él no la detendría.

'Te estas metiendo en problemas' le advirtió Amaya.

'¿Problemas? ¿Por pensar en otro hombre? Draco no es mi dueño, aunque si tiene autoridad en mí, tanto como yo en él. Aunque tú no lo entiendas, amiga' le dijo divertida.

'Pues no lo sé, Draco anda pensando mucho en esa Gryffindor nueva' le atacó la castaña, Pansy lo sabía, y no se iba a dejar de ella.

'Lo sé, es su nuevo juguete, aun no puede soportar que una Sangre Pura no estuviese interesada en él. Además, la muy zorra, lo coquetea descaradamente, no me extrañaría que ella tan solo intentase demostrar que es capaz de conquistar a un Malfoy'

'Estas celosa' se burló Amaya, Pansy la miró con superioridad.

'Amiga mía' le dijo cruelmente 'Una serpiente nunca siente envidia ni celos, tan solo juega de la misma forma que lo hacen las demás serpientes' se rió al ver como su compañera no le entendía 'para que lo comprendas: Si Draco va a jugar con esa famosa Serpiente de Gryffindor, yo me entretendré con Robert, que es más interesante y que de verdad me atañe de una u otra forma'

'Tú si que eres peligrosa' susurró algo asustada la castaña.

'Y por eso soy la prometida de Draco, Amaya, solo por que alcanzo y a veces supero sus habilidades para atacar, mi mente prefiere embestir con seguridad, la de él dar golpes rápidos. Ambos nos deleitamos con nuestra obra' sonrió y entró al baño, debía verse bien para Robert y de paso dejar admirado a Draco.

La puerta del baño se abrió con lentitud. Los tres magos pasaron, pero los seis se sonrojaron. Las brujas estaban sentadas en una sola cama, con la vista posada sobre los tres cuerpos. No se sabía que pasaría, era algo extraño ante ellos.

'Bueno, hay que empezar' rompió el hielo Hermione, mientras levantaba su varita. Atrás de ella sus amigas se levantaron apuntándolos.

'¡Cuidado con esas cosas!' advirtieron los chicos '¡Figense a donde las apuntan!'

'Tranquilos' les dijo la pelirroja.

'Harry, tesoro, ponte frente a Ginny' le pidió Caterine 'Ron, cariño, frente a Hermione' el pelirrojo se sonrojó, pero hizo lo dicho por la joven 'Robert, frente a mí'

'Y a mi nada ¡Como al perro!' susurró el castaño.

'Silencio' le dijo molesta Caterine, miró a Harry y Ron '¡Fuera batas!'

Con timidez los tres magos lo hicieron, dejando ver sus cuerpos.

'¿Chicas?' preguntó Ron mientras se cruzaba los brazos a la altura del pecho.

'Eh… Ah… si… ya vamos' reaccionó Hermione.

'Bueno, a ver ¿Qué vendría bien?' decía pensativa Ginny mientras miraba al moreno.

Ginny lo miró fijamente: delgado cuerpo, pero aun así formado, lo más seguro sería por el Quidditch. Con fuertes brazos, talvez por aferrarse a la escoba en cada partido, un abdomen que se veía algo formado, no podía decir que sus piernas eran delgadas, se veían algo duras. Los ojos de la pelirroja recorrían el cuerpo del moreno. Harry lo notó y se sonrojó aun más, pero al final Ginny lo miró fijamente, a sus ojos, ese color verde indescriptible, pero aun así encantador.

'Cre… Creo que' estaba algo nerviosa '¿Te gustaría algo similar a un guerrero futurístico?'

Todos la miraron atentamente.

'Definitivamente no te vuelvo a prestar mis cosas muggles' comentó Caterine 'ni mucho menos mis mangas (historietas japonesas)'

'Pues… supongo que si' susurró Harry.

'¡_Roparestro_!' una nube negra rodeó a Harry seguida por una explosión y una nueva nube verde, cuando se despejó todos le quedaron observando en silencio.

Y no era para más: Unas gafas verde oscuras y delgadas cubrían sus ojos. Una playera verde opaca con las mangas desgastadas a tal punto que casi ya no existían, el cuello se veía ligeramente destrozado, dejando ver una parte de su pecho, unos pantalones holgados de camuflaje metidos dentro de unas botas negras y un chaleco abierto con barios bolsillos de color negro, igualmente sin mangas. Su cabello revuelto, esta vez se veía aun más de lo normal y por esto Harry se puso las gafas sobre su cabello para que no le molestara sobre el rostro.

Silencio. Las miradas se posaban sobre el joven, las brujas tenían la boca abierta, como si desearan decir algo, pero por algún motivo les era imposible.

'¿Qué?' preguntó desesperado Harry. Lo único que Ginny pudo hacer fue mover su mano a un espejo junto a la puerta del baño. El moreno se dirigió con temor, pero cuando se vio se quedó tan o más impresionado que sus amigos, en su vida se había visto o imaginado así.

'Wuao' Harry regresó a ver, la única que pudo decir algo fue, una vez más, Ginny, que seguía mirándolo asombrado.

'Estas tan… Wuao'

'Aja' Caterine no se movía de donde estaba, pero con su mirada seguía Harry por toda la habitación.

'Gracias… supongo' susurró '¡Ahora Ron!' lo que más deseaba era que lo dejaran de ver así, de esa forma tan… tan extraña.

'¿Y yo porque?' Ron estaba inquieto, no sabía con exactitud lo le pasaría, pero para su desgracia nadie le contestó la causa de ser elegido.

Hermione se concentró, su mirada recorrió por cada parte del pelirrojo, su cabello travieso y rojizo, como de fuego, su rostro lleno de pecas, sus ojos azulados, un pecho formado. Por la mente de Hermione pasó la típica escena de pelea entre hermanos. Si, debe ser por eso, por el hecho de protegerse de esos dos que era tan… ¿Desarrollado para su edad? Al ser alto y delgado se podía ver los ligeros músculos de sus brazos. Con razón le ganó a Malfoy en uno de los partidos de Quidditch cuando se dieron a golpes en la tribuna. Hermione rió discretamente, aun tenía ciertas facciones de niño, como sus piernas, algo delgadas, pero no podía negar que su abdomen estaba bien formado. No podía esperar a verlo en los años siguientes, pero su mirara se centralizó en las pecas sobre su pecho, subió un poco más y se encontró con los ojos azulados que la miraban profundamente se sonrojó al igual que él.

'Es una sorpresa lo que te pondré' logró decir con nerviosismo '¡Ponte recto!' y el joven le hizo caso '¡_Roparestro_!' Una nube color vino lo rodeo por completo, seguida por un estruendo y otra nube rojiza. Cuando esta se despejó nadie podía articular palabra.

Sus cabellos revueltos estaban algo controlados gracias a una cinta gruesa azul oscura; llevaba una playera sin mangas negra ajustada, delineando su torso, junto a un pantalón holgado, de varios bolsillos, negro, junto a unos zapatos del mismo color. Con un collar en forma de león de oro y la cadena de cuero. En su mano derecha un guante de cuero sin dedos hasta el codo con un pequeño bolsillo sobre el dorso de la mano.

'Oh, por Merlín' susurró Hermione 'Un pelirrojo peligroso' a decir verdad pensó que nadie la había oído, pero para su sorpresa Ron estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharla y se quedó boquiabierto, sus ojos se abrieron hasta más no poder.

'Hermione' dijo incrédulo.

'¿Qué?' / Y ahora veamos como me salgo de esta / 'Pero si de eso vas disfrazado' todos la miraron incrédulos, sospechando lo que había dicho la joven '¡Es verdad!'

'Si, si, si, lo que sea' cortó Cat 'Ahora me toca a mí. A ver Robert, que será que te pongo'

'Cuidado con vestirme de payaso de feria, que te juro que te mato' le advirtió el joven.

'Ya' comenzó a jugar con su varita '¡Ya se! Espero que a Pansy le guste tanto como a mí'

Fijó su mirada sobre el cuerpo semi desnudo de Robert, cabellos algo largos y castaños, unos cuantos rebeldes cubrían su frente tapando unos encantadores ojos azul marino, detalló más en ellos, podía notar un dejo de color verde oscuro, casi invisibles, siguió bajando, encontrándose con un pecho formado, no demasiado, aun se veía algo delgado. Tantas veces que escaló montañas y navegó en bote debió hacerlo tan fuerte, recordó la pelinegra. Su mirada se encontró con los fuertes brazos, los que siempre la atrapaban tanto cuando lo necesita como cuando no. Un abdomen delgado, no tan musculoso, pero con piernas resistentes, subió una vez más su vistazo y se encontró analizando el lugar que más le gustaba, los ojos de Robert.

'¡_Roparestro_!' una nube gris lo rodeó por completo, seguida por una segunda explosión y una nube violeta. Cuando se despejó Robert se miró en el espejo.

Una camisa azul marina ajustada, cubría su pecho y abdomen, mangas largas y apretadas, se veía algo ajustadas a los brazos, unos pantalones del mismo color e igual de ajustados, con zapatos negros. Los botones de la camisa estaban abiertos, por lo menos los tres primero. Unas gafas oscuras y gruesas y una pañoleta en su rodilla izquierda. Y con un abrigo delgado, largo, negro.

'Perfecto' susurró Caterine.

'Y luego me dicen a mí que yo soy la que anda viendo mucho revistas muggles' le dijo Ginny a la pelinegra.

'Por lo menos no le puse la capa negra' le recordó Cat, sabiendo que se refería a uno de los mangas que ella leía.

'¿Saben?' comentó Hermione con mirada pensativa 'Parecen asesinos del futuro'

'Tienes razón' observó Ginny 'Les faltan las armas y parecerían los asesinos seductores de las revistas de Cat' aseguró la pelirroja.

'Pero en miniatura' comentó Cat y todas rieron.

'Ya esta bien' cortó Ron 'Ahora estamos de todo tipo de cosas' los tres chicos se miraron fijamente.

'Y ahora…' susurró Harry mientras sacaba de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta su varita.

'… es el turno…' continuó Ron, mientras sacaba su varita de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

'… de nosotros, para jugar' terminó Robert, mientras sacaba del bolsillo interno de su abrigo su varita.

'¡¿Qué!' gritaron las tres brujas.

'Lo que oyeron, es su turno' susurraron a la vez los magos.

'Ja ¿Creen que nos vamos a dejar?' sentenció Cat.

'Claro, podemos decir que casi nos violan aquí adentro' le contestó Ron.

'Bien que quisieran' susurró ofuscada Hermione.

'Además, como es chisme, todos lo van a creer y ustedes se meterán en problemas, brujitas' les recordó Harry.

'¡Son malos!' chilló infantilmente la pelinegra, pero después de hacer un puchero, se rió por tal estupidez.

'Así que les recomiendo que lo mejor que es que se vayan metiendo a los baños y hagan lo mismo que nos tocó a nosotros' les recomendó Robert.

'¡No!' gritaron las tres asustadas.

'Anden, miren que es justo' les dijo Ron, mientras las apuntaba con su varita '¡Ah! Y antes de nada' miró a Hermione 'Antes de que lo intentes' y apuntando a las tres '¡_Rictusempra_!' un chorro de luz plateada alcanzó a la castaña en el estomago.

Hermione comenzó a reír a carcajadas, en el suelo, gracias al hechizo y soltó su varita.

'¡_Rictusempra_!' dos voces más.

Harry y Robert apuntaron, respectivamente, a Ginny y Caterine, para que no intentasen nada, al igual que Hermione, las Gryffindor's se echaron a reír y tiraron sus varitas, las cuales cayeron al suelo. Harry y Robert las atraparon y como si ellos también hubiesen recibido el conjuro, se arrojaron a reír.

'Ahora… ahora…' Ron se arrodilló frente a ellas e intentó recuperarse 'Ahora vayan. Quiero decir: Arrástrense al baño y se sacan la ropita, como buenas brujitas que son' todas lo miraron con odio, mientras él les sonreía dulcemente.

'Lo que quiere decir mi amigo degenerado' interrumpió Harry 'Es que se queden con algo de ropa, como nos pasó a nosotros y cuando estén adentro desaceremos el encantamiento' como las chicas no podían más, fueron lo más rápido que pudieron al interior del baño.

'¡_Finite Incantatem_!' gritaron los tres magos y los conjuros terminaron 'Las esperamos' y cerraron la puerta.

'Se veían ALGO molestas' comentó Harry, mientras escuchaban las amenazas de muerte de las jóvenes, pero entre tanto grito se escuchaban _matar, ahorcar, destripar y estéril_, palabras que no los animaban mucho.

'¿Y como vamos a hacer lo del encantamiento?' preguntó Robert 'No hemos practicado nunca'

'Ruega para que salga bien, o ellas se aseguraran de dejarnos tíos al estilo muggle' dijo Ron '¿Cómo era?'

'¡_Roparestro_!' respondió Harry 'y debes fijarte en el cuerpo a donde vas a apuntar con tu varita, tu mente se debe concentrar en la ropa que deseas que tenga dicho cuerpo'

'¿Cómo lo sabes?' preguntó el pelirrojo.

'Es fácil cuando pones atención en lo que hacen las tres antes de realizar en el embrujo' le contestó Robert 'Espero que todo salga bien'

'¿Y que les ponemos?' Ron miró su ropa 'Por lo menos nosotros nos debemos preocupar para que combinen con nosotros' prosiguió, refiriéndose a Harry y a él.

'Y yo debo ver que quede bien para estar del brazo de Draco Malfoy' las últimas palabras las dijo de tal forma, que parecía que Robert iba a vomitar.

'Estas celoso' se burló Ron.

'¡Claro que no! Yo veo a Cat como a una hermana' se apresuró a decir.

'Mira, esta bien que YO diga eso de Hermione' le dijo Harry 'porque de cierta manera ella es como la hermana que nunca tuve, pero tú' lo miró con suspicacia 'No me hagas reír'

'¡Lo único que pasa es que no me agrada ni la sombra de ese Malfoy!' les dijo exasperado, suspiró un poco 'Además, voy con Pansy y ella es una preciosura, es lista y tiene ese lado malvado que me divierte y encanta'

'No hables de la chica de Malfoy así, que me enfermo' le dijo Ron.

'¡No es la chica de Malfoy!' le dijo Robert 'Además, que yo recuerde, ella nunca les a dicho a ustedes nada'

Harry y Ron se miraron pensativos.

'Tienes razón' confesó Harry.

'A lo mucho creo que una vez se burló de Hermione, pero no le dijo _sangre-sucia_, se burló de una forma, muy…' Ron se quedó reflexivo.

'Original y con superioridad, como es Pansy' le contestó Robert.

'Bueno, debemos concentrarnos en que les vamos a poner' dijo Harry, algo cansado de la conversación.

'¡Yo ya tengo una idea de lo que se pondrá Hermione!' y el pelirrojo se acostó boca arriba en una de las camas, perdiendo su mirada '¿Se dieron cuenta de que las vamos a ver en ropa interior?'

'Será como verlas en bikini, tranquilo hormona con patas' se burló Robert 'Además, será rápido. Ellas nos vieron sin nada, así que aun estaremos desiguales' finalizó el joven mago.

'Miren lo que me encontré' canturrió Harry, que llevaba en su mano unas revistas 'Las encontré en una caja que decía _Propiedad de Ginny Weasley, que aunque esta no es su habitación, técnicamente vive en esta_' y se rió un poco.

Los otros dos se le acercaron para lograr ver algo.

'Es decir que de aquí saco mi disfraz' estaban viendo unas cuantas imágenes de una revista que se leía al revés (desde la última página hasta la primera), como el Corán y estaba a negro y blanco (traducción para el buen entendedor: Manga)

En la portada estaba una joven con una camiseta blanca de mangas largas y acampanadas y con unos shorts negros, junto a ella se encontraba un joven de cabellos castaños, pero vestido igual que Harry.

'Es una de las tiras cómicas japonesas de Cat' comentó Robert 'esa es una de sus favoritas, es de peleas, sangre y romance; según ella, la unión perfecta'

'¿Cuál es la cama de Hermione?' preguntó Ron.

'Pues, creo que es esa' Robert no iba a comentar que ya había estado allí antes y señaló la cama más cercana a la puerta.

Ron se acercó, medito un momento y abrió el cajón de la mesita que estaba junto a la cama y encontró, entre algunas cosas (muy ordenadas), una revista.

'Y Hermione sacó de aquí' sus amigos se acercaron y les enseñó otra de esas revistas.

En esta se encontraban varias chicas, con todo tipo de ropa, pero en realidad eran la misma y en el medio un chico de cabellos negro-azulado con la misma ropa que él. Una de las tantas chicas (que al final eran la misma, pero en diferentes poses) estaba enganchada al brazo del joven y en su otra mano cargaba una espada.

'Esa no es de Caterine, debió comprársela Hermione' argumentó Robert al verla.

'Pues falta ver la revista de Caterine' comentó Harry.

'Eso es fácil' Robert fue a la cama que quedaba junto a la ventana, con algo de esfuerzo levantó el colchón de aquella cama y sacó algunas revistas, pero se detuvo en una 'Aquí esta' sus amigos se acercaron.

En esta revista había un fondo de una calle oscura y una chica de cabellera rubia pisaba a un hombre que parecía que estaba muerto, tirado en el suelo. La joven tenía un vestido sencillo negro, de tirantes, que le quedaba sobre las rodillas; junto a ella un hombre igualmente rubio estaba vestido de la misma forma que Robert, pero con una capa y todo el lleno de un líquido rojizo.

'Sangrienta la joven' susurró Ron.

'Aja' alcanzó a comentar Harry.

La puerta del baño se abrió, dejando ver a tres jóvenes brujas pasar con cautela y algo enojadas. Los tres magos se levantaron y las miraron fijamente. Ellas, aun moletas se sonrojaron y se quitaron las batas.

'Que esto sea rápido' dijo Hermione harta, con un juego de sujetador y bragas rojas.

'¿Qué están viendo?' preguntó molesta Caterine, con un juego de top ajustado, que tan solo tapaba lo necesario y bóxer corto color negro.

'¡Reaccionen un poco!' gritó molesta Ginny, refiriéndose a Robert y Harry (ya que su hermano no la estaba viendo) con un juego de sujetador y una tanga (que maldijo con toda su vida) color verde limón.

'¡Tapate los ojos degenerado! ¡DEJA DE VER A MI HERMAN!' era, obviamente, la voz del sobre-protector Ron que se preparaba para matar al niño-que-vivió y dejar sin salvación al mundo mágico (etc.…), el cual no despegaba los ojos del delicado cuerpo de la menor de los Weasley.

'Bueno ¡Ya!' cortó Robert, mientras veía la carrera que tenían sus amigos alrededor de las camas y sobre ellas 'A lo nuestro, para estar a mano'

'Si, tienes razón' comentó Harry, que huía de Ron.

'Tú primero, Potter, viste a mi hermana' le dijo con dureza el pelirrojo.

'¡Si señor!' y se apresuró para mirar a Ginny.

Los ojos de Harry comenzaron viendo la cabellera lacia, pero ligeramente ondulada y rojiza de Ginny, paso por sus ojos chocolate, las pecas alrededor de sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus labios carnosos. Su pecho aun estaba desarrollándose, no era muy grande, pero tan poco era plana, sus brazos ligeros y delicada cintura, junto a un abdomen delgado. Detuvo su paseo en las piernas de la pelirroja, eran largas, pero no delgadas, tenían forma, eran hermosas, reaccionó cuando notó que ella bajaba sus manos a la altura de sus muslos, estaba nerviosa.

'¡_Roparestro_!' una nube verde rodeo el cuerpo de la bruja seguida de una explosión roja. Cuando se despejó todo, Ron definitivamente estaba eligiendo cual de las 102 torturas que conocía usaría con el moreno.

Ginny llevaba una camiseta sin mangas de camuflaje y con un escote en V y unos shorts anaranjados que no dejaban nada a la imaginación. Su cabello recogido en una coleta alta, detallando más sus facciones, adornada con una pañoleta azul. Sus ojos estaban cubiertos por unas gafas delgadas de color azul.

'¡Harry James Potter! ¡TE MATO!' gritó Ron mientras era atrapado por Caterine y Hermione, que abrazaban sus brazos para que no se abalanzara sobre el moreno. Ron las regreso a ver a cada una, pero dirigió su mirada a Hermione, dedicándole una media sonrisa 'Ambas están calientitas, gracias por los abrazos'

'¡AHORA LA QUE MATA A ALGUIEN SERÉ YO!' y a la que tuvieron que sostener ahora era a la castaña mientras Ron le pedía disculpas a dos metros.

'Perdón, perdón, déjame remediar el error' Hermione se tranquilizó, algo desconfiada y fue soltada 'Ahora es mi turno, tranquila'

'Esta bien, pero ten cuidado'

La mirada de Ron se posó sobre los ojos miel de Hermione, bajó por sus delgados labios y se dirigió a su bien formado pecho. Por su mente paso la idea de dejarla con aquel sujetador rojo y ponerle una mini-falda, pero lo descartó al recordar lo buena que era la joven con los maleficios. Su vista se posó sobre la delgada cintura y en su encantador abdomen. Tenía un bronceado delicado en sus largas piernas, pero volvió a subir en dirección, una vez más, al sujetador de la castaña, pero ya no lo consiguió ya que Hermione se había cruzado de brazo.

'¡_Roparestro_!' una nube roja cubrió por completo a Hermione seguida por otra de color cobre. Al salir de ella todos la miraron asombrados.

Su cabello se encontraba alisado y algo levantado por la cinta que pasaba por su frente de color azul. Una camiseta de un tono verde azulado se extendía por su cuerpo con un escote ovalado y justo donde terminaba el busto, en la mitad, se abría dejando ver su ombligo y parte de su abdomen. En donde terminaba el escote había dos tiras largas que se amarraban y ajustaban esa área para que se vea más prominente. Unos pantalones azul oscuro y ajustados cubrían sus piernas.

'Wuao' todos miraron a Hermione admirados. Esta se vio en el espejo, la castaña, seriamente, nunca se había preocupado por verse bien o no, pero por las caras de sus amigos, debía verse diferente.

'Hermione, te ves tan…' Harry no sabía explicar con palabras lo que sus ojos veían, su amiga se notaba tan cambiada, no parecía la chica que vivía para el estudio.

'Te ves tan Maléfica' complementó Ron sosteniéndose la boca para que no se le cayese.

'Gracias…' susurró después de unos segundos 'Es mejor que se apresuren con Cat, si sigue en ropa interior le va a dar un resfriado' Robert asintió y apuntó a la pelinegra.

'Ten cuidado con lo que me pongas, Shelter' amenazó Caterine, al ver al joven frente a ella.

'Tranquila, vas a ver como impactas a Malfoy'

'Espero que no sea por hacer el ridículo'

'Confía'

El cuerpo de Caterine temblaba ante la mirada profunda de Robert. Sus ojos recorrían sobre las orbes negras hasta sus labios rojizos, bajó un poco más, hasta parar en su pecho. No eran demasiado grandes, pero si eran perfectos ante los ojos del mago. Por un momento movió su cabeza de un lado para el otro para despejar esa idea de su mente ¡Malditas hormonas! Siguió bajando, se encontró con la cintura curveada y abdomen estrecho, notó los ligeros músculos que se formaban, gracias a las constantes practicas y viajes por toda Sur América; se concentró en sus delgadas piernas que se veían rígidas. Volvió a su mirada y la posó sobre los extraños ojos de su amiga.

'¡_Roparestro_!' una nube negra se extendió alrededor de la joven, seguida por una gris. Cuando se despejó, Caterine ahogó un grito…

Se veía extrañamente elegante. Un delicado tirante bajaba por su hombro derecho hasta llegar sobre su pecho, una tela fina y suave, color negro cubría esa área en corte diagonal hacia la parte inferior, hasta su otro pecho, tapándolo justamente donde debía, pero haciendo un escote prominente. Un poco más debajo de este se extendía otro corte diagonal descendiendo hasta su cadera derecha, dejando ver su abdomen cubriendo apenas su pecho izquierdo. Una falda corta, que a la mitad de su muslo izquierdo tenía un corte diagonal hacia la derecha, cubriendo la otra pierna tan solo hasta un poco sobre la rodilla.

'¡Un poco más y se me ve todo!' gritó la joven sonrojándose.

'¿No era lo que querías?' Llamar la intención de Malfoy' le contestó molesto 'pues así lo vas a conseguir'

'Y tú a Pansy' le contestó cortante.

'¡Bueno, ya!' gritó Hermione mientras veía su reloj 'Mejor terminamos nosotras de alistarnos y ustedes nos esperan abajo'

'¿Alistarse? pero si ya están' argumentó Ron.

'Tarado, tan solo falta algo más y ya' le contestó Ginny 'esperenos abajo, en diez minutos ya vamos'

Caterine se dirigió a la puerta del lugar, la tocó con su varita y esta se abrió.

'Ahora esperen un segundo, un chico esta subiendo a su habitación' susurró la pelinegra.

'¿Cómo vamos a bajar?' preguntó intrigado Robert.

'Con esto' y Hermione sacó de debajo de su cama la capa invisible de Harry y se las entregó 'Ahora tan solo bajen por el barandal, no pregunten como, hasta llegar al suelo, sin que nadie los vea, talvez no se rompan la cabeza en el trayecto'

'Espero' dijo Ron mientras salía.

'¿Cómo consiguieron la…'

'Ahora no te podemos decir, Harry, ya retírense' contestó Hermione, mientras empujaba a los magos afuera, ya estando todos debajo de la capa, la castaña sonrió 'Nos vemos'

Cerró la puerta. Las tres jóvenes se vieron aun admiradas.

'¡Estoy casi desnuda!' gritó Caterine con desesperación mientras se cruzaba de brazos, tomó un brazalete de plata y una gargantilla del mismo material.

'Tranquila, así llamaras la atención de Draco y eso es lo que quieres' comentó Ginny mientras se ajustaba la pañoleta azul de su cabello.

'Ahora lo que debemos preocuparnos es de no llamar tanto la atención' comentó Hermione, mientras dejaba caer sobre su pecho un dije en forma de espada de oro, al igual que la cadena que lo sostenía.

Las tres jóvenes brujas se dirigieron a la puerta y bajaron las gradas con rapidez, esperando que nadie las viera. Sus amigos las esperaban mientras que Harry y Ron jugaban ajedrez mágico.

'¿Listas?' preguntó el moreno mientras se levantaba.

'¿Usted que cree, señor Potter?' le contestó en un tono gracioso Ginny.

'Pues vamos' y salieron por el retrato.

'¡Que simpáticos se ven!' comentó entusiasmada la Señora Gorda al verlos salir 'Van en parejas ¿No es verdad?'

'Nosotros no' contestó Robert, mientras bajaba las gradas.

'Pues parece' susurró la señora al verlos alejarse.

Los seis entraron en el Gran Comedor con paso firme. Los típicos murciélagos vivos adornaban el lugar, pero las mesas estaban alejadas y remplazadas por pequeñas mesas de seis personas cada una. La cena sería después de una hora de empezada la fiesta. Se sentaron en una mesa iluminada por la luz verdosa que venía de la pequeña vela que flotaba sobre ellos. Los manteles eran en forma de telarañas negras, muy reales. Ron comenzó a temblar.

'Descuida, no hay arañas aquí' le susurró Hermione.

'Gracias' e intentó relajarse.

Comenzaron a hablar, pero en ese momento tanto Robert como Caterine se levantaron. Draco Malfoy y Pansy Parkinson entraban por la puerta principal, en ese instante Harry y sus amigos entendieron porque la pelinegra, compañera fiel de Malfoy estaba en Slytherin y a su vez pudieron asegurar que era hermosa. Pansy estaba con un largo vestido negro que comenzaba en su cuello, como una gargantilla, y bajaba con gracia por su cuerpo, justo sobre su pecho, sin dejar ver demasiado, tenía un triángulo invertido como escote, tenía un corte en el lado izquierdo de su vestido, que llegaba hasta la mitad de su muslo y dejaba ver una hermosa pierna y en su tobillo un brazalete en forma de serpiente. Estaba elegante, hermosa y se veía peligrosa.

'Voy por ella' susurró admirado Robert, mientras se acercaba a Pansy.

Caterine miró fijamente a Draco. Se veía serio, como un verdadero Slytherin. Una camisa negra de mangas largas; y ajustada cubría su torso y unos pantalones del mismo color, no eran holgados ni tampoco apretados, pero si muy elegantes. Junto a una capa del mismo color, larga, que tocaba apenas el suelo. Los ojos grises del Slytherin se veían aun más sombríos y llevaba una delicada cadena con un dije de una serpiente de plata.

'Ahora regreso, deséenme suerte' se ajustó el único tirante que tenía y tocó en símbolo de nerviosismo, su falda.

'Raros' susurró Ron.

'No' el pelirrojo regresó a ver a Hermione 'Extraños'

Caterine caminó segura, llevaba unas sandalias negras de un tacón algo alto. Draco notó su presencia y sonrió al verla, cuando la tuvo frente a ella la examinó con su mirada, recordando cada parte de su cuerpo y al ver la ropa tan provocativa dejo ver una media sonrisa de satisfacción.

'Buenas noches, Malfoy' susurró la joven al ver que el paraba su mirada sobre sus ojos.

'¿De que has venido disfrazada?' le preguntó mientras recorría con la mirada el escote diagonal de la joven. La bruja notó unos colmillos algo prominentes de la boca de Draco.

'De una asesina en serie' dijo complacida 'elegante, pero peligrosa' susurró y posó su mirada sobre los labios de este.

'Como una verdadera Slytherin' comenzó a caminar.

Caterine lo siguió y ambos se sentaron en una mesa donde se encontraban la mayoría de los Slytherin, en esta estaban Robert y Pansy. Esta última reía por lo bajo mientras Robert le susurraba algo en el oído.

'Y tú has venido de vampiro, aunque tu encanto parece más a la serpiente de tu casa, Slytherin' dijo complacida Caterine al notar como Malfoy recorría su vestuario con su profunda mirada.

'Se diría que vine como un Verdadero Slytherin, al igual que mi querida Pansy' comentó lo último con maldad.

'Lo he notado' dijo molesta la joven. Escucharon como la música empezaba a sonar, era un vals extraño, suave y sensual.

'¿Bailamos?' le preguntó Draco, mientras extendía su mano. Caterine regresó a ver a donde se suponía estaban Pansy y Robert, pero estos dos ya estaban bailando.

'Perfecto' y aceptó la invitación.

Draco pasó su fuerte brazo por la estrecha cintura de Cat y la aferraba con más fuerza a él. Caterine juntó su mejilla a la de él y depositó su mano sobre el hombro del joven mago. La pelinegra recorrió el Gran Comedor y encontró tres parejas que le interesaba ver.

Ginny pasaba sus brazos por el cuello de Harry que por primera vez era este el que se sonrojaba, no se movía y ella reía, era como si la música y el baile fuese el fuerte de la pelirroja.

Hermione deslizando sus manos por la espalda de su pelirrojo amigo y este bajando sus manos hasta las caderas de ella, donde la castaña abrió los ojos algo asustada, pero se relajó al notar que esas manos permanecerían ahí.

Robert estrechando a Pansy entre sus brazos, mientras le susurraba algo al oído, haciendo que esta dejara escapar una carcajada, que luego ocultó con sus cortos cabellos.

'¿Cómo supiste que no vendría con alguien?' le susurró Draco a Caterine después de darle un giro completo y volverla a atrapar entre sus brazos.

'Mejor pregúntame como sabía que esperabas que Yo no venga con alguien' le susurró al oído con delicadeza.

'Ja ¿Crees que esperaba por ti?' le dijo con superioridad el Slytherin.

'Claro que no' susurró divertida 'tan solo veo lo obvio' se separó un poco de él y lo miró fijamente a los ojos 'somos de familias similares, con gustos similares y deseos similares' se acercó más a él y le susurró 'sin contar que estaríamos haciendo lo correcto'

'¿Y que es correcto?' le susurró el rubio mientras la estrechaba aun más.

'Que los de sangre fuerte, como los Malfoy y los Viper estén juntos' y pegó su cuerpo al del joven, mientras estrechaba más sus brazos, para que el rostro de Draco quedase cerca del de ella.

'¿Y esto es lo suficientemente cerca que deseas que estemos?' le susurró.

'Talvez un poco más, después de todo somos prometidos' y se acercó un poco más, dejando que sus rostros estuviesen rozándose entre ellos, Draco sonrió y miró todo el salón.

Caterine hizo lo mismo y notó a Pansy susurrándole algo al oído a Robert, a Harry dándole una vuelta a Ginny mientras esta reía. A Ron inclinando el cuerpo de Hermione mientras esta se sostenía, a unos pocos centímetros del suelo, por el hombro del pelirrojo.

'Tienes razón' y acercó sus labios al cuello de Caterine mientras esta se lo ofrecía.

La pelinegra rió al sentir el aliento del Slytherin sobre su cuello. Los labios cálidos sobre su piel. La ligera humedad de los dientes que Draco antes de probarla, como una serpiente.

'Una cosa más, cariño' susurró Caterine mientras buscaba la mirada de Draco frente a la suya, cuando lo consiguió, esta se separó un poco más 'Lástima que no te interesas por Mestizas como yo' y se dio la vuelta dejando a un Draco admirado y confundido.

Caterine se sentó en la mesa donde habían estado con sus amigos al principio de la fiesta. Pasó su mirada por todos ellos, pero se detuvo extrañada al ver como Robert le señalaba a Pansy el rostro de Draco y se reía. Caterine abrió los ojos y se fijo sobre el cuerpo de este. Unos segundos y supo todo. Sintió una ligera punzada. Siguió con la mirada a Pansy. Se sonrojó, era asombroso lo que un Buen amigo era capaz de hacer…

'¡Te dije que podría!' susurro un joven pelirrojo y de playera negra 'Y te dije que eras liviana' la volvió a subir, antes de que los cabellos de la castaña tocaran más el suelo y su equilibrio fallase, haciéndolos caer a ambos. Él sobre ella. Aunque no sería una mala idea, pensó Ron.

'Tuviste razón… lo admito' en ese momento la música cambio y se separaron, era un ritmo mucho más rápido.

'Ahora tendrás que prestarme los deberes de Pociones por dos semanas' le dijo mientras hacía que esta de una vuelta, pero al volverla a atrapar ella tenía los ojos abiertos y algo asustada.

'¡Espera!'

'No, Hermione, quedamos en que si te demostraba que podía inclinarte y demostrarte que eres liviana mientras bailamos tú me…' pero ella negó con la cabeza y disimuladamente lo tomó de los brazos y lo movió un poco.

'No eso... ¡Eso tonto!' la mirada de ambos se fijó sobre la escena de Caterine y Draco, el Slytherin posaba sus labios sobre el cuello de la pelinegra '¿Qué le va a hacer?'

'Si quieres te lo explico, pero es algo Fuerte e impresionante de parte de Cat' le susurró admirado.

'¡Espera! Draco no ha hecho nada' notaron como Caterine decía algo, su rostro era de satisfacción y se iba, dejando a un Malfoy admirado.

'¡Sabía que Cat era una Gryffindor!' comentó orgulloso Ron 'Dejo helado a Draco'

'Lo ves, Ron' ambos se quedaron viendo 'ella controla su furia y hace cosas más constructivas que dar golpes como tú'

'¿Me estas llamando mete-pleitos?' preguntó Ron, mientras la tomaba por la cintura y clavaba su mirada sobre ella.

'Si, y no lo puedes negar' puso su rostro, con dificultad, a la altura de Ron.

''Por lo menos no tengo un gato psicópata que persigue a las mascotas de otros' le dijo con una leve sonrisa ante su rostro de enojo, la pelea era absurda y ambos lo sabían. El pelirrojo no recordaba lo bien que sentía pelear por molestarla.

'No te metas con mi gato' se puso de puntillas y apoyó sus manos el los hombros de él, para estar a su altura, tenía que aguantar su risa al notar lo patéticos que se veían ambos.

'Sabes una cosa, Herm, esto es estúpido' susurró Ron 'Estas en puntillas'

'No es mi culpa que seas tan alto' se paró correctamente y luego lo miró asombrada '¡Me has llamado Herm!'

'Lo sé, no creas que no me he oído, pensé que algún día debía decirte así' dijo divertido, pero sin soltarla.

'¿Por qué?' susurró mientras se acercaba.

Ron separó a Hermione, se estaba poniendo algo nervioso, tomó una de las manos de la bruja e hizo que diera una vuelta, para volverla a atrapar, pero cuando Hermione regresó estaba con la mirada admirada.

'Porque es…' pero la castaña tapó su boca con ambas manos y negó con rapidez.

'¡Pansy y Malfoy se están BESANDO!' le dijo admirada, mientras buscaba comprensión en sus palabras. Tomó el rostro de Ron entre sus manos y con lentitud ella se movió, haciendo que él abriese los ojos impresionado, ella le había hecho ver en dirección a dicha pareja.

Pansy atrapaba con su mano la camisa del Slytherin, mientras este la atraía más por su cintura y se besaban con fuerza.

'¡Maldita sea!' susurró Ron.

Esos Slytherin's habían arruinado un momento que en mucho tiempo no se repetiría entre él y Hermione ¡Y luego por que son poco queridos esas serpientes! Su mirada se posó sobre el rostro extrañado de la castaña que esperaba una explicación de su actitud

'Lo que quise decir… fue…' le dijo nervioso '¿Qué donde están Robert y Caterine, No iban cada uno de ellos con esos Slytherin?'

'Pues…' paseó su mirada entre la gente 'Ahí' Ron miró también. Ambos jóvenes estaban en la mesa que habían elegido para sentarse cuando habían entrado al Gran Comedor.

'Vamos con ellos' propuso el pelirrojo y se encaminaron en aquella dirección.

'Y bueno ¿Por qué esperabas algún día llamarme Herm?' preguntó una vez más, interesada la castaña.

'Pues…' ya no estaba en el ambiente adecuado, ahora era él quien no estaba preparado y esperaba que algo o alguien los interrumpiese 'Luego te digo' y apresuró el paso.

'¡Ronald Weasley, dímelo ahora!' y avivó el paso.

'Mi hermano me matara si es que nos ve' decía entre risas Ginny, mientras bailaba con Harry.

Una música alegre, movida y tropical tenía atrapados a ambos jóvenes, mientras se movían. Harry, por algún motivo que ni él entendía bien, mantenía la cintura de la pelirroja entre sus brazos. Tenía sus piernas, algo flexionadas, y a Ginny ligeramente sentada en su pierna derecha, hacía que la imaginación volase, pero en realidad no hacían nada, tan solo se escapan un poco de las reglas de _Trato que debían tener los mejor amigos con las hermanas menores de sus mejores amigos, que en realidad eran casi hermanos, pero eso no significaba que dicho mejor amigo podía tratar de alguna forma a la hermanita menor de su amigo, en especial de una forma especial_. Eran reglas, que ahora, le parecían absurdas a Harry, pero así era el decreto imaginario que tenía Ron.

'¿Y crees que Ron me dejaría vivo con esto?' y la atrajo más a el, depositando su rostro sobre el cuello de ella.

'Claro que no' le contestó entre risas 'pero a mi tú me vas a matar de risa si no dejas de respirarme en el cuello de esa forma' Harry se separó un poco de ella, ahora él era quien estaba sonrojado, mientras ella mantenía los ojos cerrados, era hermosa, delicada, era una niña dulce y perfecta, se fue acercando a ella lentamente, podía sentir la respiración de la pelirroja sobre su rostro…

'¡Pansy y Malfoy se están besando!' Harry y Ginny se alejaron y buscaron el origen de esa voz y para su sorpresa era Hermione que apuntaba, con la cabeza de Ron, al espectáculo que sucedía. Ambos jóvenes vieron como los Slytherin's se entregaban entre perdidos besos y sus caricias, ambos Gryffindors se quedaron viendo, Harry sintió su rostro arder.

'¡Hey! ¡Harry! ¡Ginny! ¡Vengan!' regresaron a ver a Ron, junto a Hermione y Robert con Caterine, los cuatro sentados en una mesa. Se miraron y asintieron, dirigiéndose al encuentro con sus amigos.

'Veo que te has sincronizado con Malfoy' le susurró en el oído Robert, mientras bailaban. Pansy dejo salir una leve risa y se pegó un poco más al cuerpo del Gryffindor.

'Al parecer' volvió a reír 'y tú con tu amiga, la Serpiente' le comentó con algo de odio.

'Se diría' enterró su rostro más en el cuello de la joven Slytherin '¿Son novios?' preguntó.

'¿Quiénes?' preguntó extrañada Pansy mientras volvía a reír 'Me haces cosquillas'

'Me refiero a Malfoy y a ti' susurró haciendo caso omiso al último comentario de Pansy.

'Pues' rió un poco más 'supongo que vinimos como verdaderos Slytherin's, es decir, como una serpiente ¡No un vampiro!' fingió enojo '¿Te desagrada Draco?'

'Se diría que no es muy de mi agrado ¿Por qué?' preguntó, interesado mientras se separaba de ella para verla a los ojos.

'Por que a mi no me agrada esa Viper' comentó 'es tan…'

'¿Es como si te quitase algo que es tuyo?' comentó Robert, ahora era Pansy la que enterraba su rostro en el cuello de su compañero.

'¿Cómo lo sabes?' preguntó sin despegar su rostro del cuello del Gryffindor.

'Digamos que lo sé porque eres una Slytherin y siempre consigues lo que quieres…'

'… Cueste lo que cueste, se supone' continuó Pansy '¿Pero a que viene todo eso?'

'Mira' Pansy levantó su mirada y encontró a Draco en el cuello de la pelinegra.

'Va a darle el beso de la serpiente' susurró.

'¿Significa mucho para ti, preciosa?' preguntó Robert.

'Significa que la admite como su primera y oficial prometida' susurró, mientras sostenía con fuerza el hombro de Robert 'Esa infeliz' y volvió a enterrar su rostro en el cuello de Robert.

Silencio. Pansy comenzó a pensar en Robert en más que un amigo, después de todo, Draco estaba con esa Gryffindor ¿Por qué ella no podía hacer lo mismo? Se alejó un poco.

'Espera, Pansy' susurró Robert, como sabiendo lo que iba a hacer, ella lo miró fijamente 'Esa _infeliz_, como la has llamado, a dejado plantado a Draco' y rió con buena gana.

'¿Qué?' miró en dirección en donde se suponía que Draco y Viper estaban bailando, pero ella no estaba 'Tienes razón'

'Como buena Slytherin, princesa, deberías aprovechar. Es tu momento de demostrar quien manda a quien'

Pansy lo miró fijamente, le dio una media sonrisa, ese chico era fabuloso, se le acercó un poco. Lo beso tiernamente, degustando el labio inferior de este y alejándose un poco, haciendo que él se inclinase para no despegar sus labios de los de ella, pero a la final se alejaron.

'Gracias Robert, eres el mejor' y le dio un fugas beso en sus labios y se retiró en dirección en donde se encontraba Malfoy.

'De… nada… cuando quieras' susurró admirado, mientras lamía su labio inferior y sonreía tontamente.

Pansy avanzó hasta llegar frente a Draco. Lo tomó por los hombros y lo empujó contra la pared.

'¿Qué haces, Pansy?' preguntó extrañado.

'Tan solo hago lo que debí hacer desde hace mucho' y sin dejar que dijese algo más, fue en dirección de sus labios, con rapidez y lo besó mientras lo atraía por la camisa, que sostenía con sus manos.

Draco abrió los ojos admirado, luego repasó el rostro que lo besaba y sin pensarlo dos veces pasó sus manos por la delicada cintura y la atrajo contra su cuerpo. Sus labios recorrían cada parte de la boca del otro y Draco bajó sus labios hasta el cuello de Pansy, abrió su boca y la mordió. Un ligero gemido de dolor de parte de la joven. Un beso de satisfacción de parte de él. Y sus labios se volvieron a cruzar y sus lenguas jugaron entre ellas…

'A buena hora que le hiciste eso a Malfoy' comentó Ron, cuando Caterine y Robert les contaron lo que habían hecho con sus parejas (pero Robert no comentó de los dos besos que recibió de Pansy) 'Se lo merecía por llamarte Mestiza'

'Gracias, guapo' le dijo con una amplia sonrisa '¿Qué tal si salimos a tomar algo de aire? De repente tengo necesidad de ir. Llamémoslo instinto Viper'

'Pues vamos' comentó Harry mientras salían del Gran Comedor.

Ya afuera se sentaron en las gradas de afuera del castillo.

'¡Por tu culpa tengo frío!' gritó Hermione a Ron 'Mi ombligo se esta congelando' al ver la mano del pelirrojo acercársele se apresuró a decir 'No quiero que TÚ me calientes, gracias' y Ron se detuvo.

'Yo también tengo frío' susurraron Ginny y Cat.

'Tengan' y los tres jóvenes buscaron algo para dárselo a ellas (No se esperancen tanto, no se van a quitar lo que quisiéramos que se quiten)

Harry se quitó su chaleco e intentó cubrir a Ginny, pero se frustró al ver que, al igual que la camiseta de ella, su chaleco era sin mangas. Ron intenTÓ quitarse algo, pero se dio cuenta que además de la playera, el guante y los pantalones, no tenía nada más. Robert se quitó su largo abrigo y cubrió con el a Caterine.

'Chicas, vengan' la pelinegra extendió el abrigo, las tres se juntaron y se pusieron el abrigo como sábana, se abrazaron entre ellas. Los tres jóvenes se levantaron y las miraron.

'Creo que debemos regresar, se están congelando' propuso Harry.

'Si, tienes razón' y Caterine se levantó, pero palideció.

'¿Qué sucede?' preguntó preocupado Robert.

'¡Black!' los otros cinco jóvenes regresaron a ver y notaron un gran perro negro en la oscuridad.

'¡Caterine, regresa!' Robert comenzó a seguir a Caterine que había corrido en dirección del perro '¡No cargas varita, maldita sea! ¡Te va a matar!'

'No te creas' metió su mano dentro de su escote y sacó su varita 'Una bruja preparada vale más que un ejercito de Aurores' y apresuró el paso. Regresó a ver y notó que Harry estaba detrás de ella '¡Tú no! Regresa'

'Él nos busca a los dos' le dijo Harry, mientras apuntaba al perro.

'¡Harry, no!' gritó Caterine mientras se cruzaba en el camino del joven y extendía sus brazos. En ese momento el perro aprovechó para escapar.

'¿Por qué no me dejaste hacerle algo?' preguntó Harry parándose frente a ella. Caterine se lanzó sobre él, abrazándolo con fuerza y dejando que las lágrimas cayeran sobre los hombros desnudos del joven.

'Por que te podría hacer algo' se alejó un poco 'Yo escuché como mi madre le decía a Lupin lo que todo el mundo sabía. Que Sirius Black casi la mata a ella, mientras estaba embarazada… embarazada de mí. La gente dice que él no le importa nada ni nadie' abrazó aun más a Harry 'NO podía perder a mi tesoro, gracias a Black perdí al hombre que hubiese sido mi padre ¡No te quiero perder a ti también!' susurró.

Robert se acercó y arrancó a Caterine de los brazos de Harry y la miró fijamente.

'A ti también casi te pasa algo' le dijo muy serio Robert 'Casi muero del susto' la abrazó con fuerza y ella lloró 'Prometeme no hacer ese tipo de locuras otra vez'

'Perdóname' susurró.

Ginny corrió donde estaba Harry y también lo abrazó, estaba temblando y aun mirada a Cat asustada. Ron y Hermione se quedaron atónitos.

'Regresemos' susurró Harry 'Creo que lo mejor será dormir, esta noche a sido extraña' pero Ginny no soltaba a Harry y este tampoco a ella.

Caterine se separó de Robert y se acercó a Ginny, tomó su mano y con lentitud la alejó del moreno.

'Ven, vamos, ya pasó' Ginny miraba el suelo 'Mirame, todos estamos bien' la pelirroja levantó su mirada y asintió.

Todo estaba bien. Los seis jóvenes subieron a la torre de Gryffindor. Sus mentes volaban. Cuando estuvieron en la Sala Común se sentaron en los sillones. Caterine se levantó y tomó la mano de Harry alejándolo de todos y llevándolo donde no los oyera nadie. Robert se sentó junto a Ginny y la abrazó, mientras esta intentaba dormir un poco.

'Nosotros debemos encontrarlo' susurró Cat.

'¿Solos?' preguntó interesado.

'Si, solos, debemos averiguar todo, necesito ver a Black frente a frente para saber que haré y no quiero arriesgarlos a ellos. Ya han hecho mucho por ambos' miró por una ventana y volvió a ponerse pálida.

'¿Qué sucede?' preguntó Harry, mientras se acercaba a la ventana.

'Es… es… Crookshanks' susurró Cat 'esta corriendo en dirección a…'

'...donde se ha ido Black' susurró Harry.

'Ahora tenemos otro problema' dijo seria la pelinegra 'Nos sabemos si Crookshanks está de nuestro lado y persigue a Black porque es malo o…'

'O esta del lado de Black' completó Harry.

'Yo confió en ese gato' susurró Caterine 'pero otra parte de mí, mejor dicho, la misma que confía, cree que esta de lado de Black' susurró estremeciéndose.

'Tranquila' y la abrazó, ella lo quedó mirando fijamente y dejo sus labios presionados sobre el mentón del chico, para luego dejar descansar su rostro sobre el hombro de él.

'¿Qué tal si vamos a dormir?' sugirió Robert en el sillón, mientras acariciaba el cabello de Ginny, para que descansara, ella estaba fuertemente sujeta al torso del castaño y su rostro descansaba en el cuello de él 'Mañana tenemos una salida a Hogsmeade y podríamos salir temprano'

'Yo me quedo, el profesor Lupin me va dar unas clases para defenderme de los dementores' comentó Harry.

'Y yo quiero quedarme con mi padrino, no he compartido tiempo con él y luego le dice a mi madre que soy una ahijada malvada y cruel' dijo Cat.

'¿El profesor Lupin es tú padrino?' preguntaron todos excepto Robert.

'Si, ya les dije que es muy cercano a mi madre' y susurró 'y lo era a mi padre'

'Bueno, bueno' cortó Hermione, mientras levantaba a Ginny 'Hora de dormir'

Y todos subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Harry dudo en dormir, no sabía porque, pero Caterine le recordaba a los dementores. Debe ser porque a ella también la atacan, pensó el moreno y dejó que el sueño lo ganara.

Soñó con el gran perro negro, con Caterine llorando junto a ese animal. Soñó con Ron en una cama, con su pierna herida, con dos Hermione's, una junto a Sirius y otra junto a Ron. También soñó con Robert y Lupin. Robert junto a Caterine y Lupin mirando la luna llena. No supo que era ¿Pesadilla, un sueño de magos que eran proféticos o tan solo un sueño?' Y por último soñó con Caterine, intentando matar a Sirius en forma de perro negro y a él deseando atacar a Ron… no entendió, no era exactamente a Ron sino a una parte de él... y al final, antes de despertar, soñó con sus padres mirando a Caterine y Robert.

Continuará…

N/A: A ver chicas y chicos ¿Les a gustado? ¿Qué tal tremendos disfraces que les puse? ¿Qué tal el final? ¿Y el sueño? ¿Les suena lectoras de Harry Potter? ¿Algo extraño en algunas partes? Y si fuera premonitorio ¿Caterine intentará matar a Sirius? ¿Cuándo les diré porque todos dicen que Sirius mató al padre de Caterine y casi mata a su madre y ella? Eso será en uno o dos capítulos más.

Muy bien, este capítulo me ha costado muelas subirlo, si es que lo están leyendo, les puedo asegurar que por lo menos no me dejaba subirlo como por cuatro veces. Aquí va algo para quien me regaló unos libros: No me quejo, te lo agradezco en el alma, pero el contenido de unos me ha dejado asombrada ¿Tan sádica me crees? Ya se que cuando a uno le gusta algo con demasía llega a ser morboso, pero ¿Tan morbosa del sadismo me crees? Amigo mío, has hecho madurar a uno de mis personajes a mejoría. Te agradezco y a la vez me dan ganas de ahorcarte.

Dejen reviuw's por favor.

_Los sueños son más que simples sueños, son reales, premonitorios, hay que creer en ellos como se cree en la muerte. Existen, son reales, simbólicos y mágicos…_

Yumi Hitsumi.

Nos leemos.

C.V.


	4. Capítulo 4

La Serpiente de Gryffindor.

- - - -

Capítulo IV

Después de la fiesta por el día de brujas lo más próximo era las vacaciones de Navidad. Como siempre, Hermione, Ron y los hermanos del pelirrojo se quedaban para pasar le tiempo con el moreno, pues a su vez, Caterine y Robert hicieron lo mismo.

'Después de todo es aburrido estar en medio de la selva festejando algo que ni mi madre le encuentra un fin lucrativo' le dijo Caterine a Harry cuando este intentó persuadirla de que pase ese tiempo con su familia.

'¡Hombre! Pero si la chica dice la verdad' insistió Robert 'Mi única compañía es Cat, y yo la de ella. Así que mejor nos quedamos' pero Harry sabía la verdad, una verdad que lo hacía sentir alegra, ya que ellos deseaban quedarse con él, hacerle compañía, como una pequeña familia.

En la mañana de Navidad las chicas visitaron el cuarto en donde dormían Harry, Ron y Robert.

'¡Arriba todo el mundo! ¡Que hoy es Navidad!' gritaba Caterine.

'¡Y este año Ginny se animó a venir a despertarlos!' continuó Hermione, mientras abrazaba por la espalda a la pelirroja para que esta no saliese corriendo del lugar.

'¡Y Hermione prometió besar a Ron por Navidad!' finalizó Ginny, con puro tono de picardía, para vengarse de tal broma.

'¡Oh, tu cállate, Weasley!' le contestó molesta la castaña.

'Diría que no pueden entrar al dormitorio de varones, pero se perfectamente que eso no les importaría en lo más mínimo' susurró Ron, algo dormido todavía.

'Además, Caterine y sus amigas nunca nos hacen caso' continuó Robert.

Harry abrió los ojos y se encontró, a los pies de la cama, a Ginny, por su mente pasó el hecho de que se veía más hermosa que nunca, con su pijama blanca y el cabello recogido en una improvisada coleta. Tenía que admitirlo, desde que Caterine y Robert llegaron; Ginny ya no era tan tímida como antes, al parecer la intervención de la pelinegra en su vida había dejado libre su verdadera personalidad ¡Hasta dejaba ver su perversión! Y sí, se veía mucho más mayor de lo en realidad era.

'Nosotras trajimos nuestros regalos para abrirlos con ustedes' comunicó Hermione, mientras se sentaba junto a Ron, en la cama de este.

'Supongo que no hay forma de negarse a tener su compañía esta mañana ¿No es verdad?' le susurró Ron al ver que a las chicas comenzaban a desenvolver los regalos, ajenas a los comentarios de los magos.

'Creo que empezamos nosotros a hacer lo mismo que las señoritas' comunicó Robert, mientras notaba los regalos a los pies de su cama.

Los tres jóvenes empezaron a destruir, literariamente, las envolturas de sus regalos, parecían niños de 13 años. Bueno, en realidad, lo eran.

'¿De quien es esto?' preguntaron a la vez, interesados Robert y Caterine al ver, respectivamente, un suéter. El de Caterine negro y el de Robert azul marino.

'Es de la señora Weasley' le explicó Hermione, mientras dejaba ver su suéter marrón 'Es cosido a mano'

'¿Mi madre te da uno?' preguntó interesado Ron, mientras dejaba a su respectivo regalo a un lado.

'Desde primer año' contestó Hermione 'Siempre le escribo una carta para agradecerle el detalle'

'¿Y porque no me lo habías dicho?' preguntó aun más interesado 'pensé que tan solo a Harry le daba esas cosas'

'Nunca me lo preguntaste' contestó sencillamente Hermione, mientras guardaba su regalo 'los uso cuando estoy en casa o si salgo y hace frío'

'Pues dile a tu madre que exactamente es mi color preferido' comentó Caterine, mientras miraba detalladamente la prenda hecha a mano por la señora Weasley '¿Cómo lo supo?'

'Igualmente, este es mi color preferido' comentó Robert.

'Pues, como siempre, le comenté de mis amigos, como están todos y fue así que debió enterarse de su existencia' comentó Ron.

'Pues Gracias' le dijo Robert.

'¡Y gracias por los dulces!' dijeron a la vez, Cat y Robert, mientras miraban los pasteles y turrones.

'Yo misma se lo diré' comentó Ginny, mientras guardaba su suéter púrpura.

'¿Y que es eso?' preguntó interesado Ron.

'No lo sé…' contestó Harry, al ver un nuevo regalo, una caja larga y estrecha. El moreno se arrodilló frente a esta y la abrió emocionado.

Todos tuvieron que ahogar un grito. Era una Saeta de Fuego, la mejor escoba construida. Todos se acercaron para verla mejor. Las perfectas y brillantes letras, el palo reluciente y las aerodinámicas ramitas de abedul.

'¿Quién te la envió?' dijeron a la vez Robert y Ron.

'Mira a ver si hay tarjeta' comentó Ginny, al notar que Harry se encogía de hombros.

Caterine rasgó todo el papel para ver si había tarjeta o algo que dijese de quien era tan fabuloso regalo.

'¡Nada!' terminó Caterine.

La escoba, al menor contacto de Harry, se mantuvo suspensa en el aire, a una altura apropiada.

'¿Quién se gastaría tanto dinero en hacerte un regalo así?' preguntó incrédulo Ron.

'Pues por lo menos se que no fueron los Dursley' apuntó el moreno.

'¿Y si fue Dumbledore?' preguntó Ginny.

'O Lupin' dijo Robert 'Después de todo, le agradas y… bien…' pero Caterine le tapó la boca con su mano y se rió nerviosa.

'No lo creo, mi padrino tan solo envía cosas significativas. Como esto' y sacó de su bolsillo una serpiente que parecía de plata, enroscada en el cuello de un león de oro 'Creo que significa: _La Serpiente de Gryffindor_, supongo que debió haber oído a los gemelos comentar eso'

'Y Dumbledore no puede tener este' Harry tomó la escoba con su mano 'tipo de preferencia'

'Es el motivo por lo que te envió de forma anónima' dijo Ron 'Para que nadie, como Malfoy, lo acusara de tener preferencia'

Robert y Ron se rieron con fuerza y dijeron a la vez.

'¡Ya veras como se muere al verte montado en ella, amigo! ¡Es una escoba profesional!' y ambos se acostaron boca arriba en sus respectivas camas, aun riendo.

'¿Qué te ocurre?' preguntó desde su posición Ron, al ver el rostro de Hermione tan pensativo.

'No sé' dijo la castaña 'creo que es sospechoso' buscó la mirada de Caterine, pero esta veía la escoba muy de cerca.

'¡Puede ser una trampa!' apoyó Cat.

'Talvez alguien quiere matar a Harry' continuó Hermione.

'Puede ser de Sirius Black' comentó Cat.

'¡Claro! ¡Para terminar el trabajo de su señor!' apresuró la castaña.

'¡Claro!' imitó Ron '¡Había olvidado lo locas están ustedes dos!'

'No pueden creer esas cosas ¿Verdad?' musitó Robert.

'¡Claro que si!' apuntaron ambas.

En ese momento llegó Crookshanks y saltó sobre el pecho de Ron.

'LLEVATELO DE AQUÍ' bramó el pelirrojo, al sentir las garras del felino sobre su bolsillo 'Scabbers está en mi bolsillo' susurró, como si sospechase que el gato lo escuchase.

'Ven Crookshanks' susurró Caterine, mientras extendía su mano, el gato la miró, se concentró en sus ojos y saltó del pecho de Ron, al regazo de la pelinegra 'Eso es, mi amor, tú tranquilo' susurró.

'Ese gato se ha tomado por meta en su vida matar a Scabbers' dijo Ron, después de respirar un poco 'Gracias, Cat'

'Descuida cariño' y siguió acariciando a minino.

- - - -

Abrió lentamente los ojos, no muy animada de despertar, estaba muy conciente de cuales serían sus regalos. Joyas de su padre, ropa de su madre, perfumes de sus _amigas_ y estupideces de sus familiares ¡Momento! ¿Y si Robert le había mandado un regalo? Ella lo había hecho, no era gran cosa, después de todo temía no coincidir con los gustos del castaños. Tan solo le había mandado un perfume con el aroma que le pareció más adecuado y un bóxer azulado.

- Tan vez eso fue muy atrevido de mi parte - pensó, pero luego se encogió de hombros - Robert ya me conoce - se levantó por fin de la cama y localizó un pequeño regalo, envuelto en papel verde - ¿De mi Gryffindor? - no podía evitar pensar de esa forma al referirse a su amigo. Lo abrió lentamente y se encontró con un anillo con cuatro grandes diamantes en forma de flor, en el centro una zafiro. La flor más cara que podía haberse imaginado. Leyó la nota _Para que no olvides que tú eres mía. DM._ Sonrió, no era de Robert, pero si que era un regalo muy especial.

Volvió a buscar con la mirada y encontró otro regalo, una caja pequeña _Para la más preciosa princesa de las serpientes, de su humilde caballero ¡Tan valiente como un león!_

'Robert' susurró emocionada, abrió la cajita y se encontró con un reloj de plata y oro, formando una hermandad entre ambas. El oro: Gryffindor. La plata: Slytherin. Pansy y Robert. Había una nota.

_¡Feliz navidad, princesa! ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy? Espero que muy bien y feliz de estar con tu familia, entre tus sábanas, en tu habitación, muy confortable. Por favor, duerme y come por mi, preciosa. Te extraño, siempre me he divertido conversando contigo. Y como es navidad, te haré feliz diciéndote algo que se que siempre deseas oír de un amigo 'Espero que seas muy feliz con tu prometido y sabes que acepto tu relación, como lo hace un hermano que sabe que es lo mejor para su hermanita' Ahí lo tienes princesa, feliz navidad y espero que te guste mi regalo. Quiero que, cuando lo veas, pienses ¿Quién dijo que una Slytherin y un Gryffindor no se podían llevar bien?  
Cuídate mucho.  
Robert._

Sonrió con toda la alegría que tenía, realmente ese chico era perfecto.

'Feliz navidad, Robert' susurró.

- - - -

La cena no fue gran cosa, talvez lo más llamativo fue cuando la profesora Trelowney advirtió la muerte próxima de Harry, por ser el número trece en la mesa, pero como siempre lo decía, eso ya no era gran cosa. Cuando se disponían a retirarse a sus habitaciones se encontraron con que la profesora McGonagall los esperaba en la Sala Común.

'¿Me permite su nueva escoba, Potter?' preguntó la maestra.

Mientras Harry subía a su habitación para tomar la escoba, Ron miró intensamente a Hermione, quien le respondió el gesto, ambos se veían molestos con el otro. Mientras tanto, Harry bajaba las gradas y no perdió en ningún momento de vista a la castaña y la pelinegra. La profesora tomó la escoba, la examinó y por último dio media vuelta y comenzó a retirarse.

'Disculpe… profesora' comentó con temor Harry. La profesora McGonagall lo regresó a ver '¿Me devolvería mi escoba, por favor?' pero la profesora lo miró cuidadosamente.

'Lamento decirle que tendremos que confiscársela hasta nueva orden' susurró antes de retirarse.

Harry regresó a ver a ambas brujas, las cuales estaban en un sillón, mirando el libro de Caterine.

'¿Por qué?' preguntó incrédulo y molesto.

'¿Cómo se les ocurre hacer eso?' preguntaron indignados Ron y Robert.

'Es por su bien' se limitó a decir la castaña.

'¿Por qué tuvieron que ir corriendo a decirle a la profesora?' preguntó molesto Ron.

'¿Por qué siempre deben cumplir las reglas que nos arruinan la vida?' continuó Robert.

'Quiero que entiendan y más aun no se molesten por lo que hicimos' dijo Caterine mientras se levantaba 'esa escoba pudo ser enviada por Sirius Black, chicos, entienda, puede ser una trampa'

'Es por tu bien' continuó Hermione 'te aseguro que no lo hemos hecho por ser malas' pero Harry se mantenía con la mirada incrédula sobre ellas.

'¡Harry James Potter!' dijo incrédula Caterine, mientras lo encaraba '¡Dime que harías si esa escoba intentase matarte! ¡Dímelo! ¡No confíes en la suerte!'

'No debió llevársela' argumentó Ron.

'¡Quiero que lo entiendas, Ronald!' gritó Hermione 'Sirius Black a hacho más cosas para destruir personas de lo que te imaginas ¿Qué te cuesta creer que esto no es una treta de su parte?'

'Además' Caterine miró a Harry, luego a Ginny, que estaba a un lado de él, con la mirada baja y susurró 'él es capaz de hacer muchas cosas y a gente muy cercana, no lo dudes, a él no le debe importar si mueres ante nuestros ojos o en un algún lugar solo' miró a Ginny, Harry hizo lo mismo 'Aquí habemos gente que te queremos, no nos hagas esto a nosotros. Muchos moriríamos si te llegase a pasar algo'

Silencio.

Ron miró incrédulo a Hermione por un segundo y cuando ella por fin levantó su mirada, se encontró con los ojos azules del pelirrojo.

'Esta bien, entiendo, Hermione. Perdóname' dijo mientras le sonreía 'pero esa escoba debe venir intacta ¿Entendido?'

'Gracias por comprender' susurró sonrojada la castaña.

Los seis jóvenes subieron en silencios a sus habitaciones, esperando poder dormir bien y descansar como se debería, pero la mayoría no lo lograba, era difícil hacerlo sabiendo que alguien podía intentar hacer algo a más de uno de ellos…

- - - -

Las clases contra los _dementores_ continuaron con perfección después de Navidad. Lupin dejaba que los amigos de Harry se quedaran a verlo practicar, ciertos días se veía mejor que otros. Compartía sus chocolates con los jóvenes, pero cada vez que salía el _boggart_ hacía que este se alejara lo mayor posible de Caterine y Robert. Harry no lo entendía, era extraño, pero Caterine se aferraba a la espalda de Robert, cuando, más de una vez, el _boggart_ tenía predicción por acercarse a ella, pero luego cambiaba de opinión y se dirigía a Harry, cosa que agradecía Caterine, ya que el _boggart_ (transformado en _dementor_) se acercaba a ella y comenzaba a extenderse como si fuera una pantalla, como si fuera a enseñar una película, pero el profesor Lupin siempre llamaba su atención y hacía que se dirigiese, como debía, al moreno.

Caterine comenzaba a temerle más que nunca a un _dementor_, después de todo podía ver como Harry gritaba cuando este estaba cerca, odiaba su rostro, el hielo que cubría su alrededor y un día sucedió… Lupin, como siempre, sacaba al _boggart_ de su escondite y salió con el aspecto de un _dementor_.

'¡_EXPECTO POTRONUM_!' gritaba Harry, mientras daba pasos hacia atrás y tropezó sin remedio. El _dementor_ se acercó a él con lentitud y el frío comenzó a cubrir el cuerpo del moreno, cerró sus ojos y no se movió.

'¡Hey! ¡Tú! ¡Déjalo!' era la voz de Caterine, que por primera vez, desde hace mucho, se había acercado a Harry durante las clases. El _dementor_ se fue acercando ahora a ella y ese frío característico cubrió a Cat. Las voces, las más tristes voces y las imágenes más claras aparecieron en su mente mientras caía en una oscuridad profunda.

_Sirius y el hombre que murió por protegerla, su padre, estaban parados frente a ella. Caterine se acercó a ambos hombres y tras de si escucho un llanto de bebe._

'_Padre' susurró, mientras se dirigía a él '¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué nos dejaste de esta forma a mi madre y a mí?'_

_Una luz, una luz cegadora cubrió por completo el lugar y cuando Cat pudo abrir los ojos ambos hombres estaban muertos. Una parte de ella se alegro, pero otra lloraba. Lo había vuelto a perder. A su padre, a quien extrañamente aun amaba. Se sentía sucia por ello, por amar a un recuerdo que talvez... Era patética._

'¡Caterine!' la joven reaccionó y miró su entorno, ya se encontraba bien y el frío se había retirado, Harry le extendió la mano y ella la tomó, se levantó, pero su cuerpo no la resistió, se sentía débil, y volvió a caer, pero el moreno la atrapó antes de su colisión y la atrajo a su cuerpo para luego dejarla sentada sobre una mesa que estaba cerca '¿Te encuentras bien?'

'Si…'

'Gracias' le dijo Harry, mientras le daba un pedazo de chocolate que le había dado el profesor Lupin.

'Descuida tesoro, no fue nada' y comió el chocolate con alegría, después de todo, el chocolate blanco era su favorito.

'Me vas a matar de un susto, te he dicho que te alejes de los _dementores_ ¡Y eso cuenta si el _boggart _se convierte en uno!' le sermoneó Lupin.

'Y ni se diga de mi, señorita Viper ¡Caramba, lo que quieres es matarnos a todos de un buen susto' continuó Robert.

'Perdón ¿Si? No es para que corra sangre, menos aun la mía' Cat miró a Harry 'tan solo cuidaba a mi tesoro ¿Entendido?'

'Gracias, Cat' susurró sonrojado el moreno, ella podía llegar a ser, cuando se lo proponía, la persona más tierna y valiente que él conociese.

'James me hubiese matado si te pasaba algo a ti también' susurró Lupin.

'¿Usted conoció a mi padre, profesor?' preguntó incrédulo.

'Si, fuimos amigos, unos de los mejores' suspiró y levantó la voz 'Será mejor que se retiren, tomaremos un tiempo para que vengan a seguir practicando, talvez mañana a la misma hora' y sin más, los sacó de su despacho.

Después de unas cuantas clases, Harry ya había obtenido un _protonus _algo racional, pero aun era una ligera nubecilla.

- - - -

Por fin, en febrero, Harry consiguió su amada escoba. La Saeta de Fuego lo esperaba en las manos de la menor de los Weasley.

'¡¿Qué!... pero… ¿Cómo?... ¿Por qué?' las palabras se detenían en su garganta y las preguntas no eran terminadas como se debían.

'¡Ya! Tan solo te falta decir ¿Cuándo? y ¿Donde?' se rió Ginny, mientras le entregaba la escoba a su verdadero dueño.

'Gra… Gracias' susurró incrédulo Harry, mientras sentía, una vez más, a la perfecta escoba.

'¡Sorpresa!' dos voces a las espaldas de Ginny aparecieron. Eran Hermione y Caterine que lo miraban con gran alegría 'Sabíamos que te iba a gustar'

'¿Cómo lo lograron?' preguntó aprensivo. La mente de Harry aun no podía creer todo lo que estaba pasando.

'La profesora McGonagall ya terminó de investigarla, te la ha traído' le dijo con alegría Hermione 'dice que esta muy bien, pero tendrás vigilancia en tus partidos'

'Y aquí' dijo Cat, quien le entregó un pergamino 'esta el permiso para salir a ciertas horas de clase a practicar'

El moreno se tendió sobre uno de los sillones más próximos y sonrió como un tonto. Sus manos temblaban ante la sensación de tener su escoba. Su Nueva Saeta de Fuego en Sus manos.

Pronto llegaron Ron y Robert y los tres jóvenes fueron a probarla, mientras Ginny se retiraba para estar con sus amigas y Hermione, junto a Cat, los veían practicar. Cuando el sol se ocultó, los jóvenes regresaron a la torre.

'Será mejor que la lleve arriba' dijo Harry, agotado, mientras subía las escaleras.

'Yo lo hago, tengo que darle su merienda a Scabbers' y Ron, tomando la escoba, subió las gradas.

Un golpe seco sobre la alfombra, proveniente del cuarto de los chicos de tercer año. Un grito ahogado. Los jóvenes regresaron a ver y miraron como Ron bajaba con rapidez.

'¡MIRA!' gritaba Ron, mientras le enseñaba una sábana a Hermione.

'¿Qué sucede, Ron?' preguntó la castaña.

'¡SCABBERS! ¡MIRA! ¡SACABBERS!' Todos fijaron su mirada en la sábana, tenía algo, una ligera mancha, se parecía mucho a… '¡SANGRE! ¡SCABBERS NO ESTA Y HAY SANGRE! ¡FUE TU ENDEMONIADO GATO!'

'No, no puede ser' susurró Hermione.

'Mira' sacó una bola de pelo de gato, larga y de color canela 'estaba junto a mi cama'

'¿Crookshanks?' preguntó incrédula Cat, mientras miraba a Harry, como si buscase una respuesta en el rostro del moreno.

'Si, ese gato' dijo aun molesto Ron, mientras se sentaba frente a Hermione que miraba el suelo con tristeza.

'Pero… pero…' la castaña sentía un nudo en su garganta y no podía hacer nada más que mirar el suelo, como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo.

'¡Entiende!' se le acercó y la tomó por los hombros '¡Fue tu gato!'

'No puede ser' susurró, mientras se tapaba el rostro con las manos.

'¡Mato a Scabbers!' vociferó Ron '¡Mi mascota!' miró el oculto rostro de la castaña 'Ya estaba mal, pero no era motivo para que sea el alimento de TU gato'

Hermione levantó la mirada, tenía sus ojos llorosos y sus manos temblaban mientras se acercaba a Ron. Lo abrazó con fuerza. Era su amigo, este último tiempo se había unido a él más que en otros tiempos, se divertían más. No podía sentirse más triste. Él estaba molesto, parecía que la odiaba.

'Perdóname Ron, en verdad, perdóname' le susurró al oído 'No quería que pasara eso con tu rata, perdón' Ron estaba incrédulo y pasó su torpe mano por la espalda de la joven.

'Tranquila, por lo menos lo admites y no estas de terca gritándome' ella asintió y pasaron un momento así 'Perdómane tú también, no deseé gritarte tan fuerte' Hermione se separó y lo miró fijamente. Susurró algo y se acercó a Caterine, quien la tomó del brazo con dulzura y le sonrió a Ron.

'Nos vemos, chicos' y ambas subieron a sus alcobas, no se las volvió a ver hasta el día siguiente.

- - - -

Una mañana, después de las clases de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, un día antes para que sea el juego de Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw. Harry se dio cuenta, después de tanto tiempo, que el _hipogrifo_ que atacó a Malfoy seguía tan o más vivo que nunca.

'¿Malfoy no hizo nada contra _Buckbeak_?' preguntó a sus amigos al final de clase.

'¿Draco Malfoy?' preguntó entre risas Caterine 'A estado ocupado, a decir verdad'

'Caterine lo entretuvo para que no haga nada contra el _hipogrifo_ ¿Por qué crees que se mantenía pegada como una lapa a Malfoy?' le cuestionó Hermione.

'Exacto, mi venganza hubiese sido más fácil con unas insinuaciones, pero recordé que quería matar a _Buckbeak_ así que me quedé con él a casi todo tiempo y mantuvo su mente en' se cruzó de brazos y sonrió con picardía 'otras cosas. Ahora, si no me equivoco, esta con Pansy'

'Hubiera sido horrible para Hagrid' finalizó Ron, mientras se dirigían al Gran Comedor.

- - - -

Aun recordaba las palabras que le había dicho Amaya, él la buscaba, así que subió las gradas que llevaban al cuarto de los de tercero y sin golpear, abrió la puerta, lentamente.

Ahí estaba él, sentado junto en su cama, ella le sonrió y se acercó, sentándose con él, sintió su mano pasar por su cintura y lo regresó a ver, él le sonreía con picardía.

Lentamente, más por diversión que por otra cosa, subió las piernas al regazo del rubio y se inclinó hacia delante, besándolo con pasión, disfrutando del sabor tan embriagante, aun podía sentir como él pasaba sus brazos por su espalda, su cintura y se inclinaba hacia atrás, llevándose a ella consigo.

Pansy terminó sobre él, a horcadas y sintiendo los labios sedientos de Draco besando su cuello y lóbulo.

La puerta se abrió.

'¡Perdón!' ambos regresaron a ver a Theodore, quien les sonreía con malicia 'No sabía que los novios estaban ocupando el cuarto' escuchó gruñir a Draco 'Adiós' se apresuró a decir y cerró la puerta.

Silencio.

'¿Y ahora que?' preguntó Pansy mientras se poyaba sobre el pecho de rubio.

'La verdad es que no lo sé muy bien'

'¿Qué somos?' arqueó una ceja '¿No-vi-os?' le preguntó, sintiendo como se le estremecía el cuerpo.

'Veamos hasta donde llegamos' le sonrió, disfrutando el temor en los ojos de la joven.

'Mmm… vale' se encogió de hombros y se levantó, dejando a un muy sorprendido Draco.

'¿A dónde crees que vas?' le cuestionó autoritario.

'Como no somos nada, creo que no te encuentras en derecho de que te responda, Malfoy' no estaba molesta, tan solo se divertía molestándolo a él.

'¿A dónde va Señorita Parkinson?' le preguntó con frialdad.

'A ver a Robert, creo' sonrió con malicia 'O me vaya a coquetearle con descaro a Nott, eso le molesta a Amaya y me debe una broma de mal gusto que me hizo' y salió del lugar.

Demonios, debería ponerle un rastreador a esa chica, le tenía la mayoría del tiempo pensando en donde se encontraba.

'Pues' le dijo a la nada 'Ya que ahora no hay una Viper con que entretenerme. Yo voy con Amaya, ya que no te importa' y también salió del lugar.

- - - -

Unos días más tarde, era el Gran partido de Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw. El equipo de los leones se estuvo preparando más que en los anteriores partidos. Una mañana, en las prácticas, Harry vio a Cho Chang, la buscadora de Ravenclaw, estaba sentada en las últimas gradas, viendo como el equipo practicaba. Ginny y los demás se encontraban a unas filas más abajo. Harry les sonrió y comenzó a descender. Cuando tan solo faltaba poco, Cho lo llamó con la mano, extrañado, Harry descendió frente a ella, dejando a sus amigos atónitos. Cuando lo tuvo frente a ella, Cho se levantó.

'¿Podrías bajar?' preguntó la joven.

El moreno asintió y empezó su completo descenso. Al sentir como sus pies tocaban las gradas, tomó la escoba y miró extrañado a Cho. Debía admitir que sentía algo por ella… ¿O sintió?... lo que sabía era que desde que la vio, sintió algo, pero ahora era como si eso no fuese tan fuerte como antes.

'¿Nos sentamos?' preguntó la joven y sin dejarlo contestar ella lo hizo.

'Tengo poco tiempo' pero aun así se sentó junto a ella '¿Para que me llamaste?'

'Pues Harry, antes de que empiece el partido… pues…' Cho miró en dirección en donde estaba Ginny y posó su mano sobre la rodilla del moreno 'quería decirte algo que talvez no lo creas'

'¿Qué cosa?' preguntó extrañado Harry, aunque la verdad es que su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que no podía oír muy bien.

'Pues, Harry, debes saber que… aunque no nos conocemos muy bien y todo eso…' volvió a ver a Ginny 'aunque tu no lo creas' lo miró fijamente 'tú me gustas y mucho' terminó.

Harry estaba en shock. Miró a Cho y notó como ella fijaba su vista sobre la espalda de cierta pelirroja.

'Lo siento Cho, pero… yo no siento lo mismo que tú, a mi me gusta otra persona' notó como la chica lo miraba incrédula 'además' la miró con superioridad, jugándose la vida con ese acto, pero sabiendo a la perfección que estaba en lo correcto 'se que tu haces esto por que ya no ves que estoy babeando por ti' los ojos de la joven se abrieron aun más. Harry empujó la mano que estaba sobre su rodilla y la encaró 'tú haces esto porque ya no me gustas y eso te incomoda. Acéptalo' y se levantó, pero las manos de la joven tomaron una de las de él, para que no se retirase.

'¡No! ¡Hablo enserio Harry!' le dijo mientras se levantaba e intentaba tomar la otra mano del joven, ella se acercó un poco más y le sonrió con malicia 'Y se perfectamente que a tu edad y todo, debes estarme deseando'

'Alejate' le dijo secamente, mientras intentaba apartarse de ella 'en verdad que me das lástima. Acéptalo, ya-no-me-gustas' apresuró su paso y la regresó a ver 'Adiós' y bajó las gradas, saludando a sus amigos y dedicándole una sonrisa dulce a Ginny y Caterine, las cuales estaban juntas. Se sentía bien, como si hubiese hecho lo mejor de su vida. Subió a su escoba y continuó con la práctica. Con energías nuevas, librado de un peso de encima.

- - - -

Gryffindor había ganado a Ravenclaw, ¡Ochenta a cero! Harry ya había visto la snitch dos veces, pero gracias a las miradas asesinas de Cho este no podía concentrarse. Además, Cho, con todo su enojo, se manejaba muy bien, su escoba se esmeraba mucho, más de lo que podía, pero la energía que emanaba la chica era demasiado como para hacerla enojar más. Claro que la Saeta de Fuego de Harry era mucho mejor que la Barredora 7 de Cho.

El moreno logro ver, por tercera vez, a la snitch en el medio campo de Ravenclaw. Se precipitó a toda velocidad contra la pequeña esfera dorada. Faltaba poco para tocarla, tenerla entre los dedos. Entonces…

'¡HARRY! ¡_DEMENTORES_!' gritó Caterine, desde las gradas, Harry la vio, ella intentaba ir con todas sus fuerzas en dirección de aquellos seres, pero Robert la tenía muy segura, en un abrazo por la espalda. Cuando todo eso terminase, debía agradecerle con el alma a su amigo por cuidar a la pelinegra.

Harry regresó a ver abajo. Tres dementores altos, encapuchados y vestidos de negreo lo miraban. Harry no se esperó más, sabía que no podía con ellos, pero debía intentarlo. Sacó su varita de su bolsillo y señaló a los _dementores_ con ella.

'¡_Expecto Potronum_!' algo blanco, plateado, enorme, salió de la punta de su varita.

Sin esperar más, fijo su mirada sobre la snitch, Cho Chang estaba muy cerca.

'¡Vamos! ¡Tú puedes!' susurraba Harry mientras se inclinaba hacia delante, la Saeta de Fuero aceleró con fuerza y como un rayo alcanzó la snitch, la tomó con su mano derecha, donde estaba su varita.

Logró escuchar el silbato de la señora Hooch. Posó su vista en las gradas, donde Ginny saltaba con emoción, abrazada de Caterine y Robert por su victoria. Hermione estaba colgada del cuello de Ron mientras este saltaba de felicidad. Harry sonrió y bajo su mirada y vio seis rayos rojos que se le venían encima. En el segundo siguiente tenía a todo el equipo de Gryffindor abrazado a él con fuerza, haciendo pasar por la mente del moreno que él o la escoba se iban a partir.

'¡Ese es mi valiente! '¡Mi muchacho!' gritaba con emoción Oliver, con un tono que parecía más bien paternal que el de un capitán de equipo de Quidditch decente.

Alicia, Angelina y Katie llenaron el rostro de Harry con besos. Harry se sonrojó, nunca pensó que tres chicas lo tratasen así al mismo tiempo. Como una gran bola roja, el equipo bajo y ni menos tocaron el suelo. Harry notó como todos los de Gryffindor se acercaban a ellos.

'¡Bien hecho!' gritó Ron, mientras lo subía en hombros '¡Sabía que podrías!'

'¡Bajalo Ron!' le decía Hermione, mientras tomaba el pie del moreno '¡Todos queremos felicitar al capeón!'

Y al regresar al suelo, una vez más, tres chicas se lanzaron a Harry, esta vez eran Ginny, Hermione y Caterine, que lo abrazaban con fuerza y rozaban sus rostros contra el de él.

'¡Eres fabuloso!' le susurró Ginny y le dio un beso en la comisura de sus labios, haciendo tambalear al buscador y pensara en lo afortunado que podía ser que lo felicitasen de esa forma.

'¡Muy bien hecho!' dijeron a la vez Hermione y Caterine mientras cada una le plantaba un beso en una mejilla.

'Fue un _Potronum_ bastante bueno' susurró una voz junto al oído del moreno.

Harry regresó a ver, era el profesor Lupin que lo miraba asombrado, alegre, pero aun así algo molesto.

'¡Los _dementores_ no le han hecho nada!' dijo feliz Cat, mientras se aferraba al brazo del profesor y miraba orgullosa Harry '¡Ese es mi Harry!'

'Bueno… Eso fue porque…' Lupin respiró un poco 'porque no eran _dementores_' notó el rostro extrañado de todos 'ven, Harry, y velo por tus propios ojos' Cuando llegaron, el profesor comentó algo más 'Le has dado un susto de muerte al señor Malfoy y compañía'

Harry se quedo mirando. Tendidos en el suelo estaban Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle y Marcus Flint, el capitán del equipo de Slytherin. Los cuatro estaban vestidos con capas largas y capuchas. Draco estaba sobre Goyle ya que el rostro del último no se veía y Malfoy forcejeaba por quitarse el disfraz. Una persona más estaba regañando a los jóvenes. Una MUY molesta persona: La profesora McGonagall.

Por un momento pudo sentir pena de ellos.

Pero eso se esfumó con rapidez.

No era tan buen chico.

'¡Un truco indignante!' gritaba '¡Un intento de sabotaje contra el buscador de Gryffindor! ¡Cincuenta puntos menos para Slytherin!' se notaba su enfado y cuando vio a Harry, este pensó ver una ligera sonrisa y luego volvió a ver a los cuatro Slytherin's '¡No duden que esto sabrá el profesor Dumbledore!'

En ese momento llegó el director. Ron, Hermione, Robert, Caterine y Ginny; que habían forcejeado entre la multitud, se doblaban de risa al ver como regañaban a Malfoy, en especial porque aun no podía salir del disfraz y por lo tanto Goyle no podía respirar.

'¡Vamos a celebrar!' los seis jóvenes regresaron a ver. Era Fred, junto a su gemelo.

'¡Hasta el amanecer!' continuó George, mientras apartaba a los seis y los llevaba al interior del castillo '¡Gryffindor va a celebrar!'

'Esas palabras si me gustan' Caterine se interpuso entre los gemelos, intentó pasar sus brazos por cada cuello, pero eran más altos que ella (o ella algo bajita), así que los pasó por su espalda. Mientras los gemelos pasaban sus manos por la cintura de la joven.

'Así se habla, serpiente' le dijo Fred, mientras pasaba cerca de un grupo de chicas pertenecientes a Gryffindor y tomando la mano de Angelina Johnson, la raptó del lugar 'Vamos a festejar' canturrió.

'¡Fred! ¡Regrésanos a una de nuestras cazadoras!' gritaba Katie Bell que se acercaba y se puso junto a George 'Lee Jordan se llevó a Alicia y AHORA Fred se lleva a Angelina' reclamó.

'Pues nosotros' le dijo George, mientras pasaba su mano por la cintura de la joven 'te llevamos a ti, Katie' la miró con malicia 'Y no intentes escapar, porque no podrás' dio una carcajada malévola.

'¡Huy que miedo me das!' dijo entre risas Katie, notó a Caterine entre los gemelos '¿Qué hace la Serpiente de Gryffindor entre ustedes dos?' les preguntó con tono pícaro.

'¿Qué no sabías, Katie?' preguntó Fred, Angelina los miró intrigada.

'La Serpiente es nuestra…' comenzó George mientras acercaba a Cat a él.

'Amante' concluyó Fred, haciendo lo mismo que su hermano y dejando a Cat muy pegada entre ellos. Luego miró a Angelina y Katie 'es que nosotros podemos con todas, no se pongan celosas, nenas' dijo con tono que se podría haber llamado _seductor_.

'¿Ah, sí?' dijo divertida Angelina.

'¡Pero Angelina! ¿Qué pasó? ¡Me extraña de ti!' dijo Katie fingiendo incredulidad 'Si los gemelos Weasley son los chicos más cotizados en TODO Hogwarts' Las tres chicas rieron.

'Sin olvidar que son los más galantes, ellos saben tratar como reinas a las chicas' comunicó Caterine, antes de entrar a la Sala Común.

Los gemelos dejaron a las tres jóvenes que no paraban de reír en un sofá para tres personas, se separaron un poco y como si se hubiesen sincronizado se arrodillaron ante ellas e hicieron una exagerada reverencia.

'¿Desean algo las reinas de Gryffindor?' preguntaron a la vez. Las tres chicas se miraron entre si y asintieron 'Comuníquenselo a sus Apuestos y Humildes vasallos aquí presentes'

'Creo que música, para bailar ¿Y tú, Katie?' dijo Angelina, haciéndose pasar por toda una reina.

'algo de tomar no estaría mal ¿Y tú, Caterine?' continuó Katie.

'Sería ideal algo de comer' finalizó Cat, mientras notaba que todos llegaban.

'Como ordenen, nuestras reinas' y los gemelos se retiraron.

Las tres jóvenes se rieron entre ellas, Caterine se levantó y se dirigió al lugar en donde se encontraban Harry y los demás, y como en la fiesta de brujas, se pusieron a bailar, claro que, en esta ocasión, Caterine y Robert bailaron entre ellos o más bien, entre ellos cambiaban de pareja de vez en cuando. Los gemelos, en su papel de _chicos cotizados_ servían a todas las jóvenes en lo que deseasen, sacaban a bailar a la mayoría y disfrutaban con la actuación de _Gemelos Sexy's_ (cosa que no se podría negar mucho que digamos)

Ya llegadas las tres de la mañana, la Sala Común se fue despejando y tan solo quedaban Angelina, Katie, los Weasley (los gemelos, Ron y Ginny), Harry, Hermione, Robert y Caterine. El grupo se encontraba acostado boca arriba en la sala que estaba hecha un desastre, todos reían mientras comían las sobras de la fiesta.

'Muy bien hecho, chicos' dijo Angelina, mientras se levantaba junto a Katie 'pero estas reinas deben dormir un poco' y comenzaron a subir las gradas, mientras bostezaban.

'Pues nosotros también debemos descansar' dijo Fred, mientras se estiraba un poco y se levantaba.

'Tiene razón ¡A dormir!' continuó George, mientras hacía lo mismo que su hermano.

'George' le recordó su hermano, divertido.

'¡Ah, es verdad!' recordó, se acercó a Caterine y le dio un beso corto sobre los labios, luego se acercó a Hermione y le dio un cálido beso, no muy profundo, pero si hambriento.

El gemelo se alejó y salió corriendo al lugar en donde estaba su hermano, esperándolo en medio de las gradas.

'¡Me debes diez galeones, salí ileso!' le comunicó.

'Tienes razón, pensé que Ronnie te iba a matar, por lo menos' y entre carcajadas subieron al cuarto.

Silencio.

Asimilando los besos.

'¡POR MERLÍN!' gritó Hermione, tocándose los labios delicadamente.

'No seas exagerada' le limitó a decir Caterine, que no se había movido un ápice, tan solo pestañó varias veces pero no se veía que le haya molestado ni desagradado lo que había pasado.

¡GEORGE ESTAS MUERTO!' todos regresaron a ve a Ron, quien ya estaba levantado y preparado para quedarse sin dos hermanos y convertirse en un asesino.

Hermione se levantó rápidamente.

'Déjalos, Ron, tan solo fue una broma' intentó calmarle.

'Pero… él te beso… y' no podía quitarse la imagen de George besando a la castaña.

'Descuida, la próxima vez inténtalo tú, a ver que pasa' le dijo como quien no quiere la cosa, se dio media vuelta, dejándolo atónito '¿Vienes Cat?' la aludida asintió y la siguió, ambas casi corriendo por las escaleras.

Ron seguía como petrificado.

'¿Y ahora que hacemos con este?' preguntó el moreno algo asustado.

'Bueno, yo me voy a pegarme un descansito en mi cama. Ahí les dejo al pelirrojo' y lavándose las manos, Robert se retiró al dormitorio.

'Cobarde' susurró Harry.

'Deja, yo se como hacerlo reaccionar' le dijo Ginny, mientras se paraba frente a su hermano, inhalaba fuerte y lo encaraba 'Ron, creo que me gusta Snape'

'¡¿QUÉ, QUE!' era verdad, con eso el pelirrojo reaccionó, pero en la exclamación se le había unido Harry, asombrado.

'Si, me gusta y mucho. Su cabello, su rostro, su frialdad ¿Ustedes se imaginan como será en la cama? ¿Demostrará su demoníaco y fogoso interior?' les dijo divertida, decidida a jugar un poco más con ello.

'¿QUÉ?' volvieron a gritar admirados.

'Si. Quiero que sea el primer hombre en tocarme' se estaba arriesgando, lo sabía.

Los rostros de ambos estaban estirados, asustados, pálidos, con las mandíbulas zafadas, los ojos desorbitados ¿Un poco más no haría daño, verdad? Pues, debería intentarlo.

'Quiero que sea él quien me convierta en mujer' ya no podía más, la risa la iba a matar.

'¿QUÉ?' volvieron a gritar ambos, temblando, Ron de furia, Harry por que se le había bajado la presión.

'¡Claro que no, tontos!' confesó entre risas la pelirroja '¿Me creen idiota o que?' le preguntó aun entre carcajadas '¡Nunca me metería con alguien TAN mayor!' dijo mirando a Harry, haciéndole recordar el _tan_ 'Además, no tengo mal gusto, tarados'

'Vas a morir, Ginny' le dijo Ron, compuesto de la mala broma, mientras se abalanzaba sobre su hermana y la tumbaba sobre un sofá, quedando él sobre ella, se sentó en las caderas de ella y empezó a hacerle cosquillas desesperadamente, con sed de venganza.

'De… detente… Ron…' suplicaba Ginny, mientras Harry se partía de risa al verla convulsionándose bajo del peso de su hermano.

'No, señorita, esas bromas no se hacen a hombres como nosotros' se detuvo un rato '¿¡No ves que con los años que llevamos encima nos puede dar un paro cardiaco?' le preguntó, fingiendo incredulidad.

'Oh si claro, hombres mayores, y yo soy la señora Snape' y antes de que su hermano intentase algo, movió sus caderas y lo boto al suelo 'Mejor me pinto de colores antes de que me quieran matar' y salió corriendo a las gradas.

Unos fuertes brazos la alcanzaron, y un cuerpo se pego al de ella, podía sentir su aroma, no era Ron.

'Casi me matas de un susto, Ginny' le susurró Harry a su oído, sintiendo como ella se estremecía.

'Pues… ya vez, yo tan linda, hice reaccionar a mi hermano' le dijo con un sonrisa juguetona.

'¡Y casi me matas de un susto a mí, te comunicó!' le recalcó.

'Este… ¡Vayan un motel degenerados!' ambos regresaron a ver, Ron ya estaba parado y cruzado de brazos, burlándose de ambos, pero parecía que en ese momento estaba pensando sus palabras 'No, mejor no, que es mi hermana y la quiero virgen hasta el matrimonio'

Ginny se partió de risa ante lo dicho por el menor de los varones Weasley.

'Ya quisieras tú ingenuo' y aprovechando el momento, regresó a ver a Harry y le sonrió 'Buenas noches' le dio un beso en la mejilla 'Y felicidades, otra vez, por la victoria contra Chang' y salió corriendo escaleras arriba.

'¿Qué se supone que insinúas, Ginevra?' cuestionó Ron, pero ya era tarde, ella ya se había ido.

'Calmante, Ron, mejor vamos a dormir' aconsejó Harry.

'Oye ¿Quieres algo con Chang?' le preguntó de súbito Ron.

'¡No!' le contestó algo admirado.

'Ah…' lo pensó un momento y añadió, caminando más rápido 'Cuidado Potter, te puedo matar si la tocas' le dijo burlón.

'¿A quien?'

'A Hermione' contestó divertido.

'Asqueroso, yo no me meto con quien considero mi hermana' le dijo, obviamente la que venía ahora en los supuestos amores de él era Caterine, bueno ella era para él… ¿Qué demonios era ella para él? Era obvio que más que una amiga…

'¡Ya sé!' Harry se preparó, ya suponía a quien iba a decir '¡Quieres con mi hermana!' el moreno se quedó aturdido y aprovechando esto, Ron se le acercó 'Cuidado Potter, que si le pasa algo no te mato, te dejo tío y eso es peor' y con esta amenaza presente, entro al cuarto.

'¿Ginny?' susurró admirado '¿Y que hay con Cat?' Exacto ¿Y que había con Cat? '¡¿Cómo que tío, Ron!' preguntó al aire, asustado, el moreno.

Ron podía dar más miedo que Voldemort.

- - - -

'¿Crees que esta bien que andemos a estar horas por los pasillos?' le preguntaba la sigilosa figura femenina a una de su misma edad, pero masculina.

Esta último llevaba algo entres sus mano y junto a estos dos estaban otras cuatro figuras.

'Ya te lo dije antes, Cat. Si estoy seguro' dijo la figura masculina.

'¡No puedo creer que Fred y George te dieran el mapa y no nos hayas dicho!' gritó ofendido una de las otras cuatro figuras.

'Ya te dije, Ron, no fue porque no quise, sino porque no podía' susurró la segunda sombra.

'Además, como dijo Hermione, aun no nos pueden decir nada, ni bajarnos puntos, ya que aun estamos en horas permitidas' dijo otra voz.

'Si, si, si. Eso ya lo sabemos, Robert' le dijo Harry 'pero tan solo tenemos cinco minutos para que sigamos estando en hora permitida'

'Tan solo déjenme enseñarles una cosa y ya, se los aseguro' apuntó Hermione.

'¿Qué cosa? ¿A dónde nos llevas?' preguntó intrigada Ginny.

'Ya lo verán, creo que Harry y Cat deben estar interesados en esto' les respondió la castaña.

Los seis jóvenes andaban por los pasillos semi-oscuros del quinto piso del colegio. No llevaban la capa invisible puesta porque esta no los cubriría a todos, pero aun así Harry la llevaba apretada bajo la túnica. Eran guiados por el mapa del merodeador, uno de los artefactos mágicos más sobrenaturales que había existido. Con palabras claves este se abría y cerraba, él mostraba a todas las personas que caminasen por Hogwarts o se encontraban dentro de este, a su vez, todos los pasillos secretos o conocidos.

'Harry' susurró Caterine 'Saca la capa invisible Ahora' lo decía tan bajo que tan solo el moreno la escuchaba 'Mira' y señaló en el mapa, a unos pasos más lejos una mancha negra que decía - Snape -

Con rapidez sacó la capa, se la dio a Cat y esta se las lanzó encima a los otros cuatro y los empujo contra uno de los corredores más próximos.

'Hagan silencio' susurró. Harry y ella se quedaron parados en medio del pasillo. Como un rayo, Harry susurró - Travesura realizada - y el mapa se quedó en blanco, lo dobló y lo guardo en uno de sus bolsillos.

Unos pasos lejanos. Ambos jóvenes alejándose de sus amigos para que el profesor no los atrapase a ellos también. Harry buscó un lugar donde esconderse. Caterine se aferró al brazo del moreno y esperó lo peor. Una figura lejana. El profesor menos deseado. Ambos jóvenes temblaban.

'Bien, bien, bien' susurró el profesor de Snape 'miren a quien tenemos aquí. Al seño Potter y a la señorita Viper ¿Fuera de las camas juntos? Mal, mal, mal'

Ambos se quedaron el silencio.

'Vengan a mi despacho' dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, pero Harry y la pelinegra podían dar un paso '¡AHORA!'

Al llegar al lugar, el profesor los hizo sentar frente a su tétrico escritorio.

'Y bien ¿Qué me dicen?' preguntó el maestro, pero nadie contestó '¿Qué hacían los dos en medio del pasillo a estas horas?'

'Aun estamos a horas de andar por los pasillos' susurró Cat, pero el profesor miró el reloj y sonrió.

Mala noticia.

'Ahora mismo deberían estar en las camas, señorita Viper'

'¡Pero usted nos encontró a horas prudentes, _profesor_!' comentó molesto el moreno.

'¡Como te pareces a tu padre!' dijo de repente Snape, con una mirada superior 'También era del equipo de Quidditch y tan solo por que no era tan mal jugador se creía superior a los demás' su mirada se hacía cada vez más profunda 'para él las reglas eran para gente inferior'

'Mi padre no se creía superior a nadie' dijo Harry molesto, mientras apretaba el puño. Caterine posó su mano sobre la de él, para tranquilizarlo.

'Y su madre, señorita Viper, siempre controlaba a sus amigos' le dijo con repugnancia Snape 'El grupo de James Potter siempre se metía en problemas y las señoritas Lily Evans y Samanta Risks eran quienes los apoyaban' el moreno observó a la pelirroja

'Si, así es el nombre de soltera de mi madre, bueno, ahora también se llama así, desde que su esposo… mi padre… murió' contestó con algo de melancolía y dureza.

'Bien. No estamos para recordar momentos alegres ni de familia. Sus padres, señor Potter y su madre, señorita Viper, eran una deshonra para el lugar. Lo que aun no comprendo es porque usted no salió a su padre, el señor Baudy Viper, un gran Slytherin, correcto, justo, como debió salir usted, señorita' dejó escapar una burlona risa 'El único parentesco que existió entre el señor Viper y Potter fue su extraño gusto por las sangre sucias. Ambos sucumbiendo y teniendo hijos mestizos'

Snape la miró con frialdad, pero continuó diciendo.

'En cambio su madre, señorita, siempre estaba junto al grupo de James Potter. En especial junto Sirius Black, siempre revoltosos, como los padres del señor Potter. Tu madre no tenía nada que hacer más que causar desastres juntos al señor Black y mira lo que es ahora ese hombre, un asesino, un hombre que desea matar a tu amigo' miro a Harry 'talvez tu madre lo ayudó en todo eso, después de todo siempre andaban juntos…'

'¡DEJE A MI FAMILIA EN PAZ!' gritó Caterine, se había levantado y miraba al profesor con completo odio, ahora era Harry quien, aunque también estaba levantado, la sostenía de la muñeca para que no hiciera nada más.

'¿Qué dijo señorita Viper?'

'Le he dicho que deje en paz a mi familia, a mi padre, a mi madre y a todos los seres que los rodearon, como la familia de Harry… ¡Deje de decir cosas que usted no sabe ni la cuarta parte de la verdad!'

Snape la miró con odio, parecía que deseaba hacer algo, pero no se atrevía. Harry nunca había visto a un profesor así, en especial al profesor Snape, en esas circunstancias. Caterine no se quedaba atrás.

'¡Den vuelta a sus bolsillos! ¡Ambos!' les ordenó de repente.

Pero ninguno de los dos lo hacía. Harry recordó el mapa del merodeador, miró a Cat y esta empezó a temblar, pero sin dejar de observar al profesor.

'¡He dicho que den vuelta a sus bolsillos o vamos inmediatamente a la oficina del director! ¡Potter, tu primer!'

Temblando. Harry sacó muy levemente una bolsa de artículos de bromas de Zonko y el mapa del merodeador.

'¡Mis tíos ya me dieron permiso para salir!' advirtió Harry, al ver que Snape deseaba decir algo.

'Eso no importa' se apresuró a decir el profesor, pero se notaba que deseaba encontrar algo malo. Tomo el mapa en blanco y lo miró.

'Un trozo de pergamino que nos sobró' se apresuró a decir Harry, y Caterine asintió mientras metía su mano en uno de sus bolsillos, al parecer llevaba algo que no deseaba que el maestro observase.

'Supongo que no han de necesitar esto tan viejo' y lo acercó al fuego.

'¡No!' gritaron ambos.

'¿Cómo?' preguntó con alegría Snape '¿Acaso es algo más que un trozo de pergamino? ¿Talvez es una carta con tinta invisible? ¿O instrucciones para llegar a lugares prohibidos?'

Harry miró a Snape, este estaba sonriendo, sacó su varita y apuntó al pergamino.

'Revela tus secretos' pero nada sucedió '¡Muestrate!' dijo golpeando con energía el mapa.

Este siguió en blanco.

'¡Severus Snape, profesor de este colegio, te ordena enseñar la información que ocultas!' dijo volviendo a golpear el pergamino.

Como si una mano invisible escribiera sobre el pergamino en la superficie de este, aparecieron unas letras.

- El señor Lunático presenta sus respectos al profesor Snape y le ruego que aparte su narizota de los asuntos que no le atañen -

Caterine ahogó una risa, metió su mano en uno de sus bolsillos y sacó algo de oro y lo guardó dentro de su túnica.

'Wuao' susurró la joven, antes de reír por lo bajo.

- El señor Cornamenta está de acuerdo con el señor Lunático y solo quiere añadir que el profesor Snape es feo e imbécil -

Cada vez las risas de ambos chicos debían ser guardadas con más fuerzas.

- El señor Canuto quisiera hacer constar su estupefacción ante el hecho de que un idiota semejante haya llegado a ser profesor -

- El Señor Colagusano saluda al profesor Snape y le aconseja que se lave el pelo, el muy sucio -

Harry y Caterine se mordían los labios para no sonreír ni mucho menos reír.

'Esto es imperdonable' dijo molesto Snape.

- El señor Lunático tan solo quiere comunicarle al señor Snape que no puede hacerle nada a este humilde pergamino -

'¡Yo quiero intentar!' se atrevió a decir Cat, como una niña refiriéndose a un juego divertido, notó el enfado del profesor y agregó 'tan solo para ver si insulta a todo el que lo toque' y tomó el pergamino.

Harry se acercó junto a ella y esta sacó su varita.

'Caterine saluda a los señores y tan solo quiere decir que' bajó su voz a tal punto que solo Harry la escuchó 'les pido perdón por dejar que alguien como Snape tocara su tan preciado pergamino'

- El señor Canuto saluda a la joven Caterine y le quiere decir que se le perdona, pero que se le ruega que aleje el pergamino de soberano idiota la próxima vez -

- El señor Cornamenta tan solo quiere agregar que la joven Caterine tiene un muy bonito nombre, que entre el señor Canuto, Lunático, Colagusano y yo; el señor Canuto aprecia ese nombre y le gusta mucho -

- El señor Canuto acepta lo dicho por el señor Cornamenta y quiere agregar que es una joven muy agradable, señorita Caterine, y que me recuerda a alguien muy especial -

'Muchas gracias, señor Canuto, mi madre me dijo que a mi padre también le gustaba mucho mi nombre y por eso me lo puso, además que también era el nombre que se había propuesto ponerme desde que estaba en el colegio, porque su mejor amigo se lo pidió' sonrió con nostalgia 'no sabía si alegrarme o sentir algo distinto por ello' de cierta forma se sentía ridícula hablándole a un pergamino, pero era divertido a la vez, regresó a ver al profesor Snape y le dijo con dulce inocencia 'pero si este pergamino no me insultó, que raro ¿No?'

'¡Lupin!' gritó Snape dirigiéndose al fuego '¡Quiero hablarte!'

De entre las llamas apareció el profesor Lupin, se limpio la ropa y miró a Snape.

'¿Me llamabas, Severus?' preguntó con tranquilidad.

'Si, les he dicho a estos jóvenes' señaló a Harry y Caterine 'que me enseñen lo que tenían en sus bolsillos y encontré esto, exactamente en el bolsillo del señor Potter'

Lupin tomó el pergamino y lo examinó, miro a Cat y luego a Harry, con añoranza, Lupin leyó las letras que aun brillaban de los señores Lunático, Cornamenta, Canuto y Colagusano. Miró a Caterine.

'Es que yo también lo probé, padrino' le dijo como si adivinase la pregunta de Lupin.

'Entiendo, al parecer al señor Canuto le agradas' susurró con pesar, como si temiese algo.

'Si y a mi también me agrada mucho él' dijo Cat, observando a Snape que la miraba con odio y agregó 'Son muy amables'

'Pues, Severus, tú dirás' se apresuró a decir Lupin.

'Ese pergamino esta alterado con Artes Oscuras, esa materia entra en tu especialidad, Lupin ¿Dónde crees que pudo conseguir eso el señor Potter y la señorita Viper?'

Lupin le dio una mirada a Harry y Caterine para que no lo interrumpiesen y se dirigió al profesor de pociones.

'¿Con Artes Oscuras?' repitió con amabilidad el hombre '¿De verdad crees eso, Severus? A mi me parece un pergamino bromista, tan solo eso, insulta a quien quiera' miró a Cat 'y halaga al que desee' volvió a mirar a Snape 'Supongo que Harry y Caterine lo compraron como un artículo de bromas'

'¿Seguro?' inquietó Snape '¿No lo abran conseguido de los fabricantes?'

'¿Te refieres al señor Lunático y a los otros?' miró a los jóvenes '¿Conocen a alguno de estos hombres?'

'No' dijeron ambos con rapidez.

'Lo ve, Severus. Creo que lo consiguieron en Zonko' le dijo con tranquilidad Lupin.

'YO lo compré' se aventuró a decir Cat 'pero se lo di a Harry al ver su entusiasmo ante el pergamino'

'Lo ves' le repitió Lupin 'Y si nos disculpas, mi ahijada, Harry y yo tenemos que retirarnos, debo aclarar un proyecto que están haciendo ellos' y salieron.

'Profesor… yo' dijo Harry, pero fue interrumpido.

'No quiero explicaciones Harry' miró a Cat 'tampoco las tuyas, Caterine; lo que han hecho estuvo mal, agradezcan que se de que se trata ese mapa' tomó el mapa, lo dobló y lo guardó en su bolsillo 'Lamento comunicarles que no se los puedo dar' escuchó un ruido 'Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Robert, salgan de ahí' y como acto de magia, frente al profesor, aparecieron los cuatro jóvenes 'deberían saber que también se de esa capa' volvió a ver a Harry 'no deberías haber hecho eso, se que tienes permiso para salir, pero aun así no es bueno' miró a Cat 'es por tu bien, tus padres se preocuparon' volvió a fijar la mirada en Harry, que aunque todo lo que decía era dedicado a él, no podía dejar de ver a su ahijada 'dieron todo para que tu estés sano y salvo y tú les pagas andado por los pasillos'

'¡Pero padrino!'

'Tampoco quiero que digas nada, Cat, lo que has hecho esta mal, no debiste conseguirle el permiso a Harry, no debería estar fuera del castillo. Además, jovencita, tú estas también en peligro, al igual que Harry, así que no te salgas de las reglas o regresaras a tener clases exclusivamente con tutores privados'

Ambos bajaron la mirada, pero Harry regresó a ver a Lupin.

'¿Por qué el profesor Snape dijo que los fabricantes me dieron el mapa?

'Porque…' miró a Cat, quien aun tenía la mirada en el suelo 'Snape sabe que los fabricantes pudieron darte el mapa o por lo menos uno de ellos, para que te divirtieras fuera'

'¿Los conoce?' preguntó el moreno.

'A unos más que a otros. Nos hemos visto algunas veces, pero quien los conocía mejor o por lo menos a dos de ellos eran sus madres'

'¿Por qué?' preguntaron ambos.

'Creo que es hora de dormir para ustedes, así que retírense y agradezcan que no se lo diré a nadie'

'Pero profesor Lupin…' pero ya era tarde, el profesor se había ido, los seis jóvenes intercambiaron miradas y sin decir nada se dirigieron a sus respectivas alcobas y durmieron intranquilos, pero por alguna razón profundamente. Uno de los sueños más recónditos de los cuales uno no desea despertarse nunca, aunque ni uno mismo recuerde el sueño…

- - - -

Las clases de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas eran interesantes, a veces algo peligrosas. Hagrid llevaba de todo, pero un día tenía una víbora en su cuello, que sacaba su lengua y acercaba su cabeza a la barba de Hagrid y este reía.

'¡Cat!' llamó Hagrid al final de clases '¡Aquí te tengo a un amigo tuyo!'

Caterine sonrió y apresuró el paso, sus amigos casi tuvieron que correr para alcanzarla.

'No esa cosa otra vez, Merlín' susurró Robert '¡Ya es suficiente con tenerlo con nosotros en todos los viajes!' le dijo a la pelinegra, pero esta le sacó la lengua.

'¡Rätsel!' dijo Cat casi en un tono infantil '¡Cuánto te extrañé! ¡Mi amor chiquito!' y acarició a la víbora.

'Te la he cuidado muy bien' le dijo Hagrid 'y ha comido muy bien, también' acarició la cabellera de Cat 'Tu madre me la mando no hace mucho'

'¡Gracias, Hagrid!' dijo Cat mientras le devolvía a la víbora 'pero sabes que no puedo tener mascotas que no sean gatos, lechuzas o sapos, así que te la encargo'

Al parecer Hagrid se divertía tanto con _hipogrifos_ como con víboras. Ya que a Rätsel le acariciaba y le hablaba.

'Que turbador' susurró Draco Malfoy que pasaba junto a Harry y sus amigos 'Ese tipo es demasiado patético, que pena me da ¿Cómo le puede gustar las víboras?'

Harry, Ron y Robert se dirigieron al encuentro con Malfoy y sus dos guardaespaldas (Crabbe y Goyle), pero Hermione se les adelantó.

¡PLAF!

Hermione había dado una bofetada tan fuerte a Malfoy que este se tambaleó hacia atrás y cayó de espaldas.

'¡No se te ocurra decirle patético a Hagrid!' le gritó molesta '¡Tu pedazo de estúpido… animal!'

'Hermione' dijo Ron incrédulo mientras sostenía la mano de la bruja.

'Sualtame Ron' dijo molesta.

Hermione sacó su varita, ya que el pelirrojo no cedía, y apuntó a los jóvenes de Slytherin. Draco dio unos pasos hacia atrás y se levantó, mientras Crabbe y Goyle lo miraban incrédulos.

'Vamonos' musitó Malfoy. Y en ese mismo instante se retiraron apresuradamente.

'¡Hermione!' dijo admirado Ron, mientras se le acercaba más 'nunca pensé que actuaras así' la miró con dulzura y picardía 'como siempre dices que hay que pensar antes de usar la fuerza'

'¡Es que se lo tenía bien merecido!' dijo sonrojada, pero aun enfada y miró al moreno '¡Espero que en las finales de Quidditch le ganes a Malfoy! ¡Se lo tiene bien merecido!'

'Hay que ir a… Encantamientos' comentó el pelirrojo, sin dejar de observar a la castaña.

Harry y sus amigos subieron a prisa hacia la clase del profesor Flitwick.

'¡Vamos, chicos! ¡Hoy haremos encantamientos estimulantes!'

'Oye, Harry ¿Dónde esta Hermione?' dijo Ron al notar que Robert se sentaba junto a Cat, buscó a la joven bruja, pero no la encontró 'Venía con nosotros'

'Talvez fue al baño' susurró Harry y observó como Caterine miraba a todos lados y luego estrellaba su cabeza contra la mesa en actitud desesperada.

'¡Profesor!' levantó la mano la pelinegra '¿Puedo ir en búsqueda de mi compañera, Hermione? Es que se quedó en la Sala Común y no ha llegado aun' El profesor asintió y Harry, junto a Ron, la escucharon susurrar antes de salir 'Le dijo que dejara los deberes sobre la mesa, debió quedarse dormida la muy…' y se cerró la puerta.

'Pero si ambas venían con nosotros después de la clase con Hagrid' comentó Ron extrañado.

Después de unos diez minutos, Hermione (Con el cabello revoltoso, más de lo acostumbrado) entró junto a Cat, ambas jadeando.

'Perodeme profesor, es que me quedé arreglando los deberes de otras materias' dijo mientras entraba.

'Bueno, ahora a sus lugares' cuando las jóvenes se sentaron junto a Robert el profesor continuó 'El movimiento de la varita debe ser circulas, pero seguro, como si pintaran algo…'

'¿Qué pasó?' preguntó Ron a las jóvenes '¿Dónde estaban?'

'Me quedé dormida' susurró sin apartar la vista del profesor, la castaña.

'Pero si venías con nosotros'

'Tranquilo Ron' susurró Caterine 'Ahora deja atender la clase'

Y a regañadientes Ron se quedó en silencio y atendió, más que nunca, a la clase.

'Bueno, ahora, practiquen en parejas' anunció el maestro.

'Hermione, hagamos juntos ¿Si?' preguntó Ron insistentemente y sin dejar que contestase se sentó junto a ella.

'Bueno' dijo extrañada. Ron comenzó a susurrar el conjuro, pero hacía los movimientos muy extremos 'Ron, te vas a exceder con el encantamiento' pero no hacía caso y a puntó a Hermione, quien comenzó a reír como una tonta.

'¿Qué pasó?' preguntó Harry, que ya tenía una gran sonrisa.

'Me excedí' dijo contentó Ron.

'Que tontito' susurró Caterine, que al igual que Harry, estaba muy alegre.

'¡Profesor!' dijo Ron '¿Puedo sacar a mi amiga? Es que se puso a reír como una loca'

'Es que… tu… tienes… la culpa…' decía entre risas Hermione y se levantaba junto a Ron en dirección a la puerta 'Te dije que no debías… hacer los movimientos… exagerados' y salieron.

Ron llevó a Hermione hasta las gradas y se sentaron, mientras ella seguía riendo.

'¿Hermione?' ella lo regresó a ver, pero no podía aguantar la risa '¿Te puedo preguntar algo?'

Hermione se volvió a reí y acarició la mejilla del pelirrojo '¡Que tonto! Acabas de hacerme una, pero bueno, te permito otra más'

'¿Por qué tienes tantas materias al mismo tiempo y vas a todas, considerando que algunas coinciden en el mismo horario?'

¡Bingo! Ron había hecho la pregunta correcta en el momento indicado, una excelente estrategia pensada, definitivamente en un experto en estas cosas. Hermione se encontraba en un estado tan delicado y vulnerable que podría contestar cualquier pregunta.

'Porque' lo abrazó contra su pecho, mientras volvía a reír '¡Eres muy inteligente! ¿Te lo había dicho? No, claro que no, porque eso estaría mal' se volvió a poner frente a él 'tengo esto' sacó una cadena de oro con un reloj de arena 'Es un gira-tiempo' notó como Ron la miraba extrañado 'Sirve para regresar en el tiempo'

'¿Hermione?' dijo incrédulo Ron, ella aun estaba riendo '¿Estas loca o que?'

'Te lo demostraré' sacó un poco más de la cadena de oro, se escuchó un estruendo de fondo, pero la castaña no hizo caso. Pasó la cadena por el cuello de Ron y por el de ella 'Ahora ven' se levantó torpemente y se acercaron atrás de una armadura 'Unos cinco minutos estará bien ¿No? Claro que si' dio cinco rápidas vueltas al reloj.

Como una ráfaga de viento chocó contra el rostro del pelirrojo.

'¿Qué pasó?' preguntó Ron.

'Estamos cinco minutos antes, ven' y fueron por un corredor por donde podían ver la puerta del aula de Encantamientos. Hermione ya había parado de reír y miraba a Ron profundamente 'Astuta jugada, te aprovechaste del conjuro'

En ese momento, de la puerta salían Ron y Hermione, la cual reía constantemente. Ron la llevaba a las escaleras.

'¿Esos somos nosotros?' susurró extrañado.

'Si, retrocedimos en el tiempo, mira' notó como la otra castaña, la que aun reía, sacaba el gira-tiempo 'Ves, ahora mismo estas viendo el reloj'

'Wuao' dijo Ron, mientras daba unos pasos atrás y tropezaba con otra armadura 'Y supongo que este es el ruido que escuchamos cuando me ibas a poner la cadena' Hermione asintió y volvió a ver el lugar.

'¡Ven! ¡Ya desaparecemos!' y casi arrastrándolo, Hermione y Ron llegaron otra vez a las gradas, miraron en dirección a las armaduras, donde se habían escondido, pero ya no había nadie 'Y es así, señor Weasley, que consigo ir a tantas clases'

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y salió el profesor Flitwick, invitándolos a entrar. Ambos jóvenes, en especial Ron, estaban muy contentos y no necesariamente por un conjuro.

Ya al final de clases, Hermione se los contó a todos, aunque Caterine ya lo sabía, ya que ella también lo usaba para ciertas materias. McGonagall había preferido dejar un gira-tiempo para dos alumnas excelentes que uno a cada una, ya que era más complicado. La castaña explicó que era un secreto y debían tener cuidado (Si se acuerdan en el primer capítulo, Cat lo usa para llevar a la Sala Común a la novia de Percy).

Ahora todos tenían un arma a su favor. El regresar en el tiempo. Harry pasó casi toda la noche pensando en como podrán usarlo en contra de Black, pero recordó que las final de Quidditch eran el siguiente día, así que a duras penas logró dormir, después de todo, debía descansar. Al siguiente día sería el partido de Slytherin contra Gryffindor…

Continuará…

N/A: ¿Les ha gustado? Este me salió algo más largo, pero ni me di cuenta. Solo una cosa, no crean que el final será normal, como en el libro (que creo que conocemos todos, ya) ¿Quién sabe lo que puede pasar? Y como dicen algunos: _Con un ligero cambio en la historia todo puede cambiar._ En este caso Caterine y Robert. Ahora debemos indagar como se podría solucionar algunos problemas ¿No? Y averiguar los enigmas.

Nuestro querido Black, todos sabemos muchas cosas de él, pero ¿Cómo podemos tomar el hecho de que él, asesinó a un hombre? ¡Un ex-mortífago! ¡El padre de Caterine! ¿No tiene ella derecho de crear su propia venganza aunque esta cambia el curso de la historia?

_Las Víboras son extrañas, no se sabe lo que en realidad son, que ocultan y a quien sirven, podrías llevarte una gran sorpresa sin darte cuenta_.

_Yumi Hitsumi_.

Nos leemos el próximo capítulo.

Caterine Viper.


	5. Capítulo 5

La serpiente de Gryffindor.

- - - -

Capítulo V

La clase de Adivinación. ¡Que locura! Para Harry y sus amigos eso era una completa catástrofe, pero, las que más sufrían eran Hermione y Caterine, las cuales no lograban una de las tantas adivinaciones que la extraña profesora Trelawney daba.

'¡Ahora veremos! Mis queridos niños' comenzó la profesora.

Harry, Ron y Robert se habían sentados lo más lejos posible y en la mesa de junto, estaban Hermione y Caterine que a regañadientes atendían la clase

'... Veremos la bola de cristal, tan enigmática y especial que algUNos' miró a Hermione y Caterine 'No la lograran entender' una ves más miro a todos 'Ahora veamos, cada uno, la relación de la conciencia y de los ojos externos' todos se quedaron en silencio sin hacer nada '¡Tan solo miren en la bola de cristal y digan lo que predice!' dijo algo enfada pero regreso a su tono de voz normal 'mis queridos niños'

Y así comenzaron. Harry intentaba concentrar y dejar su mente en blanco, pero no servía mucho escuchar como Ron intentaba ahogar su risa, ni que Caterine se burlara de la profesora como si eso dijera su bola de cristal, mucho menos los susurros de Hermione de odio contra la maestra y peor ver a Robert dormirse ante el artefacto

'¿Has visto algo?' dijo al fin Harry a Ron, al comprender que por lo menos él no podría hacer nada más que aburrirse viendo la bola de cristal.

'Claro que si' señalo la mesa con su dedo 'aquí esta quemado, a alguien se le debió caer la cera de la vela'

'Eso no es nada' susurro Caterine 'yo veo en esta bola de cristal el próximo augurio de la profesora contra...' fingió un movimiento de manos sobre la bola de cristal 'Nuestro querido Harry Potter'

'Eso no es nada nuevo' le dijo Harry intentando no reír 'siempre, según esta profesora, me voy a morir'

'¿Alguien quiere que le ayude con los enigmas de la bola de cristal?' preguntó la profesora

'Yo no' susurro Ron 'Esta claro lo que dice aquí: Esta noche tendremos neblina y mucha'

Tanto, la mesa de las chicas como la de los chicos estallo en carcajadas mientras la profesora se molestaba

'Déjame ver' se acercó a la bola de cristal de Harry 'pero si esto esta claro' miró a Harry 'aquí esta el Grim'

'¡No me diga!' fingió Caterine mientras se levantaba de su lugar, junto a Hermione, y se ubicaba junto a la profesora '¡El Grim! ¡No puede ser!' tomo la pose más ridícula de horror '¡Pobre Harry!' pero luego miró con odio a la profesora '¿Cómo las otras diecisiete veces anteriores?'

'¿No puede decir otra cosa?' apoyo Hermione

'Mis niñas' susurro la profesora fingiendo calma 'es obvio que ustedes no tienen la habilidad para el arte de adivinar, es absurdo que les guste o que puedan un arte como esta'

'¡Bien!' dijo Hermione mientras tomaba sus libros, su maleta y salía por la puerta '¡Abandono esta absurda clase!' y salio

Caterine ya tenía sus cosas, pero antes de irse miró a la profesora

'¿Sabe algo más? ¡El Grim fue considerado, por los antiguos magos y brujas, como un ser protector! ¡El Grim simboliza un escudo o protector ante el hombre! ¡El ser que ama y protege! ¡Si el Grim aparece en la vida de alguien significa que esta protegido!' y se fue

Desde ese día Harry no volvió a escuchar la palabra _Grim _de la boca de la profesora, pero eso no significó que lo dejara de molestar, ahora le decía que las almas de los infiernos lo rodeaban, cosa que a él le daba igual

- - - -

Después de que Gryffindor ganara la copa de Quidditch contra Slytherin comenzaron los preparativos para los exámenes, las más atareadas eran Hermione y Caterine pero, claro esta, Hermione era la que ganaba el premio al estudio, tenía de todo tipo de materias, no podía perder un segundo de estudios. Todos sus amigos le recomendaban que usara el gira tiempo para estudiar, pero ella siempre contestaba con lo mismo

'No puedo, no debo usarlo para cosas tan absurdas' y continuaba con sus libros

Bueno, al grupo le fue más o menos bien, ciertas materias fueron fáciles (como Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas) y otras toda una pesadilla (como Pociones). Después de todos los exámenes fueron a visitar a Hagrid

'Hola, pasen' todos entraron y Caterine corrió a ver a Rätsel que comía una gran tarántula

'Es que le encanta matar arañas' comentó para que Ron se calmara

'Bueno, entonces me agrada' dijo aun dudoso

'¿Dónde estará Crookshanks? No le eh visto, hace mucho tiempo' dijo Hermione pensativa

Harry y Caterine se dirigieron una mirada rápida. Ellos habían visto a Crookshanks a las afueras del colegio... siguiendo a Sirius en su estado de perro.

'¿Desean té?' preguntó Hagrid con alegría

'Yo lo sirvo' dijo Hermione y cogió una jarra, mientras escuchaba a Harry, Ron y Robert

'Adivinación es horrible' decía Ron

'No lo es, la profesora es extraña' le dijo Robert

'Creo que ambas cosas ¿tu que crees Hermione?' dijo Harry

Pero Hermione no contesto. Todos la regresaron a ver y notaron como lagrimas silenciosas recorrían su rostro. Ron se levanto con rapidez y se acercó a ver que sucedía, pero no dio ni cuatro pasos y Hermione se le lanzó al cuello con una gran sonrisa

'¡¡¡Ron!!!' decía como susurro '¡¡No lo puedo creer!! ¡¡es Scabbers!!' le dijo señalándola jarra

Ron miró por encima y vio a una cosa desnutrida y con un aspecto horrible. Era Scabbers

'¡Scabbers!' exclamó Ron desconcentrado 'Scabbers, ¿qué haces aquí?'

Cogió la rata, que forcejeaba por escapar y se la metió en el bolsillo de su camisa

'Bueno Hagrid' dijo Caterine que jugaba con su víbora '¿dónde esta _Buckbear_?'

'Afuera, descansando, es que, aunque Malfoy no logro hacer nada contra _Buckbear_ estoy viendo a donde lo mando, debe estar en un lugar seguro'

'Creo que es hora de irnos' anuncio Harry 'Nos dieron permiso para visitar Hogsmeade y queremos comprar unas cosas antes de regresar a clases'

'Bueno, adiós' se despidió Hagrid mientras abría la puerta

- - - -

Ya en Hogsmeade, los cinco jóvenes caminaban por el lugar, con las manos llenas de dulces y articulos de bromas

'Creo que después de una buena cerveza de mantequilla caliente nos podemos retirar a divertirnos un poco' comentó Caterine 'Creo que Fred y George tenían unos planes que sonaban de lo mejor'

Todos se dirigieron a las tres escobas. En ese lugar estaba Draco con sus amigos y tomado de la mano de Pansy, con un orgullo (de ambos) que a Harry le cansaba

Draco comenzó a burlarse de él mientras besaba el cuello de Pansy, la mirada del Slytherin también recorría por los rostros de Caterine y Robert. En ese momento Harry sintió unos ligeros golpecitos en su espalda. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con la mirada escondida, entre los cabellos rojizos, de Ginny

'No pensé encontrarlos por aquí' comentó '¿puedo quedarme con ustedes?' miró a unos chicos y luego a Harry 'Es que no quiero ser la única chica entre todos ellos'

Todos aceptaron y se sentaron en una mesa apartada. Comenzaron a conversar de todo tipo de cosas hasta que sintieron que faltaban algunas horas para que comenzara a oscurecer

'Yo me adelanto' comentó Ginny mientras veía a una de sus amigas de segundo año 'Si quieren llevo todas sus cosas'

'Gracias hermana' le dijo Ron con rapidez mientras tomaba las tres bolsas y se las entregaba 'no están pesadas, nosotros ya vamos'

'Claro, yo voy a comprar una cosa y ya' y salio corriendo en dirección de la amiga que la esperaba

'Bueno, es mejor irnos' dijo Hermione mientras se apresuraba a salir 'Creo que, si queremos llegar a hacer el plan de Fred y George, debemos ir pronto' todos, en especial Ron, se quedaron asombrados por la actitud tan arriesgada que, últimamente, tomaba Hermione

'Wuao' susurro Ron mientras salían y miraba constantemente a Hermione 'Estas muy diferente, Herm' susurro aun más para que no lo escuchara

Hermione dio una vuelta sobre sus talones y lo miró fijamente, estaban cerca del sauce boxeador

'¿cómo me has dicho?' preguntó Hermione incrédula, todo el grupo había parado y los miraban

'¿Qué estas cambiada?' preguntó Ron extrañados y se dispuso a explicar 'Es que últimamente andas muy diferente, más...' pero fue interrumpido por la joven

'Me has vuelto a llamar Herm' le dijo con un dejo de emoción que casi nadie lo había notado '¿Ahora si me dices porque?'

'Bueno, veras...' ahora es el momento decisivo. Ron Weasley debía demostrar lo valiente que era y su prueba era esa. Respiro hondo 'Yo... creo... que... pues... nosotros...'

'¡RON!' era la voz desesperada de Hermione.

Ron era arrastrado por un gran ser negro que se lo llevaba cada vez más lejos, en dirección del sauce boxeador

'¡Sirius!' gritaron Harry y Caterine mientras corrían tras él. El gran perro tenía la pierna de Ron atrapada con su gran hocico y lo arrastraba en dirección hacia un hueco entre el gran árbol

En ese momento el sauce boxeador comenzó a mover sus ramas con rapidez.

'¡Ron!' la voz de Hermione era temerosa

'Hay que pedir ayuda' dijo Robert

'¡No!' dijeron a la vez Harry y Hermione

'Sirius puede hacerle daño, debemos ir nosotros' continuó Harry

'Si ese perro pudo hacerlo, nosotros también' dijo Hermione mientras corría en dirección al sauce boxeador, comenzó a zigzaguear, seguida por Harry

Caterine y Robert se miraron y cuando se prepararon para correr, Crookshanks apareció. Se deslizó como una serpiente por entre las ramas que azotaban el suelo y se agarro a un nudo del tronco. De repente, como si el árbol se hubiera vuelto de piedra, dejo de moverse

'¡Vamos!' dijo Harry sin perder el tiempo y sacando su varita '¡Todos tengan su varita lista!'

Cuando estuvieron cerca, Crookshanks se metió por el hueco. Todos lo siguieron. Entraron a gatas.

'_Lumos_' susurraron todos y sus varitas brillaron mientras notaban que el gato estaba, ya, muy adelante

El túnel era algo angosto y muy largo, tenían que gatear para pasar. En vez de ver al gato, Harry vio una tenue luz que penetraba por una pequeña abertura. Entraron. Había una habitación muy desordenada y llena de polvo. Miraron el lugar. Al parecer se encontraban en la casa de los gritos. Harry subió unas escaleras, lo seguían el resto y llegaron a un corredor

'_Nox_' susurro Harry y miró a los demás 'debemos tener listas las varitas' los tres jóvenes asintieron

'_Nox_' dijeron los tres a la vez y blandieron sus varitas.

Solamente había una puerta. Harry la abrió. Crookshanks estaba acostado en una vieja cama. A su lado, en el suelo y sosteniendo su pierna se encontraba Ron. Hermione se acercó y se arrodillo juntó a él

'¡Ron! ¿Estas bien?' le preguntó preocupada la joven bruja

'¿Dónde esta Sirius?' preguntaron a la ves, Harry y Caterine. Robert se aproximó a Ron

Ron no contestó, pero miró sobre el hombro de Harry. Un hombre cerró la puerta. Parecía un cadáver, su cabello sucio y maltratado y su cuerpo delgado miraba a Harry. Era Sirius Black

'¡_Expeliarmo_!' exclamó, dirigiéndose a los cuatro jóvenes con la varita de Ron

Las varitas de Harry, Hermione, Caterine y Robert saltaron a las manos de Black

'Pensé que vendrías a ayudar a tu amigo' dijo con voz ronca. 'Tu padre lo hubiera hecho por mi, gracias'

Harry escucho la burla de Black, notó como le quemaban los oídos.

Harry deseo matarlo, por primera ves deseo hacerle daño a alguien. Se adelantó, pero las manos de alguien lo detuvieron

'¡No Harry! Por favor' era Caterine

'Si va a hacerle algo a Harry, tendrás que matarnos a todos' le dijo Robert mientras se ubicaba frente a Ron y a Hermione, la cual abrazaba a Ron con fuerza

'Échate' le dijo Sirius al ver como Ron se levantaba con la ayuda de Hermione 'o sino se te va a empeorar la pierna'

'¿No lo a oído?' dijo Ron aguantando el dolor 'Si quiere hacerle algo, a alguno de nosotros, tendrá que enfrentarse a todos'

'Aquí tan solo habrá una muerte' le dijo Sirius

'¡Usted mató a mis padres!' gritó el moreno y sin saber como se lanzó contra Sirius. No le importó que fuera más pequeño, que no tenía fuerzas, que Black tenía varita y él no

'¡No!' le dijo Sirius mientras, con su mano libre, ahorcaba a Harry 'Eh esperado mucho para hacer esto'

A Harry le faltaba la respiración, sus gafas se le habían caído. Pero en menos de un segundo vio el pie de Robert, quien sabe de donde y le dio a Black. Caterine se abalanzó sobre Sirius y lo empujo

'¡No!' dijo entre llantos Caterine '¡Por favor! No'

'¡Déjame! ¿Quién demonios eres tú?' le dijo entre forcejeos Sirius

'Soy Caterine Viper' le contestó mientras lanzaba la varita que tenía Sirius a un lado '¡Hija de Samanta Risks!'

Sirius dejo de forcejear. Harry intentó tomar la varita que había tenido Sirius, pero Crookshanks la tomó y se trepó a un lugar alto. Harry intentó alcanzarlo

'¿Samanta? ¿Samanta Risks?' dudó Sirius mientras sus rodillas temblaban y caía al suelo, Caterine no dejaba de abrazarlo y de llorar

'Si' susurró, pero lo miró con odio '¡Usted mató a mi padre e intentó matar a mi madre y a mi! ¡No permitiré que le haga daño a una de las personas que más quiero en todo este mundo!'

'¡A un lado!' era la voz de Harry que empuñaba la varita de Ron. Caterine lo miró y con rapidez se retiro. Robert la abrazó.

Sirius estaba en el suelo mientras veía a Caterine con asombro, luego hundió su mirada en Harry

'¿Me vas a matar?' le preguntó '¿Sin saber la verdad?'

'¡Se más de lo que usted cree!' Sirius miró instintivamente a Caterine, ella aun dejaba que las lágrimas la consumieran

Crookshanks saltó al pecho de Sirius. El lugar en donde Harry lo apuntaba

'Vete' le dijo al gato 'no vale que te arriesgues por mí' pero el gato no le hizo caso

Era la oportunidad de Harry, por fin vengaría no solo a sus padres, sino a los de Caterine. Empuño su varita. Tenía a Black frente a él. Era el momento -¡Mátalo!- era una voz en su interior, ronca, sin vida -¡Mátalo ahora!-

Unos pasos amortiguados subían por las escaleras, regresó a ver a la puerta, pero se detuvo al ver el rostro de Caterine. Esta se aferraba a Robert como si su vida se fuera. Se abrió la puerta

'¡_Expeliarmo_!' gritó Lupin. La varita de Harry se poso en las manos de Lupin '¿Dónde esta, Sirius?'

Nadie comprendió. Harry miró a Lupin quien se acercó a Black. Todos se quedaron mudos. Lupin ayudo a levantar a Black y lo abrazó como a un hermano y este le señalo a Ron

'¿estas seguro que esta ahí?' le preguntó Lupin

'Eh ahí, el traidor' susurro Black.

Harry no entendió nada.

'Entonces se mantuvo ocultó todo este tiempo' dijo Lupin 'Asombroso'

'¡Usted es amigo de ese hombre!' gritó Harry '¡Yo confié en usted!'

'Estas en un error.' Le dijo Lupin 'NO he sido su amigo por estos doce años, pero ahora comprendo... Déjame que te explique...'

'¡No!' gritó Hermione '¡No le creas Harry!' respiró un poco '¡El es... el...!'

'Un hombre lobo' completó Caterine mientras temblaba 'El es un hombre lobo' miró, por primera vez, con odio a Lupin '¡Mi propio padrino a estado ayudando a Black a entrar aquí!'

'Entonces' Robert abrazó más a Caterine '¡Usted quiere, al igual que Black, matar a Caterine y a Harry!'

'No es así' contestó Lupin 'No he ayudado a Black a entrar' miró a Caterine y luego a Harry 'y les aseguro que no quiero matar a Harry, ni mucho menos a Caterine' sacó las varitas de Harry, Hermione, Ron, Caterine y Robert y se las lanzó 'ahora ustedes están armados' guardo su varita 'y nosotros no' Harry lo miró desconfiado 'ahora déjenme explicarles todo'

'Si no ayuda a Black ¿cómo supo que estábamos aquí?' preguntó Harry

'Por el mapa del merodeador' miró la cara extrañada de Harry 'Se usarlo. Yo soy Lunático' miró a Sirius 'y el es Canuto' Caterine ahogo un grito y abrazó a Robert con más fuerza 'son los apodos que nos poníamos entre amigos'

'¿Ca... ¿Canuto?' Caterine recordó el día en que había estado en el despacho del profesor Snape y el pergamino le había dicho que para el _Señor Canuto_ su nombre era hermoso 'Entonces' miró a Lupin 'Es... ¿verdad?'

'Supuse que ya lo sabías, Caterine' dijo Lupin a la joven, mientras la sacaba de los brazos de Robert 'Eres muy lista'

'¿Ella es... es?' decía incrédulo Sirius, al parecer intentaba sonreír

'Si, es ella, amigo mío' le contestó Lupin

Por primera vez en todo ese día y en muchos años Black sonrió y con fuerza abrazó a Caterine

'¡Caterine!' susurró como si se dirigiera a alguien que no fuese uno de los presentes, luego miró a Cat y continuó 'Tu madre me prometió llamarte así' le decía Black mientras abrazaba a la joven

'¿Cat?' preguntó Harry extrañado. Si esto era una trampa, debían estar preparados

'pa... Pa... ¿papá?' dijo Caterine mientras se le nublaba su vista

'¡QUE!' gritaron Harry, Hermione y Ron. Robert tan solo apuntaba a Sirius con su varita

'Sabía que tu madre te protegería' decía Sirius sin dejar de abrazarla, la miró y acaricio su cabello 'Tienes los mismos ojos que tu madre. Eso fue lo que me cautivo en ella la primera vez que la vi' Caterine se sentía atontada. Estaba abrazando al asesino de su padrastro, pero por alguna razón no quería soltarlo, no quería alejarse de él

'¿Por qué?' dijo Caterine mientras se alejaba de Sirius y abrazaba a Robert para protegerse, le había costado mucho soltarse de su padre '¿por qué mataste a mi padrastro? ¿¡¿POR QUÉ INTENTASTE MATAR A MI MADRE Y A MI?!?'

Black miró a Lupin y este también lo miraba extrañado

'Eso debes explicarlo tu, yo no se nada. Realmente, debes explicárselo a todos' le contestó Lupin 'Que yo confíe otra vez en ti, no significa que este ciego ante lo que hiciste... solo espero que sea como lo de los padres de Harry'

'Cat, cariño' le dijo Sirius. Caterine se estremeció al oírlo decir eso, era como si siempre la hubiera llamado de esa forma 'Yo no quise matar a tu madre, ella lo sabe, pero le pedí que no revelara la verdad, por tu bien, por el de ella'

'No le entiendo' susurro Caterine extrañada

'Yo sabía que Voldemort buscaba a quienes luchaban contra él, tu madre era una de ellas. En esa época estaba embarazada, de ti' la miró con cariño, su rostro se veía mucho mejor que antes 'Y yo le pedí que se casara con otra persona ¿y quien mejor con un mortífago?' le dijo como si fuera obvio 'Pues, es aquí en donde entra tu padrastro, Baudy Viper, siempre amo a tu madre y ella se caso con él. Haciéndole creer que tu eras su hija, como se lo pedí' respiró un poco 'Todo iba como debía'

'ENTONCES ¿POR QUÉ MATO AL PADRASTRO DE CATERINE?' le gritó Robert '¿POR QUÉ CASI MATA A SU MADRE Y A ELLA?'

'¿Ese es su guardián?' preguntó Sirius a Lupin, este asintió.

'¿Cómo sabe lo del guardián?' preguntó Harry, con voz baja.

'Porque...' sonrió con tristeza 'es algo que se lo encargue a Remus. Le pedí que le diera la mejor protección a mi hija. Y un guardián joven era lo que necesitaba, para mantenerla viva si es que algún día alguien deseaba matarla, primero tendría que matar al guardián. Remus' observo a su amigo 'les hizo creer que tan solo era por la energía que necesitarías, cariño' se explicó, a Robert y Caterine.

'¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mató a mi padrastro?' insistió la pelinegra '¿Por qué? ¡Si él amaba tanto a mi madre!'

'Supuse que algún momento, si mi hija se enteraba de mi existencia, necesitaría aliados. Muy buenas preguntas' se acercó a Caterine, y Robert la apretó más, mientras amenazaba a Black con su varita 'Es todo al revés' Caterine lo miró fijamente 'Tu padrastro, Baudy Viper, se enteró que tú' miró a Cat 'eras mí hija, cuando aun tu madre estaba embarazada. Samanta, con temor, me llamo y fui a verla. Esa misma noche Baudy intentó matarte y a Samanta' su mirada se lleno de odio 'Tu padrastro era aun un mortífago y Voldemort le ordeno matarte, porque serías un peligro para sus planes, al igual que tu madre' intentó acariciar el cabello de Caterine, pero Robert se lo impidió 'Fue una gran pelea, tuve que matarlo antes de que lo haga con tu madre y contigo'

'¿Por qué mi madre nunca me lo dijo?'

'Por que yo le pedí que no lo hiciera, le dije que intercambiara papeles. Le dije que contara que fui YO quien casi la mata y que Baudy fue el que las salvo, dando su vida por ello, porque era preferible eso a que más mortífagos intentaran matarlas. En un inicio no lo hizo, solo se ocultó. Nadie sabía el paradero de tu madre y de Baudy. Ella se ocultaba conmigo, haciéndole creer a los seguidores de Voldemort que estaba muerta, pero regresó a existir, el día en que Voldemort atacó a los Potter. Samanta dijo que había sido secuestrada todo ese tiempo por mi'

'Lo que no entiendo' dijo Lupin 'es como te enteraste que Sirius era tu padre'

'Por que lo oí en una discusión que tuviste con mi madre' confeso Cat 'Te decía que no era una buena idea, que Sirius Black, si se enteraba de mi existencia, me buscaría y que nadie sabía la verdad' miró a Sirius y luego a Lupin 'Y al parecer, en aquella discusión, no sabías que era mi padre, así que ella te explicó únicamente eso, que yo era hija de Sirius Black'

'Porque yo también creía que Samanta había sido secuestrada por Sirius' comprendió el licántropo, observó a su amigo 'El día en que atacaron a Samanta y mataste a Baudy, yo estaba aun afectado por la transformación, cuando me recuperé, ya todos creían que Samanta había muerto'

Silencio, Caterine abrazó a Sirius y Robert guardó su varita

'Ahora, te contare TÚ verdad' le dijo Lupin a Harry, se acercó a Ron '¿Me permites ver a la rata?' preguntó con amabilidad

'¿Qué tiene que ver Scabbers en todo esto?' preguntó extrañado

'¡Todo! ¡el es un mago!' Ron, extrañado, le entregó la rata, que se retorcía y chillaba

'Un animago' aclaro Sirius mientras soltaba a Cat 'llamado Peter Pettigrew'

'¿Qué?' dijeron todos, hasta Caterine y Robert se extrañaron

'¡Peter Pettigrew esta muerto! Lo mató hace doce años' dijo Harry mientras apuntaba a Sirius con su varita

'Ese fue mi intentó, pero Peter me venció' se acercó a Scabbert que estaba en la mano de Lupin '¡Ahora me vengare!'

'¡No!' gritó Lupin mientras alejaba a Black de la rata '¡Tiene derecho... a saber... la verdad...!' jadeo '¡Es la mascota de Ron! ¡Tienes que explicarle la verdad a Harry, Sirius!' Black se calmó, Lupin miró a Ron 'Sostén a Peter' miró a los cinco jóvenes 'y no quiero que me interrumpan en ningún momento'

Ron apoyó su cabeza contra la pared mientras Hermione se acomodaba juntó a él. Harry, por su lado no dejaba de apuntar con su varita a Black, puede que sea el padre de Caterine, pero eso no quitaba que Él había matado a sus padres. Caterine y Robert se sentaron en el suelo mientras la joven no soltaba a Robert por ningún motivo. Todo el habiente era extraño pero Lupin comenzó

'Como deben saberlo, los animagos deben ser reportados con el Ministerio, pues existieron muchos que no lo hicieron, entre ellos, James, Sirius y Peter.' Fijó su vista en el animal que tenía en sus manos.

Escucharon un sonido tras de si, la puerta se había abierto. Lupin se acercó

'No hay nadie'

'¡Este lugar esta embrujado!' dijo Ron

'No lo esta' dijo Lupin que seguía viendo la puerta 'La Casa de los Gritos nunca ha estado embrujada, los gritos y aullidos los hacía yo' notó que los jóvenes lo miraban fijamente 'Como soy un hombre lobo, yo sufro mis trasformaciones, pues era aquí donde James, Sirius, Peter y yo veníamos, con permiso del colegio' respiro un poco 'es por eso que se hicieron animagos, por mi, para ayudarme en esos momentos en que me encontraba solo' volvió a respirar hondo 'Eh aquí el problema, Peter siempre necesito gente fuerte, por eso siempre estaba con nosotros pero luego...'

Se escucharon aplausos tras de si, todos regresaron a ver. Snape los miraba fijamente

'Muy bien, me alegra saber que ustedes se diviertan' dijo el profesor Snape, miró a Caterine '¿cómo se siente ser hija de un asesino, Señorita Viper? O tengo que decir ¿Señorita Black?' El rostro de la joven se enrojeció de odio y se le acercó al profesor. Snape miró a Harry '¿cómo te sientes al saber que tu amiga es hija de la persona que entregó a tus padres?'

'Severus' susurro Lupin 'no entiendes'

'Claro que entiendo' dijo alegremente Snape 'Tu has ayudado a ese asesino a entrar aquí'

'No ha escuchado toda la historia' le dijo Hermione desde el suelo

'¡CALLATE IMBÉCIL! ¡ENTIENDO MÁS DE LO QUE CREES!' Hermione se mantuvo en silencio

'¡USTED NO TIENE DERECHO A TRATARLA ASÍ!' le gritó molesto Ron mientras intentaba levantarse

'Cállate ¿quieres?' le dijo Snape, luego miró a todos 'Ahora veámonos, creo que los dementores van a desear darte un beso, Black, si es que me entiendes y también a ti, Lupin' dijo con alegría mientras los apuntaba con su varita '¡Andando!'

Harry no supo lo que hacía pero apuntó al profesor con su varita

'¡_Expeliarmo_!' gritó

Pero su varita no fue la única que hizo un hechizo, Snape salio volando contra la pared y cayó desmayado. Harry regresó a ver y Black, que juntó a Hermione, Ron, Caterine y Robert habían hecho el hechizo desarmador a la ves

'No vuelva a insultar a mi familia ¡Ya se lo eh dicho!' dijo Caterine mientras miraba al inconsciente profesor

'Tranquila, Cat' le susurró Robert

'Gracias' le dijo Lupin a Harry

'Aun no creo en ustedes' contestó Harry, luego miró a Caterine 'lo siento, pero debes entender mis razones'

'Pues déjame que te de una prueba' le dijo Sirius 'Lupin, dame a la rata'

Lupin se acercó y le extendió la rata

'Supe que eras tú' le decía a la rata que chillaba como nunca 'ya que te vi en una foto, en el hombro de ese niño' Harry entendió a que foto se refería. A la que Ron se había tomado cuando se fue a Egipto con sus padres y salio en los periódicos 'Vi que te faltaba un dedo'

'La única prueba de la muerte de Peter' susurro Caterine mientras miraba a Black '¡Eso quiere decir...!'

'Exacto' dijo Black 'miren' sostuvo a la rata con fuerza mientras miraba a todos 'Como deben saber yo era el guardián de la magia de tus padres, Harry. Pues eso era una mentira, yo les pedí que le dieran ese título a Peter, ya que nadie sospecharía de él, sino de mí. Pues Peter' apretó más a la rata 'le vendió la información a Voldemort, fue así como supo donde estaban tus padres' miró el piso por un momento 'y los mató' regresó a ver a la rata 'Cuando me entere lo que había hecho Peter, lo busqué, lo acorralé pero algo paso, toda la calle explotó' apretó a la rata 'y este mal viviente huyo, dejándome a mi de culpable'

'Esta bien' susurró Lupin 'es hora de saber si todo esto es verdad' miró a Sirius 'Veremos si este ser es Peter o no' Black sacó la varita al igual que Lupin 'a la cuenta de tres... uno... dos... ¡tres!'

Un rayo azul salio de ambas varitas y antes sus ojos la rata se convirtió en un hombre bajito, regordete, con la nariz y dientes como los de una rata, este hombre temblaba

'Hola Peter' le dijo Lupin 'hemos tenido una conversación muy interesante, déjame presentarte a alguien que talvez ya conoces' regresó a ver a Sirius y juntó a él a Caterine 'El es Sirius Black y la encantadora señorita que esta juntó a él es Caterine Black, su hija'

'¡Maldita rata!' Caterine corrió contra Peter y comenzó a patearlo, este se mantuvo en el suelo '¡Por tu culpa casi me quedo sin... padre! ¡por... por tu culpa murieron los padres de Harry! ¡Por tu culpa murió tanta gente!' comenzó a llorar y cayo de rodillas pero aun así siguió golpeándolo '¡por tu culpa no pudo estar con mi padre!' su voz se perdió

'Tranquila, Cat' Robert se le acercó, la tomo del hombro y la ayudo a levantarse. Esta lo miró y se puso a llorar. Robert miró a Peter 'Ya veras lo que te pasa, te juro que si no te hacen algo, yo te busco hasta el fin del mundo y te las cobro todas'

'Remus... Sirius... yo... amigos...' tartamudeaba Peter

'¡Ahora morías!' le gritó Sirius 'Has hecho demasiado daño, además de haberle dicho a tu señor donde estaban los padres de Harry ¡También ayudaste a Viper con la información para que intentara matar a Samanta! ¡Confié en ti! ¡Por eso te dije que Samanta esperaba una niña! ¡Y esa niña era mía!' empuño su varita pero Lupin lo detuvo, Sirius miró a licantropo 'Remus, entiende, no tan solo dio información sobre el paradero de los padres de Harry, sino, le dijo a Baudy Viper, que Samanta esperaba a una hija que no era de él, sino MÍA'

'Lo se, pero permíteme ayudarte' le dijo Lupin con un tono amistoso 'te pido perdón por creer que delataste a James y a Lily y que intentaste matar a Samanta y a Caterine'

'Por supuesto' le dijo Sirius mientras dejaba que una sonrisa se plantara en su rostro '¿Lo matamos juntos?' propuso con un tono algo casual

'Por supuesto' contestó

'¡Esperen!' gritó Harry 'No lo maten' Peter lo miró con una gran sonrisa

'Pero Harry' le dijo Hermione 'él... él...'

'Se lo que ha hecho pero lo mejor será mandarlo a Azkaban' miró a Caterine 'o que los dementores le den su ataque más fuerte, el beso de la muerte'

'Me parece justo' dijo Caterine mientras miraba a Sirius 'es lo que se merece'

'Esta bien' dijo Sirius 'Eres idéntica a tu madre, algo oscura'

'Pues, llevémoslo al castillo' y de la varita de Lupin salió una cuerda, la cual se amarró a Peter 'Si intentas escapar' miró a Sirius 'Te aseguró que te va a ir mal' se acercó a Ron '_Férula_' y salieron unas vendas que rodearon la pierna de Ron y se le ataron a una tablilla

'_Mobilicorpus_' susurro Black al cuerpo de Snape, este comenzó a flotar, se enderezó y se mantuvo erguido 'así lo llevaremos, inconsciente y todo, al castillo'

'¡Crookshanks! ¡Ven!' gritó Hermione 'Tranquilo, ya nos vamos' el gato bajo y se dirigió a la puerta 'buen gato'

'Crookshanks es muy listo' admitió Caterine mientras miraba a su padre 'te ayudo desde que te conoció'

'Es muy listó, igual que la dueña' miró a Hermione y esta se sonrojo 'Supo que la rata era Peter y que yo no era un verdadero perro, me estuvo ayudando mucho'

Con la ayuda de Hermione, Ron comenzó a caminar y juntó a Lupin se encargaron de Peter. Harry iba juntó a Sirius y Caterine abrazaba a su padre. Robert juntó a ella y apuntando con su varita a Peter.

'Caterine' la joven regresó a ver a Sirius '¿tu... tu madre... bueno... después de tantos años... ella esta...?'

'Sirius' dijo Lupin desde adelante '¡Claro que Samanta aun te extraña! Y no se ha casado con nadie, si es que esa es tu pregunta' lo miró con dulzura, como a un niño 'Canuto, viejo amigo, ella aun te ama y claro que podrías vivir con ella'

Sirius se sonrojo y bajo la vista

'¡Claro! ¡Excelente idea!' dijo Cat mientras apretaba el brazo de su padre '¡Puedes vivir con nosotros!' miró a Harry y luego a él 'cuando tu nombre quede limpio podrás hacer muchas cosas'

'Espero que a Samanta no le moleste eso' Caterine negó la cabeza. '¿y donde viven?'

'Pues depende' Caterine medito un momento 'Ahora debe estar en... mmm...' Regresó a ver a Robert '¿Estarán en Chile o Brasil?'

'Brasil' contestó

'Pues ahí, si termina sus investigaciones, talvez estemos en Canadá o viajemos a Paris'

'¿Cómo?' se extraño Sirius

'Papá, mi madre y los padres de Robert son biólogos mágicos, viajamos por todo el mundo'

'Samanta siempre amo a los animales, mágicos y no mágicos' confesó Sirius

Atravesaron los terrenos del colegio en silencio. Las luces del castillo se extendieron en la oscuridad. Pero de la nada aparecieron unos seres oscuros, tenebrosos, que iban directo contra Sirius

'¡Dementores!' gritó Hermione mientras apuntaba a las siluetas que se acercaban

'¡Quédate quieto!' advirtió Ron a Peter, cuando este intentó huir

'¡Corran!' gritó Lupin quien regresó a ver a Sirius 'tienen ordenes de darte El Beso del Dementor, debes huir'

El grupo comenzó a correr, pero los dementores eran mucho más rápidos que ellos, comenzaron a zigzaguear. Un frió terrible comenzó a cubrir el terreno

'¡Papá!' gritó Caterine 'pase lo que pase, debes entrar al castillo' miró a Harry 'Pase lo que pase'

'Lo se, hay que detenerlos' contestó este y ambos sacaron sus varitas y frenaron en secó

'Toma esto, Hermione' y Lupin le entregó el mandó sobre Peter a la joven 'Yo los ayudo, Sirius, confía' miró a Robert '¡Si intenta venir, hazle un maleficio de control!' y este asintió '¡Ahora corran!'

Con dificultad, el grupo comenzó a correr en dirección al castillo. Los dementores eran muchos. Lupin alcanzó a los jóvenes

'¿Creen poder hacerlo?' preguntó mientras apuntaba los dementores que se acercaban a ellos

'¡Claro que si!' afirmaron ambos

La mayoría de dementores comenzaron a rodear a Harry y en especial a Caterine, ya que podían detectar la sangre de Sirius en sus venas

'¡_EXPECTO PATRONUM_!' gritó Lupin a los dementores que seguían al grupo en donde estaba Sirius. Un ser plateado, como un gran lobo, salio de la punta de la varita y los dementores desaparecieron, pero el frío era insoportable, otros dementores se acercaban a ellos '¡Yo me encargare de los que persigan a Sirius, ustedes de los que quieran atacarnos!' los jóvenes asintieron

'Hay que concentrarse' susurro Harry. Un frío intenso se apodero de su cuerpo, su mente empezó a llenarse de gritos, los dementores se acercaban contra ellos

El recuerdo más hermoso en su cabeza, sus padres, saber la verdad, Sirius, su padrino, los momentos que le regaló la menor de los Black, Caterine, recordó a cada cosa, los rostros de sus amigos, la sonrisa de la menor de los Weasley.

'¡_EXPECTO PATRONUM_!!' gritó desesperado, de la punta de su varita salio un gran ciervo plateado que envistió a los dementores

'¡_EXPECTO PATRONUM_!' esta era la voz de Caterine, de su varita salio un gran perro plateado que comenzó a ayudar al ciervo. El momento más feliz que la ayudo, fue saber que su padre viviría con ella. Que ella, Caterine, no era una Viper, sino, una Black.

Ambos patronus hicieron que los dementores huyeran, regresaron e hicieron una leve reverencia a Caterine y a Harry

'Cornamenta' comprendió Harry

'Canuto' dijo alegre Caterine. Ambos notaron que el grupo había entrado. Lo habían logrado, Sirius estaba a salvo '¡Lo logramos!' grito la joven mientras abrazaba a Harry, regresó a ver a Lupin que los esperaba con una gran sonrisa

'Vamos' susurro y ambos jóvenes fueron con él al interior del castillo.

Cuando entraron vieron que el grupo estaba bien, Caterine se acercó a su padre, el cual estaba acostado en las gradas, Harry vio como Hermione revisaba la herida de Ron, y Lupin ayudando a Robert, al parecer, este último se encontraba algo herido.

'¿Qué sucede aquí?' todos regresaron a ver y notaron como la profesora McGonagall ahogaba un gritó al ver a Sirius dentro del castillo

'¡No profesora!' gritaron todos '¡Es inocente!'

'Aquí tenemos al verdadero traidor' dijo Harry señalando a Peter

'No puede ser' susurro 'Voy a llamar al profesor Dumbledore' y desapareció por el corredor

'Ahora pagaras todo lo que has hecho, Peter' dijo Sirius mientras pateaba a hombre que temblaba en las gradas 'y ni tu señor te podrá ayudar'

Unos minutos más tarde llegaron la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Dumbledore.

'Severus' dijo el director

'Tranquilo profesor' dijo Caterine 'él esta bien, tan solo algo aturdido'

'Pues bien' dijo la profesora McGonagall mirando a Sirius 'Quiero que me expliquen que pasa aquí antes de que llame a los dementores'

'¡No!' gritó Caterine mientras abrazaba a Sirius 'no otra vez'

'Profesora' dijo tímidamente Hermione 'Sirius Black es inocente de todos los cargos que se le han dado y nuestra prueba esta aquí' señalo al hombre que temblaba en las gradas 'le presentó a Peter Pettigrew, quien se creía muerto'

Sirius miró a Hermione admirado y le sonrió, poco a poco su rostro se veía cada vez más alegre, más joven, ya se podía ver al hombre de años atrás

'¿Qué?' dijo incrédula la profesora

'Deja que nos explique' susurro Dumbledore a la maestra 'Continué señorita Viper'

'Señorita Black, por favor' corrigió Sirius al director 'Caterine es mí hija'

'Esta será una larga noche' dijo el director mientras se sentaba y la lluvia comenzaba a caer

'Más de lo que usted cree' le dijo Harry 'Todo comenzó cuando...' y la larga explicación comenzó

Las gruesas gotas de lluvia caían sobre el castillo, la mayoría de estudiantes aun dormían y no sabían lo que pasaba a las puertas del lugar. Mientras el colegio descansaba, el nombre de Sirius era limpiado y los secretos de Peter eran revelados, cuando la explicación termino, todos miraban al hombre que se retorcía en el suelo

'Llamare a los dementores' dijo la profesora 'para que se lleven al señor Pettigrew'

'¡Preferiría al ministerio de Magia!' le suplicó Harry y Sirius a la vez

'Esta bien' y se retiro

'Señorita Granger ¿podría llamar a la enfermera?' dijo el director mientras Hermione asentía 'creo que el señor Weasley debe ser tratado lo más pronto posible' miró a Snape 'Y de pasó se llevan a Severus también'

'Gracias' susurró Ron al ver que Hermione se levantaba y se retiraba

'Muy bien, Sirius, creó que debes estar planeando donde pasar lo que resta de clases' comentó Dumbledore.

'Si me permite, iré a informar a Samanta todo lo que sucedió' le dijo Lupin al director 'para que este lista. Sirius Black le hará una visita'

'Remus... yo...' tartamudeo Black

'Canuto, tranquilo, te aseguro que es lo que ella más desea' le dijo Lupin y mirando al Dumbledore continuo '¿me permite?'

'Por supuesto' le dijo complacido. Cuando Lupin se retiró, el director miró a Sirius 'Creo que un buen baño y ropa limpia te caería bien' Sirius asintió 'Robert, ve y llama a Nick Casi Decapitado, por favor' este asintió y también se retiro. Dumbledore regresó a ver a Sirius 'Nick te llevara al baño de los Prefectos'

'Se lo agradezco' susurró Sirius

En el mismo momento que la Señora Pomfrey llegaba juntó a Hermione, Nick Casi Decapitado se llevaba a Sirius. En las escaleras, escuchando los truenos, se quedaron Harry, Caterine y Dumbledore, ninguno dijo nada hasta que escucharon que detrás de ellos se escuchaban unos pasos

'¡Joven Potter!' dijo Nick y todos regresaron a verlo, junto a él estaba Robert y un MUY cambiado Sirius '¡Señorita Black! ¡Mi Señor!' notó que los tres estaban asombrados '¡Os presentó al Señor Sirius III Black!'

Sirius parecía otro, realmente Harry no logró identificarlo al principio. Un hombre alto, bien formado, con ojos grises muy brillantes y cabello negro, liso, algo azulado, con una túnica negra y muy informal, dejando notar su delgado cuerpo pero aun así, como se dijo antes, bien formado.

'¿Si... Sirius?' tartamudeó Harry

'Gracias por todo, profesor Dumbledore' su voz se escuchaba alegre, llena de vida, parecía otro hombre, más vivas, a Caterine le recordaba un poco a Robert, por su voz; a Harry, por su sonrisa sincera; y a Ron, por esa tranquilidad que ahora daba

'Ahora te ves mucho mejor' le contestó Dumbledore. En ese momento la puerta sonó. Sirius apuntó con su varita a Peter, que no se había movido de su lugar en ningún momento.

'Yo abriré, profesor' dijo la profesora McGonagall mientras bajaba las gradas, su vista se detuvo al ver a Sirius, no puedo quitarle la mirada por un buen rato, hasta que una risa infantil, proveniente de Caterine hizo que se percatara de sus acciones, reaccionó y abrió la puerta 'Bienvenido, señor ministro'

Cornelius Fudge entró, se encontraba todo mojado, juntó a dos hombre, altos y fuertes. A Harry le recordaban a unos grandes guardaespaldas, de las películas

'¿Para que me has llamado, Dumbledore?' preguntó Fudge 'Los dementores me dijeron que aquí se encuentra Black'

'Te quiero entregar a un servidor de Voldemort' notó como Fudge abría los ojos 'Peter Pettigrew'

'Pero si él esta muerto' dijo el ministro

'Ahora no lo esta' Fudge miró a la voz que dijo eso y no supo como no gritó. Sirius Black se encontraba frente a él

'¡Voy a llamar a los dementores!' gritó

'¡NO señor! ¡Por favor!' suplicó Caterine 'Debe enterarse de la verdadera historia'

'Cornelius, amigo' le dijo Dumbledore 'déjame que te explique todo mientras nos llevamos a Peter con los dementores ¿te aprese?'

'Pero...'

'Por favor' le pidió mientras con su varita le señalaba a Peter y este flotaba 'Ven' y juntó a Cornelius y Peter, Dumbledore se retiraba y cerraba la puerta

'No puedo creer que todo esto termine tan bien' susurró Caterine mientras se sentaba en las gradas juntó a Robert

'Lo se' y pasó su brazo por el hombro de la joven y besaba su cabello, como tantas veces lo hacía, sintió una mirada de odio a sus espaldas, regresó a ver. Era Sirius, que lo miraba amenazante 'ya entendí' susurro mientras quitaba su brazo del hombro de la joven '¡Padres!'

Pasaron unos momentos en silencio, se escucharon unos cuantos truenos

'¡Algo salio mal!' gritó Caterine mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta

'¿A que te refieres?' le preguntó Black extrañado

'Digamos que es un regalo que me dieron por ser Viper hasta el día de hoy' y abrió la puerta, su rostro palideció y regresó a ver a todos '¡Lo sabía!'

Todos, muy extrañados, salieron corriendo fuera del castillo. No podía ser. Realmente nada era perfecto y ahora todos lo sabían. Frente a ellos, como sombras de la noche unos seres encapuchados se llevaban a Peter lejos del alcance de todos

'¡Mortífagos!' gritó Sirius mientras los apuntaba con su varita, pero se detuvo.

Ante sus ojos todos intentaban detenerlos con conjuros y maleficios, pero los mortífagos se defendían muy bien, hasta que se perdían entre las nubes oscuras y la lluvia

Cornelius al echar un vistazo a Sirius y corrió en dirección a él. Con su varita, apuntándolo, tomaba alcance. Harry esperaba que no intentara nada malo. Caterine también lo sospecho y abrazó a su padre. Robert y Harry se pusieron frente a él y blandieron sus varitas.

'¡Ni lo intente!' advirtió Harry mientras usaba su varita como una gran arma

'Tranquilo, Harry' le dijo el Fudge al detenerse 'Tan solo vengó a decirle, como se dieron cuenta, que Peter fue rescatado por mortífagos' miró a Sirius 'y quería decirle a usted, señor Black, que todos los cargos son retirados y que el ministerio le pide perdón, entregándole La Orden de Merlín, de primer grado, por todo lo que ha hecho'

Tan solo pudo susurra un leve 'Gracias' mientras abrazaba más a Caterine

'¡Sirius!' una voz que tan solo tres personas del lugar reconocieron, llamaba a Sirius a sus espaldas '¡Sirius Black!'

Todos regresaron a ver. Una mujer de cabellos azul oscuro y muy corto, con unos ojos como los de Caterine y una figura delicada corría en dirección a Sirius. Vertía unos pantalones holgados de camuflaje verdes metidos en unas botas y una camiseta sin mangas blancos. Se lanzó sobre él hombre y lo abrazo por el cuello

'Sirius' le susurro 'No puedo creer que seas tu, de verdad... no pensé... tanto tiempo' decía sin soltarlo

'Samanta, tranquila' le contestó Sirius con una sonrisa 'te estas mojando'

'¡Eh estado en medio de inundaciones!' le dijo separándose de él por un momento '¡Esto no es nada!' hundió su rostro en el pecho del mago 'En todo lo que eh vivido, esto no es nada'

Sirius atrapó el rostro de Samanta con su mano y la miró fijamente

'Eh venido lo más pronto posible' le dijo la bruja mientras sentía las añoradas caricias 'Fue difícil, pero Remus me lo informó. Gracias a Merlín por los polvos Flu'

'Tu siempre tan aventurera y desesperada, Samanta' le dijo Sirius.

Unos cuantos pasos junto a la pareja se encontraban Harry, Caterine y Robert, este último abrazando por atrás, en el silencio, a Caterine, que dejaba que las lágrimas cayeran por su rostro. Nunca había llorado tanto y por tantas cosas. Harry se sentía como viendo una película

'¡Sirius! ¿Acaso me creías incapaz de no venir a verte?' le preguntó indignada Samanta, quien miró a Caterine y luego clavo su vista en Sirius '¿Ella lo sabe?' preguntó extrañada

'Si te refieres a que si sabe que soy su padre, la respuesta es si' La bruja lo volvió a abrazar con fuerza

'Esto es perfecto' susurraba Samanta 'aun no lo puedo creer, es algo que tan solo en sueños sentí' las gotas de agua caían por su rostro, mezclándose con sus lágrimas 'Aun no lo puedo creer'

'Samanta' le dijo Sirius mientras hacía que esta lo mirara fijamente 'Hazme un favor' ella asintió 'Cállate' le dijo en un tono divertido, La mujer estuvo tentada a contestarle, pero el mago se lo impidió.

Sirius atrapó su boca con la suya, Samanta pasó sus brazos por el cuello del mago y se entregó al beso, mientras él la atraía a su cuerpo por la cintura

'Em... ¿Harry?' era Caterine, que aunque se alegraba de ver a sus padres juntos, no le era muy divertida la escena que veía '¿podemos hablar?' le preguntó

'Claro' contestó, mientras apartaba su vista de los padres de Caterine y la miraba a ella '¿Qué sucede?'

'A solas' le dijo mientras miraba a Robert

'Esta bien' y se alejaron, mientras Robert aun miraba la escena sin moverse un poco. No tan solo la de los padres de Caterine, sino todo el caos que se organizaba a su alrededor.

Cuando por fin llegaron a una pequeña pendiente muy inclinada. Caterine se sentó pero Harry se quedó de pie, frente a ella. La joven se abrazó las piernas por un momento gracias al frío pero luego las estiro, se recogió el cabello y miró los ojos esmeralda que la esperaban

'Harry... em... ¿sabes?... esto es difícil' respiró hondo 'Tesoro, como te diste cuenta, mis padres están juntos, bueno, talvez mi padre no por mucho tiempo'

'¿Por qué lo dices?' Harry se encontraba extrañado

'¡Viste a esos mortífagos! ¡Son servidores de Voldemort!' desvió su vista por un momento 'se que buscaran a mi padre. Él tendrá que huir'

'Tranquila, Sirius también es mi padrino, se lo que se siente, ustedes son como una verdadera familia para mi' le contestó con un dejo de tristeza

'A ese punto quería llegar' dijo Caterine con nueva alegría 'Harry, tu debes saber que mi vida y la de Robert es muy dura por lo que viajamos, pero también divertida. Dormimos en distintos lugares del mundo, podemos conocer gente importante y todo eso'

'¿A que quieres llegar?' preguntó Harry extrañado por lo que decía su amiga

'Pues... uf' tomó aire 'Harry Potter ¿quieres vivir con nosotros? ¿Con mi madre, con Robert, talvez con mi padre y conmigo?' encaró Caterine con temor

'¿En verdad?' dijo incrédulo, Caterine asintió.

Harry se lanzó encima de Caterine y la abrazó con fuerza. Eso era lo que deseaba, vivir lejos de sus tíos, vivir con sus amigos, con gente que lo quiera. Recordó la escena de la madre de Cat y Sirius. ¡Eso era una familia! Ambos tambalearon y cayeron contra el césped mojado. Caterine sintió las gotas de agua en su rostro, miró a Harry, realmente estaba contentó, sus gafas estaban empañadas pero se veía que no iba a soltar a Caterine por ningún motivo, acarició el rostro del joven con ternura y el no pudo evitar sonreírle. Harry, sin dejar de abrazarla y manteniéndola acostada, flexionó sus rodillas, para que ella no tuviese que cargar con todo su peso. La pelinegra mantuvo su mano en el rostro de él, el agua caía por el cabello del moreno, hacían un camino por la piel de Harry, para luego volver a caer en forma de gotas sobre Caterine.

'¡Claro que quiero vivir con ustedes!' le decía constantemente.

'¡Oye! ¡Tu!' una voz femenina y algo molesta se escucho a sus espaldas. Harry y Caterine regresaron a ver y se encontraron con la madre de esta '¡Deja a mi hija respirar un poco!' estaba abrazada a Sirius y muy contenta

'¡Mamá!' exclamó la joven mientras se soltaba de Harry y corría al encuentro con su madre 'Ven, tengo que hablar contigo, es muy importante' le decía mientras la llevaba al castillo

'Será mañana, hija' le dijo algo seria la mujer 'Ahora deben dormir, mañana conversaremos de todo esto ¿entendido?'

'Pero...' intentó refutar Caterine

'Pero nada, a dormir. Dumbledore nos ha invitado a dormir por esta noche en el castillo. Mañana hablamos.' Notó que Robert se acercaba 'Robert, lleva a Caterine y a su amigo al castillo' la mujer observó a Sirius '¿Quién es el joven? Ese que abrazaba a mi hija de esa manera tan cariñosa, como si de por sí fuera lo más cercano a una familia' arqueó una ceja 'Como si la quisiera demasiado' el pelinegro dejo escapar una carcajada.

'Mañana por la mañana te digo, hoy quiero habar de ti, saber todo lo que has hecho este tiempo' ella lo besó provocativamente.

'¿Seguro que quieres hablar?'

A regaña dientes Caterine y Harry se retiraron al castillo, pero durmieron profundamente. Ahora, la joven, tan solo debía hablar con sus padres sobre Harry y todo estaría resuelto. Todo sería perfecto.

Cuando llegaron a los dormitorios todos fueron a sus respectivas camas. Harry notó la cama vacía de Ron. Debe estar en la enfermería, pensó Harry mientras dejaba que el sueño le ganara.

El siguiente día, desde muy temprano sería lleno de nuevas noticias. Todos lo presentían.

Continuara...

N/A: Nadie sabe lo que pasara!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! que emoción!!!! POSIBLE último capitulo. Digo posible por que tengo unas cuantas ideas para que termine en... no se... talvez... en unos dos o tres capítulos más. Claro que terminaría en el comienzo del cuarto libro.

Si quieren que el siguiente capitulo sea el último, díganme, tendría locuras y apresuraría unas ideas que tengo. Pero les aseguró que quedara lo suficientemente largo como necesite.

Si quieren que el fic se alargue un poco más, les digo que sería una comedia llena de celos, romance e ideas locas.

Ustedes díganme pero les advierto que le eh cogido cariño a este fic (en realidad este fic hizo que abandonara unos cuantos fic's que están inconclusos)

Les agradezco por todo

GaCiAs PoR lEeR mI fIC

pOr FaVoR dEjEn ReViUwS...

Estoy Entrando A Su Mente. Estoy Entrando A Su Mente. Tienen Sueño. Mucho Sueño. Demasiado Sueño. Bueno, No Tanto. Ahora Van A Dejar Un REVIUW. Van A Dejar Un Reviuw. Van A Dejar Un Reviuw ¿Esta sirviendo el Hipnotismo? Háganmelo Saber.


	6. Capítulo 6

La serpiente de Gryffindor.

- - - -

Capítulo VI

Un gran cuarto, en medio de este una mesa. Tres personas lo usaban para discutir. Una mujer y dos hombres. Uno de los hombres estaba parado.

'¿Por qué no podemos tener a Harry con nosotros?' preguntaba la mujer extrañada. Sus cabellos azulados pero cortos se movían con brusquedad, era más que obvio que no le agradaba lo que pasaba

'¿Samanta?' le dijo el hombre que estaba levantado '¿Sabes quien es Harry?' le preguntó

'¡Por Merlín! se que eh estado desconectada del mundo mágico mucho tiempo, pero no es para tanto.' Argumentó la mujer 'Es tan solo un amigo de nuestra hija ¡Un huérfano!' dijo mirando al hombre, sentado junto a ella, esperando apoyo

'¿No te suena el nombre Harry?' preguntó Sirius

'No' contestó secamente pero luego palideció '... no me digas que Caterine lo consiguió' dijo asombrada Samanta, Sirius asintió '¡Esa niña! ¿Es amiga de... de Harry Potter?' los dos hombres movieron la cabeza de arriba a abajo. Samanta se levantó '¡Tengo que verlo!'

'¡Samanta! ¡No!' Sirius la sostuvo e hizo que se sentara 'Esta en la enfermería, con Ron ¿Cat te ha hablado de él?' ella asintió 'Pues, esta herido. Harry lo esta visitando'

'¿Ahora lo entiendes?' le dijo el hombre que se encontraba levantado 'Samanta, Harry necesita estar cerca de su familiar, por eso vive con sus tíos, si se aleja de ellos por tanto tiempo El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado lo encontrará y lo atacara. Lily dio su vida para proteger a Harry, si él no esta con algún familiar el sello que lo protege se romperá ¿entiendes?'

Samanta se levantó, se paro frente a Lupin. Lo miró seriamente y le dio un golpe en la cabeza

'Remus' le dijo cansadamente 'lindo pero tonto' clavo su extraña mirada sobre el hombre lobo '¡YO SOY PRIMA DE LILY! ¿Recuerdas?'

'¿Qué?' dijeron a la ves Sirius y Remus

'¡hombres!' susurro la mujer mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas 'Es muy normal que entre familias de muggles, cuando uno de sus integrantes nace mago o bruja, exista otro que también lo es. Además, mi búsqueda del árbol genealógico de los Evans me hace sospechar que antes eran magos, pero uno de ellos nació squib y este se casó con una muggle sin decirle la verdad' respiró algo cansada, pero regresó al ataque con nuevas energías '¿Por qué creen que conocía a Lily desde antes? ¡Soy su prima! ¡Mi madre era Evans! ¡Mi madre era hermana del padre de Lily!' notó las miradas tontas de los dos hombres '¡Mi madre era muggle! ¿Por qué creen que a Caterine le dicen Mestiza?' dijo ofendida.

Silencio. Sirius se acercó a Samanta y tomó su mano. Lupin se quedó parado por un largo momento sin saber que hacer, era extraño y a la vez lo más obvio de toda su vida. ¿Cómo se pudieron olvidar de ese detalle? ¿Cómo pudieron ser capaces de olvidar algo tan sencillo y a la vez tan importante?

'¡Entonces Harry es como mi sobrino!' dijo Sirius sin dejar de ver a Samanta '¡Harry vivirá con nosotros!' miró a Lupin

'Querrás decir, que vivirá Con Samanta...' dijo con un tono perdido

'¿Por qué lo dices?' dijo extrañada la bruja

'Samanta, Sirius, deben entender' dijo Lupin 'Los mortífagos se están reuniendo. Sirius, tu puedes estar en peligro, comprende. No digo que no vivas con tu familia' se apresuro a decir 'lo que te digo es que en un momento u otro tendrás que huir'

'Samanta' dijo el moreno 'Remus tiene razón, hay que entender. Aun así, ¿dejaras que Harry viva con ustedes?'

'Claro' susurro algo triste mientras bajaba su mirada, volvió a ver a Sirius y le sonrió 'Harry es mi sobrino, tiene todo el derecho de vivir con su tía, claro, si es que él quiere'

'Una cosa más, Samanta' apuntó Remus 'No le digas a Harry lo del sello, si deseas dile que eres su tía pero nada más'

'Es... Esta bien...' dijo extrañada y salio del lugar en búsqueda de su sobrino.

Corrió por los pasillos, subió las escaleras en investigación del joven. Sintió unos pasos tras de si. Regresó a ver y sonrió. Sirius Black la seguía, como en los tiempos de Howgarts. Comenzó a apresurar el paso, hasta tal punto que corrió a toda velocidad por los pasillos. Se detuvo frente al cuadro de la Señora Gorda

'Buenos días' le dijo el retrato 'Contraseña'

'No la tengo...' el cuadro la miró fijamente '... pero quería saber si mi hija, Caterine, de tercer año, a salido'

'Si, lo a hecho' dijo el cuadro 'con Harry Potter' Samanta se estremeció de la emoción 'y tres jóvenes más, se han ido a la enfermería'

'Muchas gracias' en ese momento llegó Sirius. Samanta lo vio por un momento y le sonrió 'A la enfermería' y comenzó a correr

'¡Espera un momento!' pero era demasiado tarde, Samanta ya había salido corriendo '¡Mujeres!' y la siguió. Cuando estuvo cerca de ella le dijo '¡te avisé que se encontraba en la enfermería! ¿Por qué nunca me escuchas?'

'Te amo' le dijo como respuesta y sin dejar de correr le sonrió

'Lo digo una vez más: ¡Brujas! ¡Mujeres! ¡Hechiceras! ¡Todas son igual de raras!' pero no podía negar que se encontraba sonriente ante las palabras de la mujer

- - - -

'¿Cómo te sientes?' le preguntó Hermione al dueño de una mirada azulada, Ginny arreglaba la almohada de su hermano.

'Ya me puedo ir, la enfermera me dio permiso' le contestó con una dulce sonrisa 'Los estaba esperando para irnos'

En ese momento la puerta se abrió. Una mujer llegaba muy cansada, al parecer había estado corriendo por todo el colegio. Apoyaba sus manos en sus rodillas y respiraba con la boca abierta. Atrás de ella había llegado un hombre que se apoyó en el marco de la puerta

'¿Mamá?' preguntó extrañada Caterine '¿qué... que haces aquí?'

'Vine... vine a ver a alguien muy especial' dijo aun cansada, se acercó a Harry y se arrodillo ante él 'A mi sobrino'

'¿Qué?' dijeron todos a la vez

'Si, mi sobrino' continuó Samanta sin dejar de ver a Harry, pasó su mano por los revoltosos cabellos del joven 'Yo soy prima de tu madre y también de tu tía Petunia' le dijo lo ultimo con odio

'¿Mi... mi... mi tía?' dijo incrédulo Harry, este echar un vistazo a Caterine que lo miraba también asombrado '¿Cat es mi prima?'

'¡Bingo!' dijo Samanta. Sirius se arrodillo juntó a Samanta 'Sirius, además de ser tu padrino es tu tío... creo' susurro. Era verdad, aun no se habían casado ni nada por el estilo, no podía decir tales cosas... ¡pero! Por otra parte, Sirius era padre de Caterine y ella era prima de Harry... no decía cosas absurdas, después de todo... o por lo menos cosas TAN absurdas

'¿Mi... tía?' Harry aun no lo podía creer. Tenía más familia que los Dursley. '¿por que no me fui a vivir con ustedes en cambio que con los Dursley?'

'Samanta y Cat se encontraban en peligro por los mortífagos, el sitio más seguro eran tus otros tíos' le contestó Sirius 'pero no quita que Cat sea tu prima'

'Y por eso, claro, si quieres, de ahora en adelantes vivirás con nosotros' le dijo Samanta. Harry la abrazó con fuerza y Caterine se les unió.

'Gracias, gracias señora' susurraba Harry. ¡Ya no viviría con los Dursley! Aun no lo podía creer.

Samanta se separó un poco y miró a Harry 'Con una sola condición' le advirtió

'¿Cuál?' preguntó extrañado Harry

'Que no me digas Señora' dijo con una sonrisa muy parecida a la de Caterine 'dime tía, Samanta o Sami, como quieras, pero no Señora'

'Si, señ... Si tía' dijo Harry incrédulo

'Ron, sabes, hemos estado pensando y...' comenzó Sirius, este miró a Samanta y esta sacó una caja algo pequeña 'y te tenemos un regalo, Hermione, dale esto' la joven se acercó, tomo la caja. Algo se movía en su interior y se lo entregó a Ron

'¡Es una lechuza!' dijo entusiasmado Ron. Una pequeña lechuza gris de grandes ojos ámbar revoloteaba por la habitación '¿para mi? Gracias'

'Como Sirius te dejo sin mascota' dijo Samanta. Este asintió, Ron tomó a la lechuza entre sus manos 'Creímos que te merecías algo más... Vivas'

'Bueno Harry, nos vemos' le dijo Sirius mientras ayudaba a levarse a Samanta 'Nosotros ya nos tenemos que ir, nos vemos en vacaciones' se acercó a Caterine y la abrazó con fuerza 'Adiós hija, nos veremos'

'Adiós' susurro Cat

'Adiós chicos' dijo Samanta y antes de salir observó a Caterine 'y no te olvides de enseñarle a Harry como comprar los pasajes de avión... ¡Ah! ¡Y recuerda comprar pasajes para Brasil!' y desapareció en el lumbral

'Aun... aun no lo puedo creer' susurraba Harry

'Primos' dijo incrédula Caterine '¡Primos!' y abrazó a Harry

'¡Ya déjense de escenas de telenovela!' dijo Robert cansado 'Lo que ahora debemos hacer es festejar un poco, no gritar tonterías'

'Apoyo eso' dijo Ron mientras se levantaba de la cama, ya se encontraba vestido. Tomo a su nueva lechuza y la dejo en la ventana 'Ahora ve a la lechucearía' esta asintió y salio volando 'No a sido tan tonta como parecía, es que tenía la misma cara que Ginny se cargaba en primer año cuando veía a Harry' la pelirroja le tiró una de las almohadas.

'Serás tonto' no estaba molesta, ni mucho menos sonrojada '¡Era una niña!'

'Ginny, eso fue hace un año' le recordó su hermano mientras la despeinaba.

'Pero eso no quita que tengo una maduración muy rápida y me di cuenta que esas cosas eran estúpidas' se defendió, observando instintivamente a Hermione, que asintió orgullosa.

Uno de los miembros de la habitación sintió una pequeña punzada en el pecho.

'Vamos a las Tres Escobas, debemos celebrar con unas cervezas de mantequilla... ¡pero frías!' dijo Hermione al sentir el intenso calor del lugar

'Me alegró por ti, Harry' le dijo Ginny antes de salir de la enfermería 'Me parece estupendo todo esto'

'Si, aun no lo puedo creer' le contestó Harry sin dejar de verla 'esto es grandioso'

En verdad debía agradecerle a Caterine por todo, no solo por lo que sucedió desde hace poco, sino por lo que ahora pasaba con Ginny, aunque el joven no quiera admitirlo, Ginny se había convertido en alguien muy importante para él.

Se dirigieron a las Tres Escobas y ahí tomaron unas cuantas cervezas de mantequilla, conversaron de todo lo que había pasado y en especial de lo que harían en vacaciones

'Tienen que venir a nuestra casa' dijo Ron entusiasmado 'Este verano son los Mundiales de Quidditch, usualmente mi padre consigue entradas'

'¡Si!' apoyo Ginny 'Y pueden venir desde mucho antes, estaremos todos los hermanos Weasley' miró a Harry y luego tomó un poco de su bebida 'Así los conocen y nos divertimos'

'Puede ser que se queden todo el verano con nosotros' apuntó Ron, pero Ginny le dio un codazo 'esta bien, no todo, deben pasar con sus familias, pero la mayoría'

'Claro' dijo Hermione 'yo creo que podré después de las dos primeras semanas de vacaciones' miró a Harry, Caterine y Robert '¿y ustedes?'

'Yo no se, aun no estoy enterado de las reglas' dijo alegre Harry, le agrada la idea de vivir con sus amigos

'Pues, nosotros podemos después de la primera semana, pero creo que estaría bien llegar junto a Hermione' dijo Caterine y miró con picardía a Ron 'O talvez estemos unos días después de la llegada de Hermione, para que puedan hablar' esto último lo susurro, tan solo Ginny la escucho y se rió

'Yo les mando unas cartas para avisarles' dijo Ron 'Con la lechuza que me dio tus padres' dijo mirando a Caterine 'Y con semejantes energías que tiene, las cartas les llegaran pronto'

Después de conversar unas cuantas horas más, se retiraron a sus habitaciones, les había cogido la noche y ellos no se habían dado cuenta. Ahora Harry soñó con un gran futuro, no temía a nada, tenía una familia y en ella estaban sus amigos y su padrino. ¡No podía pedir más! Pasara lo que pasara no temería a lo que viniese, estaba listo.

- - - -

Lo siguiente había sido las notas de los exámenes, todos habían pasado, realmente muchos, (en especial Harry) no lo podían creer.

'Creo que dejare Estudios Muggle' dijo pensativa Hermione mientras tachaba esa materia de su horario 'así estaré con un horario normal'

'Yo también' apoyó Caterine 'pero tomare Runas Antiguas' miró a todos, los cuales la observaban incrédulos '¡Que! ¡La profesora McGonagall me dejó usar el gira tiempo para poder asistir a Estudios Muggle!'

'No es eso' le contestó Ginny, la cual estaba sentada juntó a Harry '¡Ustedes tuvieron excelentes notas! En todo' miró a Hermione 'Y eso que tu tenías dos materias más de lo normal'

'Y tu una más' le dijo Robert a Caterine

'Pero Runas se ve más interesante' comentó Caterine 'y sin Adivinación y Estudios Muggle, estaría normal, al igual que para Hermione'

'Bueno ¡Ya!' dijo Ron 'Hoy es la fiesta para celebrar que...'

'¡¡Ganamos la Copa de las Casas y la Copa de Quidditch!!' gritó entusiasmado Harry, levantando el puño e imitando a un súper héroe. Sus amigos lo observaron y todos murmuraron 'loco'

Esa misma noche celebraron más que nunca. Todos dejaron volar su imaginación más que nunca. Harry comió, bebió y habló más que en cualquier banquete. Todos disfrutaron de la música hasta que Dumbledore se levantó. Todos se quedaron en silencio

'¡Un año más se nos va!' anunció con alegría 'Y debemos alegrarnos por ello' todos aplaudieron '¡¡¡Y les tengo bunas noticias para que se preparen estos dos largos meses!!!' Ahora el silencio era incomodo '¡El Torneo de Los Tres Magos se organizará en nuestro colegio!' la gran mayoría ahogo un grito de emoción 'Como deben saber, el campeonato de Los Tres Magos es para mayores de 17 años, así que quienes se crean capaces, practiquen' Todo el mundo se alegró 'Como todos saben, en el Torneo, compiten 3 magos, uno de cada colegio que forman parte de esta tradición desde el principio. Los colegios participantes son, por supuesto el nuestro, Beauxbatons y Durmstrang'

'Demonios' susurró Caterine

'¡Genial!' dijo Robert, pero la pelinegra le clavó los ojos con todo el odio que podía tener '¿qué? a mi si me agradan'

'A mi solo uno'

'...Los campeones serán elegidos por un juez imparcial: el cáliz de fuego' continuó Dumbledore 'Todo el que quiera participar para ser campeón tiene que escribir su nombre y de su colegio en un trozo de pergamino con letra clara y echarlo al cáliz' dejo que los murmullos rodearan el Gran Comedor 'Una grata noticia es que los estudiantes de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang llegaran lo antes posible, se planea que sea para la primera semana de sus vacaciones. Al parecer, los miembros más importantes de cada colegio desean llegar pronto' Se escucho un golpe secó, todos regresaron a ver a la mesa de Gryffindor, había sido Caterine, que estrellaba su cabeza contra la mesa 'Bueno, eso es todo, lo mejor es que se retiren, mañana partirán a sus hogares'

Todos se levantaron y se dirigieron a sus respectivas Casas. Cuando Harry y sus amigos llegaron a la Sala Común se tiraron en uno de los tantos sofás

'Mañana será una locura' dijo Caterine mientras bajaba su baúl y una caja donde tenía a su víbora 'Debemos llegar a King's Cross, ir al aeropuerto y tomar un vuelo a Brasil' se dejo caer en el sofá, juntó a Robert 'Y va a ser algo llamativo llegar con una lechuza y una víbora'

'Tranquila, después de todo eso nos ha pasado antes, cuando no usamos la red Flu ¿recuerdas?' le dijo Robert, la joven asintió

'Bueno, hora de dormir, que este año a sido de locos y tengo sueño' dijo Ron mientras subía las gradas 'Adiós mundo' y cerro la puerta

'Nosotros también vamos' dijo Harry. Él y Robert subieron las escaleras y dijeron a la vez 'Adiós'

'Bueno, yo también voy a dormir' dijo Ginny y se retiró. Ahora se quedaban Hermione y Caterine

'Último día que dormimos con la lanzada de Parvati' dijo Caterine mientras subían las gradas 'y con la coquetona de Lavender'

'Te apoyo con eso de Lavender pero lo de Parvati lo dices porque estuvo coqueteándole a Robert' le dijo pícaramente Hermione

'Me apoyas con Lavender porque se enganchó a Ron en una de las clases de Adivinación' se quedaron en silencio

'¡Esta conversación nunca existió!' dijeron a la ves mientras se encerraban en el cuarto de chicas

Todos durmieron perfectamente. Lo siguiente fue el viaje en el Expreso, el cual fue algo atareado, al llegar a King's Cross se separaron. Hermione se unió a sus padres y Ron a los suyos, todo iba muy bien hasta que... ¡Demonios! Harry lo había olvidado, ¡sus tíos! Es decir los ¡Dursley! No les había dicho nada... ahora debía pensar rápido, el tío Vernon se acercaba con su cara de odio, cosa común en él

'Hola tío' era la voz de Caterine. EL hombre se asustó, aun la recordaba, era la joven que había ido a su casa amenazando con sus poderes si no le daban permiso a Harry para ir al pueblo 'Soy sobrina de tía Petunia, mi madre es su prima'

'¿Qué?' dijo extrañado tío Vernon. Harry sonrió al comprender lo que tramaba Caterine '¿tu que?'

'Lo que oyó y le tengo buenas noticias, Harry vivirá conmigo ¿verdad tesoro?' Harry tan solo se limitó a asentir 'Lo ve, así que descuide, mandaremos a alguien para ver las POCAS cosas de Harry de su casa, así que tranquilícese' el tío Vernon miró a Harry y luego a Caterine 'Así que largo, antes de que le pase algo'

Y como alma que lo lleva el viento, tío Vernon salió casi corriendo fuera de la estación

'Bueno, tesoro, creo que debemos irnos al aeropuerto' dijo triunfante Caterine

'Eres una loca' le dijo Robert mientras empujaba su carrito en dirección a un taxi

'Gracias Cat' susurró Harry

'Descuida primo'

La siguiente parada fue el aeropuerto y después de problemas y constantes chequeos a los animales de Harry y Caterine lograron subir al avión. Su próximo destino Brasil...

La llegada fue una locura

'¡Ustedes dos dejen de ver a las mujeres!' gritó Caterine mientras tomaba una oreja de Harry con su mano derecha y una de Robert con su mano izquierda '¡No sean obvios!'

El motivo de los gritos desesperados en las puertas de un hostal eran las delicadas figuras de las mujeres. El hostal, llamado Milerre, era para magos, daba frente a frente a una de las playas de las costas brasileñas. Los dos jóvenes tenían que sostenerse la mandíbula al ver a las mujeres de ahí, la gran mayoría usaba tan solo la parte de debajo de sus bikinis, cosa que los dejaba muy admirados

'¡Metan las maletas al lugar!' gritó furiosa Caterine. Los dos jóvenes reaccionaron y tomaron las cosas y las metieron. Caterine los siguió.

Harry vestía una pantaloneta verde botella y una playera verde esmeralda. Robert tenía una pantaloneta azul oscuro y una playera celeste. Caterine vestía unos shorts negros y un top gris

'Buenos días' los jóvenes regresaron a ver al recepcioncita del hostal. Era un joven de cabellos castaños, piel canela y ojos celestes, no habría tenido más de 16 años y vestía un conjunto blanco de shorts y playera '¿en que les puedo ayudar?'

'Em.. si... Queremos un cuarto en el piso 13, en la habitación 13' dijo Caterine

'Tan solo tenemos piso 12 y piso 14' le dijo el joven con un asentó tropical '¿qué podemos hacer?'

'Crear el piso y poner las camas' contestó Caterine. Harry no entendía nada de lo que decía

'Bienvenidos magos y joven bruja' dijo el joven 'Mi nombre es Miro'

'Era una clave' le dijo Caterine a sus acompañantes y regresó a ver a Miro 'Muchas gracias, necesitamos usar la red Flú o algo para llegar a las investigaciones que se encuentran en la selva. Mi nombre es Caterine Black'

'Mucho gustó, me acabo de encontrar con tu madre, una mujer muy amable' Cat asintió en forma de dar las gracias 'te pareces mucho a ella, eres muy bonita'

'Gracias' dijo sonrojada Caterine 'me encantaría hablar, pero debo reunirme con ella'

'Permíteme' le contestó Miro mientras le entregaba su brazo a la joven, esta lo aceptó con gustó 'Hay un translador en mi habitación, acompáñame' Caterine no pudo dejar escapar una pequeña risa '¿por qué te ríes?'

'Mi madre me enseño a no entrar en el cuarto de chicos desconocidos' lo miró profundamente 'pero haré una excepción contigo'

'Creo que Cat nos a olvidado' dijo Harry mientras tomaba sus cosas y las de su prima

'Aja, siempre pasa eso cuando ve a un chico que le parece atractivo y Mayor' susurro ofuscado Robert

'¿qué es un translador?' preguntó Harry intentando cambiar de tema

'Es un objeto que te lleva de un lugar a otro, es como aparecerse, pero con la ayuda de algo que los muggles no suelen tocar'

'Ah...' se limitó a decir Harry.

Subieron las gradas y llegaron a un corredor adornado con hermosas flores. Continuaron caminando hasta que llegaron a una puerta. Miro abrió la puerta y se encantaron con un pequeño departamento, ordenado con delicadas cosas muggles y objetos veraniegos

'Esa es' señalo un gato negro, obviamente de cerámica 'tóquenlo e irán a la selva' Miro clavo sus ojos sobre Caterine 'aunque podrían conocer el lugar, primero'

'Claro, me parece una...' comenzó la joven

'¡No!' dijo Robert mientras tomaba el brazo de Caterine con una mano y la dejaba frente al gato '¡Debemos irnos!' tomo las maletas y jaulas 'tu sostén tus cosas' y le dio a Caterine su equipaje '¡Ven Harry!' sin esperar el moreno tomo sus cosas y se paró juntó a Caterine con todas sus cosas 'Adiós Miro' regresó a ver a sus amigos '¡A la cuenta de tres cojeemos el gato!'

'Pero…' intentó decir Cat sin dejar de ver a Miro

'¡Uno... dos...' comenzó Robert, regresó a ver a Caterine 'nos vamos sin ti' esta puso su mano sobre el objeto '¡Tres!' y los tres jóvenes tocaron el gato.

Harry sintió el suelo se abría bajo sus pies, a la vez, como si una ráfaga de viento lo tomara, tuvo que aferrarse al gato con fuerza, sus hombros chocaron contra el de sus amigos. Cerró los ojos y al abrirlos se encontraba entre grandes árboles y una selva espesa

'¡Caterine! ¡Harry! ¡Robert!' los tres jóvenes regresaron a ver y se encontraron con la madre de Cat 'Los estaba esperando'

'Hola mami' dijo Caterine. Un hombre de cabellos castaños y barba negra se acercaba, junto a una mujer joven, de cabellos rubios 'Hola señores Shelter'

'Hola Cat' dijeron al unísono la pareja, regresaron a ver a Robert y lo abrazaron con fuerza

'¡Suéltenme!' grito Robert mientras se soltar de sus padres y se quitaba la playera 'Ven Harry, vamos a la cascada' Harry miró a Samanta y esta asintió, el joven se quitó con rapidez su playera y siguió a Robert

'Yo voy a escribirle a Ginny y a Hermione' dijo Caterine y se retiro al campamento

'Niños' susurraron los padres mientras regresaban a su trabajo

- - - -

Harry dormía placidamente en su cama. Se encontraba en una casa rodante mágica. Por afuera se veía muy pequeña (del porte de una habitación pero con ruedas), pero por dentro parecía un gran departamento, con tres habitaciones y dos baños, sin contar la sala, el comedor y una cocina llena de dulces y frutas.

Él dormía en el segundo cuarto. En el primero dormía Caterine y en el tercero Robert. Los padres del castaño no se encontraban y la madre de Caterine, juntó a su padrino, Sirius, vivían en una cabaña. Su cuarto era muy cómodo y después de una semana de estar ahí sentía que ese era su hogar. Ahora se encontraban en Paris, en un gran bosque.

Harry se levantó, unos golpecitos en su ventana lo despertaron, observó su reloj, eran las 2:20 AM ¿quién podría ser? Tomo sus gafas y se levantó, tan solo estaba con un bóxer negro. Abrió la ventana y de ahí entro una pequeña bola gris que revoloteó por toda la habitación, con dificultad Harry logró atraparla, era la pequeña lechuza de Ron. Llevaba tres pergaminos atados en su pata derecha, él tomó el primero e intentó desatar los otros 2 pero la lechuza no le permitió y salio volando de la habitación.

Harry tomo el pergamino y lo abrió

_Querido Harry (que cursi suena ¿verdad?):_

_Te escribo para decidir el día de su visita. Hermione ha llegado ayer _

_y ni te digo lo que paso por que no te lo creerías ¡Amigo! Te vas a morir de_

_la envidia. Bueno, no te escribo para eso, como en tus cartas me has dicho_

_que la estas pasando muy bien con Cat y Robert quería ver si vienen a pasar_

_el resto del verano en la Madriguera, como te dije antes, Hermione ya llegó_

_y Ginny insiste en que vengan. Envía una carta con Pig (¡Si! Esa cosa que debe_

_estar entregando las cartas de Caterine y Robert se llama así..) Los esperamos:_

_Ron Weasley y Ginny Potter (es broma... supongo ¿verdad?)_

Se escucho un grito de la habitación de Caterine y la puerta de la habitación de Robert se abrió inmediatamente. Harry ya se había acostumbrado a que Robert se preocupara extremamente por su prima, pero aun así salio. Robert estaba sentado en uno de los sofás de la pequeña sala, se encantaba vestido con un bóxer gris y juntó a él estaba Caterine con unos shorts de tela negra y flojos pero a la ves muy cortos y una camiseta de tiras del mismo color. Harry suspiró, su prima nunca conocería la palabra 'discreción' en cuestión a ropa.

'¿Tu también recibiste una carta de Ron?' le dijo Robert

'Si ¿y ustedes?' Robert asintió

'De Ginny' dijo emocionada '¡No puedo creer que...' pero se calló '¿vamos mañana mismo?'

'¿Estas loca o que?' le dijo Robert 'No podemos ir tan pronto'

'Si podemos, estamos conectados a la red Flú' dijo señalando una chimenea que estaba frente a la sala 'Además mi padre se va mañana temprano... ya saben, los mortífagos no lo deben encontrar' bajo su vista y subió sus pies al sofá, Robert paso su brazo por el hombro de la joven. Caterine sonrió '¡Vamos a decirles ahora mismo!' dijo mientras se levantaba

'Pues mi permiso depende de tus padres, Cat' le dijo Robert 'Recuerda que mis padres están en España y llegan en tres días'

'Aja' asintió la joven mientras tomaba la mano de su amigo '¡Vamos Harry!'

Los tres salieron del lugar en dirección a una pequeña cabaña de la que salía humo por la chimenea, Caterine tocó la puerta. Un golpe secó. Un gritó ahogado. Unos pasos en dirección a la puerta. Esta se abrió, dejando ver un hombre de cabellos negros y desordenados. Sirius aun se encontraba algo dormido y estaba tapado con una sabana

'¿Que... pasa?' preguntó mientras bostezaba y se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta. Abrió sus ojos y miró a los jóvenes '¡Suelta la mano de mi hija!' Era más que obvio que se refería a Robert que aun mantenía atrapada la mano de la menor de los Black con la suya. Rápidamente Robert soltó a Cat mientras esta reía, Harry, también, ya se había acostumbrado a esas escenas 'Pasen' susurró Sirius mientras dejaba que los tres jóvenes entraran

'Hola chico' era la madre de Caterine, Samanta, que aun estaba recostada en la cama, al ver a su hija esta frunció el entrecejo 'Te vas a congelar' le dijo al ver la ropa que usaba, luego paso su vista por Harry y Robert '¡Ustedes también!' se sentó en la cama y se descubrió, dejando ver una pijama de seda azul de tirantes 'Vengan acá y arrópense' los tres jóvenes se acercaron a la gran cama y la madre de Caterine les puso unas sabanas encima para que se arroparan 'Mucho mejor'

'¿Cómo así nos visitan?' preguntó Sirius mientras se sentaba juntó a Samanta y se quitaba la sabana, dejando ver un bóxer grises 'Es muy tarde ¿no deberían estar dormidos?'

'Recibimos unas cartas de Ron' dijo Harry mientras le enseñaba a Sirius la suya 'Para ver el día en que nos vamos a la Madriguera'

'Y queríamos ver si nos podemos ir mañana mismo' dijo Caterine mientras le daba su carta a su madre. Esta, al leerla, se rió por complicidad 'Mamá, como debes entender, DEBO ir ¿podemos?' le preguntó a su padre que examinaba la carta

Los padres de Caterine se miraron por un momento y sonrieron

'Esta bien' dijo Sirius, este miró a Robert 'Le avisaremos a tus padres ahora mismo'

'Muchas gracias' susurro Robert

'¡Ahora a dormir!' dijo Samanta mientras les quitaba las sabanas a los tres jóvenes '¡Y arreglen sus maletas primero! yo misma me comunicaré con los padres de Ron a primera hora de la mañana'

Los tres jóvenes asintieron y salieron de la cabaña

'¿qué hacían levantados a estas horas?' dijo Harry mientras entraban a la sala de la casa rodante

'No me lo quiero imaginar, te lo aseguro' dijo Robert al entrar a su habitación y sacar su baúl '¿Creen que allá compremos las cosas para Hogwarts?'

'Supongo' dijo Caterine al poner revistas y ropa en su baúl

'La señora Weasley es muy amable, ella nos ayudara' dijo Harry mientras recordaba lo amable que era la mujer. Tomó su Saeta de Fuego

'Harry, tesoro, mi madre nos puede mandar esas cosas después' le dijo Caterine 'Ahora guarda lo que necesites para las vacaciones y en otro baúl guarda lo que llevarías a Hogwarts'

'Cat tiene razón' apoyo Robert mientras guardaba su ropa 'Y cuando sea el día de irnos de la Madriguera, la madre de Caterine y los míos pasaran a recoger lo que no llevamos a Hogwarts'

'Esta bien' susurro Harry mientras cerraba su baúl nuevo, un regalo de su tía, y en su antiguo baúl guardaba las cosas necesarias para Hogwarts.

Harry se sentía realmente feliz, aun no podía creerlo pero esas eran las mejores vacaciones que había tenido toda su vida e iban a mejorar aun más. Cuando terminaron de guardar sus cosas y dejarlas frente a la chimenea se retiraron a dormir, tan solo tres horas más. A primera hora irían a la Madriguera. Harry entró a su habitación y tomó a Pig y lo dejó frente a su escritorio, tomó un pergamino y escribió

_Mal viviente Ron (¿eso suena mejor? ¿verdad?):_

_Te escribo para decirte que estaremos ahí en unas cuantas horas,_

_espero que me cuentes todo lo que paso con Hermione_

_y CON detalles. Me despido, tan solo tengo 3 horas para dormir. _

_Adiós_

Y se lo entregó a Pig

'Llégaselo a Ron' la lechuza asintió y salio volando por la ventana 'Realmente es rápida' y se acostó a dormir

- - - -

'Gracias Ginny por invitarme antes' le dijo Hermione a la menor de los Weasley mientras se acostaba en la cama de esta 'Ya no tenía nada que hacer, terminé los deberes en dos días'

'Descuida Hermione' le contestó Ginny 'las únicas que sabemos que estas aquí somos mi madre y yo' señalo una cama juntó a la suya 'ahí dormirás, hoy mismo le escribo a Caterine para que venga' miró la tercera cama 'las tres dormiremos aquí'

'Una ves más; gracias' le dijo la castaña

'Bueno, si me disculpas, voy a ver algo para desayunar aquí, aun no quiero que se enteren que has llegado' Hermione asintió 'Toma un baño si quieres' señalo una puerta al fondo de la habitación 'Cuando venga ya estarás más descansada'

'Eso haré, gracias Ginny' y esta salio 'Bueno, a tomar un buen baño' tomó ropa interior limpia, un conjunto negro de encajes

Hermione entró por la puerta que le había señalado Ginny y se encontró con un baño muy sencillo, se dirigió a la ducha y la abrió, reguló el agua y se quitó su ropa, dejo el sostén y las bragas limpias juntó al lavamanos. Entró a la ducha y sintió como el agua tibia caía por su cuerpo, cogió el jabón y tarareo una canción. Cerro el agua, pasó una toalla por todo su cuerpo y se secó un poco su desordenado cabello, se puso la ropa intima

'¡Demonios!' se dijo al darse cuenta que no tenía ropa limpia ahí, todo se encontraba aun en su baúl, tan solo había tomado esa poca ropa 'Ando algo despistada ¡Que tonta!' se detuvo en medio del baño y lo pensó 'bueno, no es tan grave, tan solo debo salir, tomar mi ropa y vestirme ¿quién más que Ginny puede entrar aquí?' y pensando esto salió del baño...

- - - - -

'¿Dónde demonios esta mi varita?' decía un pelirrojo en bóxer naranja, pasó su mano por su cuello 'por lo menos estoy en mi casa' se recordó al notar que había salido de la ducha y tan solo se había puesto el bóxer. Toda su espalda y cabello goteaba, en su mano aun tenía una toalla con la cual se secaba el pecho. Llegó a una puerta cerrada 'Supongo que Ginny se la cogió, esa ladronzuela' y se dispuso a abrir la puerta.

Con delicadeza, por si la menor de los Weasley aun dormía, abrió la puerta y divisó su varita sobre el escritorio de Ginny, se acercó sigilosamente al lugar

'¡La tengo!' dijo triunfante.

Un grito femenino. Ron levantó la vista y dejo caer la varita al piso. Una exquisita figura se encontraba parada frente a él, sus ojos recorrieron el extraño, pero ya conocido cuerpo. Unas piernas bronceadas, unas caderas que lo incitaban a probarlas, un abdomen delgado y una fina cintura. Se acercó un poco más, un calor comenzó a rodear su cuerpo, la figura aun se mantenía en pie, frente a él. Unos senos muy bien formados, redondos y grandes. Unos delicados hombros y unos brazos delgados. Su mirada subió por el provocativo cuello de la extraña joven. Unos labios delgados, rojizos y llamativos, unas mejillas sonrojadas. Ron se mordió el labio inferior, ese cuerpo ya lo conocía, ya lo había visto, aunque, claro, estaba mucho mejor de lo que recordaba, pensaba Ron. Siguió subiendo y se encontró con un cabello mojado pero revoltoso y castaño; y unos ojos miel. Lo entendió...

'¿Her... Hermione?' dijo dudosos sin separar su vista de la joven

Al escuchar aquella voz su cuerpo se estremeció, realmente era él. Se maldijo ¡Era obvio que alguien podía entrar! Pero aun así su vista recorría constantemente el cuerpo de Ron. Sus piernas musculosas, sus anchas caderas, su bien formado abdomen, su mirada se detuvo ahí, en todo el tórax. Realmente había cambiado mucho, ya no era delgado, ahora su cuerpo se veía mucho más fuerte, su abdomen estaba lleno de incitantes músculos, su fuerte pecho. Su vista siguió subiendo, se encontró con unos llamativos brazos, fuertes, musculosos. Se divirtió al ver las pecas del joven. Su vista subió por el tenso cuello del joven, unos carnosos labios, los recorrió, continuó con su "inspección", unos ojos azulados, siguió subiendo y notó las gotas de agua sobre el cabello revoltoso y rojizo. Realmente había cambiado en tan poco tiempo.

'¿Ron?' Hermione no podía dejar de recorrer el cuerpo de su amigo, movió su cabeza de un lado al otro y miró furiosa al pelirrojo '¿No sabes tocar?' dijo mientras se sentaba y se tapaba con una sabana

'Usualmente no, si es en MI propia casa' le dijo aun aturdido pero molestó, se paró frente a ella '¿Tu que haces aquí?'

'¡Ginny me invitó!' le dijo molesta 'Además, eres un aprovechado, ¿cómo se te ocurre entrar al cuarto de una MUJER sin tocar?'

'Porque esa mujer es mi hermana, usualmente se cambia en su baño, no anda en ropa intima por su habitación' dijo incomodo

'Pero igual ¿crees que no te conozco, Ron?' dijo hastiándose y subiendo sus piernas a la cama 'Te quedaste ahí, parado, como si no pasara nada, en cambio de salir de la habitación'

'Lo siento' dijo molestó 'Pero ni te reconocí, además, no esperaba que te encontraras aquí' se defendió

'¡Eres un pervertido!' dijo furiosa la joven 'No puedo creer que te me quedaras viendo, así, como si nada' dijo aun sonrojada y evitando la vista del joven

'¡Lo dices como si fueras fea!' dijo cortante Ron. La castaña lo miró por una fracción de segundo y después echó un vistazo el suelo. Él se le acercó '¿Hermione, acaso te crees fea?' dijo incrédulo

'¡Por favor!' dijo aun molesta la castaña pero encarándolo 'Todos saben que muchas son más bonitas que yo. Todas se cuidan, yo no, a mi no me importa eso' y volvió a bajar su vista

Ron se sentó junto a ella 'Tan inteligente y a la ves tan tonta' se recostó en la cama '¿cómo se te ocurre decir que eres fea?' Hermione lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos 'Si eres muy hermosa, conozco a muchas que se morirían por tener lo que tu tienes'

Hermione lo miró sonrojada 'Dices mentiras' pero no apartó su vista de su amigo

'Tú las dices' dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos, al volverlos a abrir capturo la mirada de la joven con la suya'Te apuesto a que has tenido muchos novios'

'No, no los eh tenido' dijo secamente la joven y recostándose junto a él 'No soy atrevida, solo digo lo que pienso y no me importa preocuparme por mi físico' le contestó

'Pero te apuesto a que has besado' le dijo aun seguro, pero internamente sin poder creer que tan hermosa joven no halla tenido novio

'¿Y a ti que te importa?' le dijo nuevamente molesta. Ron la miró fijamente y se levantó

'Sabes, tienes razón, ni si quiera te atreves a ser atrevida, mucho menos has de saber besar' dijo cansado por la situación y se acercó en donde había botado su varita 'Yo tan solo quería animarte y mira como me tratas'

Hermione se enfureció mucho más, se sentó en la cama y dejo caer la sabana, notó como Ron le daba las espaldas y se agachaba para tomar su varita, ahora era el momento indicado para demostrarle lo que ella era capaz, respiró hondo

'Bonito trasero' le dijo con tono de superioridad pero sonrojada, Ron tomó su varita y la regresó a ver admirado, dejo su varita en el escritorio y vio a la joven que se encontraba casi desnuda en la cama de su hermana 'Te dije que si me proponía podía ser atrevida' Ron se molestó y se le acercó mucho más

'Ya me han dicho eso antes' dijo con preponderancia y parándose frente a ella, se cruzó de brazos y la miró, le dedico una media sonrisa 'pero aun no me dices si has besado o no'

'¿Tu lo has hecho?' dijo Hermione mientras se levantaba

'Más de lo que tu crees' le dijo mientras se acercaba a la joven

'No te creo, Ron' dijo divertida Hermione, nunca entendería las peleas que llevaba con él

'¿Cuánto vamos?' ella sonrió complacida 'Hagamos una cosa, tu me demuestras que haces para besar y yo hago lo mismo' dijo divertido 'Claro, si te atreves'

'Trato, pero tu primero' le dijo mientras reía

'Lo haremos a la ves' ella asintió 'Yo las tomo por la cintura y las atraigo a mi' pasó sus brazos por la delicada cintura y la apretó contra su cuerpo

'Pues, cuando son mayores a mi' dijo Hermione muy concentrada, como si estuviera dando una prueba 'juego con su pecho' pasó sus dedos por el pecho desnudo de Ron mientras sentía como este se estremecía

'Yo les hablo en el oído' le susurro mientras jugaba entre su oído y cuello 'Y dejo que sus cuerpos se estremezcan' le dijo satisfecho. Hermione rió

'Cuando creo que es un buen momento me gusta estar cómoda' pasó sus manos por el cuello del joven 'Y juego con su cabello'

'Es ahí cuando me acercó a sus labios' Ron sentía que su cuerpo se agitaba y hacía contacto con el cuerpo casi desnuda de la joven 'Y las beso' pero se quedo a escasos centímetros de los labios de Hermione 'Pero esta prueba no es para mi, sino es para ti'

'¿A si?' dijo algo tensa Hermione, no creyó llegar tan lejos pero no se iba a dejar por él 'Pues yo actuó, no hablo'

Y rozó sus labios con los de él, jugó un poco, incitándolo, luego beso su carnoso labio inferior con fuerza, lo capturo, seguido por el labio superior. Lo atrajo un poco más y lo beso con fuerza. Ron abrió un poco sus labios y Hermione pasó su lengua por los labios del pelirrojo y luego la introdujo. Ambas lenguas se encontraron y jugaron entre ellas. Ron apretó más la cintura de la joven y esta dio un paso para atrás, tropezándole y ambos cayendo a la cama. Ron sobre ella. Hermione dejo que su lengua rozara sus labios y se separó

'¿Cuanto tengo, profesor?' Ron reacciono, ella se encontraba sonrojada y el caluroso '¿Ron?'

'Muy bien, te felicito, Herm' y se levantó con cuidado, pero los brazos de Hermione lo atraparon por el cuello y lo atrajeron a ella

'¡Ahora si me dirás el porque me dices Herm!' le ordeno

'¿Acaso te molesta?' le dijo incrédulo sobre ella

'No, pero quiero saber'

Unos golpes en la puerta. Hermione empujo a Ron y este cayó en el suelo. La puerta se abrió

'Hermione... ¿Ron?' era Ginny que cargaba una bandeja con tostadas y jugos '¿qué haces aquí?' miró a su amiga '¿y tu que haces casi desnuda?' se quedó en silencio, dejo la bandeja en el escritorio y sonrió. Cerro la puerta 'Los pille'

'No es lo que tu crees' dijo Hermione '¡El muy atrevido entró y yo me estaba vistiendo!'

'¡No sabía que estabas aquí!' dijo Ron molestó y levantándose tomó su varita

'Bueno, ya entendí, fue un error, pero ya' dijo Ginny algo decepcionada 'Ahora sal, que Hermione se tiene que vestir'

'Voy a escribirle a Harry, Robert y Caterine' dijo antes de salir 'para ver si pueden venir'

'Yo le escribo a Cat' dijo Ginny mientras sacaba a su hermano de la habitación. Cerro la puerta 'Cuéntamelo todo'

'¿Contarte que?' dijo extrañada Hermione

'No te hagas la loca, que tienes los labios rojos' dijo mientras se sentaba en el escritorio y tomaba un pergamino 'Para que Cat venga pronto, díctame'

'¿Le vas a contar todo lo que te voy a decir?' dijo incrédula. Ginny asintió 'Hazle un resumen' dijo cansadamente 'para ver si viene pronto'

'Te apuesto a que viene mañana mismo, Por la mañana' dijo alegre Ginny 'Comienza'

'Pues...' y Hermione comenzó el relató más intimidante y penoso de su vida.

Después de enviar las tres cartas con Pig, todos los Weasley se divirtieron un poco jugando Quidditch o conversando en la cocina. Bill y Charlie, los hermanos mayores de Ron, eran muy simpáticos y vivases. Ya, en la noche, todos se acostaron a dormir.

Un sonido metálico en la sala. Todos los Weasley y Hermione se levantaron asustados y se dirigieron a la sala. Frente a ellos, Harry, Caterine y Robert, se encontraban encima de Ron, que al parecer dormía en un colchón en la sala

'¡Harry! ¡Robert! ¡Caterine!' dijo la señora Weasley mientras ayudaba a levantar a Harry, regresó a ver a su esposo e hijos '¡Ayúdenlos!'

Todos asintieron y corrieron en dirección de los jóvenes, los gemelos ayudaron a Ron a levantarse, al parecer, no solo sus amigos le habían caído encima, sino sus cosas, Charlie y su padre ayudaron a Robert y Bill levantó a Caterine. La joven se sonrojo

'¿Estas bien?' le preguntó un joven alto de cabellos rojizos, largos y recogidos en una coleta y con un pendiente en forma de colmillo, tan solo vestía un bóxer. Caterine asintió sonrojada 'Soy Bill, el hermano mayor de todos estos mocosos' dijo en tono divertido

Gracioso, apuesto, caballeroso, dulce, atrevido y fuera de lo común. Más que perfecto para Caterine o para cualquier chica

'Yo... yo soy Caterine' dijo la joven de shorts negros y un contradictorio suéter del mismo color de cuello alto y sin mangas 'Amiga de... de... Ron' logró decir

'Mucho gusto' contestó Bill, regresó a ver a los gemelos '¿Esta es la famosa Gata Negra?'

'¿Qué?' dijeron Harry y sus amigos mirando a los gemelos

'¿Qué?' dijo Fred 'Ya no eres Viper, es decir...'

'Ya no eres la Serpiente' le dijo George 'Ahora eres una Black... pues'

'Cat Black significa Gata Negra' concluyó Fred

'Los odio' dijo algo molesta Caterine

'Bienvenidos' dijo por fin la señora Weasley a los tres jóvenes que se encontraban sentados 'Samanta me escribió para decirme que venían hoy, pero los espera en una hora o dos' dijo la mujer revisando un reloj

'Es que nos confundimos de horarios' se excuso Harry 'Muchas gracias por recibirnos'

'Descuiden' dijo el señor Weasley 'Ahora, ¿alguien tiene sueño? Son las siente de la mañana'

'Yo no, pero quisiera dejar mis cosas en donde vayamos a dormir' dijo tímidamente Cat

'ven, dormirás en mi cuarto' le dijo Ginny mientras la tomaba del brazo y juntó a Hermione subieron al cuarto de la menor de los Weasley

'Espero que no les moleste dormir en la sala pero como se habrán dado cuenta, somos muchos' dijo apenada la señora Weasley

'No, muchas gracias' dijeron Harry y Robert a la ves 'este lugar esta bien'

'Vengan, vamos a hacer el desayuno' dijo Ron guiñándoles el ojo. Esto era lo que habían planeado, ahora Ron les contaría todo lo que había pasado el día anterior

'¿Ustedes?' dijeron a la ves Fred y George '¡Que locura!'

'Déjenlos, que ellos son más responsables que ustedes' dijo la señora Weasley 'Charlie, cariño, ve a buscar leña y Bill, tesoro, ve al cuarto de las chicas y diles que bajen a ayudar a sus amigos en la cocina'

Los dos Weasley asintieron

'Tocaras la puerta entes de entrar' le advirtió Ron a Bill

'Y bueno... ¿qué paso con Hermione?' dijo Harry al ver que los padres de su amigo subieron por las escaleras

'Con detalles' le advirtió Robert

'Bueno... todo empezó...' y comenzó la mejor historia en la vida de Ron Weasley

- - - -

'¿En verdad paso eso?' dijo Caterine subida en la cama que le tocaría dormir

'Si' dijo apenada Hermione

'Wuao' dijeron a la vez Ginny y Caterine

Unos golpes en la ventana del cuarto de Ginny, esta se acercó y abrió la ventana. Una lechuza gris claro, casi plateada se poso en el hombro de Caterine e hizo una reverencia

'¿Acaso tu ama no me deja en paz ni en vacaciones?' dijo cansada la joven mientras tomaba un pergamino de la pata de la lechuza. Esta volvió a hacer una reverencia y se paró en el escritorio de Ginny

'¿De quien es?' preguntó Hermione interesada

'De una conocida' contestó cansadamente mientras abría el pergamino

'Léelo en voz alta' pidió Ginny. Caterine asintió y comenzó

_Querida Caterine Viper:_

_Te escribo, como sabes, porque mi colegio a _

_Llegado antes a tu país para ver los mundiales de Quidditch._

_Quería saber si nos podíamos ver lo antes posible,_

_tal ves en la casa de tu amigo... ¿Ron?... o algo así._

_Respónseme lo antes posible. Ya me eh comunicado_

_con Viktor y él también desea verlos (a ti y a Robert)._

_Sin más demora, cuídate mucho mi querida amiga:_

_Fleur Delacour_

'No creerá que la voy a invitar' advirtió Caterine a las miradas suplicantes e sus amigas

'¿Cómo se apellida ese tal Viktor?' era una voz en el marco de la puerta, las tres jóvenes regresaron a ver, era Bill

'Viktor Krum, el buscador de la selección nacional de Bulgaria' dijo embobada Caterine 'Somos amigos'

'Es el mejor buscador que existe' dijo Bill '¿puedes lograr que nos visiten?'

'Cla...' tosió un poco 'Claro que si' dijo sonoramente

'Les diré a los demás' se dio la vuela 'Hermanita, Hermione, Cat; mi madre dice que bajen a ayudar a hacer el desayuno' las tres asintieron y se dirigieron a la puerta, cuando pasaron Ginny y Hermione, Bill sostuvo del brazo a Caterine 'Muchas gracias'

'Si quieres le escribimos juntos...' se sonrojo aun más 'Es decir, me ayudas, es que Fleur es francesa y debo escribirle MUY claramente'

'Claro' ambos entraron y Bill cerro la puerta tras de si 'Conoces a gente muy famosa ¿cómo se llama tu amiga?' le preguntó mientras se sentaba en la cama

'Fleur Delacour, salió en las revistas, tiene 17 años, es una de las modelos profesionales mágicas más joven que existe' dijo mientras la voz le temblaba. Bill llevaba una camiseta blanca sin mangas, una chapeta de cuero y unos pantalones el mismo estilo

'Es decir que la conoces por cuestiones de trabajo' le dijo algo coqueto Bill

'¿Estas diciendo que soy modelo?' dijo sonrojada mientras evitaba la mirada de Bill 'Realmente la conozco por que en Paris reunieron algunos' bajo la voz 'estudiantes destacándoos' volvió a subir su tono 'de Europa, es así como conocí a Viktor y a Fleur'

'Wuao, se ve que eres muy lista' le dijo mientras veía como la joven escribía la carta y amarraba el pergamino en la pata de la lechuza

'¿Crees que allá problema si se quedan aquí? es decir, no dentro de la casa pero si en los terrenos'

'Claro' le dijo mientras veía como la lechuza se retiraba por las nubes. Bill se levantó y le extendió el brazo '¿nos vamos?'

'Con mucho gusto' dijo aun sonrojada Caterine y salían del lugar

Continuara...

Tru: **¡Ya llegue!** dijo emocionada

Cat: **Como si no supieran **le dijo cansadamente

Tru: **Pues como siempre les digo que yo soy una AMIGA de Cat**

Cat: **Esta siempre me ayuda en los fics con cantidad picosa**

Tru: **Lo digo para que sepan que soy un ser REAL ¡Que de paso creara un personaje con mi adorable personalidad, es otra cosa!**

Cat: **¿Tu personalidad? Tru no se parece a ti en personalidad. Ligeramente se parece en la parte externa, como brazos, rostro, sonrisas y esas cosas. De ahí, la personalidad de mi personaje, Tru, es tu "tú" interior.**

N/A: bueno, como se dieron cuenta este capitulo sirvió como llave maestra para el resto de fic. Ahora comienzan cosas algo fuertes y espero que me disculpen si ven odio a ciertos personajes y mi predicción a otros. En el siguiente capítulo leerán algunas escenas de celos, espero que les guste.

Dejen reviuws diciendo si quieren que continue el fic. Gracias, su apoyo me ayuda mucho.

XVIII


	7. Capitulo 7

La serpiente de Gryffindor.

- - - -

Capítulo VII

'...Y eso fue lo que paso' concluyó un joven pelirrojo mientras tomaba un sartén y lo miraba fijamente

'Mira, quiero que entiendas algo muy importante' le dijo un joven de cabellos negros 'de quien estas hablando es una MUY querida amiga mía' le advirtió

'Harry, esa Muy querida amiga tuya TAMBIEN es amiga de Ron y mía' le dijo un joven de cabellos castaños

'Lo se, pero Hermione es como una hermana para mí' dijo Harry 'Siempre a estado ahí cuando la necesito. Siempre la he visto como una hermana'

'Lo que quieres decir, es que tienes con ella una amistad platónica' explicó Robert, pero sus amigos lo miraron extrañados, así que suspiró cansado 'Una amistad sin presión sexual. Una amistad perfecta ante el sexo opuesto. Muy parecida a la que tengo con Ginny'

'¿Y a que punto quieres llegar?' preguntó Ron mientras miraba unos huevos que había dejado en la mesa

'Ron, no te hagas el inocente' le dijo Robert

'Si, lo que te intento decir es que cuides muy bien a Hermione, claro, si es que te atreves a hacer algo con ella' le amenazó Harry con una cuchara

'Tranquilo, además, ella no quiere nada conmigo, se los aseguro' confesó Ron.

Escucharon unos pasos en las gradas. Por el marco que daba a la cocina apareció Hermione y Ginny. Los tres jóvenes les dedicaron una sonrisa y las jóvenes brujas entraron

'Creo que nos dejan a nosotras hacer esto' dijo Hermione mientras tonaba que los chicos no habían hecho nada

'Como quieran' dijo Ron mientras se apartaba '¿Vamos a jugar Quidditch?' les dijo a los jóvenes que miraban como Hermione y Ginny se manejaban en la cocina con destreza

'Yo me apunto' dijo Harry y fue a ver a su Saeta de Fuego, que como le había dicho Caterine, su tía Samanta había aparecido, tan solo para dejar las cosas de ellos.

'¿Dónde esta Cat?' preguntó Robert a las jóvenes que ya contaban los huevos para el desayuno

'Esta con Bill' dijo la pelirroja sin mucha importancia

'Se encerraron, quien sabe para que, en el cuarto de Ginny, ya mismo han de bajar' comentó con algo de malicia Hermione

'¿Vienes, Robert?' preguntó Ron al ver a su amigo, parado frente a las jóvenes sin moverse '¿Robert?'

Pero antes de que contestara, unas voces en las gradas, que se acercaban a la cocina, llegaron a los oídos de todos

'... Y más o menos así Viktor y yo nos conocimos' dijo entre risas Caterine

'Se ve que eres muy decidida' comentó Bill

'Se diría, se diría' dijo con una voz cantarina la joven

'¿Nos ayudas a hacer el desayuno?' preguntó Hermione mientras se le acercaba con un tazón lleno de una mezcla 'bate esto mientras hacemos el jugo'

'Esta bien' dijo al darse cuenta que no tenía de otra, tomo su varita y la apuntó al tazón, este comenzó a mezclar su contenido '¿Esto se va a hornear o a freír?' preguntó sin saber que era

'Freír' dijeron Ginny y Hermione

'También eres buena cocinera, me dejas asombrado' dijo Bill al notar la destreza de Caterine

'Se diría que me defiendo' dijo mientras ponía unas especias a la mezcla.

'¿Por lo menos sabes lo que haces?' le dijo algo molesto Robert

'Claro que si' contestó un poco herida Caterine. Tomo una cuchara y la metió en la mezcla, la sacó con un poco de su contenido y se la acercó a Robert 'Pruébalo y veras'

Robert comió un poco del contenido. Sabía como una pasta árabe con unas esencias

'Delicioso' susurro

'Retirémonos Romeo, que queremos jugar Quidditch' le dijo entre risas Harry

'Si, mejor veámonos Don Juan' continuó Ron

'Cállense' dijo molestó Robert mientras tomaba su Nimbus 2001.

Los tres jóvenes salieron por la puerta de la cocina. Bill se quedó viendo como las tres chicas cocinaban. Hasta que unos ruidos en la sala los distrajeron.

'¡Categuine!' una voz melodiosa sonaba en la sala

'Maldición' susurro Caterine mientras se limpiaba la cara y miraba a Bill 'Esa es Fleur'

'¿Tu amiga francesa?' dijo mientras se levantaba

'¡Bingo!' Caterine corrió en dirección a la Sala y vio una joven de largos cabellos rubio plateado que le caían hasta la cintura. Tenía los ojos muy azules y una sonrisa muy blanca '¡Fleur!' dijo mientras se acercaba a la joven. Detrás de ella estaban dos hombre altos e igual de blancos, cargaban, cada uno, una maleta, uno de ellos tenía a la lechuza de la joven '¿No deberías haber venido más tarde?'

'Queguida Categuine' dijo divertida la joven, vestía una falda corta y una camisa con la gran mayoría de botones abiertos, se le veía un prominente escote 'Me moguia pog vegte' regresó a ver a los hombres 'Déjenlo ahí. Ya se pueden guetigag' Los hombres asintieron y en el instante desaparecieron

'¿Dónde esta Viktor?' preguntó Caterine al ver que tan solo estaba Fleur

'Esta pgoto a llegag' le dijo Fleur mientras buscaba con la vista a alguien '¿Dónde esta Gobegt?'

'Robert, esta jugando Quidditch' dijo algo molesta Caterine mientras la llevaba fuera de la sala. Llego a la cocina y le señalo a sus amigos 'Ellas son Hermione y Ginny' Fleur se limitó a asentir 'Y el es Bill' notó la sonrisa pícara de la joven rubia 'pero nos tenemos que ir'

Ambas jóvenes salieron presurosas de la cocina en dirección al campo. Al llegar vieron a tres chicos montados en sus escobas.

'¡Gobegt!' dijo con emoción Fleur. El joven regresó a ver y le sonrió complacido mientras bajaba. Fleur miró a Caterine 'Sigue siendo muy apuesto'

'Pues...' dijo molesta Cat '¿Ves a ese joven de cabellos negros?' Fleur asintió 'Es Harry Potter, mi primo, es muy lindo y amable' señalo a Ron 'Y ese es Ron, el más sexy joven de todo Hogwarts' -con tal que dejes en paz a Robert soy capaz de distorsionar la verdad- pensó Caterine -Aunque no eh mentido mucho que digamos- dijo al ver a Ron bajar

'¡Fleur!' dijo alegre Robert mientras se acercaba a las jóvenes 'No sabía que venías tan pronto'

'Vine a veglos a ustedes' dijo pícaramente la joven que no dejaba de ver a Ron, al parecer, lo dicho por Caterine la había impresionado 'pego si me disculpas debo saludag a los demás' y se retiró en dirección a Harry y en especial a Ron

'Te dejo botado por un pelirrojo' le dijo divertida Caterine a Robert

'No me importa, aun me queda Pansy' y se retiró a la casa con una amplia sonrisa, Caterine maldijo entre dientes

'Hola chicos' dijo Fleur. Harry la saludo con un gesto muy sencillo, era hermosa pero no debía hacer nada fuera de lo normal. En cambio Ron se había puesto rojo y miraba a la joven admirado

'Ho... Hola' logro decir Ron

'Eges un joven muy simpatico Gon' le dijo Fleur mientras pasaba su mano por los cabellos desordenados del joven 'Se mucho de ti' le confeso (¿O lo mintió? ¡Ni lo conocía! Malvada...)

'Gra... gracias' dijo Ron muy sonrojado. Fleur se Río complacida

'Mi nombge es Fleur, soy amiga de Categuine' dijo la joven '¿Me ayudaguias a desenpacag, Gon?' le pidió con una gran sonrisa

'Cla... Claro' dijo mientras se retiraban en dirección a la casa

'¡Ven Harry!' dijo Cat al ver que a él también lo habían dejado solo '¡Otro amigo mío va a venir!' Caterine tomó la mano de Harry y corrieron en dirección a la casa. Al llegar, la pelinegra se sentó en uno de los colchones en donde dormirían Robert y Harry 'El se Aparecerá, como Fleur'

En ese mismo momento, frente a ello apareció un joven delgado, moreno y de piel cetrina, tenía unas cejas muy pobladas y ojos oscuros

'¡Viktor!' dijo emocionada Caterine mientras se levantaba y abrazaba al joven que tenía unos pantalones gruesos y negros juntó a buzo del mismo color '¡Mi buscador favorito!' le dijo al joven y regresó a ver a Harry 'Sin ofender, tú eres mi buscador favorito de este país' le dijo a Harry

'Caterrine' le dijo Viktor 'No nos hemos visto hace mucho tiempo' confesó

La voz ronca hizo que todos los que se encontraran en la casa bajaran. Los Weasley se asombraron tanto que no lo podían creer. Hermione no entendía, al igual que Harry.

'Viktor es el mejor buscador que existe' dijo Caterine a Hermione y Harry 'Tiene 18 años y esta en el equipo nacional Quidditch de Bulgaria'

'Wuao' logró decir Harry

'No puedo creerlo, en verdad no puedo' decía Fred

'Es... Wuao... Gata Negra tú lo conoces... Wuao' se limitaba a decir George

'Fleur y Viktor se quedan con la condición que se les trate como a cualquiera' advirtió Robert que ya conocía la actitud de Viktor

'eso.. eso.. será difícil' logró decir Ron, no solo por Viktor sino por Fleur, que no lo dejaba de ver

'Egues muy divergtido' le dijo la joven

'Bueno, bueno' dijo la señora Weasley 'Arthur, tu debes trabajar'

'Pero...'

'Pero nada, Charlie, prometiste ayudarme con unas compras, Percy ya se fue a trabajar y ustedes' dijo mirando a los gemelos 'aun están castigados ¡Así que a sus habitaciones!'

En menos de cinco minutos la sala se había vaciado

'Disfruten' dijo la señora Weasley mientras los dejaba solos

'Gon ¿me ayudaguias a instalag mis cosas en el patio?' preguntó Fleur con delicadeza

'Hermione, acompáñalos' le pidió Caterine 'Tu sabes de hechizos avanzados, ellos van a acampar afuera' Hermione y Ron asintieron y salieron juntó a Fleur y Viktor

'Wuao' logró decir Ginny mientras servía los platos para ellos 'Conoces a mucha gente'

'No es para tanto' dijo Caterine mientras se sonrojaba

'Voy a escribirle a Pansy, anda con un poco de problemas con Malfoy' dijo Robert mientras subía las gradas

'Bien hecho' susurro ofuscada Caterine 'Yo voy a hacer unos pequeños planes antes de comer'

'¿Qué vas a hacer?' le preguntó Ginny

'Digamos que voy a ver como logró hacer que nos dejen la Madriguera a los jóvenes' y subió las gradas

'Que locura' susurro Harry mientras ayudaba a Ginny a poner las cosas.

'Conociendo a Caterine, ya veras como en poco tiempo cumple lo que dice' termino de servir los nueve desayunos '¡A desayunar el que no lo haya hecho!'

Por primer lugar bajo Bill, del patio aparecieron Ron, Hermione, Fleur y Viktor. Ron se sentó junto a su hermano, Hermione se dispuso a ocupar el asiento juntó a Ron pero Fleur le ganó, sin remedio se sentó junto a la joven y Viktor se sentó junto a ella. Robert bajo un poco después, seguido por una sonriente Caterine, Harry y Ginny tomaron asiento.

'Este lugarr es muy acogedorr' le dijo Viktor a Hermione, esta le sonrió complacida

'Si, y donde ustedes van a acampar es muy hermoso' le confesó

'¿Y cuando me vas a visitag afuega?' le preguntó Fleur a Ron, mientras tomaba su mano con la suya

'Cuan.. cuando' tomó un poco del jugo y sonrió tímidamente 'Cuando quieras'

'¿Después del desayuno no quieren tomar un buen baño?' dijo aun alegre Caterine 'Para que se refresquen'

'Si Gon me deja usag su bañega' dijo seductoramente Fleur

'Como quierras Cat' dijo Viktor

'Son un poco locos ¿verdad?' le dijo Bill a Caterine, esta asintió 'Siempre te llevas con gente así' le aseguró 'Como eres amiga de mi hermano'

'Tonto' dijo divertida Cat

'¡¡Chicos!!' era la voz de la señora Weasley 'Les tengo malas noticias' les confesó mientras bajaba junto al señor Weasley 'Tenemos que irnos' los gemelos bajaron atrás de ella, juntó a Charlie 'El ministerio a citado a los gemelos por motivos privados, han pedido que sus padres y un testigo que vayan'

'¿A que horas regresan?' preguntó Ginny

'No es que hora, sino que día' le dijo el señor Weasley sin dejar de ver a los gemelos 'Los citaron en Italia, un lugar poco usual' clavo sus ojos en los jóvenes 'No se lo que habrán hecho pero les aseguró que no puedo hacer nada para ayudarlos'

'Charlie se va con nosotros, Percy también viene, ya que tiene que ir por cuestiones de trabajo' dijo la señora Weasley sin dejar que los gemelos hablaran

'Pero...' dijeron a la ves, George y Fred

'Pero nada, ahora vámonos' dijo la señora Weasley mientras se acercaba a la chimenea, esta miró a Bill 'Te quedas a cargo, cariño, vigílalos'

'Claro' dijo antes de morder su tostada

'Adiós' dijo la señora Weasley antes de desaparecer por la chimenea

'NO hagan nada de lo que harían los gemelos' dijo el señor Weasley mientras empujaba a los gemelos a entrar a la chimenea y él también lo conseguía

Silencio

'Te dije que Cat era rápida' dijo Ginny a Harry 'Lo consiguió'

'Tan solo use ciertos poderes que me gane por ser Black' dijo divertida mientras comía su tostada, luego miró a Bill 'No les dirás ¿verdad?'

'Descuida' dijo divertido Bill. 'Yo confío en ustedes' y se levantó de la mesa, tomó su vaso de jugo y se lo terminó 'Y como confío en ustedes, les dejo unas horas solos'

'¿a dónde?' le dijo algo serio Ron

'A una fiesta, nos vemos' y corrió en dirección a la chimenea '¡Vuelvo pronto!' y desapareció por las ardientes llamas

'Pog fin sin gueglas' dijo Fleur mientras tomaba la mano de Ron 'Esto sega integuesante'

'¡Déjalo respirar!' dijo Ginny al ver el color rojizo intenso de Ron, buscó la mirada de Hermione pero se admiró al ver que su amiga estaba ocupada hablando con Viktor

'Creo que el Ministerio es algo interesante' continuaba Hermione en su pequeña conversación con Viktor

'Pues yo crreo que es meJorr prreparrarrce parra todo en esta vida' le dijo muy concentrado

'yo también' le contestó divertida, terminó su desayuno '¿quieres dar una vuelta?' le dijo

'Me parrece que no estarría mal' y se retiraron por la puerta que daba al patio

'¿Me enseñas tu cuagto?' le preguntó Fleur a Ron, sin dejar de tomar su mano 'Me encantaguia veglo'

'Sígueme' logró decir Ron con entusiasmo mientras se retiraban por las escaleras

'¿Y a estos que les pasa?' dijo Ginny refiriéndose a su hermano y su amiga

'La adolescencia' le contestó Harry

'Esto es muy extraño' dijo Robert sin dejar de mirar a Caterine

'Ni me lo digas a mi, no pensé que Fleur fuera tan arriesgada para conquistar un chico' confesó Cat 'Ni que Viktor fuera capaz de ser tan abierto con alguien tan pronto'

'Yo lavó los platos' dijo Ginny mientras los recogía

'YO te ayudo' se ofreció Harry

'Robert, tengo que decirte algo importante' dijo Caterine mientras tomaba la mano de su amigo y se lo llevaba escaleras arriba

'Nos dejaron solos' dijo algo molesta Ginny al ver todo lo que tenía que limpiar

'Descuida, yo te ayudo' le dijo Harry.

Ambos tomaron los platos del desayuno y lo fueron dejando en el lavaplatos, este se fue llenando. Ginny abrió una manguera pequeña y comenzó a lavar los platos, mientras Harry los secaba.

'¡Cuidado con el agua!' dijo Harry al sentir un salpicón de agua sobre su rostro. Tomo un poco de espuma y se la tiró al rostro

'¡Esta fría!' le gritó Ginny mientras tomaba la manguera y lo rociaba con ella. EN pocos segundos Harry se encontraba empapado

'Ahora veras' le dijo mientras le quitaba la manguera y mojaba su camiseta rosa y sus jeans

'¡Eres un tonto!' le dijo Ginny mientras le quitaba la manguera y dejaba que la ropa del joven se delineara por el agua

'¿A si?' regresó a ver al lavaplatos que se encontraba lleno de agua pero sin nada más. Tomo a Ginny de la cintura y la sentó en el lavaplatos, haciendo que se mojara toda 'Mucho mejor'

'Eres malvado' dijo Ginny mientras intentaba salir pero no podía '¡No logro levantarme!'

'Deja y yo te ayudo' le dijo Harry mientras se le acercaba y posaba sus manos en la cintura de la joven.

Harry palideció al sentir como Ginny dejaba sus piernas enroscadas en sus caderas. Levantó la vista y notó como la joven enfocaba su mirada en sus labios. Se sonrojo. Sin saber como, la acercó más a él y dejo que sus narices rozaran. Harry echo un vistazo en los ojos de la menor de los Weasley. Sus corazones comenzaron a latir con fuerza y sus cuerpos húmedos se rozaron entre si. Harry no lo pensó dos veces y al sentir que las delicadas manos de Ginny pasaban por su cuello se acercó un poco más.

Un ligero rocé entre sus labios, pero Ginny atrapó los de Harry entre los suyos y comenzó a besarlo con fuerza. El moreno, para no quedar atrás, mordió el labio inferior de la joven y la atrajo más a él. Sintió como esta dejaba escapar un suspiro y este sonrió para sus adentros. Ginny lo atrajo más a ella y comenzó a jugar con ambos labios.   
Harry introdujo ligeramente su lengua en el interior de la boca de Ginny y se encontró con una ansiosa lengua. Ambas lucharon entre ellas, como si siempre lo hubieran soñado. El oxígeno comenzó a hacer falta y ambos se separaron un poco

'Harry... yo' dijo dudosa Ginny. Sintió como las manos de Harry pasaban por sus caderas y la levantaban, para luego dejarla liberada del lavaplatos y parada frente a él 'Yo...'

'Shh' le susurró Harry mientras pasaba su mano por los cabellos rojizos 'Déjame decirlo primero' Ginny se sonrojo y sintió un ligero beso sobre sus labios. 'Ginny, tú me gustas mucho'

'Tú también a mi, Harry' dijo mientras besaba cada parte del rostro del joven 'pero hay un problema' dijo mientras se detenía

'¿Cuál?' dijo inquieto Harry

'MI hermano no se debe enterar' dijo Ginny mientras se sonrojaba 'Te mataría y eso no me lo perdonaría'

'Esta bien' le dijo Harry en el oído antes de besar su cuello 'Será nuestro pequeño secreto' Ginny asintió 'Eres hermosa'

Unos pasos fuera de la casa. Ginny se separó rápidamente. La puerta se abrió y entraron Hermione y Viktor

'Déjame ver, creo que ese libro esta en mi baúl' le decía sin mirar a Ginny y Harry

'Ustedes si que son extrraños' susurro Viktor al ver que ambos estaban mojados

Hermione y Viktor se retiraron por uno de los corredores

'Casi nos atrapan' dijo Harry a la vez que se acercaba a Ginny

'Es verdad' le dijo la menor de los Weasley y lo besó como si su vida se fuera en ello.

- - - -

'Muy bonito tu cuagto' le dijo Fleur mientras se sentaba en una de las camas (ya que ahí dormían Charlie y Bill) 'Y ahoga que no hay nadie ¿me dejaguias dogmig aquí?' y atrapó una de las manos de Ron entre las suyas

'Claro... la... la habitación sería para ti sola' Fleur se levantó y miró una repisa, en esta estaba una botella con agua 'Es para cuando practicó Quidditch' le dijo al ver que Fleur la tomaba

La joven se le acercó, abrió el agua y se la llevó a la boca. Escucharon un ruido en las escaleras y Fleur derramo "accidentalmente" el agua sobre la playera negra de Ron

'Lo siento mucho, que descuidada que soy' dijo mientras pasaba sus manos por el pecho del joven 'Debes sacagte eso' y sin que dijera algo le quitó la playera. Fleur delineo los músculos del pecho de Ron mientras este se estremecía 'No temas, no te voy a comeg' le dijo la joven

Escucharon una voz ronca que paraba en el pasillo. De los nervios, Ron abrió la puerta y salió, seguido por una frustrada Fleur. En el pasillo, se encontraban, Hermione y Viktor...

- - - -

Ambos jóvenes salieron al patio y caminaron hasta un árbol. Hermione se sentó mientras Viktor terminaba su relato

'Perro después de eso, todas las escobas comenzarron a caerr sobrre mi y caí desmayado' culminó

'Es decir que, aunque tuviste un mal comienzo con el Quidditch tú seguiste intentándolo' Viktor se sonrojo y se limitó a asentir 'Me has dejado admirada.' él se sentó frente a ella

'El que perrsiste alcanza' le recitó 'Yo crreo mucho en eso'

'Yo también creo en eso' confesó Hermione 'Y lo creí más en un libro que leí' se levantó y le sonrió a Viktor '¿quieres verlo?'

'Serría todo un placerr' dijo muy cortes y se levantaba

'Me alegra saber que te gusta la literatura' confesó Hermione

Llegaron a la puerta de la cocina y entraron apresurados

'Déjame ver, creo que ese libro esta en mi baúl' dijo Hermione muy concentrada en sus pensamientos

'Ustedes si que son extrraños' susurro Viktor al ver a Harry y Ginny completamente mojados

Se dirigieron a un pequeño corredor y subieron las gradas

'Este es el cuarto en donde dormiremos Ginny, Caterine y yo' le dijo mientras entraban al lugar. Viktor se quedo de pie mientras miraba a Hermione buscar en su baúl, esta se dio cuenta y le sonrió 'Por favor, siéntate'

'Erres muy amable' le dijo mientras se sentaba

'Y tu muy cortes' siguió buscando el libro '¡Lo encontré!' dijo alegre y se lo enseñaba 'Se llama, _Atreviéndote a amar_' le dijo alegre '_Y tan solo con hablarle me enamore, en un arrebato de sus celos me beso y fue así como me hechizo_' recitó 'Es lo que dice el personaje principal'

'Errnesto' logró decir Viktor 'Así se llama el perrsonaje' Hermione le sonrió complacida 'Yo también lo eh leído' confesó

'Creo que te debes tomar un buen baño' le dijo alegre Hermione 'Talvez esa Fleur ya lo hizo'

'¿No te agrrada Fleur?' Hermione se paralizó 'Lo siento, no debí prreguntarr'

'¡No! Descuida' le dijo mientras salían de la habitación 'No es una mala pregunta y para que lo veas, te la responderé. No, no me agrada esa Fleur, se ve muy...'

'¿Antipática?' se atrevió a decir. Hermione se limitó a asentir

La puerta de la habitación de Ron se abrió y de esta salio un joven pelirrojo sin su playera. Hermione se sonrojo pero enseguida cambio su expresión al ver a Fleur salir también. Como un arrebató de celos, Hermione tomó la mano de Viktor y la presiono un poco

'Hola Vikgtog' dijo Fleur al verlo 'Se ve que no has pegdido el tiempo' dijo al ver las manos entrelazadas del joven y Hermione 'Bien pog ti'

'¿Hermione?' logró decir Ron al verla.

'Gon, egues magnífico' dijo Fleur al ver los celos en los ojos del pelirrojo.

Hermione se quedó admirada al oír aquellas palabras, lo siguiente la dejo asombrada. Fleur se acercó a Ron y atrapó su rostro entre sus manos

'Aquí tienes una pequeña guecompensa' y lo besó apasionadamente.

Hermione tenía asiento de primera fila de la peculiar escena. Su sangre comenzó a hervirle, ante sus ojos podía ver perfectamente la lengua de Fleur entrar en la boca de Ron. No pudo más.

Regresó a ver a Viktor y como si lo hubiera deseado toda su vida, lo besó con pasión. Pasó sus manos por el cuello del joven y se deslizaron por su espalda, él tan solo atino a posar sus manos sobre la cintura de la joven. Hermione dejo escapar un suspiro fuerte, pero falso.

Ron se soltó un poco de Fleur y regresó a ver a Hermione, que se encontraba en uno de los besos más apasionados que había visto en su vida. Notó como la atraía contra él y ella suspiraba sin soltarlo. Era más de lo que podía soportar

'Vamos Fleur' dijo con un tono molesto. Hermione se separó de Viktor y lo miró 'Vamos a tu tienda de acampar, ese lugar es mucho más cómodo que en el pasillo' y tomó la mano de la joven y se retiró escaleras abajo

'Con mucho gusto mi amog' le contestó Fleur con una grata sonrisa en sus labios

'Entupido' susurro Hermione, esta regresó a ver a Viktor y miró el suelo 'Perdóname, no supe lo que hacía, fue... no se... que pena contigo... yo... lo siento'

'Descuida, no pudiste contrrolarrte' le dijo serenó 'Si quierres te puedo ayudarr las veces que quierras, se ve que dejas muy celoso a tu amigo' le dijo para animarla

'Gracias... pero no quiero hacerte hacer algo que te incomode'

'No lo harras' le dijo muy serio 'Te ayudarre con mucho gusto'

'Gracias Viktor' y lo abrazó con fuerza

'Ahorra ¿en que íbamos?' le dijo con una peculiar sonrisa. Hermione sonrió

'En literatura romántica' le contestó como si lo anterior no hubiera pasado

- - - -

'¿Qué me querías decir?' le preguntó Robert a Caterine al entrar en una habitación muy ordenada

'Esta debe ser la habitación de Percy' dijo Cat mientras miraba los objetos 'No creo que los gemelos o Ron tengan algo tan correcto'

'¿De que me querías hablar?' le volvió a repetir

'¡Y mira! ¡El también tiene un baño privado!' entró por la puerta 'Y es muy lindo'

'Cat, dime de que me querías hablar' le volvió a repetir, algo cansado

'Creo que me bañare aquí' anunció la joven '¿vienes?' dijo mientras entraba al baño

'¿Caterine?' dijo algo admirado Robert

'No seas pervertido' le dijo muy seria 'Cuando éramos niños nos bañábamos juntos ¿qué tiene de malo que ahora yo me bañe y tu te quedes fuera de la ducha conversando?'

'Pero... no es correcto, ya no somos niños' dijo Robert mientras era arrastrado al interior de baño

'Tranquilo, mira' señalo a la puerta corrediza de la ducha, era azul oscuro, tan solo se podían definir sombras de su interior 'No creo que me puedas ver algo con esa puerta cerrada'

'Pero.. Cat... entiende... tu... bueno...' dijo mientras se sonrojaba 'ya estas desarrollada, no creo que...' pero Caterine salió corriendo y lo dejo solo 'debamos estar en el mismo lugar mientras te bañas' logró decir por fin, aunque, claro, Cat no lo había escuchado '¿Cat?'

'¡Aquí estoy!' dijo mientras entraba al cuarto y cerraba la puerta atrás de si 'Fui por un pescador, una camiseta y algo necesario' era obvio que se refería a la ropa intima. Todo lo que cargaba era de un gris oscuro

'entiende, no es bueno' le intentó persuadir

'Vamos, no seas tan delicado, no creo que me vayas a violar mientras me baño' le dijo mientras abría la llaves del agua 'Este es el único lugar en donde podemos conversar sin ser escuchados'

'Esta bien' se resigno Robert al ver como ella dejaba su ropa juntó al lavamanos y del mismo bulto sacaba una bata negra

'Date la vuelta' le dijo la joven. Robert hizo caso y miró la pared 'Y no espíes'

'Tranquila' le contestó, estaba algo nervioso. Escuchaba el ruido de la ropa al caer.

'Lo que te quería decir' comenzó aun dándole la espalda, se sacó sus shorts y su camiseta 'Es que creo que cometí un error al invitar a Fleur y a Viktor'

'¿Por qué?' le dijo algo aturdido Robert. Caterine ya debía estarse sacando el sostén y las bragas, escucho un movimiento más de tela

'Ya te puedes dar la vuelta' le dijo la joven. Robert lo hizo lentamente y la encontró con una bata negra 'te digo esto porque, si no te diste cuenta, Fleur esta pretendiendo a Ron y eso va a molestar a Hermione'

'Ella siempre coquetea, a cualquier chico' le dijo Robert, recordando todo lo que había hecho Fleur hace un año, cuando la conoció

'¡No! Ella siempre coquetea a cualquier chico APUESTO que ve' confirmo Caterine mientras entraba en la bañera. Aun recordaba los constantes momentos en los que Fleur hacía cosas para llamar la atención de Robert '¡Esta caliente!' dijo al sentir el agua sobre su cuerpo.

Robert se quedó impresionado. Caterine había dicho que Fleur coqueteaba a chicos apuestos. Fleur lo había estado pretendiendo el anterior año. Caterine lo sabía. ¡Según Caterine él era apuesto! -No lo pudo creer- pensaba constantemente

'El punto es que no me agrada el hecho de hacer que una amiga ande molesta o celosa por una tonta como Fleur' dijo Caterine.

Robert reaccionó y miró por la puerta de cristal oscuro la sombra del cuerpo de Caterine. Sonrió para sus adentros -yo se lo advertí a Cat- pensó al notar que el vidrio no tapaba tanto como hubiera creído la joven, ya que el podía ver claramente su figura

'¿Y que me dices de Viktor?' intentó continuar la conversación Robert mientras veía por el cristal la forma en que se enjabonaba Caterine

'El no me parece gran problema, es listo, muy buena persona, amable, dulce, caballeroso y muchas cosas más' dijo Caterine mientras tomaba algo para ponerse en su largo cabello

'es decir que tu único problema es Fleur' concluyó Robert. La puerta corrediza se movió y la cabeza de Caterine salio de su interior, ya sin ningún rastro de shampoo o acondicionador.

'Exacto' le dijo con una amplia sonrisa '¿Qué puedo hacer?' cerro las llaves

'Pues has que se valla' le dijo Robert mientras le daba las espaldas. Caterine salio y tomo su bata 'Invéntate algo'

'¡Gracias!' le dijo con emoción Caterine y lo abrazó por la espalda 'Eres el mejor' y dejo su rostro sobre el hombro del joven

'Gracias, ya lo sabía' se dio la vuelta y la miró con una amplia sonrisa 'Aun soy tu guardián'

'Cambiando de tema' dijo sin separarse de Robert 'Creo que Bill es muy lindo, no se, muy tierno, exótico, me parece una persona magnifica'

'hay' dijo cansadamente Robert '¿y a mi que me importa?'

'Te lo digo para preguntarte una cosa' le dijo Caterine

'Pregunta'

'¿Crees que 14 años es una edad buena para... ya sabes... perder la virginidad?' dijo sonrojada

'¿La vas a perder con Bill?' le dijo incrédulo Robert

'¡Claro que no!' lo encaro, pero miró el suelo 'aun recuerdo que en Hogwarts, en la habitación de chicas me dijiste 'Lo dices como si fueras lo suficientemente hermosa como para hacer desmayar a cualquiera' con eso me hiciste recapacitar de una cosa. No soy bonita'

'Por favor, Caterine Black, no hables estupideces' dijo Robert, sacando a conclusión que todas las mujeres son iguales, les encanta que las adulen

'No las digo, tu me dijiste eso' le encaró Caterine

'Lo dije por que no quería que fueras a la fiesta de Día de Brujas con Malfoy' le contestó

'Robert... ¡Mientes!' y lo empujo, tomó sus cosas y aun en bata intentó salir, pero Robert atrapó su brazo

'Claro que no lo hago' la acercó más a él y la puso frente a frente, rozando sus rostros 'Y no me digas mentiroso, que no me gusta para nada eso'

'¡Mentiroso! ¡Mentiroso!' comenzó a notar el odio en los ojos azul marino '¡Mentiroso! ¡Eres un menti...!' pero no pudo terminar

Robert la había atraído contra su cuerpo y ahora la besaba con fuerza. El joven pasó sus manos por los hombros cubiertos de la joven y con delicadeza abrió un poco la bata y pasó sus manos por los hombros, ya desnudos de la joven. Caterine cerró sus puños y comenzó a golpearlos contra el pecho de Robert.

Este paso una de sus manos la cintura de la joven, que se encontraba húmeda aunque usaba la bata y con la otra mano tomo el rostro de la joven. Caterine dejo de golpearlo y pasó sus manos por el pecho del joven. Ambos entrelazaron sus lenguas. Robert se separó y beso todo el camino hasta su cuello y de ahí a sus hombros y regresó a su boca. Se miraron fijamente

'Odio que me calles así' le dijo ya tranquila la joven 'Date la vuelta que me voy a cambiar'

'Por lo menos dejaste de decir estupideces' confesó Robert mientras le daba las espaldas '¿Cómo se te ocurre decir que no eres hermosa?'

'Por que' su voz se detuvo un momento, se había agachado para ponerse el pescador 'tu lo dijiste'

'Ya te explique mis motivos' le contestó Robert

'Ya te puedes dar la vuelta' le dijo al terminar de arreglarse la camiseta

'Además, tu sabes que yo solo beso a chicas hermosas' le dijo mientras atrapaba la barbilla de la joven con su mano

'Y también se que Fleur fue una de las que has besado'

'Es bonita' le dijo sin dejar de mirarla 'Pero no tiene tus ojos' confesó mientras acariciaba el rostro de la joven

'Si, no los tiene, pero a cambio es descendiente de veelas, puede conquistar a cualquiera' dijo molesta

'¿Celosa?' preguntó Robert complacido mientras se acercaba a ella un poco más

'Si, mira cuanto' dijo con un tono fingido y le dio un corto beso en los labios al joven

'Pues creo que 14 años no es una edad mala para perder tu virginidad' le contestó Robert

'¿Tu lo crees?' le dijo Caterine admirada de que por fin le contestara

'Claro, con tal que la joven de 14 años no seas tu' le dijo 'Si la vas a perder, por lo menos hazlo con un chico que sea virgen también' Atrapó los labios de la joven entre los suyos y los beso con fuerza 'Y Bill se ve que ya no es virgen'

'Sabes' le dijo Caterine mientras se apartaba de él 'Esto de ser amigos con derechos a tratos de novios no es tan malo como creí' confesó

'Claro, somos amigos, podemos estar con quiere y a la ves' beso el cuello de la joven 'podemos hacer las cosas que los novios pueden'

'SE dice: ser amigovios' le recordó Cat 'Me alegra tener este trato contigo'

'¿Por qué?' preguntó Robert mientras la acorralaba contra la pared

'Por que besas bien y aun así tengo derecho de ver a otros chicos' acaricio su cuello 'pero ahora debemos salir, el almuerzo ya debe estar'

'Esta bien, pero una cosa más' se acercó y comenzó a besar su cuello, sus hombros, y al subir, sus mejillas y por último mordió su labio, haciendo que Cat dejara escapar un pequeño gemido 'Tu también besas bien'

'Gracias' le dijo con una dulce sonrisa 'Ahora recuerda, esto no paso' y salieron

'YO si se que pasó pero no debo decirlo, lo se, lo se' y salieron del cuarto.

Ambos bajaron las gradas y entraron a la cocina donde encontraron un espectáculo algo increíble

'¿Y no desconfiabas de Viktor?' le dijo Robert al oído

Frente a ellos estaban Fleur y Ron con sus cabellos desordenados y besándose apasionadamente. Viktor y Hermione abrazándose y dándose ligeros besos y Harry, que juntó a Ginny, se hacían los desentendidos

'¡Hasta que llegas!' le dijo Ginny a Cat 'Calma a tus invitados'

'Fleur, has el favor de peinarte y come algo, me vas a cansar a Ron' le dijo Caterine mientras se sentaba y se disponía a comer

'Gon no se cansa tan fácilmente, te lo digo' le contestó Fleur mientras se sentaba más cerca de Ron 'Es muy bueno'

'Por lo menos tomen un baño' les dijo Robert al notar que sus ropas estaban pegadas por el sudor

'Luego Gobegt, luego' decía entre risas Fleur. Ron le estaba besando el cuello

'Caterine, mi hermano esta haciendo estupideces, cálmalo' le dijo Ginny sin poder ver a Ron

'Y de paso a Hermione, no puedo creer que este así desde hace media hora' confesó Harry

Hermione levantó su vista y le sonrió a Harry

'Tranquilo, no estoy haciendo' miró a Ron 'COSAS indebidas'

'Pego buenas' le contestó Fleur

'¡Hasta aquí!' gritó Caterine '¡Fleur tenemos que hablar!'

'Luego' susurro Fleur mientras besaba a Ron

'¡Ahora!' dijeron Harry, Ginny, Caterine y Robert.

Fleur se levantó, al igual que Caterine. Ambas se dirigieron a las escaleras

'Siéntate' le dijo Cat mientras ella lo hacía, Fleur se sentó juntó a ella 'No me digas que hiciste lo que creo que hiciste' le dijo sin apartar la vista de Fleur

'¿Qué cosa?' preguntó inocentemente

'¡Tu que crees!' dijo molesta Caterine '¿lo hiciste?'

'Gon es fabuloso' confesó con orgullo Fleur 'Esta entgue mis mejogues expeguiensas'

'¿En verdad es tan bueno?' dijo incrédula Caterine. La joven movió su rostro de arriba a abajo y Cat frunció el entrecejo '¡No! ¡Tan solo tiene 14 años!' dijo molesta

'Es un buen pgimeguiso' dijo con calma

'No puedo creerlo, no puedo creerlo' se repetía Caterine

'Como no pude con Gobegt, y eso no me lo pegdono, Gon me ha dejado admigada' dijo con una amplia sonrisa

'No lo puedo creer' Caterine se levanto 'Tienes que irte'

'¿Pog qué?' dijo Extrañada

'Por que los padres de Ron pueden venir y sospechar, te aseguro que en otro momento te presento a otros, a unos mayores y mejores'

'Pego yo quiego a Gon' insistió

'Tu quieres Sexo' Caterine se arrodillo ante Fleur 'Te lo ruego, Fleur, como amigas, por favor, vete, es lo mejor, no me hagas esto, por favor'

'Categuine, tu sabes que conmigo siempgue puedes contag. Esta bien' Caterine la abrazó con fuerza '¿Cuándo?'

'Ahora mismo, antes de que Ron se muera por ti' Fleur sonrió satisfecha '¿Si?'

'Di a todos que tuve que igme pog que me necesitaban para modelag en Pagís' Caterine asintió 'Pego Viktog viene conmigo'

'Trato'

'Ahora' sentenció la rubia.

'¡Viktor!' Caterine asomó la cabeza para ver la mesa en donde estaba Viktor '¡Respiren un poco antes de seguir besándose!' les gritó, Hermione se separo muy sonrojada '¡Viktor, te tienes que ir ahora mismo!'

'Perro' miró a Hermione

'Hermione, Ron, empaquen las cosas de Fleur y Viktor, se tienen que ir, luego les digo'

'¡NO, Fluer!' refutó Ron

'Luego la veras' le dijo Harry 'Tiene que ir al Torneo de los Tres Magos'

'Esta bien' contestó Ron y juntó a Hermione salieron a recoger el campamento de Viktor y Fleur

'Se tardaran un segundo' dijo Caterine sonriéndole a Viktor 'Tu tienes que irte, al parecer quieren que practiques para el Torneo con un tutor' mintió Caterine

'Que extrraño' susurro

'¡Ya esta!' dijeron a la ves Hermione y Ron con unas pequeñas maletas '¡El lugar esta desocupado!'

'Perfecto' susurro Caterine, esta regresó a ver a Fleur 'Me encantó tenerte de visita, la próxima ves espero verte en otro lugar y con novio'

'Eso nuca pasaga, amiga' dijo Fleur mientras se acercaba a Ron 'Nos veguemos en poco tiempo' y le dio un ligero beso y se acercó a la chimenea, con todas sus maletas tomó un poco de polvos Flú y los tiró a las llamas 'Modelos' y desapareció

'Bueno yo también me voy' se acercó a Hermione y le dio un beso prolongado 'Fue todo un gusto conocerrte, nos verremos en poco tiempo'

'Eso espero' susurro

Viktor se acercó a la chimenea y tomó un poco un puñado de polvos Flú

'Hotel Dunal' y entró en las llamas, desapareciendo

'Esta solucionado' dijo Caterine mientras se sentaba a comer '¡Por fin!'

'¡Déjense de ver con tanto odio! Por favor' pidió Ginny al ver como Ron y Hermione se miraban con recelo

'¡Por Merlín! Parecen novios resentidos' ambos se sonrojaron

'¿Te gusto estar con esa Fluer?' le preguntó con enojo Hermione

'Mucho, ¿y tu con Vikot?' le dijo con una ceja levantada

'¿Sabes que fue lo que mejoro todo? Que es TÚ buscador favorito' le dijo divertida

'¿Y por que te tiene que importar lo que yo piense?' le dijo con superioridad

'Por que me sentía más importante, ya que tu sabes de equipos de Quidditch, el simple hecho de que Viktor te parezca grandioso significa que muchos lo admiran y eso me hizo sentirme bien' contestó con el mismo tono de superioridad de Ron

'¿Por lo menos sabe besar?' le preguntó molesto

'Da los mejores besos que eh recibido en toda mi vida' le dijo sabiendo que eso le llegaría

'Eso es porque nadie te a besado como se debe'

'¿y tu sabes como?' le preguntó divertida

'Si y mucho, pregúntale a Fleur' le dijo con superioridad

'Ella no esta aquí' le recordó

'Pues tendré que demostrártelo de otra forma'

'¿Saben que?' dijo Ginny al notar donde terminaría todo eso 'Debemos hacer los deberes que nos mandaron para el verano' Hermione intentó hablar 'TODOS'

'Me parece una gran idea' apoyó Harry

'Pero yo necesito ayuda con unos deberes' dijo Ginny tímidamente

'Yo te ayudo, se ve que tu hermano no va a poder ayudarte' le dijo Harry mientras entendía el plan de la menor de los Weasley

'Gracias Harry, vamos afuera' dijo mientras tomaba unos cuadernos que estaban en la mesa

'Vamos' y salieron por la puerta de la cocina

'Nosotras vamos a estudiar en el cuarto de Percy' dijo Caterine mientras arrastraba a Hermione a las escaleras

'Y nosotros en la sala' dijo Robert

'Ya veras como te lo demuestro, Hermione Granger' le advirtió Ron

'Ya veremos Ronald Weasley' le contestó Hermione

Continuara...

'Muy bien, se ve que este fic esta picante, así trabajamos Yumi y Yo' dijo Tru emocionada

'Además de que tiene el toque de celos que me gusta a mi' continuo Yumi

'Sip, y no olvidemos esa forma tan loca de las cosas'

'No se si dejar este fic hasta las vacaciones' confesó Yumi

'Yo creo que si, puedes hacer otro fic después' le dijo Tru

'**Espero que les halla gustado el fic**'

'**Y no se olviden de dejar reviuws**'

XVII


	8. Capítulo 8

La serpiente de Gryffindor.

- - - -

Capítulo VIII

Dos meses puede pasar muy largos... pero para un par de enamorados puede ser muy rápido. Harry y Ginny tenían que cuidarse de ser vistos por cualquiera. Ni Hermione, Caterine o Robert lo sabían. Esta pequeña relación a escondidas se hacía cada vez más profunda en los momentos en que podían pasar a solas. Para todos, Harry tenía una época de aplicación increíble. Después de cualquier cosa se excusaba y encerraba en la habitación de Ron para estudiar. Ginny era otra que, para todos, estaba muy extraña. Ahora andaba de escritora y siempre salía al patio a inspirarse.

Lo que nadie sabía era que Harry lograba bajar de la habitación de Ron y se encontraba con Ginny a escondidas. Era en esos momentos en que ellos conversaban e intercambiaban sentimientos. Los mundiales de Quidditch habían sido antes y ahora faltaban tres días para que esas perfectas vacaciones terminaran

'Ya se acerca el día en que viajamos a Hogwarts' le dijo un día Harry

'Lo se' le susurro Ginny que se encontraba sentada en sus piernas.

Ambos estaban bajo un gran árbol. Harry apoyaba su espalda en el tronco del árbol mientras que Ginny se acomodaba en su pecho y descansaba su cuello en el hombro del joven

'No creo soportar fingir en el colegio' confesó Ginny

'Lo se, yo tampoco podré' le susurro al oído

'Tengo una idea, pero es muy loca' le dijo la pelirroja

'¿Cuál?'

'Realmente es muy simple y talvez lo disfrutes' dijo apenada Ginny

'Dímela' le suplicó, no soportaba tanta espera

'Serás uno de los chicos más cotizados de todo Hogwarts' Ginny le sonrió 'Aunque no será tan difícil'

'¿Cómo?' Harry pensó oír mal '¿Qué yo que?'

'Entiende, siendo uno de los chicos más sexy's podrás conversar con cualquier chica sin que crean que te gusta. Entre esas chicas puedo estar yo' le dijo muy seria 'Todos creerán que coqueteas a todas, mi hermano no sospechara si nos ve conversando a los dos, sin nadie más a nuestro lado'

'¿Crees que eso funcione?' dijo extrañado Harry, nunca se había puesto a pensar en tales cosas 'Pero si yo no tengo nada para ser "uno de los más sexy" del colegio... ¡De nada!'

'¡Claro que si!' Ginny se dio la vuelta y lo encaro 'Si supieras todo lo que dicen de ti las chicas' Harry levantó su ceja extrañado 'Desde "Si Harry tiene frío en las noches, yo con gusto lo abrigó" hasta "Si pudiera probar a Harry me sentiría tan completa que no necesitaría nada para llegar al clímax" y esos son los comentarios que dicen de ti' dijo al ver como se sonrojaba 'De mi hermano y de Robert también hay. Créeme no quisieras oír algunos'

'Entonces... tu... ¿tu crees que deba hacer eso?' comentó tímidamente.

'Exacto, podré morirme de los celos pero tendré mis...' le dio un corto beso en sus labios 'recompensas'

'Esta bien, trato hecho, pero que conste que tú me lo has pedido' advirtió Harry. Ginny rió, al igual que él

'Bueno, creo que mi paseo para inspirarse a terminado' comentó la joven mientras se levantaba

'Y creo que en quince minutos terminara mis estudios' dijo entre risas Harry

'¿Y que se supone que estas estudiando?'

'MI tía Samanta me dijo que estudie para Aparecerme. Como Cat y Robert pueden, ella consiguió un permiso para mi, así que podré hacerlo' dijo con orgullo pero luego mostró un rostro infantil 'Claro que no he estudiado nada'

'Deberías... pero si eso nos quita tiempo juntos... ¡Mejor no!' y le robó un beso antes de retirarse

Harry esperó un momento más y con destreza volvió a subir al cuarto y se recostó en la cama. Esas vacaciones mejoraban cada vez más y más.

- - - -

'¡Cat!' le susurró Hermione mientras apretaba el brazo de la joven '¿a dónde vas?'

'Te lo voy a explicar' le dijo cansadamente 'Desde que peleaste con Ron, hace... ¿dos meses? ... no te has soltado de Ginny o de mi' dijo algo molesta 'Ahora, lo que quiero que entiendas es que por tu culpa no he podido hablar con Robert' notó como el rostro de su amiga dejaba ver una gran sonrisa '¡Y debemos planificar unas cosas para mi madre!' se apresuro a decir '¡Déjame verlo!' dijo intentando zafarse

'No' le dijo Hermione mientras apretaba más el brazo de la joven y ponía cara de bebe '¿no ves que si me dejas sola, viene Ron y me viola?'

'¿Cuántas veces se te debe repetir que la violación no es de mutuo acuerdo?' dijo Caterine mientras intentaba zafarse del brazo de la castaña '¡Ahora me voy!'

'¡No!'

La verdad era que desde que Ron le había dicho a Hermione que le demostraría lo que era capaz y ella no se quedaba casi nunca sola. Gracias a ello, ni Ginny ni mucho menos Caterine, podían pasar tiempo con Harry y Robert, respectivamente. Ginny tuvo que inventar que tenía que inspirarse y Cat ya no sabía que hacer.

'¡Cuánto daría por que Viktor estuviese aquí!' declaro Hermione mientras se apoyaba en el mesón de la cocina, vio como Caterine se retiraba al patio

'¡Pues no es para que me lo digas en la cara!' le anunció el pelirrojo mientras entraba 'Estas sola' dijo al ver que la castaña buscaba la ayuda de alguien

'¡No! Ron, por favor, no, te lo ruego, como se lo pide a un gran amigo, no me hagas nada malo' suplicó.

'¿malo?' dijo divertido Ron 'Nunca me han dicho que eso es malo'

'¡No!' volvió a decir Hermione '¡Es injusto! ¡Eres poco galante!' caminó como medio de escape

'¿Soy poco galante?' dijo mientras levantaba una ceja. Estaba con una camiseta azul y unos jeans '¿Sabes lo que has ocasionado, Granger?'

'¿Qué no me beses?' dijo entre risas nerviosas

'No, eso ya lo veremos.' Dijo divertido Ron, Hermione se calmó un poco 'Que te demuestre lo que un hombre galante es capaz de hacer. No te va a gustar mucho que digamos saber lo que es ser REALMENTE galante y un poco casanova, ya sabes, muchas veces uno va de la mano de otro'

'Por un momento me asuste' sinceró Hermione 'Pensé que vendrías y a me besarías a la fuerza para demostrar que eras mejor que Viktor'

'Lo haré, pero no hoy' Hermione bajo la guardia y Ron aprovecho para acercársele 'Además, me divierte verte tan nerviosa'

'¿Yo?' dijo incrédula 'Pero si yo no he hecho nada'

'Pero no me gusta la gente nerviosa' se paró frente a ella y tomó su rostro 'Por eso' y la besó.

Fue un beso sencillo al principio. Sus labios capturaban los del otro mientras abrían un poco sus bocas. Ambas lenguas se encontraron y se entre lazaron. Ron beso las comisuras de la joven y comenzó a succionarlas. Hermione pasó sus manos por el cabello alborotado, el pelirrojo mordió con algo de rudeza los labios de ella. Se separaron, ambos con sus respiraciones aceleradas.

'Pues bien, te dije que te besaría' le dijo Ron con una gran sonrisa

'Lo se, pero ahora tengo que buscar a Ginny y pedirle que me preste uno de sus pergaminos especiales' dijo intentando disimular el calor que sentía

'¿para que?' preguntó extrañado Ron por la reacción tan normal de la joven

'Para escribirle a Viktor' dijo como si fuera de lo más normal - ¡Eso va por estar con esa Fleur a solas!- pensó Hermione. La joven se dio la vuelta 'No te lo niego, besas bien' y se fue

'Ahora veras, Hermione, ahora veras' susurro Ron con una amplia sonrisa

- - - -

'Prefiero nuestra amistad' culminó Caterine

'Pero...' intentó persuadir Robert

'Esto se me esta saliendo de las manos, Robert, no me hagas esto' le suplicó 'Tenías razón, ya crecimos y la adolescencia esta haciendo estragos en mi, te lo pido, quiero dejar de ser amigovios, no debemos sentir cosas que hagan que se dañe nuestra amistad' Caterine lo miró 'Corrección, no debo sentir cosas que dañe nuetra relación'

'¿Por qué?' dijo incrédulo el joven mientras intentaba abrazar a Caterine pero esta le huía

'Tu sabes que no me gusta las relaciones tan frágiles' le confesó la joven con su mirada hechizante 'Adoro nuestra amistad, dejémosla así, tu debes hacer lo que quieras y yo también'

'¿Pero por que no podemos tener algo más que amistad?' repitió Robert mientras se sentaba en la cama de Ginny

'Por que se que va a salir todo mal. No soy buena en las relaciones serias. Por favor' se arrodillo ante él suplicante

'Esta bien, si es lo que te hace feliz, yo lo haré' pasó su mano por los cabellos de la joven y la acercó

'¡No!' Caterine se paró 'Ya no más besos, ni caricias ni nada de eso' lo miró fijamente 'Los amigos no hacen esas cosas'

'Pero...' suplicó el joven

'No, esto esta mal' Robert asintió con pesar y Caterine le sonrió, se arrodillo junto a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla 'Gracias' le susurro 'Ahora te debo ayudar con Pansy, claro, si es que no funciona lo que tiene con Draco' dijo divertida y se sentó junto al joven

'Ahora no, debo tomar un baño' se le acercó un poco y le robo un ligero beso en los labios, del cual saboreo cada momento 'Para olvidarlo, te lo prometo, tan solo fue uno más y ya'

'Es... esta bien' susurro Caterine mientras se levantaba, lo observaba intensamente y sin poder evitarlo se abalanzó sobre él, besándolo con toda la intensidad que podía abarcar su desesperación, Robert se fue recostando, al sentir el peso de ella sobre todo su cuerpo, una de sus manos llegaron a una de las piernas de la pelinegra y con caricias lentas comenzó a ascender, delineándole el muslo con fuerza, su otra mano encontró una entrada por la camiseta de la joven y también inició su asenso, Cat desabotonó con rapidez, así, como lo hace la gente cuando tiene urgencia, cada uno de los botones de la camisa, sus manos entraron en contacto con su piel y sus dedos, con destreza delinearon toda la piel del castaño. Robert sintió el sutil contacto del sostén de la joven y ella se apegó más, incitándolo a tocarla por primera vez, así de intensamente, logró capturar aquel tesoro y sintió su calidez, ambos dejaron escapar un gemido de intenso gusto, sus lenguas jugaban en una danza seductora, la mano del joven, la que se encontraba en el muslo de ella llegó por fin a la su cadera y volvió a descender, pero por la parte de atrás. Lentamente y jadeantemente, Caterine se alejó de él 'Lo siento… yo…' se sentó en el regazo de él, se acomodó el sostén, que sutilmente había sido movido a un lado, Robert estaba sonrojado y se veía muy inocente, aguantando el respirar por la boca 'No pude evitarlo, por última vez… mi cuerpo… yo…' se levantó por completo 'Por eso debemos solo ser amigos, no deseo continuar dañándome…' él intentó hablar, pero ella sonrió 'Voy a buscar a Bill' dijo algo aturdida

'¿Ahora te debo ayudar con Bill?' preguntó mientras intentaba darle la menor atención posible a lo sucedido.

'Ahora tienes que seguir con lo tuyo y yo lo mío' se acercó a la puerta 'Comenzaremos en donde nos quedamos años atrás'

'Tan solo amistad, lo se' y vio como Caterine salía de la habitación 'Será muy difícil' susurro, tocándose los labios, cerró los ojos y se dejó caer en la cama, aun sin arreglarse la ropa.

- - - -

'¡Mis niño se van!' dijo la señora Weasley mientras abrazaba a Ron, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Caterine y Robert '¿La han pasado bien?' les preguntó a todos

'Si, muchas gracias' lograron decir

'¡Ya! Mamá, déjalos subir' dijo desde la ventana del expreso Fred

'Si mamá, van a llegar tarde' apoyó George

'Hasta luego' les dijo el señor Weasley a los jóvenes 'Compórtense bien'

'Si' dijeron algo cansados

'Y no hagan nada que harían los gemelos' les dijo la señora Weasley

'Si' dijeron monótonamente

'Es decir: nada de bromas, nada de fiestas ocultas, nada de revistas prohibidas'

'¡Mamá!' gritaron los gemelos, la señora Weasley frunció el entrecejo

'No crean que no se lo que hacen y que compran' volvió a ver a los chicos 'Nada de incendios y en especial NADA de hormonas alborotadas' terminó con una dulce sonrisa

'¡Mamá!' volvieron a gritar los gemelos mientras los jóvenes se reían

'Si' lograron decir Harry y sus amigos entre risas

'Entonces suban' dijo Charlie 'nos veremos más pronto de lo que creen' dijo al fin

'¿Por qué?' dijo Ginny antes de subir al expreso

'Ya lo veras' le dijo su hermano, todos subieron excepto Caterine, la cual hablaba con Bill

'Nos veremos Cat' le dijo Bill 'Muy pronto'

'Si... fue un gusto... en verdad que me divertí contigo' dijo sonrojándose

'Ya veras como nos veremos más pronto de lo que crees' le murmuró

'Eso espero' le dijo antes de subir '¡Adiós!' y la puerta se cerró

El expreso comenzó a moverse, Harry, Ginny, Caterine, Hermione y Robert entraron a un compartimiento vacío, cerca del final del tren

'¿Y mi hermano?' preguntó extrañada la menor de los Weasley.

'Coqueteando a Laura' dijo entre dientes la castaña.

'¿La de quinto año?' preguntó extrañada Caterine

'La misma' susurro ofuscada. Ginny se sentó junto a Harry

'Ve con Ron' le susurro 'y has lo mismo'

'pero'

'¡Ve!' y Ginny lo empujó fuera del lugar y le cerró la puerta

'Y tú ve a buscar a Pansy' dijo Caterine al castaño '¿Aun esta peleada con Draco?'

'Si, aun' susurro extrañado Robert

'Pues ve' y también lo sacó

'Mientras ustedes apoyan a que sean casanovas, yo leeré un poco' dijo cansada Hermione

'No te enojes' le dijeron Ginny y Caterine

Momento después la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a un sonriente Ron y a un acalorado Harry

'Laura es estupenda' anunció el pelirrojo. Hermione lo miró por una fracción de segundo y luego observó a Ginny y Caterine

'Nos debemos cambiar' dijo cortantemente. Ambas asintieron 'Ustedes salgan de aquí' y con el odio que emanaba, los dos jóvenes salieron del lugar y cerraron la puerta

'Ahora vera' susurro Hermione, Ginny y Caterine la miraron. La castaña sacó su varita y se apuntó a su falda del uniforme '¡_Coctactus_!' y ante la mirada de sus amigas su falda se acortó unos doce o diez centímetros 'Mejor' y se la puso

'¿Hermione?' dudó la pelirroja '¿Qué haces?' preguntó extrañada

'Juego lo mismo que ellos' se puso la camisa del colegió '¡_Tras-pactu_!' y esta ligeramente se puso transparente, dejando ver con claridad la forma del sostén de la joven

'¿No crees que exageras?' le dijo Caterine, ella vestía cosas algo coquetas, pero nunca llegaba a tal extremo

'Una cosa más y ya' dijo Hermione al ponerse la túnica, se la arregló un poco '¡_Ajuste_!' dijo apuntando la varita en su busto, la túnica se ajustó ligeramente en esa área 'Listo'

'Estas loca' le dijeron a la ves Ginny y Caterine

'Puede ser' notó que sus amigas habían terminado de arreglarse y se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió 'Pueden entrar' les dijo a los tres jóvenes, Robert ya se encontraba con ellos. Los tres magos la miraron incrédulos

'¿Hermione?' dijo incrédulo Ron

'¿Si?' dijo mientras se cruzaba de piernas con una amplia sonrisa '¿Qué pasa?'

'Estas... estas...' pero la puerta sonó para luego abrirse, una joven de cara sonriente, con hoyuelos, se asomó, debía ser la hija de la señora que pasaba con el carrito de dulces. Los cabellos castaños le caían sobre sus hombros, era muy bonita

'¿Y tu eres...?' dijo seductoramente Ron

'Amelia' le dijo entre risas la joven '¿Quieren algo del carrito, guapos?' les dijo a Harry, Ron y Robert

'No, pero talvez algo con la joven del carrito ¿se podrá?' le dijo Ron mientras le guiñaba un ojo, la joven rió, no tendría más de dieciocho años

'Talvez... ya veremos' le sonrió 'Ahora me voy... veo que no quieren nada'

'Por ahora' le dijo Harry, la joven le sonrió y cerró la puerta

'¿cómo te fue con Pansy?' le preguntó dudosa Caterine a Robert

'Bien... esta algo triste pero estoy seguro que regresará con Draco'

'¡No!' le dijo Caterine 'Debes aprovechar'

'Talvez... debo ver... no quiero perderla' dijo Robert, la joven le sonrió con melancolía.

El resto del camino fue silencioso, Ron salió un momento al ver a Amelia pasar y guiñarle un ojo, regresó dos horas después con el uniforme desarreglado y el cabello aun más revuelto de lo normal. Hermione se puso a escribir una carta para Viktor mientras Ginny y Harry se mimaban sin que nadie se de cuenta.

Llegaron a Hogwarts y después del banquete subieron a sus habitaciones, cansados y sin ánimos de nada, se retiraron a dormir.

- - - -

Han pasado algunos meses. Los tres finalistas fueron: Fleur, Viktor, Cedric y Harry, algo asombroso ya que el Torneo de los Tres Magos, como su nombre lo indica tan solo deben ser TRES... todos sospechaban que alguien deseaba que le pasara algo a Harry. Con la llegada de Viktor y Fleur a Hogwarts Ron y Hermione se alejaron aun más...

Robert se encontraba haciendo su deber de transformación, frente a él se encontraba Caterine, ya eran las once de la noche, cosa que por si justificaba que no se encontrara nadie más... Caterine lo estaba ayudando, mejor dicho, supervisando. Robert se lo había pedido como un favor. Mientras Robert hacía su trabajo Cat escribía un poema que le había inspirado al ver al mayor de los Weasley. Esto molestaba al joven de sobremanera. ¡Era injusto! Bill Weasley no era ningún familiar de Harry, Samanta, la madre de Cat, si lo era y tenía todo el derecho de estar ahí (Sirius no se encontraba en el castillo ya que estaba escondido de los mortífagos), también la señora Weasley ya que fue como una madre y aun lo era de Harry pero ¡Bill no! ¿Qué hacía ahí? Robert se cuestionaba todo eso mientras hacía su deber.

Caterine se levantó y se sentó junto a él, este la miró y ella le dedicó una sensual sonrisa, que dejo al joven mago aturdido, un extraño brillo en los ojos de la joven admiró aun más a Robert

'No puedo más' le dijo al oído mientras se sentaba sobre las piernas de Robert y besaba su rostro con impaciencia.

El aroma a frutas llenó los pulmones del castaño mientras recibía las caricias de la joven

'No más, no más' le susurraba Cat mientras besaba el cuello de Robert

Este la atrajo con desenfreno a su cuerpo mientras ella lo besaba con fuerza, como si la vida se fuera en dedicarle aquellas anheladas caricias

'Te amo ¡Y no sabes cuanto!' le dijo la joven bruja al oído

Robert la atrajo más y la beso por completo, no lo podía creer, sus manos recorrían los muslos de la joven, su falda, su espalda, su cuello, toda ella

'Robert' una voz de quien sabe donde lo llamaba 'Robert' miró a Caterine y esta ya no estaba '¡Despierta!' eso vasto para entenderlo todo... tan solo había sido un sueño y él ya había despertado...

Miró el lugar, se había dormido en la Sala Común, Caterine le dedicaba una dulce sonrisa

'Te quedaste dormido' le susurro, Robert sintió que todo su cuerpo temblaba -¡Un sueño!- pensó mientras sentía que la luz no lo dejaba ver 'Estabas haciendo tus deberes y te quedaste dormido' le repitió la joven -¡Tan solo un sueño!-

'¿Qué horas son?' preguntó al notar la claridad del lugar

'Las cuatro de tarde' le dijo entre risas la joven 'Eres un dormilón'

'¿Dónde están Harry y Ron?' preguntó mientras tomaba sus cosas

'Mmm...' se limitó a decir Cat 'Harry con Parvati... creo...' dejo escapar unos segundos mientras recogía su cabello a un lado 'Y Ron... mmm... ¡Ese si no se con quien esta!' notó la mirada extrañada de Robert 'Se que la joven es de quinto año pero no se como es su nombre' Caterine miró a todas las direcciones y se cercioró que no había nadie más que ellos dos 'Y tu estabas durmiendo, es decir, que yo estaba solita' dijo divertida

'Pues ya no lo vas a estar' le dijo Robert mientras se arreglaba en su asiento

'Tienes razón' Caterine se levantó 'Voy a verme con Bill, así que me voy a arreglar un poco' y subió las gradas

'¿Con Bill?' dijo incrédulo Robert '¿Y como para que?'

'Me prometió enseñarme el lugar en donde se le declaro a su primera novia' dejo escapar una sonrisa que identificaba su emoción 'Quiero verme bonita' y cerró la puerta de su habitación

'¿Dónde se le declaro a su primera NOVIA?' dijo molesto Robert '¿Y que hace llevando a Cat a ese lugar?' miró la puerta que daba al cuarto de las chicas de cuarto año '¿¡¿Y TU QUE HACES ACEPTANDO?' le dijo al aire pero evidentemente refiriéndose a Caterine 'Debo hacer algo' y salió de la Sala Común -Tal vez con Pansy- pensó mientras le oprimía algo en su pecho

- - - -

'¿Y como te sientes al ser el MEJOR de tu colegio?' dijo Hermione mientras se sentaba en una de las mesas de la biblioteca, no había ninguna autoridad que la retara por hacer aquello pero si habían muchas chicas, obviamente seguidoras del joven que la acompañaba

'Muy Bien' le dijo Viktor 'Excelente parra serr cincerro'

'¡Que modesto!' dijo entre risas Hermione

'Un poco, no más' le dijo Viktor mientras se acomodaba en su asiento, era algo tentador ver las piernas semi descubiertas de Hermione

'¿Y ya viste a que chica vas a invitar al baile?' le dijo entre risas la castaña

'Pues... ¡Esa es una buena prregunta!' dijo apenado Viktor, un grupo de chicas pasaron junto a él, dedicándole unas sonrisas "encantadoramente" coquetas '¿Quierres irr conmigo?'

Hermione se sorprendió por la pregunta pero le sonrió ¡Mínimo y Ron ya tenía una y como cinco de reserva!

'Claro, Viktor, será todo un honor para mi' dijo mientras le plantaba un beso en la mejilla, este se sonrojo 'Dime algo' el la miró fijamente 'Si te hubiera dicho que no ¿a quien hubieras llevado?' dijo intrigada

'A una simpática amiga tuya... se llama Alicia Spinnet... me agrada mucho'

'Si, y le gusta el Quidditch, es cazadora... creo que se identificarían muy bien ustedes' dijo Hermione al ver como Viktor se sonrojaba

'Perro prrimerep debo verr porr mi amiga' dijo mientras depositaba su mano sobre la rodilla de la joven 'Y hablando de eso, Rron acaba de entrrarr' Hermione no necesito ver para saber, la cantarina, pero falsa risa de Fleur se escuchaba por el lugar.

Ron y Fleur llegaron al lugar en donde Viktor y Hermione se encontraban, Fleur le sonrió a Hermione con superioridad

'Hola Vigktog' dijo la joven 'Hola Hegmione' dijo con asco

'Hola' se limitaron a decir ambos

'¡Estas en pguimeg lugag! ¡Empatas con Hagui!' le dijo con emoción Fleur mientras le daba un ligero beso en la mejilla y "sin querer" en la comisura de sus labios

'Grracias' dijo algo extrañado Viktor 'perro si nos disculpan' dijo mirando a Hermione

'Nos retiramos, creo que ustedes quieren estar a solas' añadió la castaña, robándole un beso a Viktor 'Y nosotros también' y se levanto, retirándose del lugar del brazo de Viktor

'Iguemos juntos ¿vegdad?' dijo Fleur al ver que la pareja se había retirado

-¿Por qué no?- pensó Ron -Si Hermione va con Viktor ¿por qué no puedo ir con Fleur?-

'Claro ¿Vamos al bosque prohibido?' dijo mientras atrapaba la cintura de la joven con sus manos

'Me has leído la mente' dijo entre risas Fleur mientras salían del lugar

- - - -

'¿Vamos juntos al baile?' le preguntó un joven a su acompañante

'Sabes que es lo que más desearía' le dijo la joven 'pero no'

'¿y por que no?' preguntó extrañado

'¡Harry! ¡Por favor!' le encaró Ginny 'Mi hermano puede matarte si nos ve juntos en el baile'

'No me importa, quiero ir contigo' le contesto ofuscado 'Además, ya me canse que Parvati me ande coqueteando o que Lavender se haga la "graciosa" conmigo' dijo molesto, al recordar el tipo de "juegos" que tenía Lavender con él

'Pero... Es que no hay de otra' intentó hacerlo reaccionar 'Será sospechoso que vayas conmigo'

'Ya veremos' susurró Harry

'¿Qué dijiste?' preguntó la pelirroja al no oírlo bien

'Que Ya vamos... es que debemos hacer deberes' mintió Harry 'Y no creo que el lago sea un buen lugar'

'Esta bien... vamos' dijo entre risas 'Tu por tu lado y yo por el mío' le robo un beso antes de levantarse 'Nos veremos en la Sala Común'

'Nos vemos' susurró y se fue por otro sendero, cuando creyó estar lejos del alcance de los oídos de cualquiera 'Mi querida Ginny... ya veras como tu hermano no nos dará problemas' y sonrió con una extraña maldad.

- - - -

'Es un hermoso lugar' dijo impresionada Caterine y no se debía a más, el lugar era perfecto

En las penumbras del bosque prohibido, sin ir más lejos, existía un lugar que parecía olvidado. Sus grandes árboles cubrían el lugar con destellantes luces, gracias al atardecer, que hacían verlo mágico. El aroma a flores cubrían el lugar y los traviesos seres que vivían en este hacían creer que el bosque tenía un hechizo de amor, ya que quien lo viera, sin importar el ser, se quedaría perdidamente fascinado, como lo estaba Caterine. Esta miró a Bill y le sonrió con dulzura mientras se sentaban bajo el abrigo de un gran árbol

'¿Qué te parece?' le dijo Bill al notar la mirada incrédula de Caterine 'Te gusto el lugar' aseguró al ver el rostro impresionado de la joven bruja

'Es hermoso' se limitó a decir, no tenía palabras para explicar lo que veía

'¿Qué te parece mi sorpresa?' le dijo divertido Bill mientras se le acercaba un poco

'Debo agradecerle a Merlín' notó el rostro extrañado de Bill 'Gracias a él, los jueces del Torneo permitieron venir a las familias desde la primera prueba'

'Es decir que te gusto el lugar' afirmó Bill

'Exacto, es más que hermoso, para ser sincera' se sumergió el la mirada profunda del mayor de los Weasley y sin dejar de verlo se levantó 'pero antes debo hacer algo' dijo mientras estrechaba un trozo de papel que tenía en su bolsillo -mi poema- recordó Caterine.

Ya levantada miró a Bill profundamente y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa -ahora se lo que debo hacer- se dijo al ver que él se levantaba y la miraba fijamente, sacó el poema -el que se lo he dedicado- se dijo así misma. Caterine respiró hondo

'Bill... tú... bueno... tú has cambiado mi forma de ver las cosas... y yo quería decirte que...' comenzó temerosa pero a la ves decidida -Se lo diré- 'Bill, yo te...' pero un ruido tras de si la distrajo, 'Ahí hay alguien' dijo Caterine

Una sombra salio de entre las sombras, Caterine no lo podía creer ¡Él no debía estar ahí! ¡¿No se supone que el debía estar con otra?! Pensaba incrédula -¿No te bastó lastimarme? ¿Ahora quieres venir por más?- Caterine no lo podía creer. Robert realmente era absurdo -¿No debes estar con tu novia?- pensó Cat mientras recordaba la peculiar escena que había visto junto a Bill

- - - -

'Se que hemos pasado malos tiempos, es verdad y se que es aun más extraño que yo te pida esto después de todo lo que ha pasado' le decía un mago de no más de 14 años a una joven muy hermosa. El mago estrechaba sus manos con las de ella

'Dime ¿qué quieres decirme?' dijo extrañada, pero a la vez con un dejo de emoción en su voz

'Te lo repito, se que es muy extraño que sea yo quien te lo pida'

El mago escucho unas voces acercarse pero a la vez, como un golpe secó, ya no podía percibirlas, era como si se hubieran detenido muy cerca de donde él y la joven estaban, alcanzó a escuchar un "dame un segundo" y luego un "quiero saber que pasa aquí" proveniente de una voz femenina pero no podía asegurarlo

'Tan solo dímelo' dijo con emoción la joven

'Se que esto debió ser al revés, pero considerando en la situación que estamos' se aclaró la garganta '¿Quieres ser mi pareja de baile, y subir nuestra relación un poco más?' preguntó en un hilo de voz

'¡Oh Robert!' dijo con emoción la joven mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza '¡Esto es estupendo!'

'Lo se, lo se' decía alegre Robert mientras la abrazaba 'Esto nunca falla, créeme'

Unos pasos fuertes se acercaban a los pasillos que daban a la salida del colegio

'Hola' dijo muy seria Caterine sin mirar a Robert y a Pansy 'Adiós' se notaba el enojo en su tono de voz, abrió la puerta y junto a Bill salieron casi corriendo

'¿Qué le pasa?' dijo Pansy extrañada mientras se separaba de Robert '¿no creerás que pensó que tu... y yo...? ¿verdad?'

'No creo que se enoje por eso, créeme, se supone que ella quiere estar con Bill' le contestó Robert

'Entre mujeres no entendemos' se limitó a decir Pansy 'Además, puede ser que creyera que te me estabas declarando, cuando en realidad me estabas enseñando como reconciliarme con Draco' le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla 'Gracias' pero lo miró fijamente '¿no deberías aclarar las cosas con ella?'

'¿Para que?' le dijo ofuscado al recordar las ansias de Caterine por verse con Bill

'¡Solo los tontos contestan una pregunta con otra!' le dijo ofendida Pansy mientras lo miraba severamente '¡Hazlo!' le sonrió picaramente 'Y de paso y le dices lo-que-ya-sabes'

'¿Qué?' dijo incrédulo '¡NO!' notó la mirada amenazante de Pansy, Robert dio unos pasos hacia atrás, en dirección a la puerta 'pero se lo voy a aclara, ¡ahora mismo!' y temeroso salio corriendo del lugar

'Eso esta mucho mejor' dijo alegre mientras se dirigía a las mazmorras 'Ahora debo verme con Draco'

Mientras esto pasaba, afuera, un joven corría con velocidad y destreza -¿Dónde puede estar?- su corazón latía con fuerza, como si su vida estuviera en algún lugar. Una brisa calida, un aroma a frutas -¡Cat!- ese aroma era inconfundible, venía de el bosque prohibido, corrió con más fuerza, unos cuantos árboles cubrían un sector del bosque. Robert se abrió el paso y vio el encantador lugar -El lugar perfecto, en el momento indicado- pero su corazón se aceleró y su respiración le faltó, Caterine estaba con Bill

'Bill... tú... bueno... tú has cambiado mi forma de ver las cosas... y yo quería decirte que...' ¡No! Pensó Robert, ¡Caterine se estaba declarando a Bill 'Bill, yo te...' Robert se acercó torpemente al lugar, haciendo un estrepitoso ruido 'Ahí hay alguien' dijo la joven bruja '¿Robert?'

'Cat... disculpa' se limitó a decir el castaño sin ser capaz de ver el rostro de Bill 'Venía para decirte algo... pues...'

'¿Qué pasa?' dijo extrañada la joven mientras se acercaba a Robert

'Creo que es mejor que los deje solos' dijo Bill pero ninguno de los dos lo escucho. el pelirrojo se retiró

'Cat... seré rápido' dijo con temor 'Lo que viste, no es lo que crees, yo no me le estaba declarando a Pansy, le estaba enseñando como reconciliarse con Draco' dijo rápidamente

'ya.. ya veo' en verdad que Cat había malentendido todo

'Y otra cosa, algo que acabo de entender' dijo sonrojándose pero sin dejar de verla 'Cat, me di cuenta de que me puse celoso al verte con Bill, la verdad es que me gustas mucho, ¡Por Merlín! Aun no se porque me pasa esto, Cat, me gustas' miró el rostro impresionado de Caterine 'Y perdona, no quise arruinar tu declaración ante Bill'

'NO... no me le iba a declara' logró decir Caterine al ver que Robert tenía las intenciones de dejarla sola 'Comprendí que tan solo me atrae, pero también puedo verlo como un hermano' sonrió un poco 'un sexy hermano, pero no siento nada más'

'Ah... entonces, disculpa... adiós' Robert se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar fuera del hermoso lugar

'¡Un momento!' reacciono Caterine. Robert se detuvo pero seguía dándole la espalda '¡A mi nadie me deja con la palabra en la boca!' corrió para darle alcance al mago, lo tomó por los hombros e hizo que se diera la vuelta sobre sus talones. Caterine clavó su mirada sobre él 'A mi nadie me deja hablándole al aire'

'Perdona' atinó a decir mientras el excitante aroma a frutas llenaba su ser

'Tonto' le susurro antes de hacer algo de lo que nunca se arrepentiría en su vida

El rostro de Caterine parecía dudoso pero no espero más y en menos de un segundo tenía los labios de Robert entre los suyos. Los brazos del joven pasaron por la cintura de Cat y la fue empujando contra el tronco de un árbol. Caterine paso sus manos por la espalda del joven y la delineo con desenfrenó. Robert se separó y dejo que sus besos recorrieron el cuello de la joven, subieran con lentitud por su mejilla y pasaron por el área más sensible de la joven, su oído. Caterine se estremeció en los brazos de Robert, sintió como la calida lengua del joven degustaba su lóbulo y parte del cuello. Robert pasó sus manos por los muslos de la joven y las subió por su cintura, Caterine dejo escapar un ligero suspiro de sus labios antes de ser atraída para sentir como los labios de Robert atrapaban su labio inferior. Los besos del joven se hicieron más intensos y las caricias de ella se hacían cada vez mayores...

'Hola' dijeron a voz cantarina un par de pelirrojos '¿no prefieren un sitio más cómodo?'

Robert y Caterine se separaron y vieron a los dueños de esa voz, George y Fred les sonreían.

'¿Acalorados?' preguntó Fred con una mirada pícara

'¿O prefieren algo de tomar...? ¿algo frío?' dijo George

'¡Claro!' respondió divertido Fred '¿no ves que más calientes no pueden estar?'

'Tienes razón' admitió George 'Si parecen que se comieron la lengua el uno al otro'

'Si no mal recuerdo mamá dijo nada de hormonas alborotadas' dijo Fred mientras se hacía el serio 'Esto no le va a gustar nada'

'Pero si esto ya no es hormonas alborotadas' dijo George 'Esto ya es orgía de hormonas... mmm... creo que mamá no dijo nada de eso, así que están a salvo'

'¡CALLENSE!' gritó Caterine con fuerza sin dejar de pretender ocultar su sonrojo

'¿Qué no ven que estamos ocupados?' dijo entre risas Robert mientras atrapaba la cintura de la joven

'Corrección MUY ocupados' le dijo Fred y George entre risas

'Robert, no sabía que ya andabas en esas' le dijo Fred

'Era que nos digas para darte unos consejitos' dijo divertido George

'¡Que va! ¡Si Robert parece todo un experto, no ves como a dejado a Cat!'

'Tienes razón. Cat ¿Cómo estuvo su sesión de besos y hormonas?' pregunto George

'Se diría que bien, muy bien' dijo Caterine pero de repente los miró fijamente 'AHORA LARGENCE'

'Pero les recomendamos que respiren un poco' dijo Fred antes de salir del bosque junto a su hermano

'Tontos' dijo Caterine y regresó a ver a Robert '¿En que nos quedamos?'

'En que yo iba por aquí' dijo antes de besar el cuello de la joven

- - - -

En el Gran Comedor se extendía una calma muy extraña, interrumpida por los ligeros besos que se daban una pareja en la mesa de Gryffindor. Harry se encontraba sentado junto a ellos, al parecer Robert y Caterine habían creado una habilidad para no necesitar respirar. Harry se frustro más -Por lo menos Ron y Fleur no hacen nada mientras comen- pensó esperanzado -ni Hermione y Viktor- pensó pero sus ideas volaban en dirección a una pelirroja que entre risas le devolvía sus miradas discretas -¿Acaso yo no puedo tener un final feliz con una chica?- pensó Harry mientras notaba que sus amigos tenían a alguien, sintió algo en su pierna, que subía por su muslo. Harry abrió los ojos y vio a la persona que se encontraba frente a el

'Lavender' susurro algo molesto 'deja eso'

'pero...' intentó defenderse

'Ahora no' se limito -¡Necesito tiempo con Ginny!- gritaba mentalmente, notó las miradas acosadoras de Lavender -Y esta un psicólogo- pensó como nota mental

Harry suspiró ¡En verdad que tenía que hablar con Ginny!, se sintió aliviado al sentir que Lavender había dejado su "jugueteo" pero aun así se sentía incomodo, como si le faltara algo. Harry miró a Viktor y Hermione, ambos estaban comiendo muy a gusto mientras tenían sus manos entre lazadas, Harry suspiró -Esa no es la Hermione que conozco- dejo esa escena y se enfocó en otra, Ron y Fleur, esta se encontraba besando el cuello de Ron mientras él le acariciaba su brazo -¡Ese tampoco es el Ron que conozco!- debía hacer algo y pronto, sus dos amigos se perdían. Tomó una decisión -pero la haré después- recordó mientras se levantaba -El baile es mañana y necesito una pareja-

'Harry' el joven regresó a ver a una joven de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes '¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?'

Harry se detuvo frente a la joven 'Claro' -¡Que no me invite al baile!- -¡Que no me invite al baile!-

'¿Quieres ir conmigo al baile?' dijo sonrojándose, la joven no tendría más de 16 años

'Lo siento pero voy a invitar a otra persona, pero gracias' dijo aun sonrojado

'Bueno, descuida' le dijo mientras le daba las espaldas y se retiraba

-Ahora si- pensó mientras se dirigía a una joven de cabellos rojizos

'Hola Harry' dijeron tres chicas de tercer año, entre ellas Ginny

'¿Me puedo sentar?' preguntó, las jóvenes asintieron y se sentó entre Ginny y una joven de cabellos castaños, sintió algo en su pierna -¿Acaso todas son iguales?- Harry regresó a ver a la joven castaña 'La mercancía no se toca ni esta a la venta' le dijo y sin dejar que le contestara miró a Ginny, la cual se reía 'Tengo que hablar usted, señorita Weasley' todos los que se encontraban a su alrededor se quedaron en silencio

'¿qué pasa?' dijo extrañada la joven mientras dejaba de reír

'Ginny, tu hermano y yo hemos quedado en algo muy importante' dijo con un tono serio, hasta Hermione y Ron le prestaron atención

'¿qué?' se limitó a decir extrañada

'Como sabes, soy uno de los campeones y para la fiesta necesito llevar a una pareja' dijo con un tono serio 'eh hablado con tu hermano y pensamos que, como aun no puedes asistir a la fiesta, te daríamos la oportunidad de ir, para que te diviertas' Ginny se sonrojo 'Así que, claro si deseas, ¿quieres venir conmigo?'

Silencio por parte de Ginny, este se hizo incomodo y toda la gente a su alrededor comenzaron a murmurar, entre ellos, las chicas sentían que esa actitud era muy caballerosa

'Bueno' se limitó a decir la menor de los Weasley pero era más que obvio que la idea le encantaba

'Perfecto' y se levantó apresurado y regresó a su lugar

'¿cuándo hablamos de eso?' le preguntó extrañado Ron

'No lo hemos hecho pero yo si, y creí que te parecería buena idea' dijo Harry esperando lo peor

'Ah, bueno' dijo antes de atrapar los labios de Fleur entre los suyos

'Astuta jugada' le dijo Hermione 'Talvez ahí te atrevas a decirle algo que debiste decirle desde hace mucho' le dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo

'Eh... si... talvez' dijo Harry mientras recordaba los besos que la menor de los Weasley y él habían tenido

- - - -

'¡No me pondré esto!' gritó un pelirrojo mientras veía su túnica 'Parece un vestido' lo tomó entre sus manos y lo tiró contra la pared 'Haré el ridículo'

'No lo harás' se limitó a decir Harry mientras se sentaba en su cama

'¡Si lo haré!' gritó desesperado

Unos golpes en la puerta

'¿Se puede pasar?' era una voz femenina al otro lado de la puerta

'Pasa prima' le contestó Harry, la puerta se abrió

Caterine entró, vestida con una túnica de seda negra, un escote en V y un corte en su pierna izquierda hasta su muslo que llamaba mucho la atención, con una gargantilla de oro y una pulsera gruesa, sus pendientes largos delineaban su delicado rostro

'Enigmática, preciosa y sexy' le dijo Ron mientras le guiñaba un ojo 'Realmente no comprendo por que no te invité YO al baile'

'¡Ron! ¡Cuidado, que es mi prima!' le advirtió Harry con su varita

'Tranquilo primo, que Ron se esta haciendo el gracioso' se limitó a decir 'Y hablando de eso, vengo a ser tu Hada Madrina' le dijo al pelirrojo

'¿cómo?' preguntó extrañado

'Te voy a hacer un favor que me agradecerás el resto de toda tu vida' le contesto Caterine mientras se dirigía al lugar en donde Ron había botado la túnica 'Como falta muy poco tiempo, haré esto rápido' tomó la túnica y sacó del escote su varita '¡_Transfactu_!' y junto a una nube de chispas se dejo ver una túnica que aunque era sencilla se veía perfecta.

Ron se quedó impresionado, la túnica era estupenda, de un color rojo vino oscuro, larga pero algo ajustada en el pecho, dejándolo ver varonil

'Wuao' se limitó a decir

'De nada' en ese momento caminó unos pasos más pero se tropezó con una varita y cayo hacia atrás, pero para su suerte su caída fue detenida por una cama, Caterine se sentó algo aturdida y con la falda algo levantada 'Malditos tacones' se limitó a decir

'Mi Sexy Hada Madrina' le dijo Ron mientras le extendía su mano y Cat se levantaba '¿Segura que no quieres venir conmigo al baile?'

'¡Ron!' gritó Harry

'Tu vas con Fleur y yo con Robert, mi novio' le contestó Caterine

'NO importa, soy suficiente para las dos' dijo con una media sonrisa

'¡Ron!' volvió a repetir Harry

'No gracias, Robert también va a estar muy apuesto' se dirigió a la puerta 'Así que me retiro' notó que su primo estaba vestido con una túnica sencilla verde botella 'Te ves muy apuesto' y cerro la puerta

Después de quince minutos se abrió la puerta, era Robert que venía cansado, tomó un baño rápido y se puso su túnica, una muy parecida a la de Ron pero en azul marino. Minutos más tarde todos bajaron, Harry se quedo admirado, Ginny, SU Ginny se veía... IRECONOCIBLE

'Hola' se limitó a decir la joven, llevaba una túnica de un naranja claro que la hacía juego con su rojizo cabello y se perdía con su piel, dejando poco a la imaginación

'Te ves hermosa' le dijo Harry sin poder evitarlo

'Bueno, mi pareja esta esperándome en el vestíbulo' dijo Ron 'Así que vamos'

Los cinco jóvenes se dirigieron al vestíbulo, donde se veían a todo tipo de chicos y todo tipo de túnicas

'¡Aquí!' dijo Fleur con su imponente presencia y una túnica ceñida a su figura color gris plata. Ron le sonrió y se dirigió al encuentro de su pareja 'Te ves guealmente sexy' le susurro al oído antes de pasar su mano por el brazo del joven

Harry dejo que su brazos atrajera a Ginny por la cintura, esta disimulo pero aun así se dejo atrapar.

'Buena suerte' le susurro Caterine mientras entraba al Gran Comedor del brazo de Robert

'¡Los campeones y sus parejas por aquí!' dijo la profesora McGonagall

Harry y Ginny, muy temerosos, se dirigieron a un lado de la puerta, junto a Fleur y Ron

'¿Dónde esta Hermione?' preguntó Ron al notar que la joven no se encontraba por ningún lado '¿y Krum?'

'Ambas preguntas se contestan solas si te das la vuelta' le dijo una voz seria pero a la vez hermosa

Ron hizo caso y tuvo que sostener su boca para que no se le cayera al ver a su "amiga". Hermione llevaba una ajustada túnica con un escote en bandeja color añil, la tela era vaporosa, se veía que Caterine y ella habían quedado en algo, ya que tenía un corte en su pierna izquierda hasta su muslo y una gargantilla de plata. Hermione le sonrió a Harry y ni se molesto en ver a Fleur y a Ron. Viktor se encontraba usando una túnica sencilla y negra.

La puerta del gran comedor se abrió

'Te ves hermosa' le susurro Ron a Hermione para que nadie lo oyera '¿te molestaría si luego bailamos?' le dijo en un tono suplicante y pícaro

'Ron, tu viniste con Fleur' le susurro la castaña pero aun así admirada

'Lo se, pero podemos dejar que Viktor y Fleur se queden unos momentos juntos' llegaron a la mesa para los campeones y Ron se sentó junto a Hermione 'Anda, somos amigos ¿verdad?'

'¿Ahora si lo somos?' le susurro Hermione aprovechando que todo el mundo prestaba atención a las palabras de Dumbledore

'Siempre lo hemos sido' le contestón 'Que de ves en cuando me ponga celoso, es muy distinto' se sincero

'¿qué tu que?' preguntó extrañada

'Lo que has oído' Ron se le acercó un poco más '¿prometes ser mi amiga?' le dijo mientras dejaba que su mano cayera sobre la pierna de la joven

'Esta bien' dijo extrañada

'Pues ¿me dejarías bailar contigo?' notó la mirada extrañada de Hermione 'Claro, después del baile de la abertura'

'Gon, mi amog ¿qué haces convegsando con ella?' dijo con un tono de víbora, Fleur

'En mi amiga, converso con quien quiera' contestó secamente -aunque seas descendiente de veela no dejare que me arruines esto-

'¿estas molesto?' preguntó extrañada la francesa

'No' le limitó a decir Ron

La música comenzó

'Vamos' le dijo Ginny mientras tomaba la mano de Harry con la suya 'Debemos bailar' le dijo

Las Brujas de Macbeth comenzaron a tocar una canción lenta y triste, las parejas se distribuyeron por el salón y comenzaron a danzar.

Ginny tomó ambas manos de Harry en su cintura y ella pasó sus manos por el cuello del joven

'Eres mi veela' le susurro Harry mientras daban lentas vueltas por el lugar

'y Tu un loco' le susurro entre risas Ginny

'Quiero preguntarte algo' le dijo algo serió Harry mientras hacía que se acercaran a Ron y Fleur

'Dime'

'¿Quieres ser mi novia?' le pregunto sin temor 'Quiero que todos lo sepan'

'Pero...' intentó decir Ginny, pero Harry la cayó de la mejor forma, con un dulce beso que la dejo aun más aturdida

'Si o no' le susurro

'Si' le dijo antes de volverlo a besar 'si por siempre'

'¿Qué le haces a mi hermana?'ambos se separaron y vieron el rostro algo enojado de Ron, que mientras bailaba no dejaba de verlos

'Tan solo le demuestro a tu hermana cuanto me gusta' le dijo sin rodeos Harry 'Y ella me a dicho que si'

'Pero... ¡Harry!' dijo molesto 'Te conozco, tu no...'

'La cuidare, con la condición que dejes a mi prima en paz' y antes de que Ron pudiera hacer algo ya se había llevado a Ginny a sentarse.

Ron frunció el entrecejo y buscó consuelo o ayuda en Fleur pero ella no hizo nada. Terminó la canción y se fueron a sentar pero Hermione y Viktor no regresaban

'Hola' dijo Caterine mientras se sentaba junto a Harry y Ron '¿Cómo se sienten?'

'Bien, bien' dijo con una sonrisa pícara Harry

'Esperando' le limitó a decir Ron

'Ven Cat, vamos a bailar' le dijo Robert mientras le extendía la mano

'Un momento' regresó a ver a Ron 'El amor es difícil pero un buen caballero busca a la damisela'

'¿Qué?' dijo extrañado el pelirrojo, talvez los libros de ese tal Shekspier o Shispir o ¡como sea! Le estaban haciendo daño a la joven

'Sir Weasley' dijo con un tono sublime 'Lo que le digo es muy sencillo' clavo su extraña mirada sobre él 'Escuche a su corazón y le digo, cuando acepte la realidad, como buen caballero, debería buscar a la doncella... ¿Cuándo ha visto ir a la madera en búsqueda del carpintero? Es él quien busca el árbol, corta la madera y hace con ella lo que debe hacer' le sonrió 'Claro, si es que me entiendes' y se levantó, tomó la mano de Robert y se perdió entre la multitud

'¿Buscar a la doncella?' repitió en voz alta Ron

'¿Vamos a bailag?' dijo algo molesta Fleur

'Has lo que quieras' dijo con un tono sin sentimiento, Fleur, al oír esto se molesto más e indignada se levanto y se retiró del lugar

'Ven Harry ¡Bailemos!' dijo emocionada Ginny al oír música movida

'Luego' suplico mientras se recostaba en la mesa

Ginny se le acercó por la espalda y le dio un masaje 'Que dices, guapo ¿Vamos?'

'Esta bien' le dijo algo relajado 'pero eso es trampa' y se retiraron

Ron se quedo solo viendo las parejas bailar y suspiró, realmente la doncella era alguien que había tenido en sus narices desde hace mucho y debía admitirlo, tan solo no le gustaba por su belleza única sino por su cerebro, su astucia, su forma de alegrarlo, todo ella, teniendo sus defectos y todo, para él, Hermione era la persona ideal para su alma

'¿Quieres bailar?' le dijo una voz que reconoció al instante, la dulce sonrisa y los cabellos alisados de la joven lo dejaron hechizado

'¿Dónde esta Viktor?' preguntó extrañado

'Lo deje con quien debió haber venir, con Alicia' se sentó junto a él. Ron dejo que su cabeza se recostara en la mesa '¿qué pasa?'

'Ginny y Harry son novios' dijo amargamente

Hermione se le acercó más 'Pobrecillo' dijo sinceramente, Ron levanto la vista y notó que no eran burla las palabras de la joven

'Pero debes entender que es la felicidad de un amigo y de tu hermana' le dijo mientras acariciaba el rostro del joven y pasaba su mano por los cabellos revoltosos 'No te pongas así' le pidió

'Tienes razón, es tan solo que... aun la veo como una niña'

'Pero no lo es, créeme' Ron levanto la vista y le sonrió '¿Mejor?'

'Un poco' Hermione lo miró con dulzura '¿Bailamos?'

'A eso vinimos' y ambos se dirigieron a un sector de la pista que no estaba bien alumbrado

'Te ves realmente hermosa' le susurro mientras atrapaba la cintura de la joven y la atraía

'Muchas gracias, usted también se ve estupendo' le dijo con un tono humilde pero divertido

'Lo que me molesta es que no soy muy bueno bailando' se separo un poco y vio los asombrosos pasos de baile de la joven 'Tu, por el contrario, eres toda una maestra en esto'

Hermione le sonrió, escuchó la forma en que la guitarra, el bajo y el piano daban notas musicales agudas y de tiempos rápidos 'Esto lo bailo así' se dio la vuelta, dándole las espaldas a Ron 'Tu pasas tus manos por mi cintura' el pelirrojo las pasó y la trajo contra si 'E intercalamos las piernas' Ron abrió sus piernas y sintió el ligero roce de la pierna izquierda de Hermione entre las suyas y la pierna derecha de la joven junto a la suya 'Lo ves, ahora me apoyo contra ti' y dejo que todo su peso estuviera sobre el pecho del joven 'Nos movemos de un lado al otro' Ron se movió algo tosco 'No, así no' posó sus manos en las caderas del pelirrojo 'Así' y con delicadeza las movió de un lado al otro 'El ritmo va en tus caderas' se apegó a él y comenzó a moverse '¿Lo sientes?' Este se sonrojó y asintió 'así se baila' y ambos hicieron los movimientos '¿Ves?'

'Esto es más divertido así' dijo sinceramente Ron mientras sentía el aroma de Hermione en su rostro - Escuche a su corazón y le digo, cuando acepte la realidad, como buen caballero, debería buscar a la doncella- recordó Ron -este es el momento- 'Herm'

El cuerpo de la joven se paralizo

'Me has llamado Herm' aprisiono las manos de Ron contra su abdomen y para que no escapara puso encima sus manos 'Ahora me dirás el porque'

'Con gusto' soltó, con dificultad, la cintura de la joven y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Hermione, haciendo que esta se diera la vuelta y lo mirara fijamente '¿En pocas palabras?'

'Si' se limitó a decir y como por impulso se acercó a él

'Pero primero, tendré que romper mi promesa' dijo él con un brillo especial en sus ojos

'¿Cuál?'

'La de ser amigos por siempre'

Hermione se asusto '¿Y porque la romperías?'

'Es difícil de decir' acaricio el rostro de la joven 'pero...' se acercó un poco más 'Estoy loco por ti' le susurro Ron 'Y desde hace mucho'

Hermione lo miró incrédula pero le sonrió

'Yo también' y le dio un ligero beso en los labios 'pero tan solo recibirás eso de mi' lo miró seriamente 'pues yo quiero cumplir la promesa'

'¿Un beso? ¿Nada más?' dijo tristemente Ron

'¡Es broma!' y comenzó a besar todo su rostro, sus labios, su cuello; sus manos pasaron por los traviesos cabellos de Ron

Hermione sintió un impulso y ligeramente mordió el cuello del joven, él paso sus manos por la cintura de la joven y la atrapó, dejando oír un ligero suspiro mientras que Ron besaba sus hombros y cuello

- - - - - - - -

El torneo iba a ser muy difícil, Harry lo sabía, debía luchar, pero ahora sería mucho más sencillo teniendo a "ese ser especial" junto a él. La menor de los Weasley era perfecta para ese trabajo

'Un beso más' suplicó Harry

'No' le dijo muy seria Ginny 'La segunda prueba se ve muy difícil, debes ponerte a estudiar'

'Uno, te lo pido' le rogó como niño pequeño mientras se acercaba a la joven, que tenía su vista ocupada por un libro, el cual era para ayudar a Harry con lo que tenía que hacer en la segunda prueba

'Uno, tan solo uno' Ginny se rindió, mientras lo atraía a ella por el cuello de la camisa y lo besaba con desenfreno, dejando que sus lenguas jugaran entre ellas y pasando su mano por la rodilla del joven, se separaron 'Ahora estudia'

'Dame un minuto que me repongo' dijo atontado Harry

'Hola Ron' dijeron a coro dos chicas mayores a él

'Lo ves. Tienes una reputación de perro degenerado' le dijo molesta Hermione

'Puede ser que antes haya sido así pero ahora no' Ron le dio un beso seductor a la joven, comenzó siendo sencillo pero sus labios bajaron y mordieron un poco el labio inferior de la joven y se alejó lentamente, haciendo que Hermione sea atraída por el beso, la soltó y le sonrió 'Ahora tu eres la única'

Lo más difícil para una joven bruja era ser la novia de uno de los más sexy's chicos de todo el colegio y eso era un cargo que se lamentaba tener Hermione pero se quitaba esa idea de la mente cada ves que sentía, como en se momento, los brazos de Ron alrededor de su cuerpo, protegiéndola, dándole apoyo y susurrándole lo tanto que la quería, lo demasiado que la resguardaría y lo mucho que la deseaba

'¡Miren Pig!' dio Caterine mientras veía entrar a la pequeña lechuza a la biblioteca, esta se paró frente a frente a Caterine y ululo con emoción 'Dame la carta', se la quitó y junto a su novio la leyeron

_Querida Hija:_

_Se que estas con ese joven, Robert, tu guardián y según tu madre me debo alegrar por ello, es un poco difícil, eres mi hija y él es UN PERVERTIDO DEJENERADO QUE QUIERE ROBARME A MI NIÑA... según tu madre estoy siendo muy extremista pero debes entender, cariño, es algo difícil pero me alegra que estés bien y alegre. Dile a Robert que Más Le Vale Cuidarte Muy Bien._

_Me despido, hija, cuídate mantenme informado, al igual que lo hace tu primo Harry._

_Nota: Recuerden: NADA de hormonas descontroladas y dile lo mismo a tu primo Harry y a la pequeña Ginny. (pobre niña con lo inocente que se ve, Harry debe estarla asustando) Ahora si me despido_

Tu apuesto y humilde padre: Sirius Black 

Caterine sonrió complacida y le dio un ligero beso a Robert para calmarlo

'¿Por qué todos dicen que "cuidado con las hormonas descontroladas"?' preguntó Robert aturdido

'Todo estará bien, tranquilo' le susurro

Robert rió y Cat lo miró impaciente 'Es que, es increíble' se explicó el castaño, mientras señalaba la nota 'Sirius no conoce a Ginny, se nota' y ambos sonrieron divertidos

Ahora todo debía estar bien. La verdad es que en el futuro los retos se harían más difíciles pero cuando tienes a alguien cerca son más sencillos...

Fin

N/A: no terminó tan WUAO pero en verdad que algunas ideas que tengo serán para otros fic's, espero lograr hacer uno cómico, para variar, porque no soy muy buena y mejor aun si es Cómico y Lime, sería un orgullo para mí... Recordemos que este fic le fue de todo un poco, así que comencé haciendo ensalada de Coles y terminé sirviendo Cebollas (nnU esos dichos que me invento)

Espero que les haya gustado el fic... díganme, por lo menos un reviuw pequeño, para saber si vale la pena. **Quiero recordarles que este es el primer fic que escribí de Harry Potter, pero después de mucho tiempo me he decidido a subirlo**. Debe ser obvio ¿verdad?

22


End file.
